Entre l'ombre et la lumière
by Marluuna
Summary: Avant la création de L'Arc, Tetsu rencontre Hyde, un jeune homme qui mène sa vie de façon assez inattendue... S'installe alors une étrange relation entre eux.
1. L'étourdi

**Dans cette nouvelle fic, c'est un peu différent d'habituellement, dans le sens où ça ne colle absolument pas à la réalité, mis à part pour les caractères (enfin comme d'hab, j'essaie de me rapprocher de certains traits, mais même là ça va être compliqué quand même en fait XD). On va juste dire que ça se passe avant la création de L'Arc, donc début des années 90...**

**Je voudrais également signaler que le thème de base de cette fic, la... disons 'situation' dans laquelle sont les personnages, je me suis aperçue que quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait : il s'agit d'un OS posté il y a quelques temps sur ce site. Malgré tout, en ce qui concerne ma fic, même si le premier chapitre pourra y faire penser, le développement sera différent d'où le fait que je l'ai finalement postée, mais je tenais quand même à signaler ce fait :) (et merci Ayunie pour tes bons conseils :) )**

**Voilà, trève de blabla, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre, qui est plus une présentation du contexte et du protagoniste :)**

**L'étourdi**

Il y a des hommes qui n'ont en soi rien d'exceptionnels : pas d'yeux d'une couleur particulièrement belle, pas de grande taille élancée, pas non plus de charisme étouffant... Mais pourtant, qui a dit que ces hommes là n'étaient pas attirants ? Il suffit qu'une jolie teinte noisette soit ancrée dans leurs prunelles, que leurs jambes fassent pâlir de jalousie bien des femmes et que leur sourire soit des plus charmeurs. Il n'y a pas besoin de chercher la perfection, ce qui est plus simple mais craquant est beaucoup mieux. C'est sans doute ce qui expliquait le petit succès de Tetsuya, plus communément appellé Tetsu. Il ne faisait rien pour cela, pourtant. Mais qu'y a-t-il de plus attirant qu'une solide dose de timidité et de naïveté sincères ? Que ce soit à son travail où ici même, il n'était pas rare que quelqu'un se montre régulièrement intéressé. Il n'était pas non plus le Dom Juan du coin, mais pas l'illustre inconnu non plus.

Ce soir, il venait justement d'en repousser un. La vérité pousse tout de même à dire que dans un bar le soir, il y a parfois de tels cas que finalement, tout le monde se fait acoster au moins une fois. Les habitués récoltent le double. Tetsu est un habitué. Ce bar, c'est Ryo qui le tient. C'est un ami, ils se connaîssent depuis... Ils n'en savent même plus rien, tant cela commence à remonter. Ryo est un peu plus âgé que Tetsu, mais il a déjà repris l'affaire familiale. C'est son bar, même si on ne le dirait pas, vue son attitude décontractée au comptoir. Et là, Tetsu est simplement jaloux. Ryo est ce à quoi il aspire : il avait un but, il a travaillé pour cela et aujourd'hui, il y est arrivé. Tetsu, lui, en est à un point qui arrive à la plupart des gens à un moment donné, lorsque leur vie fait du 'sur place' : il attend que quelque chose lui arrive. N'importe quoi.

_Ca va pas, toi ?_ Demanda Ryo tout en nettoyant le comptoir autour de lui.

_Hm ? Si si, impeccable._

_Moui..._

_C'est rien, je me suis pris la tête avec mes parents quand je les ai appellé tout à l'heure, c'est tout..._

_Toujours la même rengaine ? « Musicien, c'est pas un vrai métier », etc... ?_

_T'as tout compris, _soupira Tetsu.

_Ca leur passera, tu sais._

_Tu parles. Ca ne leur passera que si je leur prouve que je peux y arriver. Et à ce rythme, j'aurais des cheveux blanc avant que ça se fasse._

_Mais enfin Tetsuya-kun, tu as quoi, 20 ans ? Bon, 21, _rectifia-t-il lorsque Tetsu le fusilla du regard._ Là, tu bosses pour amasser de l'argent, c'est normal. C'est pas ce que tu rêves de faire, mais t'as pas le choix. Tu suis la bonne voie._

_Merci._

_A ton service. Je te resers quelque chose ?_

_Oh non, je vais rentrer... J'ai une journée difficile demain, on fait l'inventaire. _

_On te revoit demain soir ?_

_Si je ne suis pas trop crevé, oui. Mais n'y comptes pas trop._

_Ok. A la prochaine, alors !_

_Salut !_

La vie au magasin était bien. Un bon job pour un étudiant. Enfin, ex-étudiant, s'il vous plaît. Collègues sympas -enfin majoritairement-, patron cool, clients... Euh... Enfin ça dépendait des jours... Mais vraiment, c'était plus sympa que l'usine de toute façon. Simplement, Tetsu aurait pu trouver le meilleur job du monde, ça ne serait pas encore assez bien. Quand on fait quelque chose tout en ne rêvant que d'une autre, pas moyen d'être vraiment satisfait. Ryo avait raison, il suivait le cursus normal sans doute, mais voilà... Il avait le sentiment que plus le temps passait, plus son rêve... n'avait l'air de n'être que cela, justement.

Il était littéralement crevé. Il avait mal dormi cette nuit et qui plus est, le boulot avait été fatiguant aujourd'hui. Rejoindre son lit semblait être la meilleure des idées... Seulement, il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'être dans la lune assez souvent. L'étourderie, ça le connaîssait bien. Et donc il s'aperçut un peu tard qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il passait par un quartier que la morale réprouvait. Presque un vrai décor de film, d'ailleurs, entre les gens qui avaient l'air d'avoir un gramme dans chaque oreille et ceux qui alpaguaient les passants pour leur proposer des activités que Tetsu imaginait sans peine... Passants qui, il faut le dire, avait clairement l'air d'être au courant et de venir par ici volontairement, bien entendu. Sauf lui.

_C'est bien ma veine... Je savais que ce quartier craignait, mais alors là..._

Tant qu'à avoir traversé une rue, autant suivre la deuxième. Rebrousser chemin et refaire le tour du pâté de maisons juste pour éviter 3 alcooliques, quelques clochards et des prostitué(e)s, ça aurait été... Sans doute plus sage, oui. Lourd, très certainement. Mais plus sage.

_Salut, _lança tout à coup quelqu'un qui se trouvait assis sous un porche.

_Salut. Euh non en fait, je ne fais que passer... _sempressa de dire Tetsu.

_Oh ? Dommage. Tu es plutôt mignon._

_C'est gentil. Bon et bien bonne soirée._

_Toi aussi mon mignon, et traînes pas trop, si tu veux mon avis._

_Merci du conseil !_

Un peu, qu'il n'allait pas traîner. Il allait même franchement embrayer sec et passer la seconde, oui ! Ca craignait vraiment... Ce n'était même pas tant les prostitué(e)s qui le gênaient, finalement... Mais plus encore leurs clients ou clientes. Ces personnes que l'on jurerait au-dessus de tout soupçon, souvent l'anneau à l'annulaire... Sans parler des vieux libidineux... Eux par contre, ils lui faisaient vraiment pitié. Il arriva au bout de la rue... qui s'averra être un cul-de-sac. Enfin presque. A gauche, le chemin qu'il avait prévu d'emprunter, était bouché par les travaux. A droite, là comme ça, il ne voyait pas trop où cela pouvait mener... Il soupira tout ne rélféchissant. Pourquoi était-il venu sans sa voiture, déjà ? Ah oui... L'essence coûte cher...

_Merde alors ! Avec ces travaux, y a pas moyen de passer ! _Grogna-t-il devant un échaffaudage comme s'il attendait des excuses de sa part.

_Perdu ?_

Tetsu sursauta. Il n'était pas plus poule mouillée qu'un autre, mais enfin replaçons le contexte deux secondes : une ruelle sombre, pas franchement bien fréquentée à peine 20 mètres plus bas encore, la soirée bien avancée et il cherchait le moyen de passer... Cette voix sortie de nulle part -bon, de derrière lui, mais ça revenait au même- avait eu son petit effet sur ses nerfs. Il se retourna et perçut une silhouette à quelques mètres de lui... Il n'en distinguait rien sinon les contours et pour être franc, ça n'était pas tellement fait pour le rassurer.

_Euh... Non, pas vraiment. Je vais contourner par là... _lança-t-il en montrant bêtement la rue barrée.

_C'est inaccessible, en fait, _expliqua la voix, amusée -sans doute la personne se disait-elle qu'il était ivre ou complètement crétin-. _Tu devrais aller de l'autre côté, plutôt, _ajouta-t-il en pointant son bras vers cette rue dégagée que Tetsu s'était tâté à emprunter. _Tu récupéreras la rue principale au bout de... disons une centaine de mètres. Sur la gauche._

_Ah, merci c'est gentil. _

_A ton service._

Tetsu emprunta le chemin désigné et effectivement, il ne mit pas longtemps à s'y retrouver. Encore 5 bonnes minutes de marche et ça y est, son lit serait à portée de main... Sauf qu'il s'arrêta net en plein milieu du trottoir, pris d'un doute tout à coup. Il porta ses mains à ses poches de pantalon... puis de sa veste... Et il gémit :

_Ah non... Mes clefs... Mes clefs !_

L'étourderie, c'est le genre de caractéristique qui amuse énormément les autres. Cela les fait rire, et il y en a même que cela fait craquer, il paraît. Mais franchement, pour celui qui en est affublé, c'est une vraie tare qui a de quoi lasser, à force. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais dans le genre agaçant, cela se place dans le top 5... Tetsu sortit immédiatement son portable pour appeler Ryo, priant pour qu'il lui annonce une bonne nouvelle...

_Allo ? Ryo ? Oui c'est moi... Par pitié, dis-moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose qui est à moi !_

_Tes clefs ? Tranquillement sur le comptoir, et maintenant dans ma poche._

_Génial ! Je reviens les chercher !_

_A tout de suite, l'étourdi !_

Et on revient sur ses pas, et on se refait le chemin en sens inverse dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Fort heureusement, Tetsu n'était pas quelqu'un de colérique. Son ami Ken, lui, aurait probablement poussé une gueulante au beau milieu de la rue... Penser cela fit sourire Tetsu, ce qui le détendit un peu. Comme il emprunta le chemin habituel cette fois, il fut plus rapidement -et plus sûrement, aussi- arrivé jusqu'au bar. Au comptoir, son ami agitait son trousseau de clefs en souriant :

_Alors ? Un jour, tu oublieras ta tête, tu sais ?_

_J'ai eu de la chance que ce soit toi qui les ait trouvé, _fit Tetsu en s'en emparant, soulagé.

_Un vieille habitude, comme tu oublies souvent quelque chose... Je passe tout de suite à ta place, après ton départ._

_Tu es une mère pour moi._

_Tu veux que je fasse des cauchemars, c'est ça ?! Allez tiens, je t'invite._

_Bon, mais vite alors._

Tetsu prit place à une table pas loin, comme il n'était de toute façon pas motivé à reprendre tout de suite le chemin pour la troisième fois... Et il apprécia avec un plaisir certain le verre servi par Ryo. Le suivant également. Et comme on dit dans ces cas là : quelques heures et quelques verres bien tassés plus tard, Tetsu ouvrit un oeil peu décidé sur ce bar, en plein jour cette fois. Il grogna en ébouriffant ses cheveux :

_Ohhhhh... J'ai l'impression qu'un éléphant s'est assis sur ma tête._

_Tu ne serais plus là pour en parler !_

_Hein ? Oh... Bonjour._

Le soleil filtrait par endroits, mais vers le bar c'était encore bien sombre. Visiblement, quelqu'un se tenait derrière et vu le bruit qu'il entendait, Tetsu en conclut qu'il balayait. Sûrement l'homme de ménage ou un serveur qui nettoyait. Il ne le distinguait pas et de toute façon, même par un temps bien dégagé, ça n'aurait rien changé : il y voyait flou. Il avait perdu ses lentilles de contact dans la bataille, apparement. Et tout ce dont il se rappellait, c'était ces verres avec Ryo, et aussi qu'il avait bien rigolé. A part ça... La suite n'était pas difficile à deviner : ils s'étaient simplement endormi là comme des trous, et le dernier serveur les avait laissé là. Tout cela, Tetsu n'y pensa que plus tard, lorsque son cerveau se remit enfin en marche. Pour l'heure, remplir les blancs n'était pas sa priorité... C'était plutôt d'ouvrir les yeux correctement...

_Salut, _continua l'autre, goguenard._ Ou je me trompe, ou tu as la gueule de bois du siècle._

_J'aurais aimé que vous vous trompiez... _gémit Tetsu en se massant les tempes. _Où on est ? _Ajouta-t-il pour être sûr, comme il n'y voyait pas grand chose.

_Tiens, _rétorqua l'employé en éclatant de rire, _on me l'avait encore jamais faite, celle-là. Sacré trou de mémoire !_

_Ah oui... Où est Ryo ?_

_Sous la douche... Il n'est pas plus frais que toi._

_On s'est endormis là ?_

_Vous avez picolé comme des trous apparement, et c'est l'un des serveurs qui a fermé le bar. Ryo lui a dit que c'était bon, vous avez dû continuer sur votre lancée et voilà, c'est comme ça que je vous ai trouvé ce matin en arrivant._

_Ce matin ? Mais il est quelle heure ?_

_6h._

_Oh non ! Non, non je dois être dans une heure au boulot ! _Se rappella Tetsu.

_C'est loin ?_

_Oui, assez. Et je dois rentrer me changer aussi..._

_T'y seras pas, _conclut simplement l'autre.

_Merci de l'encouragement. Mais dis... On s'est pas déjà rencontrés ? _

Finalement, la voix lui disait quelque chose. Enfin pas tant son timbre, mais plutôt ce côté très moqueur que l'on sentait dans les intonations... Cela lui rappellait vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi ? L'autre s'approcha, en l'observant sans doute pour vérifier, et la seule chose que Tetsu perçut dans le brouillard qui persistait à rester devant ses yeux, c'était qu'il était plus petit que lui.

_Je ne crois pas, _conclut l'autre.

_Vous me dites quelque chose... vaguement..._

_Alors j'espère que nous ne nous sommes jamais vus, vraiment, _fit-il en riant._ Parce que si tu te souviens de moi juste 'vaguement', ça va me vexer._

_Euh..._

_Tu ne devais pas y aller ?_

_Ah oui, merde ! Vous pourriez prévenir Ryo que je..._

_T'inquiètes pas, je lui dirai. Mais tu vas rentrer chez toi comme ça, alors que tu ne vois pas à deux mètres devant toi ? T'es myope comme une taupe !_

_J'ai pas trop le choix..._

_Très bien. Vas sur le trottoir et ne bouges pas, je t'appelle un taxi. T'as de l'argent ?_

_Oui..._

_Vas-y. Je te l'envoie._

_Merci ! _

Après s'être allègrement cogné le genou dans une table ou deux, Tetsu gagna la sortie -heureusement qu'il connaîssait bien l'endroit- en se disant qu'il devrait quand même prendre ses lunettes avec lui en sortant, au cas où... Il entendit derrière lui l'employé mort de rire à chaque fois qu'il se cognait. Ca, sa sortie manquait de panache... Mais franchement, si jamais il n'était pas là à 7h tapantes, son patron deviendrait une vraie plaie...

A l'intérieur, Ryo apparut frais et dispo, quelques minutes plus tard. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre pour se mettre au courant, et il constata ensuite :

_Il est parti ?_

_Ton ami ? _Répondit le jeune homme_. Oui, il y a deux minutes... _

_Pourquoi tu rigoles ?_

_C'est un sacré numéro. Tu l'as trouvé où, celui-là ?_

_Ca fait un bail qu'on se connaît, tu sais..._

_Il est marrant. Il ne le fait pas exprès en plus, c'est ça qui est drôle, _ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

_Ouais... Bon, je te laisse t'occuper de tout ça ? _Fit Ryo en embrassant la salle du regard.

_C'est parti !_


	2. Première vraie rencontre

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews encourageantes ! C'est motivant comme pas permis, tout ça ! :)**

**Il me faut préciser que leurs looks ne correspondent pas à ceux qu'ils avaient réellement à l'époque, et... j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire :(. Bref, bonne lecture...**

**Première vraie rencontre.**

Longue journée pour celui qui se rêvait musicien professionnel... Gueule de bois + yeux explosés + retard au boulot = ce n'était pas son jour. Qui plus est, l'inventaire était quelque chose de certes nécessaire, mais aussi de terriblement ennuyeux... La journée passa donc lentement pour lui. Résultat des courses : il rentra plus tard que d'habitude, et il alla directement se coucher, fatigué qu'il était. Ce n'est que le lendemain que la bonne humeur revint, comme d'habitude. C'était samedi, donc week end en fin de journée. Qui dit samedi dit aussi beaucoup de monde dans le magasin, donc décidemment, il n'aurait pas volé son repos. Si tant est que l'on puisse appeler repos le temps passé à s'exercer à la basse... Le soir venu, Tetsu décida de retourner au bar un petit moment, pour se détendre un peu...

_Salut ! _

_Salut, Ryo-kun !_

_Ben mon vieux, t'as de ces cernes ! Enfin... Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire._

_Sympa. Je suis crevé... Je ne vais pas faire long feu ce soir..._

_Tu disais ça aussi l'autre soir, tu sais._

_Ouais. Mais là vraiment, je veux dormir._

_T'es vieux avant l'âge, quoi._

_Tu sais ce que je te dis ?_

_Malpoli._

En souriant, Ryo lui servit un verre. Il était encore tôt et le bar se remplissait tout doucement. Pour le moment, c'était encore gérable. Mais d'ici une heure, si tout se pssait comme souvent, la soirée serait largement rentabilisée pour Ryo. Ce dernier alla s'occuper de quelques clients, et Tetsu, qui commençait à sentir le poids de la fatigue se faire vraiment lourd, se laissa aller à rêvasser... Quelque chose lui revient en tête... Comme ces impressions de 'déjà vu' qui sont agaçantes, parce qu'on sait qu'on n'est pas loin de se rappeller avec précision. C'est pour cela que lorsque Ryo se montra à nouveau dans les parages, il lui demanda :

_Hé au fait, dis-moi un peu... C'était qui le gars, l'autre fois ?_

_Le gars... ?_

_L'autre matin, celui qui faisait le ménage... Je ne crois pas avoir reconnu aucun de tes employés._

_Ah oui, _se rappella Ryo, voyant à qui il faisait allusion._ Non, il n'est pas serveur ni rien. C'est un type d'à peu près ton âge je crois, qui veut se faire de l'argent... Du coup, je l'emploie de temps en temps pour des petits jobs... Du genre m'aider à aller au plus gros du ravitaillement une fois par mois, briquer le bar de fond en comble de temps à autres... Ce genre de trucs, quoi._

_Ah ok, donc je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, _murmura Tetsu pour lui-même.

Pourtant, l'autre matin n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait eu affaire à lui, il en était quasimment certain. Enervante, cette impression. Ryo haussa les épaules, avec l'air du type qui s'en fiche un peu, à vrai dire :

_Pas que je sache._

_Bon alors, d'où est-ce que je le connais..._

_Hideto ? Vas savoir... il est bizarre, ce type._

_Bizarre ? _Souligna Tetsu.

_Sympa, hein, _s'empressa de clarifier Ryo._ Il fait bien ce qu'on lui demande et tout, mais il ne parle jamais de lui ni de rien d'autre, d'ailleurs... Et puis il a une tendance naturelle à se foutre de ta gueule à la moindre occasion, qui est assez..._

_Ca, j'ai vu, _acquiesça Tetsu en riant, se souvenant que Ryo était assez susceptible, contrairement à lui.

Ah, ça y était ! Il s'en rappellait maintenant, puisque Ryo avait mis le doigt sans le savoir, sur le lien. Ce ton sarcastique l'autre matin, c'était le même que la veille au soir, avec cet inconnu qui lui avait indiqué son chemin... Pas étonnant que son impression de déjà vu soit si floue, puisque ça tenait à pas grand chose... Comme lorsque l'on cherche quelque chose, qu'on est sûr que l'on sait, et bien lorsqu'on le trouve enfin... On se sent mieux, tout d'un coup. Surtout lorsque l'on est étoudi comme l'était Tetsu, et que 'se rappeller' était un exercice quotidien.

_Mais il est efficace et je ne lui en demande pas plus, _conclut Ryo_. Alors ma foi, ce qu'il fait le reste du temps ne me regarde pas, finalement._

_Ouais... J'imagine. Et tu as prévu de le réembaucher quand ?_

_J'en sais trop rien... Demain soir, il y a un groupe qui va se produire au coin de la rue, je me dis que ça va ameuter du monde et que j'aurais besoin de deux bras supplémentaires... Mais d'une part il n'est jamais disponible en soirée, et de toute façon, là je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Pourquoi ?_

_Sans raison... Enfin si, je ne me suis quand même pas montré sous mon meilleur jour... _fit Tetsu, se souvenant de son état lamentable la dernière fois.

_Euh franchement, je crois qu'il s'en fout. Hideto n'accorde d'importance à personne, ou c'est du moins l'impression qu'il donne. Laisses tomber. T'as pas grand chose à gagner à traîner avec lui._

_J'en avais pas l'intention._

Tetsu se rendit alors compte que les gens finissaient par venir et que de ce fait, la chaleur commençait à vraiment devenir difficile à supporter... Il voulut aller prendre un peu l'air histoire de se rafraîchir et aussi de se réveiller, et il se retrouva sur le parking, devant le bar. Ceux qui restaient à proximité de l'entrée étaient la plupart du temps des fumeurs, aussi s'éloigna-t-il un peu du groupe de quelques personnes postées là... Il s'appuya contre un poteau et déjà, il se sentit mieux. L'air était nettement plus respirable. Qui plus est, une légère brise soufflait... C'était vraiment parfait. Il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'une personne se détacha du groupe et s'approcha de lui -ou peut-être voulait-elle juste rentrer dans le bar, allez savoir- :

_Bonsoir..._

_Euh... _fit Tetsu en rouvrant les yeux. _On se connaît ?_

_On va se connaître. Hideto._

_Ah ! Oui, désolé. Je..._

'Hideto' s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, sous le réverbère contre lequel s'était appuyé Tetsu... Et pour la première fois, il put mettre un visage sur cette voix désormais familière. La première pensée de Tetsu, si elle manqua de classe, fut cependant éloquente : _« la vache ! »_. Pas mieux. L'autre était une personne effectivement de petite taille, comme Tetsu l'avait plus ou moins perçu... Il n'était pas bien gros, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, aussi le pantalon moulant noir qu'il portait lui allait-il à merveille... Au-dessus, un maillot de corps noir lui aussi, épousait ses formes. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient apparement plus bas qu'aux épaules et qu'il remettait régulièrement en place d'un geste machinal et rapide. Rien que cela, c'était déjà presque un tableau. Et il fallait y ajouter encore ce regard incroyable, indéfinissable, ces yeux d'un noir profond qui firent perdre à Tetsu tout sens commun, puisqu'il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer avec insistance. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches de pantalon, Hideto s'approcha encore un peu, comme s'il attendait la suite, puisque Tetsu semblait bloquer depuis plusieurs instants.

_Oui ?_

_Euh... Je... qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

_Rien encore, _fit-il en riant.

_C'est... mon nom... Tetsuya ! _S'exclama l'intéressé, se sentait complètement idiot et impoli, de le dévisager ainsi.

_Je vois. Et bien bonne soirée ! _Lança l'autre en passant devant lui.

_Attendez ! _

_Hm ?_

_Merci... Pour l'autre matin... Le taxi, c'était une bonne idée._

_Tant mieux, alors._

_Et je me disais... C'était vous n'est-ce pas, dans la rue ?_

_La rue ? _Répéta Hideto sans comprendre.

_Je cherchais un chemin pour..._

_Ahhh ! Oui, exact. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas reconnu._

_Moi non plus, nous sommes quittes._

Bon, lui il ne l'avait pas vu. Pas son visage, du moins... Mais Hideto si, en principe ? Et l'autre matin, oui. Alors quand même... Tetsu s'en sentit presque comme vexé, sur le coup... Il se rappella ce que Ryo avait dit : il n'a l'air de se soucier de personne. Effectivement. Il avait juste salué et c'était tout. Maintenant, la conversation semblait plus l'ennuyer qu'autre chose, en fait... Un homme passa derrière Hideto et mis sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se retourna et acquiesça, puis il revint à nouveau sur Tetsu :

_Excuses-moi... Tetsuya-kun, c'est bien ça ? Je dois y aller._

_Ah ! _Se rappella Tetsu. _Excusez-moi, mais tant que j'y suis... Ryo-kun a un job pour vous, il n'arrivais pas à vous joindre, mais comme vous êtes là..._

_Je vais aller le voir deux minutes, oui. Merci de l'info !_

_De rien._

Tetsu fut un peu ébranlé. Cette personne là était indéniablement magnifique. Plus que l'aspect purement physique, il se dégageait quelque chose de lui... Un charisme certain, presque intimidant malgré ses traits fins, presque enfantins. C'était presque perturbant...

Après quoi, il rentra chez lui finalement, histoire de se reposer pour être en forme le lendemain. Il passa son dimanche à répéter, comme toujours. A s'exercer, seul cette fois. Depuis qu'il était parti faire ses études à la capitale, son ami Ken n'était donc plus là pour passer ce moment avec lui. Cela lui manquait beaucoup. Il ne le disait pas pour ne pas le faire culpabiliser, mais c'était un fait : Ken lui manquait. Heureusement qu'il repassait régulièrement par ici... En attendant, toute la journée, Tetsu joua seul. Et lorsqu'il jugea que c'était assez, il entreprit de faire le ménage en musique. La musique... Elle rythmait sa vie, prenait toute la place puisque rien d'autre ne comptait autant à ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle soit constamment là, qu'il joue lui-même ou qu'il écoute. Là, Tetsu se sentait bien... Envolé, son angoisse liée au travail par exemple... Ou toutes ces choses, ces sentiments superflus... rien d'autre ne comptait. D'ailleurs, il ne conçevait même pas qu'un jour, quelque chose soit autant important que cela.

En début de soirée, lorsqu'il se demanda quoi faire, il prit son téléphone dans le but de retrouver quelques amis... Et puis il se rappella. Aujourd'hui dimanche, il y avait ces festivités en pleine rue... Et tout ce monde au bar. Et ce serveur supplémentaire. Enfin théoriquement, puisque Tetsu ne savait pas s'il avait ou non accepté l'offre. D'habitude, le dimanche soir, c'était repos complet ou bien sortie entre amis... Mais là, Tetsu reposa le téléphone. Poussé par... Il ne savait trop quoi, au juste, il attrapa sa veste, prit ses clés de voiture, direction le bar. Ridicule. Gâcher l'une de ses seules soirées de vraiment libre puisque pas fatigué par le travail, pour traîner dans ce bar où finalement, il devait passer la moitié de son temps libre... Il ferait mieux de faire quelque chose de plus constructif... Mais ce soir, il voulait y être.

Et lorsqu'il s'installa au comptoir -à probablement la seule place libre-, il repéra bien Ryo, qui courait dans tous les sens. Il avait presque cette petite veine au front, qui disait que ce n'était pas le moment de venir lui parler. Tetsu le laissa donc travailler en paix, attendant que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui... Et il se surprit alors à chercher du regard, dans la salle ou derrière le bar, plus loin, un visage familier... Un certain extra. Et son visage apparut devant lui soudainement. Il avait l'air lui aussi de courir partout. Il était presque en sueur, et visiblement il ne chômait pas.

_Salut ! _Lança Tetsu, ce qui lui fit lever le nez de son calepin.

_... Oh, salut ! Euh..._

_Tetsuya... _ajouta-t-il, se demandant s'il le faisait exprès ou s'il était vraiment si insignifiant que ça.

_Oui, voilà. Tu prends quoi ?_

_Aucune idée. Ce qui t'arrange._

_Ca m'arrange pas ça... _soupira Hideto. _Bon et bien le premier saké que je trouve._

_Salut, vieux ! _

Tetsu sursauta, par cette attaque venue de sur sa gauche. Un jeune homme à l'air un peu plus âgé que lui -la barbe de trois jours, sûrement- lui tapotait l'épaule, un grand sourire sur son visage. Tetsu eut aussitôt le même sourire à son attention, et il s'exclama, réellement ravi :

_Ken-chan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!_

_Content ?_

_Ravi ! Tu es là depuis quand ? C'est comment, Tokyo ? Tu restes combien de temps ?_

_Houla... Du calme,_ l'arrêta Ken en riant._ Je suis arrivé ce matin. Et je repars dans quelques semaines, à la fin des vacances d'été... Et... Je ne sais plus ce que tu demandais autrement._

_Aucune importance. Ca me fait tellement plaisir ! _S'exclama Tetsu. _Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ?_

_Surprise, mon vieux. Ca me fait plaisir, t'as pas changé !_

_Tu es venu il y a trois semaines..._

_Tu n'es pas sentimental pour deux sous. Euh... Y a quoi de si intéressant derrière moi ?_

Il n'avait pas échappé à Ken que son ami regardait par-dessus son épaule de temps à autres... Non pas qu'il en suivait pas la conversation, mais enfin... Quelque chose semblait de temps en temps attirer son attention. Tetsu, qui ne s'en était pas aperçut lui même, se sentit un peu gêné et vivement, il crut bon de le détromper :

_Hein ? Rien du tout !_

_C'est le petit gars qui allumerait tout ce qui bouge y compris une ampoule grillée ? _Fit Ken avec un clin d'oeil.

_Ken-chan !_

_Désolé, mais quand même... _

_T'es dur. Il est cool, en plus._

_Et bien, j'arrive à temps ! Tiens-toi à l'écart de ce genre de types, si tu veux mon avis._

_Et pourquoi ?_

_Ecoutes mon vieux, tu t'assumes enfin et c'est très bien, tu m'en vois ravi. Mais ne vas pas sauter sur le premier venu juste par désespoir ou pour je ne sais quelle autre raison..._

_Je ne vais pas... _l'arrêta Tetsu.

_Ouais mais lui, il se gênerait pas._

_N'importe quoi, _répliqua Tetsu, gêné et en même temps troublé par la remarque.

_Ben tiens. _

_Hé ! Un revenant ! _S'exclama Ryo en débarquant entre eux deux.

_Salut mon vieux ! Un coup de main ? _Proposa Ken avec son dynamisme habituel. _C'est bondé, ce soir !_

_Bénévolement ?_

_Juste une consommation gratuite. Ou deux._

_Marché conclut ! Mon extra est justement parti._

_Hideto est parti ? _Releva Tetsu.

_Ben oui. Il m'avait dit ok, mais juste pour le début de la soirée. C'est bête, mais c'est comme ça ! Allez, par ici vous deux !_

A l'arrière du bar, Hideto se changea rapidement et il repassa prévenir Ryo en coup de vent, lequel lui annonça qu'il lui payerait son dû dès le lendemain s'il le souhaitait. Tetsu el regarda partir comem s'il avait un rendez-vous très pressé... Après tout, il avait peut-être quelqu'un ? Sûrement, même. Qu'il soit seul aurait été surprenant. Peut-être était-ce cet homme, tantôt ? Il avait l'air nettement plus âgé, ceci étant... Enfin, tout cela ne le regardait en rien. D'ailleurs, cela ne l'intéressait pas, non ? Il se mit au travail, maudissant Ken et son entrain qui allaient l'emmener pour une bonne partie de la nuit, lui assurant un lundi difficile au travail...


	3. L'attrait pour le mystère

**Merci Sasa, je suis ravie de voir que ça ne lasse pas, jusque là :)**

**Un peu particulière, cette fic, puisque je leur prête des caractéristiques nouvelles ou plus poussées qu'habituellement, ça me change pas mal et c'est un plaisir :). Et j'imagine que vous devez êtres habituées à force, mais enfin je le précise : le rythme de progression est toujours lent, donc c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas forcément le rebondissement de la mort qui tue à chaque chapitre, comme tout ça avance progressivement xD**

**L'attrait pour le mystère****.**

Ce fut à peu près à partir de là que la vie de Tetsu commença à changer. En vérité, cela avait commencé un peu plus tôt mais disons que maintenant, les changements étaient plus perceptibles... Pourtant, ce lundi et les jours qui suivirent, sa vie resta la même dans la forme : levé de bonne heure, travail toute la journée entrecoupé de déjeuners avec Ken -puisqu'il était de passage dans la région- ou de ses collègues, quelques courses et une bonne douche, et une soirée plutôt calme... Et ainsi de suite. Une vie bien réglée, parsemée de chaque moment possible pour jouer, et même écrire... Sa vie telle qu'elle avait été jusque là : travailler consciencieusement pour payer ses frais et progresser en parallèle, pour atteindre la seule idée qu'il ait jamais poursuivie avec autant de tenacité.

Mais dans le fond, quelque chose s'ajouta finement à l'équation. Quelque chose d'étrange... De gênant et d'incompréhensible, presque. Car alors que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas allé au bar, il ressentit comme... un manque. Pourtant il n'était pas un pillier de comptoir et s'il aimait cet endroit, il lui arrivait pourtant de ne pas y passer durant un long moment... Mais il avait redécouvert l'ambiance, le cadre, le côté vraiment sympa de l'endroit par exemple... Et ce soir là, il embarqua Ken pour une virée là-bas. Dans quel but ? Non défini... Ken ne fut pas long à se laisser convaincre et bien vite, ils furent rendus dans ce lieu où finalement, ils commençaient à être connus de tout le monde, par la force de l'habitude...

_Salut !_

_Hé, salut vous deux ! _Leur lança joyeusement Ryo, qui était en pleine opération « nettoyage des verres ».

_C'est dingue, y a de plus en plus de monde ici... _remarqua Ken. _Ca marche pour toi, non ?_

_J'ai pas à me plaindre... Ah tiens Tetsu, tes CD ! Je les gardais là depuis quelques jours et j'oublie toujours de te les redonner. Merci de me les avoir prêté, _ajouta-t-il en tendant la pile ne question au jeune homme. _Je vous sers quoi ?_

_Ici, rien. On va prendre une table, on n'a pas encore mangé._

_Ah. C'est parti, je vous fais mon meilleur sandwich !_

Les deux amis allèrent s'installer à une table non loin, prêts à passer une bonne partie de la soirée ici... Un instant, Tetsu se dit qu'ils auraient pu varier un peu : aller au cinéma, juste se promener... Il y avait plein de choses à faire, et ils étaient encore là. Comme Ken ne resterait pas éternellement et qu'il partageait son temps entre lui, sa famille et d'autres amis, Tetsu se promit que la prochaine fois, ils innoveraient. Sûrement. Ken claqua des doigts juste devant ses yeux pour le ramener au monde réel, tant il semblait parti loin... Tetsu secoua la tête et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, sorte de _« tu disais quelques chose ? »_.

_Tiens, tu le reconnais ? _Fit Ken, l'air désinvolte.

Il regardait vers l'entrée, située dans le dos de Tetsu. Ce dernier se retourna pour comprendre àquoi ou qui il faisait allusion... Et effectivement, vu le sourire de Ken, il aurait dû le parier. Il n'avait pas fini de le charrier avec ça, visiblement. Mais aussi, pour sa défense, il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas aidé. Hideto arborait ce soir là un long manteau noir qui allongeait un peu sa fine silhouette, et il avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, quelques mèches s'échappant ça et là autour de son visage. Non vraiment, Tetsu n'était pas aidé. Il se retint d'ouvrir la bouche, de peur de ne pouvoir la refermer.

_..._

_Tetsu ? Hé ho ! Il te plaît, hein ? _S'esclaffa son ami, visiblement amusé.

_Mais non, voyons._

_Menteur. Même moi qui n'ait pas tes tendances, j'avoue que quand même, je peux comprendre... Et puis bon, tu as presque la langue qui traîne par terre..._

_Mais enfin ! Je peux te jurer que non ! Enfin, si bien sûr, il est... _concéda-t-il en se disant que prétendre le contraire serait de l'hypocrisie. _Mais ça s'arrête là._

_Ben tiens._

_Mais si. Il a juste l'air d'être un type intéressant._

_'Intéressant'. Et ça veut dire quoi ça, 'intéressant ?_

_Je ne sais pas trop... Le genre de personnes intelligentes et pas ordinaires... Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est quelqu'un de sympa._

_Quoi, tu cherches un ami alors que tu m'as ? _S'exclama Ken avec un désespoir exagéré.

_T'es pas possible ! On ne peut rien te dire !_

En vérité, Tetsu avait bien du mal à expliquer ce que 'intéressant' voulait dire. Parfois, quel que soit le contexte où l'on rencontre quelqu'un et même s'il s'agit d'un ami ou d'une relation de travail, il y a ce côté attirant, intriguant. On sent que la personne peut nous apporter quelque chose, qu'elle n'est pas dénuée d'intérêt et l'on a envie de la connaître. C'était ça. Comme une certaine curiosité, une envie d'en savoir plus. Avec quelle finalité ? Aucune idée, mais devait-il y en avoir une ? Juste cette envie de connaître les autres, que Tetsu avait toujours eu en lui. Alors que Ken continuait à délirer, Tetsu s'aperçut que Hideto avait fait un peu le tour de la salle, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Il alla même demander au bar, apparement, et Ryo haussa les épaules, sorte de «_ non, je ne l'ai pas vu _». Hideto gagnait donc le chemin de la sortie, lorsque Tetsu leva le bras et s'écria avant même d'y penser :

_Salut !_

_Tiens ! _S'étonna Hideto en s'approchant de leur table. _Dis-moi, tu venais souvent ici avant ?_

_'Avant'... ? Euh oui, régulièrement. Ryo-kun est un ami._

_Ah bon. C'est drôle ça, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu. Et depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, ça n'arrête pas._

_Coïncidence, _assura Tetsu.

_Oui... Oh, je peux ?_

_Je t'en prie._

La pile de CD posée sur la table avait attiré l'attention de Hideto, qui s'en empara après autorisation du propriétaire. Il les regarda attentivement, un par un, les retournant parfois pour lire la liste de chansons et hocher ensuite la tête, comme si les mélodies lui revenaient en tête en lisant ces titres. Il s'agissait d'albums de rock typiques années 80 aux Etats-Unis. Des groupes cultes, connus sur toute la surface du globe. Tetsu aimait beaucoup. Et à voir le visage radieux de Hideto, il n'était pas le seul.

_Tu aimes ce genre de musique ? _Demanda ce dernier.

_Beaucoup._

_C'est vrai ? Moi aussi. C'est vraiment super à entendre !_

_Et à jouer._

_Comment ça ? _Fit Hideto, l'air intéressé. _Tu joues ? De quoi ?_

_Basse._

_Vraiment ? Pro ?_

_Amateur._

_Amateur... _releva Ken. _Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd ! Il est excellent ! _Assura-t-il à l'attention de Hideto.

_Ah oui ?_

_Mais non... _rectifia Tetsu, gêné. _Je me débrouille._

_Ah tu m'énerves. Je vais plutôt voir si notre repas vient à pied, tiens !_

Ken s'éclipça, laissant la place libre à Hideto qui s'installa en face de Tetsu. Et il commença à interroger le bassiste en devenir, sur pas mal de choses. Ses goûts musicaux, ses références, ce qu'il avait envie de faire, quand, comment, pourquoi ? Tout y passa. Tetsu en avait soif, de parler autant. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà parlé autant en si peu de temps, puisque Hideto relançait juste par une ou deux questions la plupart du temps, mais il écoutait, surtout. Hideto n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à tenir une conversation juste par pure politesse. On pouvait donc en déduire qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas, s'il était encore là. Souriant, détendu même... un fort contraste avec celui des autres fois, plus distant, plus séducteur... Là, il semblait plus spontané. Ses yeux brillaient d'un drôle d'éclat et il semblait réellement se passionner pour la musique. Le temps fila à une vitesse folle, et Tetsu ne le vit pas passer. Seulement, à un moment donné, Hideto demanda :

_Désolée mais il est quelle heure ?_

_Minuit, _répondit Tetsu après un regard à sa montre.

_Hola... Déjà ? Ben mince ! Je dois filer ! _S'exclama Hideto en se levant.

_Ah oui ? Tu te lèves de bonne heure sans doute..._

_Euh... Pas tant que ça, mais... _

_Désolé, je suis curieux._

_Je te dis à..._

_Demain, _le coupa Tetsu, avant de se reprendre. _Enfin je veux dire... Je serai là demain._

_Ah ? _Fit Hideto en souriant discrètement. _Possible que je passe faire un tour, alors._

_Ce serait cool._

_Je le crois, oui... Bye._

Tetsu porta les mains à ses joues. Chaudes. Anormalement chaudes. N'importe quoi. Mais aussi, ce sourire là... Cette sorte de... pas une promesse, mais une possible apparition le lendemain... Hideto n'était pas obligé. Pourtant, il l'avait dit. Tetsu s'était cru épouvantablement ennuyeux tout le long, aussi était-il soulagé de voir que Hideto n'avait pas dépéri d'ennui. Et même, il avait semblé apprécier la conversation... Tetsu avait raison : il était intéressant, c'était certain. Lorsque Ken se rassit en face de lui après quelques instants, Tetsu percuta :

_Ken-chan ! Tu étais passé où ?_

_C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter au bout de plusieurs heures ! Je me suis discrètement effacé pendant que tu draguais... ou te faisais draguer, peu importe. Alors ? Un numéro ? Un rendez-vous ? Mieux encore ? _Demanda-t-il avec sa curiosité légendaire.

_Rien de tout ça._

_Tu es nul._

_Combien de fois je devrai te le dire ? Je ne cherche pas. Je bosse, je m'exerce, et la dernière aventure que j'ai eu m'a plutôt refroidi. Alors c'est bien comme ça. Ca va, je t'assure. Etre seul ne me pose pas de problèmes. _

_Tu dis ce que tu veux, mais moi je dis qu'un gars de ton âge ça besoin de temps en temps de ..._

_Pitié, _l'arrêta Tetsu, sentant que la suite promettait d'être du Ken tout craché._ Pas de cours d'éducation sexuelle façon Ken. Tu me connais, voyons, _expliqua-t-il ensuite. _J'aime les gens. J'aime les écouter, j'aime savoir qui ils sont. Certaines personnes m'intéressent, c'est juste de la curiosité. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est connus, rappelle-toi. Et Ryo-kun aussi. _

_Ouais, _acquiesça Ken, redevenant sérieux._ En attendant si tu es sincère, et j'ai l'impression que tu l'es, fais gaffe. Parce que ce gars a l'air aussi d'aimer les gens, mais de façon moins fine et poétique que toi..._

_Tu vois le mal partout. On ne peut pas être un peu mystérieux et particulier sans que... ?_

_En attendant, j'ai appris d'après Ryo-kun que ce gars vient rarement le soir et que quand il vient, il se barre toujours à minuit environ, _chuchota Ken sur le ton de la confidence.

_Et ? _S'exclama Tetsu en riant. _Tu as peur qu'il se change en citrouille ? Ou tu vas lui intenter un procès parce qu'il ne sait pas faire la fête jusqu'à l'aube ?_

_Non tu ne comprends pas. Il refuse des boulots, lui qui a besoin d'argent, quand ça s'éternise. Il s'éclipse en soirée comme s'il avait un rendez-vous.... Et en plus, y a des gens qui ont l'air de le connaître, mais qui semblent embarrassés..._

_Ca suffit, _fit Tetsu, plus durement maintenant._ Tu es ridicule, de jouer à Sherlock Holmes tout ça parce qu'un type est un couche-tôt un peu excentrique, peut-être. Tu ne jugeais pas les autres, avant._

_T'as raison. Ah... Vas savoir, je suis peut-être jaloux, _lança Ken avec un clin d'oeil à son attention.

_Ah non, beurk !_

Tetsu se leva ensuite pour aller aux toilettes. Et ce fut là qu'il s'aperçut que Hideto n'était pas encore parti. Il se tenait à une table, devant trois hommes avec qui il semblait discuter. Et s'ensuivit alors un manège qui ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, mais dont Tetsu ne perdit pas une miette. D'abord, l'un des hommes assis regarda autour de lui comme s'il se sentait observé, et puis il sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille. Billets qu'il tendit à Hideto, qui les mit discrètement dans une des poches de son manteau. Puis, le deuxième homme, plus jeune -il semblait être le secrétaire du premier, celui qui avait payé, tant il avait le profil adéquat- se leva. Hideto lui fit un signe de la tête vers la sortie, et l'autre le suivit.

Tetsu reprit sa marche vers les toilettes, non sans cogiter ferme. C'était quoi, ça ? On aurait dit un de ces vieux films... Il aurait presque cru voir l'un des trois sortir de la drogue ou quelque chose dans le genre... C'était quoi, ce trafic ? Bon en théorie, rien n'empêchait un homme de donner de l'argent à un autre homme. Mais avec ces regards attentifs aux alentours, cette attitude discrète... Comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose. Et au passage, Tetsu avait pu constater que l'homme qui avait suivi Hideto n'était pas celui de l'autre jour. Enfin, ça ne voulait rien dire. Un instant, il se demanda si cet homme si intéressant ne trempait pas dans un truc pas très net ? Et puis il se dit que non, lui aussi voyait le mal partout. D'ailleurs, Ken et ses âneries l'avaient sûrement influencé. N'empêche... On ne lui ôterait pas de l'idée qu'il avait vu un truc bizarre.


	4. Ce qu'il fait

**Chapitre 4, un peu plus long qu'habituellement (et encore je l'ai coupé) :). Encore une fois, merci de vos reviews, je ne dirai jamais assez combien ça me fait plaisir que vous preniez un peu de temps pour en laisser régulièrement ! J'espère que cette fic ne vous décevra pas :)**

**Ce qu'il fait...**

_Tu sais que je songe sérieusement à faire des cartes de fidélité ?_ plaisanta Ryo à l'attention de Tetsu, alors que ce dernier était une fois de plus assis à une table. _Rien que toi, tu en tirerais un sacré avantage..._

_Tu me vois trop, c'est ça ? _Répliqua-t-il, amusé.

_Disons que je suis surpris que toi, qui bosse comme un dingue pour emmagasiner de l'argent, vienne le dépenser ici..._

_T'inquiètes, je ne me ruine pas._

_C'est toi qui vois. Moi, ça me fait mon chiffre d'affaire._

_Juste avec moi, j'en doute._

_'Y a pas de petit profit, _conclut Ryo en allant prendre d'autres commandes.

Tetsu attaqua son repas tranquillement, le savourant vraiment, comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien manger le midi. C'est vrai qu'il bossait pas mal. Et il était encore là. Décidemment, il battait les records. Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres choses à faire que venir là le soir. Entre le bruit et le monde, c'était tout sauf un lieu de repos. Et en plus, tout ce temps passé là, c'était du temps en moins pour s'améliorer et se consacrer à son projet. Ca n'avait rien de constructif. Mais Tetsu aimait cet endroit malgré tout. Et venir ici lui vidait la tête... Quoique hier, il avait aimé cette longue discussion avec Hideto. Celles où l'on ne voit pas le temps passer... Ce genre de moments était rares, et d'autant plus avec quelqu'un d'inconnu ou presque. Ou peut-être que c'était cela, justement. Le fait qu'il ne le connaîsse pas, qu'il ait tout à découvrir. Une nouvelle tête dans sa vie un peu trop bien rangée jusque là. C'était cela, qui apportait un vent de fraîcheur. Et qui le poussait aussi à revenir, quelque part. Et quand on parle du loup... Hideto venait d'arriver, toujours avec l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Tetsu se manifesta lorsqu'il approcha :

_Bonsoir._

_Tiens, salut._

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Oui..._

_C'est drôle, on ne dirait pas,_ releva Tetsu, notant que son visage paraîssait soucieux.

_Si si._

_Tu bois quelque chose ?_

_Ben je... _hésita-t-il. _Bon, d'accord. Mais pas longtemps._

Hideto prit place en face de lui, et Tetsu nota le troublant changement de comportement. Il ne le connaîssait pas assez pour dire comment il était normalement, mais tout de même... C'était différent des autres fois. Pas de sourires en coin, d'attitude décontractée voire charmeuse... A la place, un masque d'hésitation, un regard ailleurs... Hideto était plus 'normal', mais c'était bizarre ainsi. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise. Voilà, c'était l'expression : mal à l'aise. Et puis... 'Pas longtemps', avait-il dit. Encore attendu ? Encore obligé de partir d'ici pas tard ? Mais pour aller où ? Ca ne le regardait pas, mais Tetsu sentit qu'il y avait là une ouverture, un moyen de le connaître un peu mieux et il sentit aussi que l'occasion ne se représenterait pas souvent...

_Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

_Vas-y toujours._

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? Je veux dire, dans la vie._

_Pourquoi cette question ?_

_Simple curiosité._

_Je fais... _commença Hideto, hésitant. _Des petits jobs. Comme pour Ryo-kun, tu vois ?... Deux ou trois trucs par ci par là, comme ça..._

_Et tu t'en sors ?_

_J'ai pas à me plaindre._

_Je croyais que tu bossais la nuit..._

_La nuit ?_

_Ben oui... Tu disparais toujours alors que la soirée débute à peine... Comme si tu étais attendu..._

_Oh je... J'ai des choses à faire._

Tetsu n'avait pas appris grand chose, en fin de compte. Mais il eut la surprise de voir son interlocuteur chercher ses mots et s'y reprendre à deux fois pour lui répondre. Et c'était plutôt étonnant, de la part de celui qui avait apparement beaucoup d'assurance... Il ne disait pas tout mais après tout, c'était son droit. Cela attisait juste un peu plus l'envie de savoir qui tiraillait Tetsu. Mais comme il sentait que ce n'était pas très correct, il s'excusa :

_Désolé, je suis trop curieux._

_Non, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi tu te poses ces questions ?_

_Curiosité, rien de plus._

_Bien sûr, _fit Hideto, retrouvant son sourire qui en disait long._ Ca t'ennuie si on sort un instant ? On crève de chaud ici._

_Je te suis._

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le parking, par une soirée plutôt belle. Un ciel dégagé, quelques étoiles, une température ni trop fraîche ni trop chaude... C'était effectivement dommage de rester à l'intérieur par ce temps, en fait. Le silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la table perdurait. Ce fut Hideto qui le brisa enfin, tandis qu'il était progressivement redevenu la personne que Tetsu avait rencontré, c'est-à-dire avec un ton léger et un regard perçant...

_Mais et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?_

_Je suis vendeur dans un magasin._

_Et tu vends quoi, au juste ?_

_Des vêtements. Des accessoires aussi..._

_Sérieusement ? _S'étonna Hideto. _Et ça te plaît ?_

_Oui, j'adore les fringues alors forcément, c'est un boulot en or pour moi._

_Et la musique ? Tu semblais tellement accroché..._

_Ce job là est temporaire, _expliqua le jeune homme._ Je veux me faire quelques économies pour voir venir... Et la musique, c'est ce vers quoi je tends. _

_Tu veux dire... Pas en tant que passe-temps ? Vraiment, tu veux en faire quelque chose ?_

_Oui. J'ai déjà été dans un groupe au lycée. Avec le type qui était avec moi hier. C'était une récréation en quelque sorte, tu vois ? Mais ça m'a fait comprendre que la prochaine fois que je le ferai, alors ce sera sérieux._

_Alors tu veux monter un groupe ? _Répéta Hideto, incrédule.

_C'est ça. _

_Tu as des partenaires ?_

_Il se pourrait que j'ai le guitariste... On en discute actuellement. Moi, je peux aussi assurer le chant... Ce qu'il me manque réellement en fin de compte, c'est un batteur._

Hideto semblait vraiment intéressé. Visiblement, l'enthousiasme et l'assurance de Tetsu, cet éclat qu'il avait lorsqu'il abordait ce sujet, tout cela l'intéressait, l'intriguait même, lui qui semblait n'avoir d'intérêt pour rien. D'autant plus que si l'on partait là-dessus, Tetsu était intarrissable. Il était un passionné, cela se voyait, aussi était-il dur de l'arrêter. Mais Hideto ne le fit pas, et on aurait été sûrement étonné de le voir discuter ainsi avec quelqu'un. Cependant, plus la conversation se prolongeait, plus Tetsu sentait comme... C'était bizarre, comme sensation. D'un côté, Hideto semblait se rapprocher puisqu'il parlait bien, mais de l'autre, il s'éloignait tout de même... Son attitude montrait un recul, comme si parfois, il se reprenait et se forçait à être froid. Mais que pouvait-il bien redouter, pour agir comme ça ? Enfin, c'était juste une impression. Et puis au bout d'un long moment, juste quand Hideto commençait à ne plus trop répondre et à vraiment donner l'impression de s'éloigner, un homme d'environ une trentaine d'années se planta devant lui, ignorant Tetsu :

_Hey ! Salut !_

_Salut, _répondit Hideto en le dévisageant comme s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître.

_Ca fait un bail..._

_En effet._

_Je pensais justement à toi l'autre jour... Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps qu'on en s'était pas amusés tous les deux... Je reviendrai te voir... _fit l'autre avec un clin d'oeil éloquent.

_Si vous voulez._

_Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_

Hideto semblait embarrassé. Très très embarrassé. Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre, et cela, c'était vraiment inédit. De son côté, Tetsu était un peu perdu. Est-ce qu'il parlaient bien de ce qu'ils pensaient qu'ils parlaient ? Disons qu'en plus de ces quelques paroles, l'homme semblait à la limite de lui sauter dessus, et Hideto n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça... Quelque chose clochait. Et puis surtout, Hideto hésitait. Le silence s'éternisait. Son regard allait de l'homme au sol, puis de l'homme à... Tetsu. Oui, tiens. Tetsu sentit son regard sur lui rapidement, à plusieurs reprises. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait l'aider à se sortir de là. C'était peut-être un ex ou quelque chose comme ça, après tout ? Mais Hideto finit par se désister, avant que Tetsu ne réagisse :

_Maintenant, je... J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas possible._

_Oh pourquoi ? Ah, monsieur a déjà réservé, c'est ça ? _S'esclaffa l'autre en regardant Tetsu.

_'Réservé' ? _Releva celui-ci, incrédule.

_T'occupes pas, _somma Hideto._ Une autre fois peut-être. Ce soir, c'est impossible._

_Tu es très demandé... Il faut dire que tu es doué._

Hideto fit une brève grimace, même s'il se reprit aussitôt. Si le reste n'y avait pas suffit, son attitude à elle-seule aurait interpellé Tetsu. Il y avait pas mal de mystères. Et pas uniquement ce soir, tout compte fait. Il y avait tout le reste, jusqu'à la veille au soir surtout, avec cet étrange échange qu'il avait surpris... Le mystère c'était bien, grisant même, parfois. Mais quand on commence à se poser pas mal de questions, il faut en enlever un peu... Tetsu s'y risqua.

_De quoi il parlait ?_

_Aucune importance._

_Mais on aurait dit qu'il... Enfin ces sous-entendus..._

_T'occupes, j'ai dit, _répliqua sèchement Hideto en s'allumant une cigarette.

_Tout de même... Hideto-kun... Qu'est-ce que tu fais réellement ?_

Hideto, visiblement contrarié maintenant, rejeta la fumée de sa bouche machinalement. Il regarda Tetsu, qui attendait une réponse satisfaisante cette fois. Un instant, il se mordit la lèvre et eut comme une sorte de... comme un air coupable, dirait-on. Et puis il se reprit et il retrouva son assurance et sa décontraction habituelles. Il eut même un large sourire, plutôt amusé. Et sur le ton de l'évidence, il répliqua :

_Allons Tetsuya-kun... Tu as compris, pas vrai ?_

_Non... _murmura Tetsu, interdit. _C'est impossible..._

_Pourquoi impossible ?_

_Mais tu... Tu ne peux pas faire ça._

_Je gagne ma vie comme ça. Tu le sais. Au fond, tu l'as presque toujours su. _

_Je ne peux pas croire ça. C'est..._

_Dégoûtant ? Immoral ? Ecoeurant ? _Proposa tranquillement Hideto comme s'il énumérait une liste de courses. _La liste peut être longue..._

_Mais... Mais pourquoi comme ça ? _

_C'est ainsi._

_Il y a forcément un autre moyen de faire._

_Tu es drôle, _sourit Hideto, visiblement très amusé.

_Mais c'est..._

_C'est ma vie. Et elle me convient._

_Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ça te plaît ? _Lança Tetsu, qui s'irritait de le voir parler si tranquillement.

_Je n'irai pas jusque là non plus... _murmura Hideto pour lui-même, avant de reprendre, plus fort : _Mais il y a pire._

_Je rêve ! _Éclata finalement Tetsu, écoeuré. _Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que de te faire payer pour écarter les jambes ?!_

_Attention à ce que tu dis. Ne me parles pas comme si j'étais..._

_Quoi ? Comme si tu étais quoi ? _S'écria-t-il. _C'est ce que tu es, pourtant ! _

_Merci de me le rappeller avec autant de tact, _lâcha Hideto en écrasant son mégot sous son talon.

_Non, excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas..._

_Ne t'excuses pas. Surtout pas. On est quittes._

_'Quittes' ? _Répéta Tetsu. _Mais tu ne m'as rien fait..._

_Ca je te le confirme ! _répliqua Hideto avec un petit rire. _Et pourtant, c'est tout ce que je cherchais._

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais comment tu me regardes. Je me suis dit que ce serait du gâteau, de t'avoir. Mais j'étais pas mal occupé et je n'ai pas pu me pencher sur ton cas... Et d'après ce que je sais de toi maintenant, tu es fauché. Je te croyais aisé vu les fringues que tu portes toujours. Je me suis dit que c'était un bon plan. Mais à présent, je sais que les fringues, tu y mets le prix parce que c'est ton truc. Sinon, tu n'es pas spécialement plus friqué que moi. Donc tu ne m'intéresses pas._

C'était juste ça ? Il ne semblait accorder d'importance à personne... Ryo le lui avait pourtant dit dès le départ. Et voilà que depuis peu, ils parlaient bien ensemble... Tetsu avait eu la naïveté de s'imaginer que le courant passait bien entre eux... Quel crétin ! C'était juste que Hideto cherchait un client potentiel, comme il venait de le lui affirmer. Rien de plus. Sur le coup, Tetsu en fut si surpris et déçu qu'il ne sut quoi dire. Il avait vraiment le sentiment d'être le plus grand crétin que la terre ait jamais porté, surtout si l'on considérait la réserve émise par Ryo ou encore Ken... Et lui qui avait défendu Hideto, assurant que c'était quelqu'un de bien ! C'était presque trop drôle.

_Je vais me réveiller..._

_Hé ho, tu ne crois pas que je vais faire des réductions non plus ? C'est juste du business. Pas d'argent, pas de service._

_Tu te venges parce que je t'ai mal parlé... _tenta Tetsu, qui ne pouvait le croire si cynique.

_Si ça te plaît de croire ça. Allez, j'y vais, j'ai du boulot._

_Par 'boulot', tu veux dire..._

_Ben oui. Je n'ai pas changé en cours de route._

_Je ne peux pas croire que tu fasses ça._

_Bon écoutes, _soupira Hideto, froidement cette fois, _tu m'amusais mais maintenant tu m'agaces. Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien d'autre que ce que j'ai bien voulu te dire. Alors ne vas pas prétendre que tu sais de quoi tu parles. C'est irritant et faux. Salut._

Il tourna les talons et traversa le parking tranquillement, laissant Tetsu planté là, bêtement. Il en était scotché. Hideto s'était montré aimable avec lui juste par intérêt. Il devait faire ça tout le temps, si ça se trouvait... Excellent comédien. Vraiment excellent, si l'on considérait deux ou trois choses. Car enfin, ce regard animé d'un vif intérêt lorsqu'ils parlaient musique, que ce soit la veille au soir ou il y avait une demie heure encore... Il ne l'avait pas rêvé, ça. C'était comme si Hideto avait deux personnalités, en quelque sorte. Le vrai lui, c'était donc ce type là ? Froid, détaché, sarcastique... Détestable. Qui plus est, quelque chose ne collait pas. Hideto lui avait balancé un tas d'horreurs tellement compact et cinglant que ça faisait un peu beaucoup. Il n'était pas obligé, pourtant il l'avait dégoûté exprès.

Autre problème, Tetsu ne conçevait pas que Hideto puisse faire cela. C'était tout bonnement impossible, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer... Pourtant, le doute n'était plus vraiment possible, mais même... Alors il le suivit. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il le voit de ses propres yeux, sans cela il n'y croirait jamais. Ce ne fut pas difficile, puisqu'il se douta que Hideto se rendait dans cette même rue où il l'avait rencontré. Et effectivement, il l'y retrouva. Hideto salua deux ou trois... 'collègues', visiblement, et puis il entra dans ce qui seblait être un hôtel. Un hôtel un peu miteux, probablement pas submergé de clients. Il n'y avait personne à la réception et il monta directement par les escaliers du fond après avoir pris sa clé sur le tableau.

Tetsu laissa passer quelques instants puisqu'un autre homme arriva peu après. Quand il jugea que c'était assez, il entra à son tour, profita de l'absence du réceptionniste et il monta également. C'est après, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la chambre dans laquelle Hideto était. Il n'allait pas les faire toutes, quand même... L'homme qui l'avait devancé à l'instant, toqua à une porte et Hideto vint lui ouvrir, indiquant ainsi la bonne pièce à Tetsu. Par chance -quoique en était-ce vraiment une ?-, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de bien fermer la porte, ce qui fait que Tetsu put jetter un oeil incrédule et angoissé. Hideto glissait quelques billets que l'homme venait de lui donner, dans la poche de son jean.

_Le compte y est._

_Je vous fais confiance._

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps..._

_J'avais pas l'intention d'y passer la nuit, _répliqua Hideto en sortant un préservatif de sa poche. _Approchez..._

Hideto accompagna sa phrase d'un signe de tête explicite, et l'homme s'avança jusqu'à lui avec empressement. Ce fut là que Tetsu se demanda ce qu'il fichait ici, comme un voyeur. Là, il commençait à y croire. Comme il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'un quelconque acte plein de bons sentiments, les choses se passèrent vite. Hideto ôta son t-shirt et l'homme caressa son torse, visiblement pressé d'y arriver. Lentement, Hideto défit la ceinture de son client et fit tomber son pantalon. Il plongea la main dans son boxer, arrachant ainsi un gémissement de satisfaction à son partenaire de quelques minutes, qui fit mine de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Hideto l'arrêta aussitôt 'un doigt sur la bouche.

_Stop. Pas là._

_Pourquoi ? _Murmura l'autre d'une voix déjà rauque.

_N'y voyez rien de personnel. Mais je n'embrasse jamais sur la bouche et tant qu'on y est, je n'ai pas non plus pour habitude de rester après. C'est à prendre ou à laisser._

_Je prends._

_Puisqu'on en parle..._

Hideto le lâcha et recula de quelques pas, pour s'allonger lassivement sur le lit. L'autre ne fut pas long à enlever son boxer et à s'allonger sur lui. Au premier râle qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur les agissements des deux personnes, Tetsu se sentit liquéfié. Il avait tout entendu et il n'en croyait pourtant pas ses oreilles. C'était vraiment trop glauque. Même sans rien voir, puisqu'il avait détourné le regard, il s'imaginait sans peine ce qu'il se passait naturellement. Et il en restait cloué sur place. Il sortit en silence pour ne pas se faire remarquer, alors qu'un dernier coup d'oeil sur des ébats plutôt intenses lui souleva le coeur. Dans la rue, il refusa une ou deux propositions sans ménagement et lorsqu'il se retrouva sur une place grouillant de monde, les gens semblaient passer près de lui comme des fantômes. A quelques mètres de tout ce monde, il se passait dans une chambre sordide quelque chose de pire encore. Et plusieurs questions restaient sans réponses. Pourquoi et comment quelqu'un peut-il en arriver là ? De quelle façon pouvait-il le faire avec autant de détachement ? Avait-il vraiment été hypocrite avec lui depuis le départ, ne lui parlant que par intérêt ? Tetsu était profondément déçu. Il avait cru avoir rencontré quelqu'un de particulièrement intéressant, et il était tombé sur une personne désabusée et dépravée.


	5. Il y a autre chose

**Je dois avouer que ça me fait tout bizarre, de décrire un Hyde cruel et complètement sûr de lui... C'est amusant xD. **

**Il y a autre chose**

Ce soir là, Tetsu rentra chez lui en mode automatique. Il ne savait pas vraiment lequel parmi tous les sentiments qui l'assaillaient, devait dominer : la déception, pour s'être à ce point trompé... La colère, parce qu'on s'était servi de lui... L'inquiétude, pour avoir vu un homme si jeune en être là et visiblement, ne pas s'en formaliser... Impossible, tout bonnement impossible, de faire cela sans rien ressentir. Hideto avait l'air de s'en foutre, mais il mentait sûrement, au moins sur ce point. C'est la conclusion à laquelle arriva Tetsu lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit, cogitant ferme. On ressent forcément quelque chose. On ne peut pas comparer cela à un 'service', à un job comme un autr !. Impossible qu'à cet âge, Hideto soit déjà si dur et insensible. Pourtant il l'avait aperçu avec cet homme, dans la chambre... Il avait vraiment l'air de s'en moquer réellement. Il semblait ailleurs en fait, pas à ce qu'il faisait... En même temps, Tetsu se dit que si lui était à sa place, il ferait tout pour penser à autre chose aussi.

Au final, la déception l'emporta d'une courte tête, sur le moment. Il était plutôt bon pour juger de la qualité d'une personne, normalement. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment trompé. Et là... Il s'était bien fait avoir. Et vraiment, ça ne passait pas. Quand il fermait les yeux et qu'il voyait son sourire moqueur à ce moment là où Hideto lui avait sorti toutes ces horreurs... Et puis Tetsu eut la surprise de se rendre compte que ce qui le gênait vraiment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, en fait. Ce n'était pas tant de savoir qu'il se prostituait, que le fait que Hideto se soit moqué de lui. Ce n'était pas uniquement ce qu'il faisait, mais son cynisme et sa cruauté envers lui, tout à l'heure. Ce fut encore là qu'il se rappella que Ryo lui avait manifesté son étonnement lorsqu'il les avait vu discuter de façon si animée à plusieurs reprises. Jamais Hideto n'avait fait ça, à sa connaîssance. C'était se donner bien du mal pour rechercher un simple client client, non ? Surtout qu'il ne devait pas avoir à trop chercher, on devait bien venir à lui tout seul... Etait-il possible que Hideto ne soit pas le salaud dénué de sentiments qu'il aimait à vouloir paraître ? Cela méritait réflexion... Mais plus tard. La déception était encore toute fraîche, pour l'heure.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, où Tetsu retrouva son rythme de vie habituel. Le travail, l'exercice, les virées entre copains, surtout avec Ken, qui repartirait bientôt... Sa vie telle qu'elle devait être. Bien réglée, avec un but et peu de surprises... Ennuyeuse. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la trouvait ennuyeuse, tiens... Et puis un soir parce que tout de même, cette histoire le titillait, il en parla à Ken un soir qu'il traînait chez lui. Bien sûr, Ken l'avait prévenu alors il pourrait se réjouir d'avoir eu raison. Mais de toute façon, Tetsu avait du mal à le cacher lorsque quelque chose le travaillait, alors autant vider son sac tout de suite... Ken par contre, ne parut pas aussi surpris que Tetsu l'avait été, au contraire.

_Je te l'avais dit, que je le sentais pas ce type ! Je te l'avais dit ou pas ?_

_Tu me l'avais dit... _soupira Tetsu, qui détestait les « je te l'avais dit », surtout quand ils étaient vrais.

_Mais tout de même, de là à penser..._

_Je sais,_ murmura Tetsu._ C'est dingue, il a mon âge. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'il en soit là ?_

_Tu n'en sais rien... C'est toujours facile de suivre le mauvais chemin. L'alcool, la drogue, le sexe... A hautes doses, ce sont des échappatoires._

_C'est ce qu'on dit toujours... Mais quand ça arrive à quelqu'un qu'on connait, ça fait drôle..._

_Tu ne le connais pas, _rectifia Ken, très sérieusement._ Mets-toi bien dans le crâne que c'est un miracle que tu t'en sois aperçu maintenant. Au moins, tu n'es pas embarqué dans un truc louche._

_Oh arrêtes... _répliqua Tetsu, levant les yeux au ciel.

_Bon et si on parlait d'autre chose, un peu ?_

_Ce qui est dingue, _réfléchit Tetsu à voix haute, _c'est que j'ai bien vu ces autres types dans la rue... Ils n'ont rien à voir avec lui. Ils sont... Lui il a de la répartie, il a de l'allure et il est intelligent, pour ce que j'ai pu voir. Il n'est pas comme eux._

_C'est ça que tu appelles parler d'autre chose ? _Lâcha Ken sur un ton désespéré.

_Je suis désolé. Je voudrais comprendre..._ répliqua Tetsu en se reservant un verre.

_Mais y a rien à comprendre, Tetsu ! _fit Ken, un ton au-dessus._ C'est ça, le truc que tu ne piges pas. On lui donne de l'argent, il fait ce qu'on lui demande, ni plus ni moins et ensuite il rentre chez lui et c'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre._

Cela aurait eu le mérite de raisonner Tetsu, si toutefois Ken n'avait pas ajouté cette ultime phrase. _'Il n'y a rien d'autre'_. Celle-là, elle gêna profondément Tetsu. Alors Hideto ne se résumait qu'à cela ? Bon, si l'on partait du principe que ce sont nos actes qui nous définissent, effectivement... Mais tout de même. Tetsu était du genre têtu, cela avait toujours été l'un de ses traits de caractère dominants. Et si son intuition lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose, c'est que c'était probablement le cas. En fait il voulait un moyen, si mince soit-il, de connaître le fond des choses. Peut-être que même en grattant un peu, il n'y trouverait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà pris en pleine figure... Mais peut-être pas. Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose dans sa vie, autant aller au bout.

_Très bien. Alors dans ce cas, il me doit des excuses, _lâcha-t-il parce qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre à dire pour signifier son envie de lui reparler.

_Pourquoi ? _S'étouffa presque Ken dans son verre. _Pour avoir tenté le coup ?! Sur ce point là au moins, je ne peux que lui donner raison. Enfin, regardes-toi !_

_Quoi ?_

_Mais mon pauvre vieux, tu aurais pu te coller un girophare sur la figure pour lui montrer que tu existais, tu l'aurais fait ! Il n'avait même pas à se donner du mal, tu étais accroché tout seul comme une moule à son rocher. Et je sais que comme crampon, tu te poses là. Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance si facilement._

_C'est mal, de croire que les gens peuvent nous apporter des choses ? _Lança Tetsu, vexé.

_Non, c'est la stricte vérité. Seulement parfois, ils n'apportent que des ennuis._

Si c'était Ken-le-tombeur qui lui donnait des leçons et discutait morale avec lui, c'est que vraiment, Tetsu était sur la mauvaise pente... C'était quand même plus souvent l'inverse qui se produisait. Enfin, un peu de changement ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose. Surtout qu'en l'occurrence, Ken ne disait pas que des bêtises, il fallait quand même bien le reconnaître. N'importe qui d'à peu près censé aurait tourné la page et se serait tenu à bonne distance de cette personne pas fréquentable. Mais Tetsu, pour une fois, n'avait pas envie d'être censé. Il voulait que sa première impression soit juste. Il voulait, si vraiment il devait laisser tomber, être sûr qu'il ne passait pas à côté de quelque chose. C'était tout sauf rationnel, mais comme cela tenait plus du ressenti qu'autre chose...

Le soir suivant, après quelques jours de flottement, Tetsu retourna au bar. Il commanda une bière qu'il mit une heure à boire, tant il n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait. Bizarrement, l'arrivée de Hideto dans son champ de vision fit grimper sa température. Le stress, probablement... Tetsu dû quand même reconnaître qu'il le voyait avec des yeux neufs, là. Quelque chose s'était un peu brisé dans l'image qu'il avait de lui. Il le voyait marcher, bouger avec une certaine grâce... mais comment lui attribuer l'adjectif 'gracieux', maintenant ? Il était certes très beau, mais était-il toujours aussi attirant maintenant ? Nuance faible techniquement, et immense dans les faits. Hideto s'assit au bar, et commença alors ce moment assez étrange : il se retourna, regarda Tetsu avec insistance et sourit de toutes ses dents en le voyant baisser la tête ou rougir fortement. Une fois. Deux fois... Le petit jeu dura un moment, d'ailleurs Tetsu envisageait même de partir, puisqu'il se payait assurément sa tête. Il n'aidait absolument pas à donner une meilleure image de lui... Ce qui fit que Tetsu se conforta un peu plus dans son légendaire esprit de contradiction : s'il mettait autant d'acharnement à être désagréable, c'est qu'il ne l'était pas naturellement. Et finalement, Hideto se rapprocha,et Tetsu prit un air indifférent, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il pensait de toute façon que Hideto passerait à côté de lui en l'ignorant superbement. D'ailleurs, il allait le faire, là. Mais à sa grande surprise, il s'arrêta devant sa table et eut un demi-sourire, l'air de celui qui attend quelque chose.

_Tiens ? Tu ne me dis pas bonsoir._

_Bonsoir, _articula Tetsu, très dérouté.

_Bel effort. Ne te stresses pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'ennuyer. Je vérifiais juste un truc._

_Quoi ça ?_

_Que tu ne voudrais plus me parler maintenant, _fit Hideto avec un clin d'oeil vainqueur.

Encore une de ces phrases qui vous réveillent comme un jet de douche froide. Rien que par pur esprit de contradiction, Tetsu décida que non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Et puis c'était quoi, tout ça ? Quel était l'intérêt de venir lui dire ça ? Juste parce que Hideto voulait s'assurer qu'il avait gagné ? Mais gagné quoi ? Ou était-ce une façon de renouer le dialogue ? Oui bon là, Tetsu se disait qu'il rêvait un peu, mais bon... Piqué par cette remarque, il s'arma de courage pour avoir l'air un peu confiant lui aussi :

_Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Assieds-toi._

_Pardon ?_

_Assieds-toi._

_Et maintenant ? _Fit Hideto, une fois assis.

_Et maintenant... Tu veux que je te parle encore de mes projets ? Mais d'abord, tu bois quelque chose ? _

_Euh... _commença Hideto, perplexe. _Je ne te suis pas, là... Tu veux... discuter avec moi ?_

_C'est ça. Hier, et le soir d'avant aussi... J'ai eu de pasionnantes discussions avec Hideto-kun. Il est de nouveau là, pourquoi cela serait-il différent ?_

Heureusement que Hideto était assis, sans quoi il serait probablement tombé à la renverse. Dubitatif, il regarda le verre de Tetsu. A priori c'était son premier, il n'était donc pas ivre. Mais c'était quoi, ce délire ? En plus, Tetsu était crispé, cela se sentait dans sa voix comme dans ses gestes. Il était maso, ou quoi ? Hideto haussa les épaules, sceptique. Comme si quelqu'un voulait vraiment parler avec lui. Qui pourrait avoir envie de parler avec lui, soyons sérieux ? Il voulait se donner bonne conscience, et puis c'était tout.

_Alors quoi ? Tu désapprouves ce que je fais, mais tu veux quand même..._

_Je ne me contente pas de désapprouver,_ assura Tetsu fermement. _Je trouve ça obsène. C'est mal._

_Tu es vraiment drôle ! _fit Hideto, éclatant de rire devant son ton moralisateur.

_Je ne plaisante pas. C'est très mal._

_Si tu persistes à dire ça, tu vas finir par m'exciter..._

_Je ne sais rien de toi, c'est vrai, _expliqua Tetsu, ignorant tant bien que mal sa dernière réplique provocatrice. _Je ne suis personne pour te juger, c'est vrai aussi. Mais je te demanderai d'arrêter ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être._

_Allons bon._

_Tu ne m'as pas dragué. Pas une fois. Je ne t'intéresse pas, tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est parfait. Je ne suis pas un client potentiel. Je suis juste quelqu'un que tu connais, avec qui tu avais un bon feeling... Gardes ça en tête. _

_Et j'en retire quoi ?_

_Un ami._

_Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'un ami ?_

_Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? Tu n'as rien à y perdre._

_Si, mon temps._

Tetsu donnait le change tant bien que mal, mais jouer les types effrontés et sûr de lui, ça lui ressemblait si peu qu'il était certain d'être d'une crédibilité très approximative... Et puis ce qui était gênant, c'était de sentir le regard insistant de Hideto sur lui. Il le détaillait à son aise, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose... C'est que Tetsu avait vraiment l'air sincère. Allons donc... Personne ne voulait parler avec lui ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait de lui habituellement. Et personne n'avait envie de le connaître. Il n'avait rien à dire, rien à apporter en dehors de ce qu'il faisait. Pourtant, Tetsu avait l'air indéniablement sérieux. Il était encore là, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre fois et malgré ses remarques d'un goût douteux. Alors c'était quoi ce délire, dans le fond ? Qu'est-ce que ça apporterait à Tetsu, de connaître quelqu'un comme lui ? C'était ça, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_... Mais... soit. Après tout, tu finiras toi-même par te rendre compte de qui je suis et je n'aurais même pas besoin de te pousser pour que tu me lâches._

_Tu pourrais bien être surpris._

_C'est ce que nous verrons..._

_Bon allez, on arrête de rigoler, _fit Hideto en se penchant en avant._ Tu n'étais pas sérieux, bien sûr ?_

_Je suis très sérieux._

_Allons, je l'ai vu sur ton visage... Le dégoût. Tu ne pourras pas être naturel avec moi en sachant que si je te dis 'salut, j'y vais !', tu sauras ce que je vais faire. Tu ne tiendras pas le coup._

_Alors... disons que c'est une... période d'essai, _fit Tetsu, qui devait reconnaître que Hideto n'avait pas tort.

_Je suis complètement perdu... Tu manques d'amis ? J'avais pas l'impression pourtant... Ou alors tu veux adopter un chien ou faire une bonne action et tu t'entraînes ?_

Ca allait être compliqué. C'était un peu comme vouloir aider un alcoolique ou un drogué qui n'a aucunement envie d'arrêter. Pire que ça : il essaie de vous dégoûter pour être tranquille. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Cet acharnement qu'il mettait à se faire passer pour le dernier des minables, subtilement en plus, c'était trop. Et puis il n'était pas tout seul à avoir un problème. Regardons les choses ne face : Tetsu était coincé dans un job certes sympa mais très loin de ce à quoi il aspirait, où il stagnait... Son projet était au point mort et à part Ken, personne ne croyait en lui... Et voilà qu'il essayait à tout prix de devenir ami avec quelqu'un qui faisait le trottoir. Que Hideto se rassure : il n'était pas le seul à avoir un grain. En voyant les choses comme ça, Tetsu se détendit un peu :

_Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. J'ai vu pas mal de côtés de toi et je ne sais pas lequel domine. Alors je veux savoir qui tu es._

_Si ce n'est que ça ! _S'exclama Hideto sur le ton de l'évidence. _Je peux te faire gagner du temps, alors ! Ce que je suis, c'est ce que tu as vu. Je ne suis que ça. Y a rien d'autre._

_Pas sûr, _s'entêta le jeune homme.

_Tetsuya-kun, crois-tu réellement que l'on fait ce que je fais si on a un autre choix ? _Expliqua Hideto sur un ton persuasif. _Crois-tu que les diplômés... les enfants nés dans une bonne famille... les... Je ne sais pas... les gens équilibrés font-ils ça ? Si je suis là, c'est que je n'ai rien à donner._

_Donc tu n'aimes pas ça ?_

En plein dans le mille. Tetsu arborait à son tour un sourire victorieux. Pas si futé que ça, Hideto... Et visiblement, il était assez facile de le titiller et de le mettre en rogne, puis de le faire parler. Tetsu rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête : elle pouvait encore servir. L'aveu était déguisé, mais il était là. Il avait le son étrange de l'amertume. Bien sûr, cela ne changerait pas ce qui était. Mais savoir que peut-être, Hideto n'aimait pas cette vie et ce qu'il faisait, c'était absolument énorme. C'était la preuve d'un peu de morale, le retour de ce potentiel que Tetsu sentait chez lui, et le départ de ce cynisme qui devait certainement l'aider à vivre comme ça. C'était une grande différence. D'immonde dépravé, il passait au statut de... Et bien il était difficile de le définir. Mais l'image du type bien était encore sauvable.

Hideto ne trouva rien à répondre, pris au dépourvu qu'il était. Il avait commis l'erreur, en voyant Tetsu si maladroit et étourdi, de le croire naïf et 'bien brave'. Mais il commençait à comprendre l'intelligence et la finesse qui étaient siennes. Et combien ce petit vendeur avait en réalité plusieurs cartes dans ses manches.

_Je... Ah, tu me fatigues. _

_Je prends ça pour un oui._

_Et moi je t'emmerde, Tetsuya-kun, _fit Hideto en souriant de façon assez... chaleureuse, aussi bizarre que celui puisse paraître.

_Tetsu. Pour toi, ce sera Tetsu, _répliqua-t-il, ne se démontant pas.

_Tu es d'une naïveté qui frôle la bêtise. Tu le sais, au moins ?_

_Oui._

_Et heureux de l'être, avec ça. Je suis un petit chanceux. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, j'y vais._

_Et bien... Je suppose que je dois dire... bon courage ?_

_Tu devrais venir, un de ces jours,_ le provoqua Hideto._ Je te ferais un prix, allez._

_J'y penserai, _répliqua Tetsu en se forçant à sourire à la boutade.

_Comme si tu oserais. Allez, je suis parti !_

Hideto effaça tant bien que mal le sourire qu'il avait après cet échange. Pas celui, moqueur ou charmeur, qui était le sien habituellement. Celui était amusé, mais dans le bon sens. Il était plus naturel, plus chaleureux. Tetsu était, de son point de vue, quelqu'un qui devait probablement se faire des amis partout où il passait. C'était quelqu'un de bien, il fallait le reconnaître. Quelqu'un d'attachant... Ce qui soulevait une fois de plus la question majeure pour Hideto : pourquoi s'acharnait-il à le voir ? Alors qu'il partait, Tetsu lui lança :

_Tu sais Hideto-kun, je suis quelqu'un de très persévérant !_

_Non sans rire ? J'avais pas remarqué !_

_T'es pas fait pour ça... Il y autre chose... _murmura Tetsu, convaincu.

_Pardon ?_

_Rien rien, je réfléchissais à voix haute. A bientôt, Hideto-kun._

_C'est ça._

Rectification : Tetsu était barge. Il n'y avait qu'un grand malade pour se donner la peine de s'intéresser à ce qui ne peut pas être sauvé. Tout de suite, cela lui convenait mieux : il n'y aurait aucune implication d'aucune sorte. Quand Tetsu aurait fait le tour, il s'en irait voir ailleurs, à moins que lui-même ne l'ait viré avant, s'il le saoûlait. Le tout était de ne pas montrer son trouble et cette petite, toute petite chaleur qui l'avait envahi lorsque Tetsu avait assuré pqu'il voulait quand même lui parler et qu'il ne le résumait pas qu'à ce qu'il faisait, qu'il yavait autre chose. Surtout ne pas montrer que l'on est... touché. Enfin... 'touché', il ne fallait quand même pas pousser. Surpris parce que c'était inédit, oui.

Tetsu avait fait un pas, en ravalant un peu son dégoût. Il devait ne faire un aussi, non ? C'est comme ça que ça marchait, après tout... Simple courtoisie. Il l'avait mal traité l'autre fois. Bon il ne s'excuserait pas, mais...

_Ah et au fait... Pour toi, ce sera Hyde, _fit-il sans se retourner.

_Hyde ? _Répéta Tetsu, songeur._ Ca sonne bien ça , Hyde... Doiha-chan ? _Proposa-t-il avec une naïveté toute relative.

_Mais tu te crois où ?! Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça et je t'étrangle !_

'Hyde' soupira, se disant qu'il venait de trouver quelqu'un qui était du genre crampon et qu'à son avis, il n'avait pas fin id'en voir, avec lui... Et parce qu'il allait être ne retard, il se dépêcha de sortir et de retrouver ce qui était sa vie, histoire de ne pas oublier ce qu'il était en réalité.


	6.  Tu ne me faciliteras pas la tâche 

**Je suis allée assez vite dans la publication de cette fic, ne ? Je vais donc ralentir un peu le rythme maintenant, histoire de me consacrer à mes autres fics, qui tiennent aussi à coeur :).**

**Ayunie, vi on va dire que ça se passe à Osaka effectivement :). De nouveau, merci à toi pour... bien des choses, en fait :)**

**« Tu ne me faciliteras pas la tâche »**

Assis au bar, Tetsu n'avait pas pour projet de rester bien tard. Il était fatigué et en cette saison, le travail ne manquait pas au magasin. Par contre, d'ici quelques semaines, cela se calmerait. Et en songeant à cela, depuis quelques temps, il songeait sérieusement à prendre un deuxième travail histoire d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Et puis pour se payer cette autre basse qu'il avait vue, il allait bien falloir se donner les moyens... La question était : quel autre travail trouver, alors même qu'il travaillait déjà pas mal d'heures ? Pas facile... Et cela ferait encore du temps en moins pour se consacrer à son rêve... Est-ce que ça ne resterait que cela ? Juste une folle idée avortée avant même d'avoir débutée ? C'était d'un déprimant, d'un seul coup...

_Tu crains._

Hideto avait pris place sur le tabouret voisin du sien, et Tetsu était si occupé à réfléchir qu'il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il était là depuis combien de temps, au juste ? Tetsu se composa un visage plus aimable, chassant ses noires pensées. Et par ailleurs, il était facile de le faire, rien qu'en regardant son interlocuteur. Est-ce que c'était possible, qu'à chaque rencontre il soit plus désirable encore ? Normalement, cela ne se pouvait pas... Normalement, quand on y pense, on embellit souvent le souvenir que l'on a de ce genre de détails. Mais dans le cas de Hideto, c'était vrai. Il était même encore mieux en vrai que dans ses pensées. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il pensait souvent à lui, bien sûr.

_Euh... Je te demande pardon ?_

_Tes fringues... _lâcha Hideto, désinvolte._Tu crains. Vraiment._

_Bonsoir à toi aussi._

_Ouais... Salut._

_Je suis habillé d'une façon qui fait tellement insulte à la mode, que ça t'empêche d'être vu en ma compagnie ?_

L'autre fois, Tetsu avait tenté de paraître sûr de lui. Et honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas encore comment Hideto avait pu se retenir de lui éclater de rire au visage. Il était tellement peu crédible, lorsqu'il agissait ainsi... Etre plus fin, plus drôle, cela lui convenait mieux. Et en effet, cela marchait. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Hideto...

_Nan. Je suppose que non._

_De mauvaise humeur ?_

_Juste... surpris..._

_Par quoi donc ?_

_Je pensais... _expliqua-t-il. _Que c'était du vent, l'autre fois. Je pensais que tu aurais retrouvé tes esprits et que tu..._

_Je ne te savais pas d'une nature anxieuse ? _S'étonna Tetsu, surpris de le voir revenir là-dessus.

_Anxieux, non. Prudent._

_Allons bon. Comme si tu avais peur de moi._

_C'est bon ça ? _Demanda Hideto en désignant le verre posé devant Tetsu.

_Pas mauvais. Goûtes._

Joli détournement de sujet. Ca, Hideto n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre à tranquillement parler de lui autour d'un verre. Au fond, Tetsu ne savait pas trop ce qu'il espèrait... Que par magie, juste comme ça, Hideto se livre et soit franc alors qu'il agissait probablement de façon distante depuis tout gamin ? Comme s'il pourrait changer quelque chose à cela... Il n'était pas du genre à bavarder, Ryo l'avait dit et cela se sentait... Mais pourtant, qu'il s'agisse de certaines de ses attitudes ou de quelques paroles qu'il fallait décrypter, Tetsu sentait que parfois, il était un peu plus... accessible. Tetsu cherchait encore le mot exact, mais il commençait à comprendre comment cela marchait avec lui.

_Euh... _remarqua Hideto avec une grimace. _Tu sais que c'est à la limite du jus de fruits, ça ?_

_Je conduis..._

_Ahhh... On sait se lâcher alors ?_

_Je te rappelle que tu m'as vu une fois dans un bel état..._

_C'est pourtant vrai, tiens. Mais ça ne te va pas._

_Quoi ça ?_

_Ben je sais pas... Tout ça... Toi, t'as l'air du genre... Sérieux._

_Sérieux dans le sens de chiant ? _Fit Tetsu en souriant.

_C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit._

_Tu ne me faciliteras pas la tâche, _soupira-t-il, _n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu peux toujours rêver._

Bon. Mais qu'importent ces paroles un peu cassantes ou moqueuses, tant que Hideto les accompagnait de ce discret sourire amusé ou de ce clin d'oeil. Qui aime bien châtie bien, non ? Enfin il paraît... Il était troublant, c'était indéniable, et Tetsu commençait à comprendre qu'il était vain de chercher à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête. S'il décidait de ne pas le montrer, c'était inutile de creuser. Du moins pour le moment. Hideto se leva, s'absentant ainsi un moment et peu après, c'est un Ken plein d'entrain qui prit sa place auprès de Tetsu.

_Hello !_

_Tetsu, je savais que tu étais là ! Je viens te dire au revoir, je prends le train tôt demain !_

_Déjà ?!_

_Oui, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à faire plus tôt que prévu..._

_Bon... On se revoit quand ?_

_Je descendrai dans trois semaines, je pense... Je te tiendrai au courant._

_Super ! _acquiesça Tetsu avec entrain.

_Bonsoir, _fit Hideto en revenant, au nouvel arrivant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?!_

Ken était du genre sociable, l'aborder était une chose on ne peut plus évidente. Mais quand il avait quelqu'un dans le colimateur, autant parler à un mur. Il était du genre caractériel, fonctionnant un peu à la tête du client, en fait. Et déjà que la toute première impression qu'il avait eu de Hideto était assez trouble, mais sachant maintenant qui il était... Ken était loin d'être un enfant de choeur. Et il était encore moins de ceux qui jugent la vie des autres. Mais là, c'était différent. Là, il y avait Tetsu au milieu. Tetsu et sa naïveté qui battait les records parfois, son étourderie sans nom, face à ce type qui visiblement, savait y faire. Il n'avait en théorie rien à dire, mais sur le coup, Ken eut du mal à laisser passer.

_Euh... Ken-chan, tu..._

_Non non non, ça va pas du tout là. Tetsu, on peut se parler ?_

_Euh... _commença tranquillement Hideto. _Je vais te faire gagner du temps. Je sais ce que tu vas lui dire : il n'est pas fréquentable, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, etc etc..._

_Bien vu. Et j'ajouterai en prime que tu te fous de sa gueule. _

_Ben tiens, _rigola Hideto. _Je ne savais pas que Tetsu-kun était placé sous ta responsabilité._

_Ca n'a rien à voir. J'ai jamais donné mon avis sur quoi que ce soit, mais là je me le permets._

_Quel grand coeur..._

_Stop ! _S'impatienta Tetsu, mal à l'aise et ne sachant que dire._Tous les deux ! Vous êtes bien gentils, mais je suis assez grand pour faire comme je veux. _

_Ouais... Mais c'est quoi la suite du programme ? _Continua Ken, pas convaincu. _Il cherchait un client, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit ! Pourquoi ça serait différent aujourd'hui ?_

_Ken-chan, tu..._

_Ok. Moi j'en ai assez entendu. A la prochaine._

Hideto prit sa veste et il les quitta de suite, sans un regard en arrière. A la dernière réplique de Ken, était-ce de la déception et un peu de... tristesse, apparement, que Tetsu avait surpris ? Quand même pas... Néanmoins, cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ce soir où Tetsu avait tout découvert, avec la venue de cet homme... Hideto avait été mal à l'aise de la même façon. Il faisait mine d'assumer, mais sans doute que ce n'était pas très facile, face à une nouvelle personne... surtout vu le ton que prenait Ken, qui était naturellement plein de reproches. Tetsu s'agaça du comportement déplacé -et en même temps, il avait eu la même réaction en son temps...- de Ken :

_Ah bravo ! Merci bien ! Juste quand je commençais à nouer un peu le dialogue..._

_Mais il y a des dizaines et des dizaines d'invividus très bien, rien qu'ici ! Tu voudrais bien me dire pourquoi justement celui-là ?_

_Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre..._

Tetsu le planta là, les nerfs en pelote. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. De mettre son nez dans ses affaires, même si ses intentions étaient bonnes, oui. De penser comme il le faisait, certainement pas. Parce que lui-même avait réagi de la sorte, et d'ailleurs quand il pensait clairement au 'passe-temps' de Hideto, il n'était pas plus emballé qu'auparavant... est-ce que tenter d'en faire abstraction comme il essayait de la faire, était une erreur ? Est-ce que ce n'était que se voiler la face, faire comme si ça n'avait aucune importance ? Alors que outre l'aspect réprouvé par la morale, il fallait s'imaginer encore et toujours Hideto faire cela sans l'ombre d'une hésitation... Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il le retrouva dehors, à fumer cigarette sur cigarette, visiblement agacé.

_Dis donc... _lança Hideto avec exagération. _Quel super chaperon !_

_Tu parles... Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, désolé._

_C'est parce que tu lui a raconté, pour moi._

_J'aurais pas dû, mais..._

_Non, t'aurais pas dû,_ assura sèchement Hideto.

_Mais je me demande... Tu es là presque chaque soir... Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde ne sait-il pas ce que tu viens faire ?_

_Ils ferment les yeux. Même ton ami Ryo, il le sait. Ca l'arrange, de faire comme si. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est au courant._

Tetsu ouvrit de grands yeux. En gros, il était le seul innocent du village, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours ? C'était agréable... Son ami Ryo savait plus ou moins, et il ne lui avait rien dit ? Peut-être... Oui, peut-être qu'il avait tout bonnement honte d'employer quelqu'un comme Hideto, même si ce n'était que ponctuellement ? Sûrement que oui... Mais une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit avant celle-là, et il balbutia :

_Arrêtes, ne me dis pas que toi et Ryo-kun..._

_Hein ? Ah non non ! Pourtant, j'ai tenté... _fit Hideto avec une moue provocatrice. _Mais non._

_Tu as tenté ?_

_Il aurait les moyens,_ répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_Ah... Oui, bien sûr... les moyens..._ murmura Tetsu, sentant son optimisme fondre.

_Je vais y aller._

_Occupé ?_

_Non, pas ce soir... Moi aussi, j'ai droit à des moments de repos._

_Alors... tu n'es pas obligé de partir tout de suite... _tenta Tetsu avec un regard insistant.

_Je crois que si._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu n'as pas entendu ton ami ? Je ne suis pas fréquentable..._

_Je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis._

_Alors pourquoi tu lui en as parlé ?_

_Je..._

_Tu vois ? _Fit Hideto, l'air de lui en vouloir pour ça. _La réponse est dans la question. Tu es là parce que ta vie est si bien rangée que le peu de danger ou simplement de mystère que tu peux y faire entrer, c'est excitant. Je suis peut-être bien des choses, mais j'ai ma fierté, même si on ne croirait pas. Je ne suis pas un jouet._

_Je n'ai pas dit ça, _assura Tetsu, qui intégrait le fait que, si bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il l'avait blessé.

_Je ne te fais pas de reproches. Et pour être franc, je m'en fous. Mais je ne suis pas là pour me faire insulter par des types que je ne connais pas._

_Bon... Très bien... Mais juste une chose : je lui en ai parlé parce que je ne savais pas comment réagir. Tu l'as vu toi-même, d'ailleurs... Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'étais..._

_Choqué ?_

_C'est ça. Il m'a conseillé de me tenir à distance et comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas écouté. _

_C'est censé te racheter à mes yeux ?_

_Je n'étais pas en train de te demander pardon... _rectifia Tetsu, qui voyait la situation se retourner._ Tu aimes dominer la situation, ça j'ai bien compris. Mais..._

_Ca va, ça va... _le coupa Hideto._ Ca paraît difficile de t'en vouloir, avec ta tête de chien battu. Il est encore tôt... Tu me payes un verre ?_

_Ok._

_Une petite chose encore... _lança Hideto avant de retourner dans le bar. _C'est toi qui t'impose. C'est toi qui l'a décidé. Alors tu diras à ton ami que j'ai rien demandé._

_C'est noté._

_Ca ne te fait rien quand je te dis ça ? _S'étonna-t-il, se demandant si Tetsu était mou ou juste bonne poire.

_Tu ne m'as rien demandé, c'est exact. Mais tu ne m'as pas viré non plus. _Tu l'aurais fait, si je te dérangeais, répondit-il tranquillement.

_Toujours plus malin que les autres, hein ?_

_Que toi, ça se pourrait bien, _répliqua Tetsu en souriant.

_Je te donne une semaine. Une semaine avant de ne plus le supporter._

_Tu as l'air tellement persuadé de ça que c'est comique._

_Une semaine, _assura Hideto.

_Pari tenu._


	7. Toute la nuit

**Elorin, oui Tetsu est généralement bien fringué m'enfin de mon point de vue, les premières années, c'était pas toujours ça... xD**

**Toute la nuit**

La soirée se poursuivit donc autour d'un énième verre, faisant presque oublier l'incident intervenu un peu plus tôt... Presque, car Tetsu ne cessait d'y penser. Il appellerait Ken dès le lendemain pour arrondir un peu les angles, car après tout il ne pensait pas à mal en agissant comme il l'avait fait... Et puis il n'avait pas tort, encore une fois... En fait, Tetsu commençait à comprendre qu'il avait été un peu naïf de croire que tout cela n'aurait aucune importance. La situation était inhabituelle, quoi qu'il en dise... Et il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre ni comment réagir parfois. Et Hideto était si imprévisible... Tantôt provocant et l'air de s'en moquer, tantôt affecté... Cela devait sans doute se lire sur son visage, puisque Hideto fit remarquer l'air de rien :

_Tu sais Tetsu-kun, j'y ai pensé et je crois que tu accordes trop d'importance à tout ça._

_Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

_Ce que je fais... Ta réticence est légitime, à la rigueur... Mais y a pas que ça._

_Je ne te suis pas, là._

_Tu es coincé, _conclut Hideto avec désinvolture, en faisant signe au serveur de remettre ça. _Ca se voit._

_Je ne le suis pas, _répliqua Tetsu, vexé.

_Si si._

_Je te dis que non. Coucher pour de l'argent et être coincé... Il y a une marge entre ces deux extrêmes, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Sans doute... Mais le fond du problème, c'est quand même que tu accordes trop d'importance à tout ça._

_Mais tout ça quoi ?_

_Il y a des tas de raisons qui poussent deux personnes à coucher ensemble. Des bonnes, des mauvaises, d'autres qui ne sont pas qualifiables... _expliqua Hideto sur un ton convaincant. _Mais la plupart du temps, et dans mon cas évidemment, c'est pas sérieux. Et y a pas mort d'homme pour autant. Je ne dis pas que c'est bien ou mal. Juste qu'il faut relativiser. _

_Relativiser ?_

_Mais oui. On accorde trop d'importance à tout ça, je te le répète. Je conçois que tu sois un fidèle partisan du 'je couche parce que j'aime'. C'est joli, en un sens... Mais pas très réaliste._

_Ce n'est pas parce que ta vie n'est pas comme ça que ça n'existe pas, _rétorqua Tetsu, se demandant si Hideto pensait vraiment de cette façon.

_J'ai pas dit ça non plus... Je dis juste qu'il n'y a pas que ça. On est tous pareil. Le désir, l'envie, tout ça, ça ne se commande pas. Et il n'y a aucun beau sentiment là-dedans. _

_C'est triste._

_Ben non. On prend du bon temps, c'est honnête puisque c'est clair au départ, et chacun y trouve son compte._

_D'accord, mais..._

_Tu n'es pas différent des autres. Bien sûr que tu aspires à trouver quelqu'un. Comme bien des gens, d'ailleurs. Mais en attendant, y a pas de mal à se faire du bien. Ce qui t'effraie, c'est que je puisse avoir raison._

_Mais pas du tout ! _S'exclama Tetsu, gêné par ses paroles.

_Oh que si. Tu pourrais être à la place de ces personnes que je côtoie, et très facilement encore. Et tu le sais. _

Il accompagna sa tirade d'un regard signifiant 'j'ai raison'... Ce qui acheva de troubler Tetsu. Pas d'importance ? Bien sûr, il conçevait tout à fait que l'on puisse coucher avec quelqu'un juste 'comme ça'. Evidemment. Cela lui était même déjà arrivé, d'ailleurs. Mais la prostitution... Comment est-ce que ça, ça pourrait être quelque chose à relativiser ? Hideto n'essayait pas de normaliser la chose, mais n'empêche... Il dédramatisait ses activités. Et qui plus est, il brisait une idée préconçue. Tetsu pensait que ses clients étaient des vieux libidineux et plein de fric qui se payaient un petit jeune bon marché... Mais il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il avait vu et ce que Hideto lui avait dit : il y avait des jeunes également. Des personnes 'normales', qui même pourraient se trouver quelqu'un autrement, dans l'absolu. C'est ce que Hideto entendait en lui disant qu'il n'était pas différent et qu'il pourrait être à leur place. Pour une certaine raison, Tetsu n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait là.

_Je ne pourrai pas..._

_Mais si tu peux. Et tu sais ce qui te fait plus peur encore ? C'est que ça n'aura aucune conséquence. Parce que personne ne le saura et puis parce que ça ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais pour autant. Eventuellement quelqu'un de seul, mais on n'a jamais blâmé personne pour ça._

_Tu ne me considères pas comme un ami, pas vrai ? _Demanda brusquement Tetsu, mal à l'aise.

_Quel est le rapport ?_

_Un ami ne ferait pas cette... proposition que je perçois dans ce que tu dis._

_Tu vois, c'est là que tu te trompes. Ca n'implique rien d'autre. Il suffit juste de séparer clairement les choses._

_Comme si c'était simple._

_Ca l'est. Ce n'est pas grand chose, dans le fond._

...

Le sourire de Hideto s'élargit. Il avait l'air satisfait. Il avait semé le trouble dans son esprit, il avait fait dégringolé les fragiles bases qui constituaient les idées préconçues de son interlocuteur... et cela semblait beaucoup l'amuser. C'était facile. D'abord parce qu'il disait vrai, et ensuite parce que cela le... rassurait, en un sens. Si Tetsu admettait, cela le ramènerait au rang de simple homme, semblable à tous les autres, ceux qu'il côtoyait... Et pas en une espèce de sauveur en armure qui prêchait la bonne parole. C'était plus facile ainsi, de briser cette bonne image. Ca en ferait quelqu'un comme tout le monde et là, Hideto savait s'y prendre. Néanmoins, la suite de la conversation fit bien chuter sa confiance.

_Très bien, _fit Tetsu après un moment. _Tu es dans mes prix ?_

_Q... Quoi ?! _S'étrangla Hideto dans son verre.

_J'imagine que je ne me ruinerai pas avec juste ce soir. Tu es libre, tu m'as dis._

_T'es pas sérieux ?_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Mais tu n'espères pas que je vais gober ça ? _S'impatienta Hideto, presque furieux de se faire avoir ainsi. _Tu as presque gerbé quand je t'ai dit la vérité, je t'ai mal traité et qui plus est, tu manques de fric et..._

_Et tu me plaîs._

_Ah... _s'arrêta-t-il tout net. _Nous y voilà._

_Ca ne t'étonne pas, bien sûr. Tu as l'habitude_.

_..._

_Alors c'est réglé._

_Bon... Suis-moi. _

Hideto se leva et sortit, talonné par un Tetsu qui se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire au juste. Il se faisait l'effet d'être de retour à l'école primaire, à suivre avec fascination le plus cool de la bande pour aller faire une connerie. C'était à peu près ça. Ce qu'il ne vit pas comme il marchait derrière, ce fut le visage de Hyde, envahit par la surprise bien réelle d'une part, et la colère. Une colère inexplicable qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait vu que Tetsu ne plaisantait pas. A chaque pas, ils se rapprochaient de ce lieu où il les emmenait tous... Il avait fait cela un nombre de fois incalculable, sans jamais aucun état d'âme. Mais là... Il était furieux. Il voulait le rabaisser au rang d'un homme basique et il avait réussi au-delà de toute espérance. Mieux encore : Tetsu était même pire. Pire car il feignait ce masque offusqué et cette bonne morale, alors qu'en fait il ne valait pas mieux. Serait-ce de la déception qu'il ressentait ? Peu importe.

Il le conduisit dans la chambre où Tetsu l'avait suivi une fois sans qu'il le sache. Hideto se débarrassa nonchalament de sa veste et alluma une cigarette, toujours assez énervé même s'il tentait de le cacher. Et Tetsu qui arrivait tranquillement, comme s'il allait faire ses emplettes... _'Quel enfoiré...'_ se dit Hideto en le voyant si serein.

_C'est ici alors ?_

_C'est ici._

_Ca ne va pas ?_

_Ca va très bien_, lâcha Hideto. _Allez, pressons._

_Tu n'as rien de prévu, tu me l'as dit. Et je réserve toute la nuit._

_Toute... ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? _S'étouffa-t-il presque.

_Mais rien. Tiens, je n'ai que ça sur moi, _fit Tetsu en sortant tout ce qu'il avait comme argent. _Mais je te donnerai ce qu'il faut demain. C'est juré._

_Tetsu, si c'est une blague..._

_Ca n'en est pas une. Tu m'avais dit que je devrai venir une fois, alors me voilà._

_Ouais. T'es pas différent des autres, j'avais bien raison... _murmura Hideto pour lui-même.

_Pardon ?_

_Rien. Allez, c'est parti..._

Il le poussa sur le lit, où Tetsu se laissa tomber sans répliquer. Hideto s'arrêta et le regarda comme s'il attendait un quelconque signe de renonciation. Il l'espèrait, même. Enfin non, il n'en avait rien à foutre, pas vrai ? C'était une soirée normale. Comme celle d'hier et comme celle de demain. Quelle que soit la personne, du moment qu'elle payait, c'était du pareil au même pour lui. Il se plaça aussitôt à califourchon sur un Tetsu dont les joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement. Le jeune homme sentit vaguement des mains défaire les boutons de sa chemise, puis effleurer son torse... Et là, il oublia un instant ce qu'il avait réellement en tête en venant ici. Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Pas vraiment. Mais il se laissait emporter avec satisfaction. Hideto était désirable. N'importe qui aurait eu envie de lui. Et lui-même faisait partie du lot, évidemment. C'était terriblement tentant... Bizarre, parce que Hideto se moquait un peu de ses réactions, il agissait machinalement et savait ce qui marchait, il le sentait... Mais tentant, indéniablement. Tetsu sentit qu'il allait perdre pieds, lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Hideto se presser contre le sien. Mais lorsque ce dernier posa sa main sur son entrejambe, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux :

_Stop._

_Comment ça, stop ?_

_J'ai pas envie de ça._

_Bon et de quoi tu as envie ? _Fit doucement Hideto, charmeur.

_On pourrait... Se faire monter une pizza et tu terminerais de m'expliquer ta vision des choses. Par exemple._

_T'es complètement givré toi ! _s'écria avec surprise Hideto, en se relevant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_Ca veut dire non ?_

_M'enfin tu n'es quand même pas l'innocent du village à ce point là ?! Rassure-moi, on s'est bien compris tous les deux ? Tu sais bien que je n'amène pas les gens ici pour leur dire la bonne aventure ? _ironisa-t-il.

_J'ai bien compris, oui. Mais tu as dit que tu faisais à peu près tout, du moment que l'on payait. Tu l'as dit ou pas ?_

_Je l'ai dit, mais..._

_J'ai payé. Et ce que je veux, c'est qu'on discute..._

_Qu'on... Alors dès le départ, tu n'avais pas l'intention de me... ?_

Hideto n'en revenait pas. Mais Tetsu était indéniablement sérieux, sur ce coup là. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait le coup. D'habitude, toutes les personnes qui passaient cette porte avait ce même but. Parfois -rarement- certains se rétractaient et filaient, au dernier moment. Mais jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait voulu être avec lui ici même pour autre chose. Tetsu se redressa et s'assit en tailleur en reboutonnant sa chemise, essayant tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose histoire de ne pas montrer qu'il avait été à pas grand chose de craquer finalement... Et Hideto était si perplexe qu'il ne remarqua même pas ce fait. Perplexe et... autre chose aussi. Inexplicablement, il était comme... soulagé.

_On dirait que ça te fait plaisir_, constata finement Tetsu.

_Pas du tout. _

_Euh.. pourquoi tu ris ?_

_Parce... tu dois être le seul type au monde à payer pour pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un... Hormis ceux qui vont voir un psy, bien entendu ! _Remarqua Hideto, éclatant de rire.

_C'est ce que je désire. Tu es là pour satisfaire mes désirs, non ?_

_Soit. Ca me reposera. Toute la nuit, hein ?_

_Toute la nuit._

_Bon... Au fond... Ca peut être marrant._

Alors Hideto céda puisqu'après tout, le client est roi, n'est-ce pas ? Il sortit deux bières du petit frigo situé dans un coin de la chambre, en tendit une à Tetsu et il se réinstalla sur le lit. C'était étrange, on ne lui ôterait pas ça de l'esprit, mais après tout, c'était son argent, il décidait bien de ce qu'il en faisait... Et la nuit avança ainsi. Parfois c'était Tetsu qui se lançait dans de grands monologues dès qu'on le branchait sur la musique et parfois, de plus en plus d'ailleurs, Hideto aussi parlait. Pas de lui, toujours en réponse à ce que Tetsu disait, mais il parlait. Mais au bout de plusieurs heures, Hideto décida que ce n'était pas normal, tout cela. Qu'importe le fait qu'il n'ait pas vu la soirée puis la nuit passer, qu'importe les pures intentions de Tetsu à son égard... Ce n'était décidemment pas logique. Tetsu l'avait fait remarquer : il aimait dominer, contrôler la tournure des choses. Et là, il sentait que Tetsu était en position de force, malgré son air de ne pas y toucher. Une fois encore, Hideto ressentit le besoin d'en faire quelqu'un de normal, pareil à ceux qui jalonnaient son quotidien.

_Je dois le reconnaître... Tetsuya-kun, tu n'es pas un gars ordinaire._

_Je prends ça pour un compliment._

_Ouais... Mais je maintiens : je pourrais te faire craquer sans problème._

_Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que tu sembles le croire._

_Fragile, je ne dis pas. Corruptible, par contre... _murmura-t-il avec un clin d'oeil éloquent.

Hideto posa sa bière et regagna le lit qu'il avait délaissé pour une chaise plus loin. Peut-être que Tetsu était juste un peu plus coriace qu'un autre, finalement ? Il l'avait traité comme à son habitude tout à l'heure, en y allant cash puisqu'après tout, ils étaient censés être là pour ça... Et Tetsu avait refusé. Peut-être que cette façon de faire ne lui convenait pas ? Il en avait connu, des comme ça. Des qui préfèrent prendre leur temps, qui sont indécis et qu'il ne faut pas brusquer... Et il savait y faire avec ceux-là aussi. Il se plaça donc derrière Tetsu et entreprit d'écarter ses longs cheveux roux de sa nuque, avant d'y déposer de longs baisers brûlants. Et de sa main libre, il caressa sa cuisse à travers son jean, persuadé que de cette façon, Tetsu ne serait pas venu pour rien.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il s'était lui-même fourré dans la gueule du loup, et si rien ne le contraignait à céder, il fallait dire que s'y soustraire deux fois en quelques heures, cela semblait compliqué... Surtout qu'il ne pouvait jouer l'indifférence, tant cela lui faisait de l'effet. Hideto sourit contre sa peau, ravi de voir qu'il avait trouvé la bonne manière de s'y prendre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Déglutit Tetsu.

_Devines..._

_Arrêtes ça, tu vas tout gâcher..._

_C'est drôle ça, y a une partie de ton anatomie qui n'est pas de cet avis._

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _Demanda Tetsu en rougissant.

_Pourque tu l'admettes._

_Admettre quoi ?_

_En venant ici, tu n'avais pas cette belle et grande idée en tête, pas vrai ? C'est juste la trouille qui t'a fait arrêter._

_Tu te gourres. Par ailleurs je constate que ça avait plutôt l'air de te plaîre, que j'y renonce._

_Je te l'ai dit, je m'en fous, _grogna Hideto en abandonnant la partie pour s'allonger lassivement sur le lit.

_Tu t'en fous, mais avoues que tu passes un bon moment. Enfin jusque là._

_Tu es d'un chiant... _soupira Hideto en fixant le plafond.

_T'en mourras pas, tu sais._

_Je.. Je passe une soirée... surprenante._

_Surprenante ? _Répéta Tetsu en se retournant pour le regarder. _C'est bien ou mal, ça ?_

_Il faut toujours que ça soit l'un ou l'autre avec toi, hein ? Surprenante, c'est tout._

_Bon. C'est pas si mal... _conclut Tetsu en se levant pour s'étirer, et surtout se remettre de ses avances efficaces.

_Tetsu._

_Hm ?_

_Une très bonne soirée. M... Merci._

La chambre était un peu sombre, aussi Tetsu crut-il avoir rêvé, mais pourtant il aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu rougir. Sans doute son imagination. Il comprit autre chose, sur la façon de s'y prendre avec Hideto. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de sortir de telles choses, c'était un effort. Alors il ne fallait pas le lui faire remarquer avec un trop lourd «_ ah, tu l'as dit ! Tu vois _! ». Il fallait le traiter de la façon la plus simple qui soit, sans minimiser mais sans y accorder trop d'importance, pour ne pas le braquer. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de sourire et de dire sur un ton neutre :

_C'est un vrai plaisir._

_Néanmoins, tu devrais y aller maintenant._

_D'accord, _acquiesça Tetsu, conscient d'avoir bien abusé de son temps -et aussi parce que mine de rien, i létait fort troublé par ses assauts-.

_Ta voiture ?_

_J'étais venu à pieds ce soir._

_Ca doit faire une trotte... Je vais te raccompagner, _lâcha Hideto en se relevant.

_Tu fais ça pour tous tes clients ? _S'amusa Tetsu, essayant de ne pas se montrer trop content.

_Tu m'as démontré que tu n'étais pas un client ordinaire... _murmura Hideto pour lui-même. _Et puis c'est ça ou tu rentres à pieds ! Alors ne sois pas agaçant et ne me fais pas perdre plus de temps ! En route ou je te laisse en bas dans la rue et je leur dit que tu les veux tous, un par un ! _Lança-t-il à haute voix.

_Ok ok ! _Fit Tetsu en contenant de plus en plus difficilement un sourire.


	8. Une proposition

**Merci Lilys, c'est zentil tout plein ! :).**

**Huhu elle me plaît cette fic, dans le sens où je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si je rame parfois sur certains passages ! :)**

**Une proposition**

Tetsu se laissa ramener sans plus prononcer un mot. Il avait peur, s'il se montrait trop reconnaissant ou familier, de rompre un peu le charme. Enfin ceci dit, le service que Hideto lui rendait en le ramenant chez lui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais tout de même non plus... Il accueillit avec plaisir ce geste serviable et absolument pas obligé de sa part. Ils roulèrent bien, comme il y avait peu de monde sur la route à cette heure et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir consciencieusement indiqué deux ou trois rues, Tetsu déclara :

_C'est là._

_Effectivement. Du bar, ça ne fait pas si loin, mais depuis chez moi..._

_Euh... 'Chez toi ?', _releva Tetsu._ Comment ça, 'chez toi' ?_

_Tu y as passé la nuit._

_Attends... Tu veux dire que tu habites dans cet hôtel ?_

_Oui._

_Tu vis dans cette chambre minuscule ? _Répéta Tetsu, ahuri.

_C'est ce qu'on entend par 'habiter', oui._

_Mais comment c'est possible, ça ?_

_Bon, je t'explique, _fit Hideto en coupant le moteur. _C'est mon... lieu de travail, si tu préfères, et une fois qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils venaient chercher, ils s'attardent si ils veulent mais sans moi. Hors de question que je reste... Et une fois eux partis, je rentre me coucher. C'est là que je vis._

_Ok, _assimila Tetsu avec difficulté._ Alors deux questions. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas si c'est... Chez toi ? Et pourquoi tu habites là ?_

_Pratique._

_Mais tu dois dépenser pas mal d'argent. Tu ne peux même pas faire la cuisine là-dedans vu comme c'est petit, tu dois donc toujours manger dehors. Et puis même, c'est pas vraiment un 'chez toi'..._

_J'ai... un accord avec le proprio._

_Un accord ? _

_Paiement en nature, _se contenta de dire Hideto avec désinvolture.

_Non attends, tu déconnes là._

_J'ai l'air de rigoler ? Et crois-moi ça ne me fait pas plaisir, ça. C'est un sale con._

_Alors tu loges là-bas, t'as ta chambre à l'oeil._

_Presque, je paie quand même une partie._

_Admettons. Et il vient se servir quand il veut ?!_

_En gros, ouais._

Tetsu ne trouvait même pas les mots qui pourraient un tant soit peu refléter sa pensée à cet instant. Lui qui croyait que rien ne le choquerait plus maintenant... Il avait déjà de la peine à paraître décontracté lorsque Hideto lui racontait ses activités, alors là... Il trouvait ça très glauque. Vraiment trop. Inexplicablement, le fait de savoir que déjà il logeait là-bas, dans ce quartier minable, ça le minait. C'était comme si Hideto n'en sortait pas. Du matin au soir, il restait dans ce monde là. Et d'autre part, cet accord avec le propriétaire de l'hôtel dont Hideto parlait, c'était écoeurant, sur le principe. Il en fut si troublé qu'il ne releva pas le regard lointain de Hideto, pas plus que son _'ça ne me fait pas plaisir'_, qui contrastait avec son attitude jusque là.

_Mais c'est... C'est..._

_C'est mon job,_ répondit sombrement Hideto. _Tu sais en quoi ça consiste._

_Non non !_ s'exclama Tetsu. _Alors tout ton délire tout à l'heure... c'était des conneries, sur le fait de coucher ou non, l'importance que ça a etc !... Ca, ça ne fait pas partie de tes activités. C'est carrément autre chose là ! Moi quand je vais acheter une brique de lait, je ne paie pas avec mon corps !_

_Ca ne déplaîrait peut-être pas à ton épicier, vas savoir, _fit Hideto en souriant.

_Je ne plaisante pas ! _S'énerva Tetsu. _Merde, il t'exploite ! Et puis c'est... vraiment dégoûtant et..._

_Tu es vraiment trop drôle, f_it Hideto, intrigué par le fait de le voir prendre cela autant à coeur._ Et d'une certaine façon... mignon, aussi._

_Quoi ? _Rougit Tetsu. _Vraiment, tu trouves ? Non non. Attends. Restons concentrés, _bafouilla-t-il, troublé.

_Tu devrais y aller, _lança soudainement Hideto, comme s'il se mordait les doigts d'avoir dit cela.

_J'ai pas terminé._

_Moi si. Allez, je ne veux plus te voir pour aujourd'hui. Ouste !_

Tetsu descendit à contrecoeur, mais il fit le tour de la voiture et se baissa pour avoir la tête à hauteur de la vitre côté conducteur. Hideto soupira et abaissa la vitre en le regardant, attendant qu'il déballe ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Quelle plaie, ce type...

_T'as pas répondu à mon autre question, Hyde._

_Qui était ?... _demanda-t-il en notant que Tetsu commençait à utiliser ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

_Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? Pourquoi te barrer juste après ?_

_Y en a que ça fatigue... et qui piquent un somme. Ou juste qui aiment rester... _expliqua-t-il en regardant droit devant lui. _Ca ne fait pas partie de mes attributions. Je ne suis pas là pour tenir compagnie ou aider à se détendre. Je ne veux pas rester et passer ces moments avec eux, sans qu'il ne se passe quelque chose._

_Alors quoi ? Ca te dérange pas de coucher, mais l'intimité, oui ?_

_Je t'en pose des questions ? _Répondit-il froidement. _C'est mes oignons._

_Je le vois bien... _fit pensivement Tetsu.

_Quoi ça ?_

_Tu détestes faire ça, _constata Tetsu en souriant._ Je commence à croire que la seule raison qui te pousse à continuer, c'est que tu ne sais rien faire d'autre. Ou tu penses ça, au moins._

_T'as raison, je me sens mieux ! _Ironisa Hideto. _Merci, tu m'as sauvé !_

_C'est ça... Tu montes prendre un verre ? _Proposa brusquement Tetsu.

_On n'en a pas bu assez, tu crois ? Par ailleurs, tu vas aller bosser d'ici deux heures à peu près..._

_Justement, à ce stade c'est plus la peine de me coucher._

_Désolé mon vieux, j'y vais._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne vais pas chez les clients. Je ne suis pas une call-girl._

_Je te proposais un verre, rien de plus, _marmonna Tetsu.

_Tu parles._

_Tu fais quoi, la journée ?_

_Des petits boulots, je te l'ai dit..._

_Alors si un jour tu n'as rien à faire, passes me voir au magasin. Ca me fera plaisir._

_Nom de Dieu ,Tetsu ! _S'exclama Hideto, effaré. _Tu ne vas jamais me lâcher, c'est ça ?_

_Tu as tout compris. Bonne nuit !_

Tetsu tourna les talons et rentra vite chez lui se mettre au lit. Il allait travailler dans quelques heures, et visiblement, ça allait être long. Il commençait à ressentir la fatigue et pourtant, impossible de dormir. La journée serait rude... Et qui plus est, il ne savait absolument pas quoi penser de cette soirée puis de cette nuit riches en évènements. Il y avait vécu ou vu des choses qui tour à tour, l'avait rendu heureux ou bien triste, voire énervé. Content parce que Hideto semblait moins sur la défensive, il l'avait vu à de multiples reprises... content aussi parce qu'il voyait que Hideto ne montrait que ce qu'il voulait, et que cet homme revenu de tout et qui se fichait du tiers comem du quart, ce n'était pas vraiment lui en réalité... Mais énervé parce qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir chercher autre chose, et par là mêem, Tetsu comprenait que Hideto n'avait pas une haute opinion de lui-même. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point, parce qu'il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose pour lui. Il ne passerait pas sa vie là-dedans. Enervé aussi contre lui-même. Par deux fois, il avait failli céder. Il s'était même posé la question _'si jamais je le fais, ça changera quoi ?_'. sûr que pour Hideto, rien ne changera... Il ne serait qu'un visage de plus sur sa liste... Pour lui-même, cela ne changerait peut-être pas grand chose non plus, s'il s'e nréférait à la théorie du 'c'est aps important' selon Hideto. Mais pour eux, en revanche... Il l'avait convaincu qu'il ne cherchait rien d'autre qu'une relation saine, et en craquant, est-ce qu'il ne gâchait pas toute possibilité d'y parvenir ? Ou vraiment, est-ce que ça ne compterait pas ? En regardant l'heure tourner et le sommeil persister à être aux abonnés absents, Tetsu soupira, fatigué et l'esprit confus.

_Merde..._

La nuit était loin d'être terminée pour Hideto. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu de ce dernier verre : un client l'avait contacté dans la soirée. Un habitué plutôt généreux. Un de ceux à ne pas envoyer se faire voir ailleurs, même s'il avait surtout envie de dormir, là. Alors il alla le rejoindre, l'autre étant déjà arrivé à destination. Ce fut rapide, à son grand soulagement et fort heureusement pour lui, chose qu'il aimait chez cet homme : il partait immédiatement. A chaque fois un peu honteux, il s'empressait de se rhabiller et de décamper, de retourner jouer au mari modèle, sans doute. Lorsque Hideto ferma la porte de sa chambre après son départ, les rayons du soleil étaient déjà bien présents. Il n'avait qu'une envie alors : se coucher. Mais malgré sa fatigue due à la nuit blanche et à ces ébats, impossible de le faire immédiatement.

Certaines choses relèvent de l'habitude. Mais l'habitude, c'est souvent quelque chose de machinal. De... neutre, un peu. Alors devrait-on appeler 'rituel', ce que Hideto faisait toujours après avoir reçu de la 'visite' ? Invariablement, il répétait les mêmes gestes, une fois le client parti. Il ôtait tous ses vêtements s'il lui en restait et se précipitait sous la douche. Ensuite, il s'armait d'un gant épais qu'il noyait sous le savon, et se frictionnait entièrement. Aucun centimètre carré de peau ne lui échappait. Et il recommençait encore et encore, jusqu'à 3 ou 4 fois parfois, avant de se rincer enfin. Il se frottait si fort que sa peau rougissait ou lui faisait mal après. Pour rien au monde il ne serait sorti de la douche avant au moins 30 minutes, minimum. Et cette fois, il s'assit au fond, laissant la douche couler sur lui même si l'eau refroidissait... Moment de faiblesse passager et autorisé, puisque les murs n'iraient pas le raconter. Ensuite, en peignoir, il retourna dans la chambre et accomplit la fin de son 'rituel' : enlever les draps et les oreillers, les rouler en boule et les balancer dans un coin comme s'ils allaient lui refiler la peste. Là seulement, il pouvait se coucher. Il ne trouvait jamais le sommeil immédiatement, parce que parfois, il avait envie d'aller se laver de nouveau. Il s'e nempêchait maintenant, sachant bie nqu'il aurait pu se polir le corps jusqu'aux os, ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais ça n'aidait pas pour autant.

Après cela, il se passa plusieurs jours sans qu'ils ne se revoient. Tetsu était fort occupé. Il avait fini par trouver un batteur et dans le feu de l'action, ils avaient commencé à répéter. Hiro, le guitariste, possédait un garage tout à fait approprié pour cela. Alors le soir après le travail, deux à trois fois par semaines,Tetsu se hâtait de les rejoindre pour qu'ils avançent. Cela marchait plutôt bien, même si Tetsu doutait sérieusement de ses qualités de chanteur. Mais bon, l'essentiel était là. C'est ainsi qu'il se passa pratiquement une semaine avant qu'il ne refasse un tour au même sans tout cela, il se serait sûrement pas revenu avant. Il avait trop peur maintenant. Trop peur de faire un pas de travers, quel que soit le sens, et d'abîmer tout lien -si lien il y avait- avec Hideto. Pourtant, tout cela fut balayé de son esprit en un battement de cils, lorsque Hideto s'approcha de lui ce soir là. Un cocard digne de ce nom ornait son oeil droit et sa joue était quelque peu enflée. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et à sa façon de se tenir, nul doute que ses côtes devaient avoir dégusté également. Inquiet, il s'écria :

_Hyde ! Mais tu as vu ta tête ?_

_Ouais... J'ai senti, surtout._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé bon sang ? Ton oeil... Ta bouche..._

_Et mes côtes._

_Et tes... Racontes._

_Laisse tomber._

_Hyde..._

_Descente de flics cette nuit à l'hôtel._

_Tu délires._

_J'en ai l'air ? Je pense qu'ils cherchaient surtout de la drogue. Mais ils ont embarqué pas mal de monde._

_Et toi ?_

_Moi je suis en taule, ça se voit non ? _Ironisa-t-il, visiblement à cran. _Bon sang, tu es long à la détente.._

_Ah oui. Excuses. Continues._

_Y en a qui m'a serré au moment où je me cassais et qui m'a fait passer un sale quart d'heure..._

_Mais il n'a pas le droit ! _S'offusqua Tetsu.

_Sans blague ? T'as raison, c'est ça que j'aurais dû lui dire !_

_Désolé._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, non seulement je ne vais pas pouvoir bosser avant un bail... Et en plus j'ai plus de toit._

_Ah ?_

_Je ne vais pas y retourner, _expliqua-t-il, _du moins pas tout de suite. Trop risqué. Mais mon proprio m'a donné une adresse..._

_Ou le paiement sera le même, _termina Tetsu avec amertume.

_Probablement. Mais y en a que les éclopés ne rebutent pas..._

Tetsu le regarda dire tout cela avec son 'je m'en foutisme' habituel, presque comme résigné. Lui qui se réjouissait de le revoir, quelque part -même s'il appréhendait un peu- , il était désolé de le voir dans cet état. Il n'aurait pas dû, mais une partie de lui se réjouissait de savoir que durant au moins quelques jours, Hideto ne ferait plus le trottoir. Il n'aurait pas tellement de succès avec cette tête. Et si ces quelques jours étaient l'occasion rêvée de lui montrer qu'il y avait autre chose ? Quoi, ça... L'une des caractéristiques de test uétait sa naïveté, celle-là même qui le faisait toujours parler, parfois avant d'avoir bien réfléchi. C'est pourquoi sa bouche alla plus vite que sa tête lorsqu'il dit spontanément :

_Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi._

_Elle est bien bonne. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? _Rigola Hideto.

_Je suis sérieux,_ persista Tetsu en se donnant des gifles mentales pour ne pas savoir la fermer._ Viens à la maison. Je ne suis pas là de la journée, tu pourras te remettre.. Et là je vais être absent certains soirs aussi. Tu ne me verras pas beaucoup, si c'est ça qui t'en empêche._

_Super. Alors j'amène mes clients dans ton pieu ?_

_Hein ? Ah non, pas de ça chez moi ! _S'écria Tetsu avant de se rappeller qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

_Je déconne. Je ne suis pas tordu à ce point. _

_Alors c'est oui ?_

_C'est non._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Cherches pas. J'ai dit non._

_Mais tu vas dormir où ce soir ?_

_A l'hôtel. Un autre._

_Tu as de l'argent ?_

_Oui._

_Garde-le pour te soigenr et récupérer. Ecoutes, je vivais avec Ken-chan avant son départ. Y a une chambre qui est vide. C'est petit, mais c'est un toit._

_Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? _Demanda Hideto, soupçonneux.

_C'est interdit d'aider les gens ?_

_Pour Mère Thérésa, non._

Tetsu éclata de rire mais il ne faiblit pas. Si Ken était là, il le frapperait pour sa stupidité. D'ailleurs lui-même se jugeait complètement crétin. Mais si l'on regardait le problème objectivement : s'il avait un ami à la rue, quel qu'il soit, il lui ferait cette proposition. Là, pourquoi cela serait-il différent ? Le 'non' de Hideto semblait catégorique, mais après tout la soirée débutait à peine... Et puis aussi bien, ça ne serait que pour ce soir. Hideto aurait été bien bête de refuser.


	9. Tentation

**Ma grande crainte pour cette fic (enfin ce chapitre particulièrement), c'est de tomber dans le vulgaire. Je sais bien qu'il y a plus cru que mes écrits, mais bon... :). Alors voilà, j'espère que ça ira :)**

**Je m'excuse d'avance d'avoir coupé le chapitre à un tel moment :)**

**Tentation**

Première victoire pour Tetsu : il obtint finalement de le faire venir chez lui pour la soirée. Certaines petites blessures de Hideto saignaient encore et son oeil avait grand besoin d'une poche de glace. Tetsu sauta sur le prétexte et il réussit à l'amener chez lui. Après, le convaincre d'y rester au moins le temps que le 'domicile' de Hideto soit de nouveau un lieu sûr, ce n'était pas encore gagné... En le faisant entrer dans l'appartement, Tetsu eut une sensation bizarre. C'était comme si désormais, il ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher. Un appartement, ça n'en a pas l'air, mais ça reflète bien des choses. Un mode de vie, des centres d'intérêt, une façon d'être... Et la perspicacité qui était celle de Hideto aurait tôt fait de le déchiffrer entièrement. C'était comme si Tetsu lui fournissait plus d'armes qu'il n'en avait déjà. Polimment, il dit :

_Voilà... Fais comme chez toi._

_Réfléchis deux secondes à ce que tu viens de dire... _fit Hideto en souriant.

_Euh... _commença Tetsu en songeant à ce qu'était un « chez soi » pour Hideto. _Ouais, c'était pas la bonne formule._

_En effet. C'est exactement comme je me l'imaginais, _murmura Hideto en regardant autour de lui.

_Parce que tu as imaginé ce qu'était mon appartement ?_

_Euh... Vas te faire voir ! _Lança-t-il en notant qu'il marquait un point.

_Héhé... Bon alors, pourquoi ça ne t'étonne pas ?_

_C'est parfaitement rangé, plein de CD et puis plutôt... coloré. J'imagine._

_Tu imagines ? _Souligna Tetsu sans comprendre.

_Peu importe. Ca te ressemble assez, si ce n'est que... Tu es un peu plus joyeux et... désorganisé que ça._

_Tu n'as pas vu ma chambre._

Tetsu l'y conduisit, se demandant s'il ne tendait pas le baton pour se faire battre. Enfin, il ne fallait rien y voir de tendancieux, pas vrai ? C'était juste pour lui démontrer que si le salon, pièce plus susceptible de recevoir de la visite, était irréprochable... La chambre était déjà dans un style un peu plus brouillon. Les CD et les papiers traînaient ça et là, le lit n'était pas fait et sa basse était posée dessus. Hideto jetta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce et se réjouit :

_Ah... Là on y est. Ca, c'est déjà plus toi._

_Tu vois, tu pourrais rester ici, _retenta le bassiste._ Le temps que ta chambre soit de nouveau habitable bien sûr._

_On n'en avait pas déjà parlé ?_

_Le réponse ne me satisfait pas._

_Je peux ? _Éluda Hideto en prenant la basse.

_Vas-y._

_Elle est chouette... _

_Oui mais... Attention, hein._

_Ah, sujet sensible, _nota-t-il, amusé.

_Alors ? _

_Alors quoi ?_

_Ta réponse ?_

_Tu es fils unique non ?_

_Non j'ai deux soeurs, mais quel est le rapport ? _Fit Tetsu, perplexe.

_Je ne sais pas. Tu fais un peu celui qui n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non..._

_C'est pas le cas._

_Ah bon ?_

_C'est pas le cas parce que c'est rare que je demande quelque chose._

_Je t'en prie... _fit Hideto, levant les yeux au ciel en signe d'incrédulité. _Alors que tu m'assomes de questions depuis qu'on se connait ?_

_C'est une première._

_Je suis un petit chanceux, je le disais bien... _fit-il ironiquement.

Hideto posa la basse sur un coffre contre le mut, délicatement comme il sentait que Tetsu aurait pu lui arracher les yeux s'il était trop brutal... Ce dernier le fit asseoir sur le lit et alla chercher des cotons, du désinfectant et de quoi, sinon le soigner, au moins cacher la misère un peu... Hideto était plus douillet que l'on pouvait le croire. Il trésaillit à plusieurs reprises, grogna à d'autres... Alors Tetsu opéra rapidement. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, il posa ça et là quelques pansements, dont un sur l'épaule de Hideto...

Il n'avait pourtant rien bu, et rien dans la discussion ambiante ne l'avait orienté, pas comme la semaine passée... D'ailleurs, Hideto avait passé la soirée sans la moindre remarque provocante... Donc l'initiative partit de Tetsu et de lui seul. Il observa longuement son 'ami' et ce fut là qu'il conclut qu'il était mal barré... même avec cette tête amochée, cela n'y changeait rien. Hideto restait attirant. Cette attirance était moins due à sa beauté qu'à ce qu'il dégageait. Ce charisme, cette allure... Cela tenait à autre chose. Avec une certaine vivacité, Tetsu s'empara de son bras pour que Hideto le regarde, et il se pencha dans le but de l'embrasser. Mais l'autre l'arrêta, surpris :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_

_Désolé, je..._

_Si tu as changé d'avis, alors ok,_ fit nonchalament Hideto._ Mais je n'embrasse pas là._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Si on te le demande, tu diras que t'en sais rien. _

_Ca t'arrive d'être aimable ?_

_Avec toi, trop souvent._

_Qu'est-ce que ça doit être avec les autres... _fit Tetsu, passant ainsi à côté de l'autre sens possible de ces mots.

_Alors ? _

_Ne me tentes pas,_ se ressaisit le jeune homme.

_Etant donnée ta générosité, je peux te faire un prix._

_Arrêtes._

_Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas touché quelqu'un ? A ton âge, c'est un peu triste._

Ce disant, Hideto sembla reprendre les choses là où elles étaient restées. Comme l'autre fois, il écarta délicatement les cheveux de Tetsu, dégageant ainsi son cou pour y promener doucement ses lèvres. Tetsu n'était pas différent des autres, il l'avait déjà pensé. Et là, il en avait la preuve. Il était effectivement plus coriace, ou peut-être qu'il se leurrait trop, mais il était de ceux qui ne pensent pas qu'avec leur tête, alors. Une fois qu'il l'eût rangé dans cette catégorie, Hideto se sentit mieux. Pas d'attentes -il n'en avait pas, d'ailleurs- ni rien, puisqu'il était parti pour travailler, finalement. Il fallait juste y aller plus en douceur qu'avec certains, c'était comme cela que Tetsu marchait. Ses caresses et marques d'attention délicates portèrent leurs fruits, puisque le jeune homme céda complètement. Il tenta bien de l'embrasser de nouveau, mais la réaction fut la même. Alors il trouva le moyen d'embrasser autre chose : ses épaules, son menton, son cou... N'importe quoi. C'était juste un fait : Tetsu avait envie de lui depuis la première fois ou presque. La solitude lui pesait -Hideto avait raison, cela faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un-, tout cela fit contrepoids dans la balance de ses bonnes résolutions.

_Et ben voilà ! _S'exclama Hideto en s'allongeant pour le laisser faire, satisfait.

_Je suis en train de faire une connerie, _se lamenta Tetsu tout en le dévorant des yeux.

_Mais non. Tu es juste normal. Parfaitement ordinaire. _

_Ca te déçoit ? _Crut-il percevoir.

_C'est pas comme si j'espèrais autre chose..._

_Je..._

_Chut. Détends-toi. _

_Merde..._

Là, on rentrait dans le domaine du professionnel ici présent. La règle d'or dans ce métier, c'était avant tout : le client est roi. Découvrir ce qu'il veut et le satisfaire, c'était la base. En l'occurence, Hideto comprit que son nouvel ami était un de ceux qui avaient ce besoin viscéral d'être aimé et qui vivent la solitude plutôt mal. En tant qu'homme qui plus est, il avait des besoins, rien de criminel à cela. Donc ce serait rapide. Et il comprit bien également que si cela s'éternisait, le cerveau de Tetsu se remettrait en marche et il stopperait tout, comme l'autre fois. Et il tenait absolument à le faire céder. Donc, il sortit un préservatif de sa poche et le tendit à Tetsu, qui le prit avec une grande lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux, le bons sens semblant revenir au pas de course. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes... Hideto se passa de son accord pour commencer à défaire sa ceinture et il murmura juste :

_Tu sais, tu n'as pas à hésiter. C'est du tout cuit. Tu n'as même pas à être spécialement gentil ou à me séduire, puisque je suis là pour ça. Profites-en_.

Cela enlevait bien des aspects que Tetsu affectionnait dans ce genre de rapports. Ni tendresse, ni préliminaires, rien de tout ça. Comme Hideto l'avait dit, au fond. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Hideto baissa son pantalon et se retourna sur le ventre, certain que cette fois, Tetsu était allé trop loin pour se reprendre. Et il eût raison. Tetsu le prit presque aussitôt, et ce fut la dernière fois que son cerveau fonctionna. Par contre, il se produisit une chose tout à fait inattendue pour Hideto. Au début, il s'apprêtait presque à prendre son mal en patience, à comme toujours, souhaiter que ça soit déjà fini et à penser à la douche qu'il prendrait pour tenter d'effacer ça. Il y pensait vraiment. Et puis... Et puis Tetsu fit courir ses mains sur son dos et s'allongea presque sur lui, donnant ainsi une proximité inattendue.

Malgré son empressement facilement déchiffrable, ses vas-et-viens furent d'une lenteur démesurée. Il réagissait à chaque gémissement que Hideto laissait échapper malgré lui et répondait à ses attentes. Presque... Presque les rôles étaient-ils inversés. Hideto n'avait pas souvent eu affaire à quelqu'un qui se souciait même un minimum de lui. Il était celui qui donnait du plaisir et qu'il en reçoive ou pas, son partenaire s'en fichait, il n'était pas là pour ça après tout. Mais là... Là, Tetsu ajoutait des caresses, une attention certaine, une longueur dans l'acte... Hideto fut complètement paralysé. Il ne simulait rien, d'ailleurs malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les cris qui s'échappèrent fréquemment de sa bouche.

_Tetsu..._

C'était la première fois qu'il gémissait le nom de quelqu'un comme ça. Il écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il se demandait si tout cela provenait vraiment de lui. Si vraiment, cette chaleur qui l'envahissait était sienne ? C'était... bon. Ce n'était pas prévu, ça ! C'était censé être un moment de plus, comme il y en a eu et comme il y en aura encore. Quels que soient les désirs du client, tous ces moments se confondaient dans le même moule de débauche et d'absence d'une quelconque sensation, pour lui. Pas là. Il voulait s'en empêcher, se persuader que c'était juste normal voire détestable, comme souvent. Il voulait réagir. Mais lutter contre une réaction physique semble être une chose difficile voire impossible. Il trouvait cela bon et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Tetsu s'agrippa à ses hanches et entama des coups de rein plus rapides, l'empressement et l'envie prenant finalement le pas sur son désir de ne pas traiter Hideto n'importe comment. Mais il avait réussi. De ce qu'il voyait et entendait, il avait réussi. Ainsi, avoir cédé n'était plus aussi terrible. Il n'avait pas couché avec lui. Ils avaient fait autre chose, c'était clair. Quelque chose qu'il ne dirait pas à voix haute, car il savait que Hideto fuirait de toutes ses forces, sinon. Après un ultime coup de rein, il se libéra presque ne même temps que lui. Il ne se retira qu'un instant après. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit à autre chose, c'est sur l'épaule qu'il embrassa Hideto. Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras ou encore caresser sa peau, mais il n'osa pas.

Hideto resta un moment la tête dans les draps, sans bouger. Il avait le coeur qui battait la chamade et qu irefusait de se calmer. Sa tête était complètement vide. Mais son corps tout entier était brûlant. Il avait l'impression que si on le touchait encore, il en aurait mal, tellement ça le brûlait de partout... Il se sentait comme chargé d'électricité. C'était quoi, au juste ? Quoi que ça puisse être, c'était nouveau. Et il n'était pas certain d'aimer ça. Il se redressa et murmura :

_Je peux... emprunter ta douche ?_

_Euh... Oui._

_Merci._

Hideto trouva la salle de bain en un clin d'oeil et il s'y cloîtra. L'armoire étant ouverte, il se saisit d'un gant de toilette presque obnubilé par cette idée. Et le rituel recommença. De l'eau, chaude et à forte pression, beaucoup de savon et des frictions généreuses. Une fois. Deux. Trois. Trente minutes, peut-être. Cela dura au moins ça. Il semblait comme paniqué, à se frotter encore et encore, passant sur ses blessures en oubliant qu'il avait mal... Mais pour la première fois, la raison de ces gestes répétés n'était pas celle qu'il avait toujours eu. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait sale et qu'il voulait que l'odeur de l'autre disparaîsse pour ne jamais revenir. Ce n'était pas parce que son simple reflet le dégoûtait tellement qu'il se croyait recouvert d'une crasse indélébile... C'était parce que son corps frémissait encore, lui rappellant parfaitement ce plaisir qu'on lui avait donné. Et qu'il en savait pas du tout comment accueillir, puisque de toute façon, il ne l'aurait plus jamais. Douche glacée maintenant, pour se remettre les idées en place. Il entendit Tetsu frapper à la porte timidement et demander si tout allait bien. Il ne voulut pas répondre. Il devenait urgent de partir, quitter cet endroit et surtout ce type.

_Putain..._

Il sortit en vitesse, se sécha à la hâte et remit ses vêtements, qu'il avait pris soin de ramasser en quittant le lit. Il retourna dans la chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair pour y prendre sa veste, et il repartit tête baissée. Tetsu le rattrapa alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée :

_Tu fais quoi ?_

_J'y vais._

_Mais attends... _

_Maintenant on ne peut pas cohabiter, tu vois ? Je te donne deux minutes pour te mordre les doigts d'avoir fait ça. Et moi je ne peux pas... Pas avec quelqu'un avec qui j'ai... Bref, je me casse._

_Tu le savais ?! _Comprit Tetsu. _Tu savais que je ne résiterai pas !Tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu savais qu'après ça, les choses seraient différentes et que maintenant je n'oserai plus te proposer d'habiter ici..._

_Le petit jeu a assez duré, _fit durement Hideto. _Tu comprends maintenant qui je suis ? J'ai couché avec toi, et je ne ressens rien, _fit-il en prenant soin de regarder le sol, toujours._ Aussi vrai que je suis devant toi. Et tu n'accepteras jamais ça, pas vrai ? Ca te blessera de me voir continuer ma vie comme avant et te prouver que ça n'a aucune importance. Tu n'es pas le genre de gars qui peut accepter des parties de jambes en l'air sans s'impliquer._

_C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me dégoûter ? _Murmura Tetsu, effectivement blessé.

_Et ça marche. Salut._


	10. Quelqu'un de bien

**Pensez-vous que Tetsu va une fois de plus faire un pas ? J'ai hésité avant de choisir un chemin ou l'autre, ma foi j'espère avoir pris la bonne décision... :)**

**Quelqu'un de bien**

Les jours passèrent et Tetsu était en pleine déprime. Et puis il y a des moments dans la vie où tout semble se donner le mot pour vous tomber dessus. A son boulot, il s'avérait que certains ou certaines de ses collègues étaient plus qu'irritants ces temps-ci... Et quand on passe toute la journée à deux rayons de distance maximum, ça compte ce genre de choses. De l'autre côté, ses parents lui mettaient carrément la pression pour qu'il reprenne ses études, sa mère se désespérant de la voie qu'il empruntait... Heureusement qu'avec Hiro et Pero, les répétitions allaient bon train. Ces quelques heures dans la semaine, c'était son havre de paix, sa petite bulle. Mine de rien, de 'cool', cela commençait à devenir vital.

Et si seulement Hideto voulait bien quitter son esprit. Si seulement cette nuit voulait bien s'effacer de sa mémoire. Mais pas moyen. Si jamais il pouvait remonter le temps, il s'empêcherait de lui sauter dessus. Peu importe que ce fut génial, si c'était pour le perdre à la fin, ça n'en valait pas le coup. Il l'avait traité comme il voulait justement l'éviter depuis le début. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il s'intéressait à lui pour ce qu'il était, et pas parce qu'il avait envie de lui... Pas seulement, en tous cas. Et il n'avait pas réussi. Ce qu'il comprenait moins par contre, c'était la réaction de Hideto, sa fuite... Si cela n'avait aucune importance, pourquoi être si froid et s'enfuir de cette façon ? Pourquoi chercher à le dégoûter absolument ?

Dans la vie, il y a de grandes généralités qui se vérifient au moins deux fois sur trois. Le fait que tout s'arrange pour tomber en même temps, c'est un exemple. Et en voilà un autre : le fait que c'est précisément au moment où on n'y croit plus, qu'une chose se produit. Là, Tetsu sirotait une bière en grignotant deux ou trois chips, l'air las. Il venait de décider que finalement, il avait perdu son temps. Hideto était trop compliqué pour lui, trop difficile à comprendre... alors il n'irait pas le rechercher, pas cette fois. Ce n'était pas fait pour le réjouir mais en même temps, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Et ce fut là précisément, que la chaise en face de lui fut tirée en arrière et que Hideto prit place.

_Salut... Déjà mangé ?_

_N... Non..._

_Alors tires-toi tant que tu le peux. Ryo-kun et son équipe ont la main lourde sur les épices, aujourd'hui. Moi je dis qu'un bon sandwich sur un banc fera l'affaire. Ca te tente ? _Fit Hideto en lui volant une chips.

_Excuse-moi, mais j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre,_ lâcha Tetsu, se demandant s'il avait loupé un épisode.

_Sandwich. Ailleurs qu'ici. Dehors, quoi. C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?_

_Non, ça c'est bon j'ai bien compris, mais..._

_Parfait ! Je t'invite._

La seule chose qui poussa Tetsu à se lever et à le suivre dehors, ce fut probablement la surprise et seulement elle. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Hideto n'y avait pas été de main morte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était dur avec lui, d'ailleurs. Et Tetsu n'était pas maso au point de s'accrocher encore malgré ce genre de paroles balançées sans ménagement. Et là, Hideto était arrivé comme à chaque fois, l'air de rien, voire même plutôt de bonne humeur dirait-on... 'Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?' Se demanda Tetsu. Et est-ce qu'il était le seul à être mal à l'aise, aussi ? Hideto s'arrêta au bout de la rue et alla chercher deux sandwichs, puis il en tendit un à Tetsu et il s'installa sur un banc situé non loin de là.

_J'adore ça ! Ca n'a l'air de rien mais ce sandwich là, c'est vraiment le paradis ! _S'exclama-t-il en mordant dans le sien avec appétit.

_Il est bon..._

_'Bon' ? Monsieur est blasé, je vois ! Donnes, alors !_

_T'as vu la taille de ce truc ? Tu ne vas pas en manger deux, non ?_

_Oh toi tu ne me connais pas encore bien ! _S'exclama-t-il en mordant de plus belle dans sa part.

_A quoi tu joues, Hyde-kun ? _Demanda brusquement Tetsu, gêné tout à coup.

_Là, j'essaie de te piquer ta bouffe, parce que j'ai une dalle..._

_Tu vois de quoi je parle ! Tu es parti avec de grandes phrases toutes faites... _s'agaça Tetsu. _Très belle sortie, d'ailleurs. Je croyais avoir compris que je ne te reverrai pas._

_Tu prends tout au pied de la lettre... Je te démontrais certaines choses, voilà tout. Mais quand m'as-tu entendu dire 'c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit' ?_

_Prenons les choses autrement : pourquoi veux-tu me revoir, alors ? Je croyais être exaspérant, bavard, collant et idéaliste. _

_Oh mais c'est le cas, _fit Hideto en souriant.

_C'est agréable..._

Tetsu se leva, dans le but de rentrer chez lui prendre une douche froide. La proximité de Hideto faisait naître chez lui un mélange d'exaspération et de violent désir qui le rendait vraiment indécis. Mais sur ce coup là, l'exaspération l'emportait d'une courte tête. C'est vrai, à la fin ! C'est trop facile, tout ça. Si à chaque fois que l'on se disputait avec quelqu'un, il fallait revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé, quand est-ce qu'on avançait alors ? Tetsu était trop franc pour agir comme cela. Ils avaient couché ensemble, quoi qu'on en dise. Et après cela, il y avait eu un malaise. Hideto ne réagissait pas ains iavec chaque personne qu'il croisait, sans cela il ne ferait plus ce métier depuis un bail. Alors quoi ? Tetsu ne pouvait pas occulter l'autre nuit, qu'il s'agisse des meilleurs moments comme des moins bons. Hideto soupira, comprenant qu'il abusait un peu. Il se présentait à lui comme si de rien n'était, priant pour que ça passe... C'était peut-être aller un peu loin, là. Il se gratta la tête, l'air ennuyé. Et voyant que Tetsu allait vraiment partir, il murmura :

_Cependant, tu es la première personne qui me traite bien._

_Excuse-moi ?_

_Tu manges et tu bois avec moi, _continua Hideto. _Tu discutes avec moi. Tu t'en fais pour moi. Tu veux me rendre service. Quand tu me parles, tu n'as pas ce sourire et ce regard disant 'je vais me le faire ' ou 'il me fait pitié'. Tu me parles normalement, sans tenir compte de ce que je suis. Comme si j'étais aussi intelligent que toi. C'est la première fois qu'on a un vrai respect pour moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente._

_..._

Tetsu se retourna et se rassit d'une traite. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était bien la première fois que Hideto parlait si longtemps et aussi sérieusement. Avec... comme de la reconnaîssance dans la voix et le regard. Ce qu'il disait, c'était un sacré compliment mine de rien. Mais en dehors de ça... C'était aussi le témoignage, l'aveu d'une solitude dont Tetsu ignorait encore l'étendue, et d'une bien piètre estime de soi. Il soupçonnait bien que la vie de Hideto ne lui apparaîssait pas aussi rose qu'il voulait bien le dire, mais là... Sur le coup, Tetsu ne sut quoi dire. Devait-il le remercier de le considérer de cette façon, s'excuser alors de n'avoir pas pu continuer à le traiter avec respect, ou le faire parler encore puisque cela semblait bien partit ? Mais ce genre de moments ne dure jamais bien longtemps avec Hideto. Il eut un petit rire forcé et il lança légèrement :

_Rien que pour flatter mon ego, je veux bien voir ta tête de dingue dans les parages encore un moment !_

_Tu ne peux pas être juste sympa ? _Grogna Tetsu. _Pourquoi même les choses gentilles, tu les dis de cette façon ?_

_Parce que tu t'emballes comme un rien. Alors je ne veux pas te donner plus d'occasions de le faire, _répondit très sérieusement Hideto, comme une énième mise en garde.

_Je vois..._

_T'es quelqu'un de bien, Tetsu. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu me trouves pour aimer perdre ton temps avec moi, mais j'apprécie._

_Est-ce que tu vas encore me balancer une vanne derrière pour tempérer ? _Demanda Tetsu, sur la défensive malgré cette ultime phrase déroutante.

_Pas cette fois. Je m'en tiendrai à 'tu es quelqu'un de bien'. _

S'il y avait une certitude désormais, c'est que Hideto était bigrement tordu. Ou difficile à comprendre, déjà. Mais ça revenait au même, finalement... Tetsu commençait à croire qu'il avait été trop optimiste, de croire qu'il pouvait le comprendre et le cerner en un clin d'oeil. Voilà maintenant que sérieusement, il lui faisait ce compliment qui avait énormément de valeur, dans sa bouche. Tetsu soupira, sa colère et son envie de couper les ponts s'évanouissant malgré lui :

_Je ne sais jamais quoi penser, avec toi... Ca commence à me rendre dingue._

_C'est rassurant. Je commençais à croire que tu étais si altruiste, que tu étais le genre à donner ta montre si on te demande l'heure._

_Je ne sais pas comment tu me vois, mais tu te gourres._

_Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi._

_Non, je... _hésita Tetsu en le regardant quelques instants. _Je ne me trompe pas. Cette fois, j'en suis sûr._

_Voyez-vous ça._

_Tu veux bien me promettre un truc ?_

_Houla. J'attends de voir quoi._

_Si quelque chose te gêne, dans ce que je dis ou fais... Ne t'en vas pas comme l'autre soir... Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit._

Hideto parut embarrassé, maintenant. Franchise, honnêteté, tout ça c'était bien joli mais un peu trop formel pour lui. Promettre des choses, quoi que ça puisse être, c'était déjà nouer une relation, une sorte de lien. Quel qu'il soit. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de ça ? Est-ce qu'il voulait réellement que Tetsu fasse partie de sa vie ? C'était comme si ce qu'il avait ressenti l'autre fois l'attirait et l'effrayait à la fois. C'était à double tranchant : il ne pouvait s'impliquer, se laisser aller de peur d'être dépassé... et en même temps, impossible de couper les ponts. Il avait essayé ces derniers jours : il avait évité le bar, évité de penser à Tetsu... Et sa vie ne lui avait jamais paru plus noire, alors. D'où la raison de sa venue ce soir... Il finit par lâcher :

_Ok..._

_Alors l'autre soir, pourquoi..._

_J'ai promis, je tiendrai. Mais ça ne vaut pas pour ce qui est passé avant._

_Traître._

_Naïf._

_Tu as dormi où, depuis l'autre fois ?_

_J'ai squatté chez mon... Une connaîssance._

_Ton... ? _Souligna Tetsu, intrigué.

_Oh et puis après tout... Mon ex._

_Ah ? Tu... Je vois._

_Si ça peut te rassurer, c'était n'importe quoi._

_N'importe quoi ?_

_Ca a duré un mois et comme je ne voulais pas arrêter le métier, il m'a gentimment poussé dehors. Ce que je comprends, d'ailleurs. Mais on est restés bons copains._

_Ca ne me regarde pas, tout ça... _fit Tetsu, qui crevait d'envie d'en savoir plus, au contraire.

_Non, mais tu mourrais d'envie de savoir... _murmura Hideto avec un sourire satisfait.

_Pas du tout._

_Tu mens mal. Et moi, j'aime pas la sensiblerie. Alors est-ce que je dois m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit, ou tu passes directement l'éponge ? Qu'on en finisse._

_J'aimerai autant des excuses, _fit Tetsu, profitant de ce moment où il avait l'avantage.

_C'est de bonne guerre._

_Je pense, oui._

_Je suis désolé, _fit Hideto en le regardant très sérieusement._ Mais je ne changerai pas ce que j'ai dit sur quelques points... Tu comprends bien que ce n'était..._

_J'ai compris. D'ailleurs, je peux te payer, si tu veux..._

_Laisses, _fit Hideto, crispé à la seule idée que Tetsu lui donne de l'argent, bizarrement.

_Tu crois que dans l'avenir... Je... Laisse tomber, _se ravisa Tetsu en rougissant d'avoir seulement osé y penser.

_Oui. Tant que les choses sont claires, je suis disponible pour toi. De cette façon... et de toutes celles qu'il te plaîra... _répondit Hideto à la question qu'il n'avait pas posé, non sans un clin d'oeil annonçant le retour du provocateur qu'il était.

_C'est pas sain..._

_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'équilibré, ce n'est pas un scoop._

_Tu voudrais bien, hein... _murmura Tetsu._ Etre détraqué, ça t'empêche d'assumer. Mais tu es très conscient de ce que tu fais, au contraire... et tu le supportes de moins en moins bien._

_Tais-toi donc... _murmura Hideto en lui volant le reste de son sandwich, discrètement.

_Tu fais quoi demain ? _Demanda brusquement Tetsu, l'idée lui traversant l'esprit.

_Demain quand ?_

_En fin d'après-midi..._

_Rien, pourquoi ?_

_Viens me trouver au magasin. Je t'emmènerai quelque part._

_Et pourquoi je viendrai ?_

_Parce que tu as envie de savoir où je veux t'emmener._

_Tu crois tout savoir, hein ?_

_Bien sûr que non. Mais je sais que tu viendras, _fit Tetsu avec un petit sourire sûr de lui.

_Bien vu._


	11. Découverte

**Merci Kaoru, c'est super gentil de ta part ! :). Pour te répondre, il arrive que je fasse des chapitres plus longs c'est vrai, mais en général si je veux poster à un certain rythme sur chaque fic, je fais des chapitres de la même taille. C'est un peu court c'est vrai, et je m'en excuse :) (quoique celui-là est un peu plus gros).**

**Découverte**

Hideto arriva un peu plus tôt que prévu sur le lieu de travail de Tetsu. Encore un quart d'heure avant qu'il ne termine, à peu près. Un quart d'heure à tuer. Hideto ne sut trop quoi faire, puis il se décida finalement à entrer. C'était un magasin de taille moyenne, situé sur une avenue très fréquentée. Vue l'heure, les gens n'allaient pas tarder à sortir du bureau, aussi était-il donc modérément peuplé encore. Les vêtements divers s'étalaient sur diverses rangées de part et d'autres, ainsi que sur des mannequins disposés avec goût. Il y avait un peu de tout, à dire vrai. Des habits pour les jeunes et les moins jeunes, hommes ou femmes... Machinalement, Hideto fit mine de jetter un oeil, en partie pour ne pas avoir un vendeur ou une vendeuse sur le dos immédiatement. Il finit par repérer Tetsu au fond vers une caisse, occupé à disposer des accessoires sur un présentoir. Allez savoir pourquoi, il ne se manifesta pas. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cet enquiquineur professionnel évoluer dans un milieu spécifique, et être naturel aussi. Comme il ne savait pas que Hideto était là, il agissait normalement. C'était l'occasion de voir un peu qui il était.

Ce fut vite vu. Tout se passait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que Tetsu ne se prenne les pieds dans... Hideto ne sut si c'était le pied du présentoir, la moquette, un lacet ou juste un manque d'équilibre, toujours est-il que Tetsu s'affala à moitié sur le présentoir, les accessoires divers allant rejoindre le sol. Il y en avait partout autour de lui, et la scène était vraiment trop comique. Hideto éclata de rire à cette vue incroyable. Tetsu avait vraiment deux mains gauche alors, il n'y avait rien à faire contre ça. Qui plus est, Tetsu s'affola, pestant contre lui-même sûrement, ce qui acheva de le rendre vraiment irrésistible. La caissière se hâta de venir l'aider, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui est habituée à voir cela, et Tetsu se confondit en excuses tout en se dépêchant de réparer ses bêtises. Dominant son rire, Hideto s'apprêtait à sortir pour attendre tranquillement dehors, lorsqu'un vendeur s'approcha de lui :

_Puis-je vous aider ?_

_Hm ? Oh non, merci... Je regardais juste._

_Je vois. N'hésitez pas, si vous savez besoin de quoi que ce soit._

_Je saurais m'en souvenir... _fit Hideto avec un grand sourire charmeur.

_Oh, tu es déjà là ! _Lança Tetsu en les rejoignant.

_Salut ! Oui, comme tu le vois._

_J'ai terminé. Je vais juste récupérer mon sac et j'arrive._

_A ton rythme, y a pas le feu. _

Tetsu disparut dans l'arrière-boutique et il revint 30 secondes plus tard avec son sac. Rapide, vraiment. Il se contenta d'un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir général, et il s'adressa plus particulièrement, avec insistance, à son collègue qui discutait avec Hideto :

_Voilà ! A demain, Jun-kun !_

_A demain !_

_Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? _Fit Tetsu à Hideto, une fois dehors.

_De quoi faire ? _Demanda-t-il, l'innocence personnifiée.

_Avec Jun-kun... 'Je saurais m'en souvenir...', _imita-t-il avec exagération._ Pitié ! Tu t'es cru dans un film X ou quoi ?_

_Tu as l'esprit bien plus mal placé que je ne l'ai, tu sais..._

_Mais bien sûr..._

_Jaloux ?_

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi._

_Bien sûr... _murmura Hideto en se retenant de sourire.

_Penses ce que tu veux de moi, je m'en fiche._

_Tu seras ravi d'apprendre, dans ce cas, que j'ai adoré ton numéro de clown il y a 10 minutes. Tu es d'une rare maladresse..._

_Tu as vu ? _Demanda Tetsu, très rouge à présent.

_Je n'en ai pas perdu une miette ! _S'esclaffa Hideto.

_Oh non..._

_Relaxes-toi. J'ai bien rigolé._

_C'est censé m'aider à me sentir mieux ?!_

_Non. Je disais ça comme ça._

_Ouais..._

Arrivés à la voiture de Tetsu, Hideto profita du moment où il prenait place sur le siège du passager pour se ressaisir. Ce sourire presque idiot qu'il avait depuis sont arrivée et qui perdurait ces dernières secondes, il voulait l'effacer. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas non plus que Tetsu se méprenne. Hideto avait mal joué le coup. Il n'aurait pas dû s'amuser avec ce mot : 'jaloux'. Il aurait dû aussi sec mettre les points sur les i avec Tetsu. Parce que à supposer que Tetsu connaîsse réellement ce type de sentiment qu'est la jalousie... Ce n'était absolument pas bon, et cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas clair. D'ailleurs en temps normal, Hideto l'aurait cassé sans ménagement pour lui ôter ce genre d'idées stupides du crâne. Là, selon lui, il avait merdé. Enfin, tout ça n'était pas bien grave après tout...

_Bon ! Tu m'emmènes ?_

_C'est parti._

_Mais je partirai vers 20h... Je file un coup de main à Ryo-kun ce soir... Et il est possible que je regagne enfin mon chez moi après._

_Oh ?... Très bien, pas de problème._

Effectivement, le trajet fut assez court... et calme, aussi. Hideto se demandait où Tetsu pouvait bien l'emmener, et l'autre se demandait d'une part s'il faisait bien, et d'autre part si son fameux collègue allait être un problème. Il secoua la tête, se réprimandant tout seul : mais non, enfin. Et puis même, ça ne le regardait pas. Ce trajet fur l'occasion pour Hideto de découvrir qu'on conduit probablement comme on est. Ainsi Tetsu était-il assez concentré, mais sa maladresse naturelle ressurgissait de temps à autres... de même que son étourderie. Hideto s'amusa beaucoup, les deux ou trois premières fois, à lui lancer l'air de rien : _'et le clignotant ? C'est en option, chez toi ?'_. De temps en temps, il se disait vaguement que la dernière fois où il s'était sentit aussi proche de quelqu'un, à tel point qu'il le charriait et passait du temps avec lui, remontait à... Probablement jamais. Ce fut un choc, en y pensant...

Et puis ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue et ils se garèrent dans une cour, juste devant un garage, au moment même où deux personnes arrivaient, l'une avec un étui à guitare sur le dos. Ce fut là que Hideto tilta où ils étaient et ce qu'ils venaient faire. Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il avait à voir là-dedans, mais ça pouvait être intéressant... Tetsu descendit de la voiture et avança en direction des nouveaux arrivants :

_Salut vous deux !_

_Salut ! Ah, c'est l'ami dont tu nous as parlé ?_

_C'est ça. Hideto-kun, voici Pero-kun et Hiro-kun,_ présenta Tetsu tandis qu'ils entraient dans le garage.

_Enchanté._

_Moi aussi. Euh... Ca ne dérange pas que je sois là ? _Demanda Hideto, sentant que la politesse commandait de dire ça.

_Absolument pas ! On a rarement du public, à part sa petite soeur ! _Fit Hiro en direction de son camarade.

_Mets-toi là, je t'en prie, _renchérit ce dernier en lui apportant une chaise.

_Ok. Hé, Tetsu ! _Chuchota Hideto, soudainement mal à l'aise, sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi. _Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

_Je veux te montrer deux ou trois choses... Ne t'en fais pas, aujourd'hui ça va aller vite, Hiro-kun est pris d'ici une bonne heure. On ne va pas être très sérieux. Ca va te plaîre._

_Vraiment... Celui-là... Mais à quoi il pense, ce guignol ? _Murmura Hideto en s'installant.

Effectivement, ce fut rapide. Ils jouèrent quelques morceaux de leur composition, de façon plus professionnelle que le lieu ne le laissait d'abord présager. En effet, l'endroit était assez petit et le son n'y était pas forcément excellent. Hormis les chaises et un petite table, le seul mobilier, c'était celui destiné à la musique. Hiro était à la guitare, Pero à la batterie, et Tetsu à la basse et au chant. Il avait une bonne voix, selon Hideto. Elle était déjà remarquable lorsqu'il parlait simplement, mais une fois chantée, elle l'était tout autant en fait. Le seul gros défaut qu'elle avait, c'est qu'elle était hésitante. Comme si Tetsu ne se donnait pas à fond là-dessus.

Clairement, la basse était plus son truc. Cela se voyait en un clin d'oeil. Et bien sûr, Hideto était loin d'être un connaîsseur. Mais n'empêche... Tetsu était bon. C'était indéniable. Avec du travail et de la persévérance, qui sait ce que ça pourrait donner dans l'avenir ? Il savait que Tetsu avait appris à jouer au lycée, il le lui avait dit. Difficile à croire qu'il en joue depuis si peu de temps, tant il semblait à l'aise. Vraiment bon.

_Merde alors... _murmura Hideto, réellement surpris.

Les doigts de Tetsu semblaient ne faire qu'effleurer l'instrument, glisser légèrement dessus avec rapidité et adresse. C'était gracieux, en un sens. Ce qui était caractéristique également, c'était le brusque changement de personnalité, à partir du moment où il s'était mis à jouer. Disparu, le jeune homme presque coincé et maladroit, étourdi aussi. Cet homme là était plus affirmé, ça se voyait sur son visage. Il était plus concentré, plus crispé aussi. Mais de temps à autres, un mince sourire s'échappait, témoignage de la joie qu'il éprouvait à être là et à faire cela. En fait, il y avait un lien entre celui qu'il était avant et celui que Hideto découvrait à l'instant : la détermination. Elle était vraiment un trait de la personnalité de Tetsu, quelle que soit la façon dont on le regarde finalement.

A dire vrai, Hideto ne vit pas le temps passer. Et il ne vit pas beaucoup Hiro et Pero non plus. Il était trop occupé à regarder Tetsu. Car après tout, c'était le seul qu'il connaîssait, bien sûr. Mais quelque part, ce fut un peu gênant, bizarrement. Comme si Tetsu, volontairement ou non, lui montrait qui il était et ce qu'il pouvait faire. Hideto n'était pas prude du tout, loin de là même... Pourtant, cette perspective, celle de voir un côté très personnel de lui, cela le gêna un peu. Probablement parce que les gens dans sa vie n'avaient jamais fait que passer et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les connaître ne serait-ce qu'un peu. C'était ne quelque sorte une grande première.

_Bon les gars, _lança Hiro une fois que le morceau fut achevé, _je suis désolé mais je vous l'ai dit : je dois y aller ! Vraiment désolé, on aurait dû se retrouver demain plutôt._

_Pas grave... _le rassura Pero. _Ca m'a permis de me détendre ce soir. Dure journée._

Même une heure, c'était suffisant. Cela ne permettait pas forcément de progresser, mais ce n'était pas le seul but non plus, dans ces rencontres. Se détendre, jouer par pur plaisir... Même 10 minutes, c'était toujours bon à prendre. Ils avaient au moins cela en commun. Même si Hideto trouva que ces deux là, bien que apparement assez sympas, ne s'accordaient pas avec Tetsu. Il n'aurait sû dire pourquoi exactement, mais il le sentait ainsi.

_Hideto-kun ? Hé ho ! Hyde-kun ?!_

_Désolé. J'étais... _fit Hideto en voyant Tetsu planté devant lui, et les deux autres partis sans qu'il n'y ait fait attention. _Désolé. Tu disais ?_

_On y va ? Je te dépose au bar, sinon tu vas être en retard._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ben tu ne m'as pas dit que tu bossais avec... ?_

_Ah oui ! Ouais, allons-y !_

Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse, dans le silence. Si Tetsu crevait évidemment d'envie de le harceler de questions afin de savoir ce qu'il en avait pensé, il n'en fit toutefois rien. La seule perspective d'un commentaire cinglant en pleine tête l'en dissuadait aussitôt. Pourtant, il était de ceux qui se nourrissent aussi des critiques et qui ne s'arrêtent pas à un commentaire désobligeant. Mais tout dépend de la personne qui le dit. Ca compte aussi... Et puis Hideto semblait ailleurs. Comme troublé. Tetsu finit par se garer sur le parking, mais il n'enleva pas sa ceinture.

_Voilà, tu y es._

_Euh...Tu viens, ce soir ?_

_Ah non... J'ai un truc de prévu._

_Ah ?_

_Oui. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais mine de rien, je connais d'autres endroits et d'autres gens que ce coin, _fit Tetsu avec une certaine auto-dérision, sentant une certaine tension.

_Bien sûr, _acquiesça Hideto en sortant de la voiture.

_Hyde-kun ! Je sais bien que tu n'avais pas forcément envie d'être là. C'était égoiste de ma part de t'imposer ça, de t'emmener dans un endroit où tu n'avais pas forcément envie d'être, de regarder et écouter alors que tu avais sans doute autre chose à faire et je te prie de..._

_Tu parles beaucoup trop. _

_Oh..._

Tetsu était sorti à son tour et lui avait emboîté le pas tout en l'interpellant. Comme Hideto n'avait rien dit durant tout le trajet, il croyait l'avoir gonflé et il voulait réparer cela. Mais Hideto ne semblait pas énervé ou ennuyé, pas du tout. Juste bizarre. D'ailleurs, il lui avait répondu avec le sourire, à l'instant. En fait, Hideto avait l'impression de vivre des tas de choses absolument dérisoires, mais très nouvelles pour lui. Curieuse sensation. Il sembla hésiter un instant, et puis son regard se porta sur le sol.

_Tu m'as emmené voir... ce qui probablement compte le plus pour toi._

_Pardon ?_

_Quand je suis venu à ton boulot, je pensais que je te voyais dans ton milieu 'normal', loin des endroits où je t'ai toujours vu... Je me plantais. En fait, je ne te connaissais absolument pas. _

_J'ai du mal à te suivre..._

_Je t'ai regardé pendant une heure, plus peut-être... avec cet instrument... En train de jouer... C'était... C'est étrange d'avoir passé autant de temps avec toi alors que je ne t'ai connu réellement qu'aujourd'hui._

_Mais... _commença Tetsu, un peu perdu et pas sûr de savoir ce que tout ça signifiait.

_Quoi qu'il en soit... merci de m'avoir permis de voir ça._

_Mais... Tu en penses quoi ? _Se décida Tetsu, n'y tenant plus. _Je veux dire..._

_Mon avis ne te servirait à rien,Tetsuya-kun. Fais comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant : suis ton instinct. Moi, je vais bosser. A plus._

_Tu seras toujours le bienvenu, tu sais... pour nous écouter._

_Vous écouter ne m'intéresse pas._

Déception pour le futur bassiste. Une gifle n'aurait pas été plus douloureuse. La seule idée par exemple, que Hideto l'ait trouvé mauvais ou qu'il n'ait vu aucun intérêt à tout cela... Hideto l'avait dit : c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Et lorsqu'on montre ce genre de choses à une tierce personne, forcément on n'a pas envie que tout soit piétiné avec juste un avis dur. Mais c'était ça aussi, avec Hideto. Toujours des hauts et des bas, des frustrations et des satisfactions. Pourtant, Hideto avait un air particulièrement doux. Et Tetsu ne le remarqua pas, mais ses joues se colorèrent un peu.

_Ah... bon... Très bien..._

_Par contre, t'écouter toi... _rectifia Hideto, insistant ainsi beaucoup sur ce point. _Je viendrai._

_Euh je... _commença Tetsu, très surpris par cet aveu. _Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire._

_Ca nous change. J'y vais. A plus tard._

_Je peux avoir ton numéro ? _Demanda bruquement Tetsu.

_Quoi, tu ne l'as pas ?_

_Non..._

_Tu dois bien être le seul, tiens, _nota Hideto avec un sourire équivoque.

_C'est pas drôle, _répliqua Tetsu, toujours agacé par ce genre d'allusions.

_Tiens, _fit Hideto après le lui avoir noté.

_Mais comment je saurais si... enfin il se pourrait que je tombe mal ?_

_Tetsu-kun... Sois sûr que je ne décrocherai pas si c'était le cas, _s'esclaffa-t-il. _Détends-toi un peu._

C'était toujours dans ce genre de moments que Hideto retrouvait ce qui faisait qu'il était une personne fascinante : confiance en lui, paroles volontairement dérangeantes, regard insistant et sourire insolent... Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme happé par tout cela. Parfois c'était décourageant : à chaque fois qu'il croyait progresser, Hideto remettait une distance. Mais aujourd'hui... Il le sentait proche. Accessible. Il le fixa tant et si bien que Hideto en parut irrité :

_Quoi ?_

_Ton oeil est presque guéri..._

_Ouais, je sais... Les côtes aussi. Mais ça fait encore super mal. Hier, j'en ai eu un qui était du genre... Enfin un téméraire, quoi. J'ai tenu le coup jusqu'à la fin mais j'ai eu un mal de chien..._

_Euh... _fit Tetsu avec une grimace._Tu sais moi, les détails..._

_Ah oui. Désolé. _

_Du coup... Tu reprends le métier alors ?_

_Il faut bien. J'ai... quelques frais._

_Ah ? Bon... _murmura Tetsu, qui savait pourtant bien que cet arrêt momentané n'avait été dû qu'aux blessures de Hideto, non à un choix de sa part.

_Quoi ?_

_Pourquoi ça ? _Explosa-t-il, quitte à être lourd. _Tu n'as jamais répondu à cette question ! Regardes, tu pourrais être serveur. Ou autre chose, peu importe ! Y a plein de choses qui ne nécessitent pas de te... vendre._

_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, _fit sèchement Hideto.

_Mais Hyde-kun... Pourquoi ça ? Je voudrais savoir pourquoi faire ça précisément ?_

_T'as qu'à te dire que j'aime ça et voilà. Ca t'aidera à mieux dormir la nuit ? _Répondit-il avec une insolence exagérée.

_Ne sois pas comme ça..._

_Comment ça ?_

_Etre provocant et désagréable... Tu cherches quoi en faisant ça ? A te persuader que tu n'es qu'un minable ? A me faire fuir ? Aucune de ces deux propositions n'est juste. Alors arrê perds ton temps._

_..._

_Ca te demanderait trop d'efforts de changer de vie, hein ?_

_Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire. Quand tu auras compris ça..._

_Aucune chance, _le coupa Tetsu.

_Tu es têtu. Et moi, je suis en retard._

_Je peux t'appeller, ce soir ?_

_Appelles. Je ne dis pas que je répondrai._

Il semblerait qu'entre eux, ce soit toujours ainsi. Tetsu le comprenait maintenant. Difficile, lorsque quelqu'un est sec, de penser qu'il puisse y avoir un autre sens ou que ce soit simplement un leurre. C'était leur façon de communiquer. Hideto ne serait jamais aussi franc que lui sur le sujet, aussi devrait-il s'attendre à ses répliques cinglantes. Et apprendre à les décoder. Il était en train de l'apprivoiser. Il le sentait. Encore un peu de patience, juste un peu... Et Hideto ne se méfierait plus de lui. On a tendance à croire que les gens seuls sont durs. En réalité, ils sont assez vulnérables puisqu'ils ne se méfient pas et ne voient pas forcément lorsque quelqu'un leur tend la main et les tire de leur solitude. Même s'ils veulent contrer, ils laissent toujours quelque chose passer. Hideto n'était pas tellement différent.


	12. Pour son bien

**Et un chapitre de plus, un ! Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews si souvent !! Votre avis est important :)**

**Pour son bien**

La nuit venue, Hideto était dans sa chambre, occupé à écouter de la musique. Il attendait son prochain 'rendez-vous'. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant… Pour être franc, il aurait aimé rester comme cela tranquillement, à écouter sa musique toute la nuit… La soirée avait été bien remplie. En ce moment, le bar marchait bien. Ryo était content. Il n'avait pas encore assez pour embaucher un nouveau serveur à plein temps pour l'instant, mais il faisait de plus en plus souvent appel à Hideto en cas de besoin. Le jeune homme se détendait, ses jambes étant lourdes à cause des nombreuses allées et venues que ce boulot nécessitait. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il aurait pu s'endormir comme ça, allongé sur son lit… Et puis son téléphone sonna, l'arrachant à son moment de détente. C'était à peu près sûr qu'il s'agissait de son pot de colle. Le numéro ne lui disait rien et il avait dit qu'il appellerait ce soir, alors… Il décrocha et reconnu immédiatement Tetsu, comme il pouvait s'en douter.

_Salut…_

_Je te manquais déjà ?_

_A l'évidence, je ne suis pas le seul,_ rétorqua Tetsu du tac au tac. _Sinon, tu n'aurais pas décroché._

_Hé ! Où est passé le gentil garçon que je connaissais ?_

_Toujours là. Juste que j'ai vite compris qu'avec toi, il fallait avoir un peu de répondant._

_Que puis-je pour toi ?_ murmura Hideto, charmeur et désireux de garder le contrôle. _Tu demandes mes services ?_

_Même pas. _

_C'est rare qu'on m'appelle sans but précis._

_J'ai un but. Je voulais t'entendre_.

Hideto se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Voilà autre chose, maintenant… Ce que son corps pouvait être débile, par moments. Voilà qu'il se sentait fébrile, inexplicablement. Et qu'il se sentait rougir. Que c'était énervant. En y repensant, c'était depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'il y avait ce genre de moments où il se sentait un peu idiot… C'était à la fois agréable et déstabilisant. Mais il ressentit le besoin d'écouter sa tête et de faire rentrer dans le crâne de Tetsu que ce type de phrases n'était pas le bienvenu.

_Tetsu-kun, j'en profite pour te dire… Ce genre d'allusions, tu devrais éviter._

_Quoi ? Ca t'agace ?_

_Au contraire… _réfléchit Hideto à voix haute.

_Comment ?_

_Rien…_

_Tu devrais te faire à l'idée, maintenant : je suis là et je ne partirai pas_, crut-il bon de préciser.

_Tes convictions personnelles sont bien peu de choses, alors._

_Comment ça ?_

_Ce que je fais… Tu désapprouves. Mais tu restes. C'est pas un peu contradictoire, ça ?_

_On fait tous des choses qui ne nous mettent pas en valeur,_ répondit Tetsu après un temps de réflexion. _Ca ne fait pas de nous de mauvaises personnes pour autant._

_Tiens. Je constate que tu nuances un peu plus tes avis, maintenant_, remarqua Hideto sans s'attarder sur le sens de ces mots.

_Tu m'as au moins appris ça._

_C'est bien la première fois que j'apprends quelque chose à quelqu'un, tiens_… fit-il sur un ton désinvolte. _Enfin quelque chose qui ne soit pas en rapport avec…_

_Ca va, c'est bon, je crois que je comprends !_

_Remarque, t'as pas eu le temps de t'en rendre compte_, fit Hideto en s'autorisant à repenser pour la première fois à cette nuit là.

_On n'en a jamais reparlé…_

_Y a rien à en dire, c'est pour ça. _

_Tu es sûr ? _insista Tetsu, qui mine de rien, se sentait assez gêné par tout ça.

_Certain. On n'en reparlera jamais, ok ? Jamais_, répliqua-t-il durement, se maudissant d'avoir lui-même amené le sujet sur le tapis.

_Ca veut dire que je ne suis plus sur ta liste de clients potentiels ?_

_Je préfèrerai éviter…_

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Parce que je te connais._

_A d'autres. La vraie raison._

_Je ne veux pas, ok ?_ s'énerva brusquement Hideto. _C'est moi qui décide. Je choisis qui, quand et combien !_

_Calme-toi._

_Bon écoute… Je dois te laisser. J'ai à faire._

_T'en as pas marre de tout ça ?_ fit soudainement Tetsu avant qu'il ne raccroche.

_Quoi encore ?_

_Tu vas te moquer de moi et me trouver vraiment trop romantique, mais… Tu n'aurais pas envie... Juste une fois… De le faire parce que tu le veux ?_

_C'est quoi ces conneries encore ?_

_Sans te faire payer… _expliqua Tetsu en craignant pourtant de le heurter. _Et sans te soucier de quelqu'un d'autre, juste de ce que toi tu veux… Le faire parce que tu en as juste envie._

_Ouais, c'est très joli comme film. Me raconte pas la fin, je sens que je vais pleurer,_ ironisa-t-il.

_C'est possible, tu sais_, insista Tetsu, sentant que ses paroles pouvaient faire mouche. _Si seulement tu arrêtais de faire comme si rien ne comptait. Que tu t'ouvrais un peu…_

_Et voilà, tu recommences. La façon dont tu vois les choses est jolie, Tetsu-kun. Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je te parle de la vraie vie. Des vrais gens, dehors, _articula Hideto en détachant bien chaque mot. _Pas ceux que tu côtoies dans ton univers qui ressemble à un cocon douillet. Mon monde à moi. _

_C'est le même. Et tu le sais._

_Tu es un grand rêveur. Tu dois avoir du succès,_ murmura Hideto, souriant malgré lui.

_Pas tant que ça…_

_Si. Je vois les gens te regarder, parfois. Intéresses-toi à ceux qui te ressemblent._

_Je décide aussi de qui et quand_, s'agaça Tetsu, énervé de le voir se défiler.

_Alors 'te plantes pas de personne._

Tetsu entendit ensuite plusieurs 'bip' successifs, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il venait gentimment mais fermement de se faire raccrocher au nez. Ca voulait dire quoi au juste, tout ça ? C'était fatiguant après tout, de vouloir comprendre Hideto. Peut-être qu'il avait raison ? Ils vivaient peut-être tous deux dans deux mondes bien distincts ? Ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une figure de style, de dire cela… Cette idée déplut à Tetsu, bien sûr.

Hideto quant à lui, était en proie à un dilemme ou du moins, ça y ressemblait fort. Depuis le moment où il avait couché avec Tetsu, à la seconde où il avait quitté son appartement, il s'était refusé à y repenser. Pourtant, cela revenait à la charge. Il n'arrivait pas, malgré ses efforts, à se défaire de cette chaleur qui l'avait envahit ce soir là. Ce... bien-être, puisqu'il fallait bien appeler les choses par leur nom, totalement inédit et presque étourdissant. Cela lui fichait une trouille inimaginable. C'était la raison de ses tentatives pour oublier. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait un peu... Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Très troublé. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, puisque son 'invité' frappa et entra. Il dû se ressaisir, reprendre le contrôle afin de lui donner ce qu'il était venu chercher. Celui-là aussi, c'était un habitué.

_Salut._

_Salut ! Tu es blessé ? _Constata le nouvel arrivant, étonné.

_Oh ça ? C'est bientôt fini…_

_Ca ne me dérange pas. Ca te rend même encore plus sexy._

_Ouais, enfin même si tu préfères, je le referai le moins souvent possible. Mets-toi à l'aise._

L'autre enleva sa veste et le blabla de rigueur ne dura pas. Il n'était pas comme tous ceux qui viennent pour la première fois et qui sont maladroits. Lui, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, aussi les gestes et paroles destinés à mettre à l'aise relevaient-ils du superflu. Bientôt, Hideto se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, en train de déboutonner sa chemise tandis que son client s'attaquait à sa ceinture. Et Hideto n'était pas bien. Il avait chaud et en même temps, il était glacé. De vraies sueurs froides. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait réellement mal à l'aise, d'un seul coup. Le flash se produisit lorsque les mains de l'autre passèrent sur son boxer. Hideto eut une violente pulsion : il fut écoeuré. A mesure que les mains de son futur amant se promenaient sur lui, ce sentiment augmentait. La révulsion. Il le connaîssait, savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de lui puisqu'il n'était pas de ceux qui avaient des tendances bizarres, mais... Impossible de le laisser continuer à le toucher. Il plissa fortement les yeux pour se reprendre, mais un visage inattendu passa dans son esprit... si inattendu que Hideto sursauta. Impossible de coucher avec ce type.

_Attends !_

_Quoi ?_

_On arrête, _fit-il en attrapant les poignets de l'homme pour qu'il retire ses mains.

_Hein ?_

_Je ne suis pas d'humeur…_

_J'ai payé !_

_Et je te redonne ton fric, t'en fais pas, _fit Hideto en joignant le geste à la parole.

_Je m'en fous ! T'as pas à me faire ce coup là ! _S'énerva l'homme, visiblement assez frustré.

_J'ai dit non, ok ? J'ai pas envie, je t'ai redonné ton argent, on est quittes ! Alors maintenant t'es gentil, tu vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! _

Il sortit non sans avoir épuisé tout son répertoire d'insultes en tous genres... On l'entendait même depuis le couloir. Personne ne sortit évidemment, ce n'est pas comme si ce genre d'engueulades était une première dans ce lieu... Mais c'était une première par contre pour Hideto, qui était maintenant assis au bord de son lit à se frotter le visage avant de se rhabiller. Mais c'était quoi, ce bordel ?! C'était bien la première fois... Même crevé ou malade, il assurait toujours. Mais là... D'un coup, il avait trouvé tout cela si froid et vide de sens que la chaleur ressentit une fois lui était apparue encore plus lumineuse. A ce moment là, il avait voulu ardemment la ressentir encore. Rien qu'une fois. Un vrai plaisir, une vraie bonne sensation. C'était évident que c'était impossible avec cet homme là. Et sur le coup, Hideto n'avait pas eu envie de se forcer. C'était vraiment une première, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement ce soir.

Le week end suivant, Hideto servait encore d'extra au bar. Pourtant il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça, en tous cas pas encore... Mais un serveur était absent, d'où sa présence... Cette fois, il était affecté au bar et là, ça ne chômait pas. Pour l'occasion, il avait remonté ses cheveux en une queue de chaval qui le rajeunissait encore mais qui augmentait son charme... Et ce malgré son air contrarié. Ces temps-ci, l'humeur n'y était pas. Mais parce que, quel que soit le job, le client était roi, il répondit aimablement à la sommation suivante :

_Une bière._

_Tout de suite, monsieur._

_Sinon, ça va ?_

_Que… _fit Hideto en relevant la tête de ses verres. _Oh… Euh… Ken-kun, c'est ça ?_

_Ouais._

_Ta bière,_ fit-il en lui tendant son verre. _Si c'est Tetsu-kun que tu cherches, il est là-bas._

_Ecoute, tu as deux minutes à m'accorder ?_

_Le temps d'une clope. Hé ! Je prends une pause ! _Lança-t-il à un serveur qui passait.

Suivre Ken dehors ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La dernière fois, il s'était fait agresser sans ménagement... Et vu le visage fermé de l'ami de Tetsu, il n'allait pas se faire complimenter, là... Comment lui en vouloir, dans le fond ? Il n'était qu'un type bien qui se souciait d'un autre type bien. Mais pas plus que la dernière fois, il n'était d'humeur à s'en prendre plein la tête pour pas un rond. Pour un peu que Tetsu lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ce Ken allait vouloir le pendre haut et court... Il alluma la cigarette que Ken lui avait tendu et attendit que la sentence tombe...

_Tu es un type franc, je peux au moins te reconnaître ça. Alors permets-moi de l'être aussi._

_Fais-toi plaisir… _lâcha Hideto, désireux d'en finir au plus vite.

_Je ne te fais pas confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à Tetsu, mais je ne te sens pas._

_Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir…_

_Je l'ai eu au téléphone ces dernières semaines… Il ne parle que de toi ou pas loin. De son groupe, aussi. Et crois-moi, si tu as droit au même temps de parole que son groupe… _lâcha Ken avec un regard insistant. _J'ai eu des amis communs aussi, au téléphone. Plus personne ne le voit. Personne non plus ne l'a vu avec un mec depuis un bail…_

_Euh là, tout n'est pas de ma faute, hein. J'ai l'impression que les relations amoureuses, c'est pas son fort… _tenta Hideto, mi-sérieux et mi-amusé.

_Ca… J'avais oprévu de te faire passer un sale quart d'heure, tu sais. Je voulais vraiment te démonter._

_Et tu ne le feras pas ? _Demanda Hideto, se disant que se faire casser la figure une seconde fois ne lui disait pas trop.

_J'ai le sentiment… _avoua Ken comme si cela lui coûtait..._ que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. S'il t'apprécie, je me fie à son jugement._

_C'est tout à ton honneur._

_Mais… Je te le demande… Laisse-le, _dit Ken avec sérieux.

_Comment ?_

_J'ignore tes intentions. Mais lui... Il est sérieux, tu sais. De toutes les personne que je connaisse, il est celui qui mérite le plus d'être heureux. Alors si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection pour lui… Tu devrais t'en aller. _

_Je… je n'ai pas voulu ça. C'est lui qui…_

Bon timing. En cette période où Hideto était assailli par des images et des sensations toutes plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres, voilà que Ken lui sortait quelque chose qui allait dans son sens : le laisser. Quand quelque chose nous contrarie, on s'en éloigne. Là, ce n'était pas différent. Quitter la source de ses interrogations et de son malaise. En cette fin de semaine, il avait refusé 3 clients et e navait accepté juste un, à contrecoeur... Ca ne pouvait pas continuer. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre dans le monde coloré de Tetsu. Autant saisir cette occasion, tout le monde s'en porterait mieux.

_Ca je veux bien te croire, _reconnut Ken, _je sais comme il peut être têtu…_

_Mais je… je l'aime bien, _se surprit-il à révéler.

_Justement. C'est l'occasion de prouver que tu es un type bien, comme il le dit. Je te fais confiance. Tu sauras trouver un moyen de l'éloigner._

Un moyen... Hideto ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Il tenterait d'abord de l'éloigner gentimment... Mais si ça ne marchait pas, il avait la parade. Le geste que Tetsu ne lui pardonnerait pour rien au monde. Il espèrait ne pas avoir à s'en servir, mais... L'intéressé arrive au bar alors que Hideto regagnait son poste, décidé à ne pas avoir d'états d'âme.

_Salut !_

_Salut…_

_Tu termines bientôt ?_

_Je fais la fermeture aujourd'hui… _fit Hideto en attrapant quelques verres pour les essuyer.

_Si tu as une pause à un moment donné, tu peux venir, tu sais… Ken-chan est là, et je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais…_

_Ton ami est là pour toi. Tu devrais rester avec lui. Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire. _

_T'as raison… _fit Tetsu, surpris par sa froideur subite. _Demain… On répète avec Hiro-kun et Pero-kun. Tu veux venir ?_

_Non, désolé._

_Oh. Alors après…_

_Tetsu-kun, _lâcha Hideto en haussant d'un ton, _je vais être très pris à partir de maintenant. _

_Je vois. Je t'appellerai._

_C'est ça._

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? _S'inquiéta Tetsu, décidemment interpellé par son changement d'attitude brutal, même pour lui.

_Y a rien._

_Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux…_

_Arrête ça. Je me suis débrouillé toute ma vie tout seul. J'ai pas besoin de ta gentillesse, _répondit Hideto, glacial.

_Je voulais juste…_

_Rien du tout. J'ai du travail, là. Excuse-moi._

Hideto fit un signe à un collègue pour changer de place. Voilà. C'était puéril, mais Ken serait content. Et lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Et si Tetsu revenait à la charge, il saurait le recevoir. Il avait ce joker en réserve et il s'en servirait, pour le dégoûter. Il espèrait juste ne pas devoir aller jusque là...


	13. L’éloigner

**Je sens que Ken a perdu des points là XD... Il voulait bien faire, vous savez, mais il a été maladroit (y a pas de raisons que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui aient deux mains gauche dans mes fics XD).**

**L'éloigner**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé. Des jours compliqués, pour chacun des protagonistes. Tetsu avait l'impression d'avoir sérieusement loupé un épisode, voire même la moitié de la saison là. A un moment donné, il s'était fait exclure de la vie de Hideto à une vitesse folle, il n'avait rien eu le temps de voir venir. Ca avait commencé par la froideur. Inhabituelle, même pour Hideto. Les remarques cinglantes, beaucoup plus fréquentes et dures que d'ordinaire. Et par la suite, Hideto quittait les lieux en le voyant arriver et manifestait clairement son indifférence. A n'y rien comprendre, vraiment.

Ce qu'il ignorait bien sûr, c'est que Hideto était loin d'agir de gaieté de coeur. Il était persuadé de faire bien, de pour une fois faire quelque chose d'intelligent... Mais il n'imaginait pas que ça soit aussi compliqué, pour tout dire. Il avait pensé, les premiers temps où il avait rencontré Tetsu, que le jour où il s'en 'débarasserait', ce serait comme un soulagement. Et en fait de soulagement, il y avait comme... Un infime pincement au coeur, inconnu de lui jusque là... Un pincement qu'il mettait volontairement de côté et que la seule idée d'interpréter le faisait paniquer.

Et il y avait Ken. Ken qui descendait de temps à autres les week end dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettait et qui voyait au maximum ses amis restés ici, dont évidemment Tetsu. Qui voyait Tetsu maussade justement, agacé par la situation et nageant en pleine incompréhension. La culpabilité n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de s'emparer de lui, et il se disait qu'il avait fourré son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Mais aussi... Tetsu était toujours celui qui consolait, boostait, réconfortait, tirait vers le haut... Quand Ken avait refusé de le suivre dans son groupe et lui avait annoncé son départ, Tetsu avait tout caché de sa déception, alors qu'il aurait aussi bien pu lui en vouloir un peu. Il l'avait encouragé au contraire, aidé à réviser ses examens d'entrée... Alors pour une fois, Ken voulait aussi agir pour son bien. Tetsu était quelqu'un de bien, que pouvait-il gagner à traîner avec quelqu'un qui se prostituait ? Non pas qu'il soit influençable, mais il pouvait en souffrir à terme. Et ça, Ken ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

Ce samedi soir, Ken était venu pour voir Ryo, qu'il devenait difficile d'approcher quand la soirée battait son plein. Etant une fois de plus de passage, il tenait à le saluer même un instant. Et il remarqua alors Hideto qui nettoyait quelques tables non loin de là. Il hésita un instant. Mais après tout, Hideto avait tenu parole, alors il s'approcha de lui dans un but précis.

_Merci._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ce que tu as fait était vraiment bien._

_Ouais, _s'esclaffa Hideto en passant à une autre table. _Je passe pour le dernier des lunatiques doublé d'un salopard mais t'as raiso__n, qu'est-ce que je suis bien !_

_On dirait vraiment que ça te dérange... de devoir t'éloigner de lui._

_S'il te plaît ! _S'offusqua Hideto en lui jettant un regard noir. _Il essaie déjà suffisemment de savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête, alors ne vas pas t'y m__ettre !_

_Ok..._

_Ce type ne représente absolument rien pour moi. C'est bien ce que tu penses de toute façon, non ? Alors sois content, et puis surtout fous-moi la paix !_

_Tu as dit que tu l'aimais bien... _se souvint Ken, de leur dernière conversation.

_Tu as mal compris._

_Je me suis peut-être un peu trompé sur toi..._

Jusque là, la culpabilité de Ken conçernait Tetsu, et uniquement lui. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait, puisqu'il voyait qu'il prenait mal tout cela. Là, pour la première fois, cette culpabilité porta sur Hideto, qui récurait les tables unes par unes et que Ken suivait machinalement. Dès le départ, Ken s'était dit que Hideto n'apporterait et ne chercherait rien de bon. Donc il ne souffrirait absolument pas. Et là, c'était évident que Hideto était à cran. Son regard était noir, ses paroles sèches et il semblerait qu'il ne faille pas le pousser de beaucoup pour qu'il s'énerve. Après tout... Ken avait été assez infect avec lui. Il l'avait considéré comme quelqu'un sans états d'âme, dont il ne fallait pas se préoccuper. C'était assez radical comme attitude et l'espace d'un instant, Ken s'en voulut un peu. Mais Hideto eut un rire moqueur et il rétorqua :

_T'inquiète pas pour ta conscience : je te pardonne. T'es content ? Allez, porte-toi bien et au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, Ken-kun._

Et comme il terminait son service, il se dépêcha de partir 'travailler'. Un job où on gagnait plus et où on parlait moins. Le seul qui lui allait, en fait. Dire que par moments ces derniers temps, il s'était dit que peut-être, effectivement, il y avait autre chose pour lui... C'était Tetsu qui lui avait mis de telles idées en tête. N'importe quoi. Il n'y avait que ça. Et si tous ces énergumènes continuaient à lui prendre la tête, il se trouverait un autre petit boulot et un autre endroit où traîner le soir, qu'on se le dise. Ce à quoi il ne pensait pas, entre autres choses, c'est qu'il avait du mal... Là où auparavant il était occupé chaque nuit, il faisait moitié moins... Et avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Il refusait d'y penser, mettant ça sur le compte de sa clientèle qui en ce moment, ne devait vraiment pas l'attirer, mais... C'était difficile. Ecoeurant même, parfois. Enfin peu importe.

En cette autre nuit qui mettait fin au week end, Hideto était paisiblement endormi sur son lit, après une nuit bien agitée. Le dernier s'était attardé et s'était même endormi. Du coup, Hideto était allé se promener en attendant que l'autre veuille bien dégager et le laisser dormir à son tour. Pas question de dormir avec lui. C'est donc sur le coup de 5h du matin qu'il était remonté dans sa chambre pour enfin se reposer. Il avait l'impression d'à peine avoir fermé les yeux, qu'ils papillonèrent de nouveau. Il sentit... une présence. Comme quand quelqu'un vous fixe et que même si vous ne le voyez pas, vous pouvez le sentir. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Tetsu juste au-dessus de lui.

_Quoi ?!!_

_Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! _S'exclama Tetsu, qui avait eu aussi peur que lui en l'entendant crier d'un coup.

_Alors fallait pas entrer ! T'es dingue ! _S'écria Hideto en s'asseyant, son coeur battant la chamade.

_Désolé, mais la porte était mal fermée alors..._

_Nom de... Mais quelle heure il est ?_

_7h..._

_7h ?? Je vais te tuer ! Je viens à peine de me coucher ! _explosa-t-il.

_Désolé ! Je voulais..._

_Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là à une telle heure ?_

_Je partais travailler mais je voulais..._

_Quoi ? Abrège, je ne suis pas du matin ! _Grogna-t-il en tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

_Est-ce que j'aurais fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_Hein ?_

_Ou même quelque chose que j'aurais dit..._

_Mais pourquoi tu crois ça ?_

_Tu m'évites. Non pas que tu aies déjà été très chaleureux avec moi, mais là... _commença Tetsu en se mordillant la lèvre, embarrassé. _Tu me repousses et cette fois, ce n'est pas un jeu._

_Ca n'en a jamais été un._

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Absolument rien. Merci d'être passé, au revoir,_ répondit Hideto aussi sèchement qu'il put.

_Hyde-kun..._

Parfaitement réveillé maintenant, Hideto s'empressa de faire marcher son cerveau. Voyons... Premier constat, d'emblée : il était content de voir Tetsu ici. Il ne le montrerait pas, sans ça tous ses efforts jusqu'à maintenant seraient vains, mais... Tetsu était là, dans cette salopette qui le rajeunissait encore, avec ses longs cheveux roux encadrant son visage anxieux mais toujours doux... Hideto plissa les yeux pour penser à autre chose qu'au fait que c'était une belle vision. Le virer sans ménagement était la seule solution, sans ça... il allait lui sauter dessus. Pensée très dérangeante, d'ailleurs. Ken avait raison : Tetsu ne méritait pas de perdre son temps avec lui. Il le savait bien avant que Ken le lui dise, d'ailleurs. Alors il se ressaisit, prêt à porter le coup final.

_Tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste... Les pots, les sorties, les discussions interminables, le partage... C'est pas moi, ça. Tu ne me connais pas, donc tu ne peux pas savoir mais... Je n'ai pas ce genre de relations, ce n'est pas mon truc ! C'était sympa pendant un temps, mais maintenant..._

_Tu as peur de quoi ?_

_De rien, Tetsu-kun. J'essaie de t'expliquer que je n'ai pas envie d'être ton grand copain ou je ne sais quelle rela__tion que tu idéalises. C'est pas pour moi et ça m'apporte plus de complications qu'autre chose. Je ne m'intéresse qu'à ceux qui peuvent me rapporter quelque chose. Tu ne figures pas sur la liste, _lâcha-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Je n'en croi__s pas un mot, _murmura Tetsu d'une voix blanche.

_A ton aise. Mais moi je tourne la page. Fais-en autant._

_C'est..._

_M'oblige pas à être brutal._

_Je reviendrai après le boulot. Aucune chance que tu t'en sortes comme ça, _lâcha Tetsu en partant, visiblement secoué.

_Le petit crétin... _murmura Hideto une fois qu'il fut parti.

Second constat : il reviendrait. On le virait par la porte, il revenait par la fenêtre. Quelle glue... Maintenant, Hideto était énervé. Contre Tetsu qui était si... attachant. Et qui le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'avouait. Et contre lui-même, pour ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait aucunement le droit d'éprouver. Très bien. Si rien n'avait marché, alors il allait falloir passer au niveau supérieur. Tetsu l'aurait voulu. Hideto se rendormit tant bien que mal, sa décision étant prise.

Et en fin d'après-midi, il se mit en route presque la mort dans l'âme. Après un coup pareil, Tetsu ne lui pardonnerait plus. Là, tout était encore rattrapable, ce n'était que des querelles de gamins, presque. Mais après ça, Tetsu serait suffisement écoeuré. C'était le but, non ? Sans doute, oui... Hideto se planta devant l'entrée du magasin où Tetsu travaillait et il inspira avant d'entrer, prêt à jouer de tous ses charmes. De toute façon, il l'aurait. Au vue de cette bribe de conversation la dernière fois, il l'aurait. Il trouva vite celui qu'il cherchait : Jun, le collègue de Tetsu, qui remettait de l'ordre dans les cintres d'un rayon. Hideto marcha droit sur lui sans réfléchir et il se planta à sa droite avec un grand sourire.

_Salut._

_Bonjour, en quoi puis-je... Oh, attendez... Vous êtes l'ami de Tetsu-kun, c'est ça ?_

_Excellente mémoire, _fit Hideto, notant que c'était déjà un avantage pour lui.

_Il est juste là..._

_On ne va pas le déranger. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez aussi bien faire l'affaire._

_Je suis là pour ça._

_Très bien. Alors allez-y, conseillez-moi._

_D'accord..._

Ca n'allait même pas être trop compliqué, qui plus est. Ce Jun se rappellait de lui alors qu'ils s'étaient juste croisés une fois, il le dévorait littéralement du regard et le conseillait avec un dévouement tout particulier. Hideto n'avait jamais à user de ses chamres dans ce qu'il faisait, puisqu'on venait à lui et que le jeu de séduction ne rentrait jamais en ligne de compte, à quelques exceptions près. Et comme sa vie ne se résumait qu'à cela, le jeu de drague, du chat et de la souris, il ne connaîssait pas. Mais il n'était pas un amateur non plus et il était près à se faire violence pour arriver à ses fins, il l'avait décidé. Mais ce fut inutile, il le comprit bien. L'affaire était dans le sac. Il s'efforça de s'intéresser à ce que Jun disait et il attendit le moment où Tetsu passait non loin de là pour lançer :

_Au fait... Vous faites quoi après ?_

_Euh... Je termine d'ici quelques minutes et je... n'ai rien de particulier à..._

_Parfait. Alors je vous invite. Un café, ça vous dit ?_

_... D'accord !_s'exclama Jun sans se faire prier.

_Super. J'attends devant._

Presque trop facile. Hideto fit volte-face non sans repérer l'air halluciné de Tetsu. Ca marchait. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Tetsu attrapa son bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et à se retourner alors qu'il allait sortir. C'était la première fois que Hideto le voyait avec une telle expression. L'énervement. Ca ne lui allait pas, le visage de Tetsu était fait pour être joyeux. Tout comme sa voix n'était pas faite pour parler sèchement, ce qu'il fit cependant :

_Hé ! Tu fais quoi là ?_

_Dans un magasin de fringues, à ton avis... Je suis venu pour avoir du tofu, tu penses bien !_

_Tu veux me faire croire que ce gars là t'intéresse ?_

_Je m'amuse, _rétorqua Hideto en haussant les épaules_.__ Et com__m__e__ c'est mieux de s'amuser avec quelqu'un de pas __désagréable à regarder et que__ j__e__m__e__ souvenais de lui..._

_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?_

_A ton avis ? Je veux me le taper, c'est évident._

Les yeux de Tetsu s'agrandirent de surprise. Son attitude, jusqu'au moindre de ses gestes ou de ses intonations, était vulgaire. Hideto était charmeur, provocant ou séduisant, mais jamais vulgaire, jamais. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Déjà que ces derniers temps étaient surréalistes, mais là… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, à la fin ! Venir jusque là dans l'unique but de s'emparer de son collègue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça et pourquoi lui spécialement ? C'était vraiment… Tetsu murmura, les dents serrées :

_Arrête ça. C'est pas toi._

_Encore ? Tu dors les yeux grands ouverts, mon pauvre._

_Ca ne te ressemble pas. Tu ne cherches pas à..._

_Ah, mon rencard arrive. Bonne soirée à toi !_

_Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti._

Tetsu ne supportait pas l'idée que Jun et Hideto… Tout à coup, son sympathique collègue lui inspira une folle envie de lui tordre le coup. A quoi ça rimait, là ? Et dire que c'était lui qui avait montré le magasin à Hideto. Peut-être que Jun lui plaîsait vraiment ? Pas possible… Il était tellement énervé qu'il bacla sa tâche en vitesse et se félicita de ne pas faire la fermeture ce soir, comme cela il put rentrer prendre une douche froide et faire les 100 pas dans son salon en adressant des jurons aux murs toute la soirée. Que Hideto couche avec tout un tas de personnes, c'était déjà quelque chose qu'il n'acceptait pas. Mais il se raisonnait en se disant que tant qu'on le payait, Hideto ne voyait pas ça de la même façon que lui. Mais là… Avec Jun, c'était parce qu'il le voulait. Et dire que Tetsu avait souhaité qu'un jour, Hideto ait envie de ça, de juste le vouloir… Belle ironie.

Pris d'une pulsion subite, Tetsu attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son collègue. Il trouverait bien un prétexte justifiant son appel, peu importe quoi. Il voulait juste… Ce serait génail, si Jun était seul. Si ce café n'en avait été qu'un et qu'ensuite, ils étaient repartis chacun de leur côté. Ce serait trop beau, mais bon... Les sonneries se succédèrent et Jun ne répondait pas, alors que Tetsu pâlissait à vue d'œil. Et enfin, une voix se fit entendre :

_Jun-kun ?_

_Oui ? Tu vas bien ?_

_Oui oui merci… Je… ne te dérange pas_ ? demanda Tetsu, se trouvant parfaitement ridicule.

_Non non je t'assure. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

_Ben… Euh… Est-ce qu'on pourrait échanger nos jours de fermeture, la semaine prochaine ? _fit Tetsu, pris par une idée in extremis. _Mardi ça m'arrange pas trop et jeudi…_

_Ah bien sûr, pas de problème ! On en parlera au chef demain._

_C'est gentil._

_Je t'en prie, tu l'as déjà fait pour moi, c'est normal ! Par contre je vais te laisser. Ton ami est là alors ce n'est pas poli…_

Douche froide pour Tetsu. Et la ruine de ses espoirs. Ils étaient chez Jun, alors là c'était cuit. Il balbutia un 'bonne soirée' peu crédible et raccrocha, dégoûté.

De l'autre côté, Jun n'avait pas relevé et il reposa son téléphone avant de se tourner vers Hideto, expliquant :

_C'était Tetsu-kun._

_Ah ? Il voulait quoi ?_

_Un truc à propos du boulot…_

_Je vois._

_Je vais nous chercher des bières, installe-toi._

_Ok…_

Cet obstiné de Tetsu… Il se faisait du mal tout seul. Le travail était mâché. Maintenant, il devait être persuadé que d'ici pas tard, il allait coucher avec Jun. Et ça, en plus de son attitude inqualifiable plus tôt, ça suffirait à ce qu'il stoppe tout. Hideto était allé au bout. Quoique non… Mais avait-il vraiment besoin de le faire, au fond ? L'important était juste que Tetsu le croit, et il n'était pas obligé de le faire vraiment, du coup. Cette idée le réconforta. Non pas que Jun soit indésirable ni rien, au contraire même… Mais il se prendrait pour un salaud un peu moins dégueulasse s'il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout avec lui. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait que c'était surtout parce qu'en ne faisant rien, cela lui laissait toujours un moyen pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Il se trouva idiot de penser cela alors qu'il avait ramé pour que Tetsu se détache… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A chaque lien qu'il coupait avec lui, ce sentiment s'amplifiait. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, et son collègue en était la représentation. Il allait falloir être bien sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire, dans les heures à venir…


	14. Révélation

**Chapitre 14, déjà ! Ce que ça passe vite... Je m'aperçois combien c'est dur de faire faire (ou dire) des 'mauvaises' actions aux persos sans pour autant qu'on les déteste. Pas facile...**

**Révélation**

Ce qui se passa cette nuit là, Hideto y avait bien pensé. Pas longtemps, vu que Jun n'avait pas mis des plombes à rapporter ces bières de la cuisine, mais intensément tout de même. Alors au final, il fit ce qui lui sembla être le mieux. Et le plus évident aussi, d'un certain point de vue. Et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, le sommeil tarda à venir. Il se surprit, pour la première fois de sa vie, à se demander s'il pouvait changer. Changer de vie, d'activité, de façon d'être... Est-ce que c'était possible ? Il ne connaîssait que ça, il était débrouillard dans plein de domaines, mais sans talent particulier... Est que les gens comme lui arrivent à s'en sortir juste parce qu'ils le décident ? Et pour quelle raison vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre ? Jamais encore il ne s'était seulement posé la question, puisqu'il faisait comme si sa vie lui convenait. Le changement venait d'une direction particulière, c'était évident. Et il devenait de moins en moins facile de se voiler la face.

Tetsu passa la semaine à éviter autant que possible de se trouver nez à nez avec Jun. Difficile à faire, le magasin n'étant pas immense... Mais il s'y employait au maximum, sans cela... Ce visage là lui rappellait celui d'une forme de trahison qu'il ne digérait pas, même s'il avait conscience que Jun n'était pas le problème, dans le fond. Par moments, sa langue le démangeait d'aller lui demander ce qui avait pu se passer ce soir là. Mais il le savait bien, de toute façon. Comme si Hideto allait chez Jun pour admirer sa collection de timbres, franchement... Et pour courronner le tout, Tetsu vivait ses premières déceptions dans la construction de son rêve. Si Hiro et Pero n'étaient pas le souci puisqu'ils étaient bons, le problème venait de lui. Autant il se sentait toujours progresser à la basse, et vu l'acharnement qu'il y mettait c'était la moindre des choses, autant pour le chant... Il chantait juste et bien. Il avait une bonne voix, c'était indéniable. Mais il se fatiguait vite et surtout, il n'était pas motivé comme pour la basse. Il aimait chanter, ça oui, mais de là à vouloir être assimilé à un chanteur en tant que tel... Il ne s'en sentait pas capable pour l'instant et il ne voyait plus comment faire.

Et Ken le voyait se débattre entre ses deux obsessions différentes sans pouvoir rien faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tetsu baissait les bras. Il n'avait plus tellement confiance en son groupe, en les autres et en lui-même, qui essuyait les échecs. Et un Tetsu pessimiste, c'était une chose déroutante à voir. Afin de ne pas être le seul à décider, Tetsu eut une discussion un soir avec Hiro et Pero. Discussion qu'il entama de façon directe après une répétition :

_Et si on cherchait quelqu'un pour assurer le chant ?_

_Euh... Répète-moi ça ?_ Fit Pero, aussi surpris que son camarade.

_Je... euh... Je ne savais pas comment le dire alors... Je crois que je ne suis pas à la hauteur..._

_Ne sois pas bête, _rétorqua simplement Hiro en haussant les épaules. _Tu es bon._

_Etre bon ne suffit pas. C'est le meilleur, qu'il faut. Et moi, je suis au bout de ce que je peux faire actuellement._

_Mais je croyais que tu aimais ?_

_Oui bien sûr... Mais je ne peux pas me concentrer sur tout.. Et jouer, c'est... Ca n'a rien de comparable, ce que je ressens quand je fais l'un ou l'autre. _

_Tu es excellent, tu sais. Quand tu joues, _ajouta Pero.

_Merci, c'est sympa, _répondit Tetsu en souriant timidement.

_Je crois, _réfléchit Hiro à voix haute_, que le but n'est pas que tu sois ennuyé. Si chanter devient une source de stress pour toi, alors oui..._

_Mais vous... qu'en dites-vous ?_

_J'en dis que je n'en démords pas : j'aime ta voix, _s'entêta Hiro._ D'ailleurs, tu as quelqu'un à proposer pour te remplacer pour ça ?_

_Absolument pas. Mais on peut toujours chercher._

_Ca repoussera encore nos 'débuts'..._

_Je sais bien, mais..._

_Je ne sais pas trop, Tetsu-kun. Tu n'as personne en vue en plus... Comment tu veux qu'on..._

_Oui, tu as raison. Oubliez ça._

De son côté, Hideto arriva au bar pour une nouvelle soirée de service. La dernière. Il avait en effet prit sa décision : il ne travaillerait plus ici. On était bien payé, les pourboires étaient généreux et le patron sympa, la question n'était pas là... Mais ce lieu ne lui disait plus rien qui vaille, il était grand temps de changer d'air. Il trouverait bien d'autres jobs à exercer pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Comme cela, il éviterait au maximum de croiser ces personnes qui ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. C'était mieux comme ça. Sans doute. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à Ryo, chose qu'il voulut faire dès son arrivée. Mais le gérant lui sauta presque dessus dès son arrivée :

_Ah te voilà ! Tu es bien en avance !_

_Ouais... Justement je voulais..._

_Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, tu vas me sauver la vie ! _

_Euh... doucement... _marmonna Hideto en dégageant la main de Ryo qui empoignait son bras.

Ryo était dans un état d'agitation extrême. Ses traits étaient crispés et sa voix partait dans les aigus, ce qui aurait été assez comique en d'autres circonstances. Que lui arrivait-il, pour être si agité ? Hideto attendit, l'air attentif.

_Tu connais du monde. Alors dis-moi si tu vois un type ou même une femme d'ailleurs, capable de venir d'ici une demie-heure pour chanter ?_

_Tu m'expliques ?_

_J'ai engagé un type pour venir chanter ici ce soir, pour animer un peu comme il y aura du monde... J'ai fait de la publicité autour de moi de façon à ce que si ça plait, je songe à faire ça plus souvent et plus sérieusement, tu vois le truc ?_

_Jusque là, oui._

_Et cette personne ne peut pas venir, _s'écria Ryo sur le ton de la catastrophe, _elle vient d'appeller. Les gens sont venus pour ça, c'est plein à craquer comme tu le vois. Ce sera une catastrophe, je vais passer pour quoi moi ?!_

_Euh... Ouais effectivement, c'est pas bon... _reconnut Hideto, compatissant.

_Oui ! Alors là j'ai plus les moyens d'être sélectif ! Et le seul que je connaisse qui pourrait se libérer si vite et assurer le truc, c'est Tetsu-kun ! Sauf qu'il est injoignable ! Alors si tu vois quelqu'un qui peut me chanter 3 chansons peu importe lesquelles, en ayant un minimum de voix, que ça soit correct quoi... Par pitié, son prix sera le mien !_

Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour lui annoncer qu'il devrait désormais se passer de ses services, non ? Quelle poisse... Bon, Hideto allait assurer le service de ce soir sans broncher, il n'en mourrait pas après tout. Et il lui dirait demain qu'il ne veux plus le faire, voilà tout. Maintenant, le problème de Ryo ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il lui devait bien ça, quand même. Ryo se doutait de ce qu'il était, mais il n'en avait jamais fait étalage. Il avait été correct avec lui, généreux même. S'il pouvait le dépanner, autant le faire. Sauf qu'il avait beau chercher parmi ses connaîssances...

_Le problème, c'est que je ne vois personne là._

_Personne ? Pas une seule personne capable de faire ça ?_

_Ben... _se rappella Hideto. _J'ai bien quelqu'un, mais... _

_Je t'en prie..._

_Deux secondes, je l'appelle._

Ce type qui traînait dans le même quartier que lui autrefois... Il aimait bien chanter et il se débrouillait. Hideto s'isola dans un coin en espérant qu'il réponde au téléphone, on ne sait jamais... Mais après deux minutes, il revint vers Ryo en secouant la tête, l'air désolé :

_Ryo-kun, désolé... Il n'est pas en ville ce soir._

_Cette fois je suis cuit, _souffla Ryo en nettoyant le bar comme pour se calmer les nerfs.

_Je suis désolé..._

_Dites... _murmura alors un serveur qui était tout près d'eux. _Je vous entends parler depuis tout à l'heure là, mais pourquoi tu ne te proposes pas, Hideto-kun ?_

_Lui ? _Demanda bêtement Ryo.

_Moi ?_

_Ben ouais. J'ai déjà fait deux ou trois karaokés après le boulot avec toi, tu te souviens ? Je me souviens que mes amis et moi, on étaient plutôt scotchés ! Tu as une belle voix._

_La bonne blague... _murmura Hideto en haussant les épaules.

_C'est vrai ça ? _Demanda Ryo, plein d'espoir.

_Mais non Ryo-kun, désolé de te faire de fausses joies, mais il..._

_Non mais sérieusement, _reprit le serveur, _c'est pas pour te flatter ni rien. Tu chantes tout à fait juste et vraiment très bien, même. _

_C'est pas bientôt fini, dis ?! _S'agaça Hideto.

_Hideto-kun, je t'en prie..._

_Quoi ? Je vais pas aller là-bas pour amuser tous ces guignols, non ?_

_Je te paierai, _supplia Ryo, l'air désespéré.

_Merci, mais non merci._

_Hideto-kun, je t'en supplie. J'ai été cool avec toi jusque là, non ? Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi... _

_Mais tu voudrais que je leur chante quoi ?!_

_Peu importe, tu dois bien connaître 3 ou 4 chansons quand même !_

_Oui, bien sûr, _acquiesça Hideto sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Alors ça me va ! _S'exclama Ryo en le poussant au fond du bar, vers l'endroit où un micro était déjà sur pied.

_Hein ? Mais non !_

_Merci, vraiment merci !_

_Mais..._

Un peu plus tard, un jeune homme exténué franchit les portes de l'endroit. Journée assez pourrie, dans l'ensemble. Entre les clients râleurs au magasin, des amis impatients de passer à la vitesse supérieur avec le groupe et lui qui ne savait parfois même plus comment il s'appellait... Sans oublier la cerise sur la gâteau : ses parents qui se désespéraient de voir ce qu'il faisait de sa vie... La coupe était pleine, rien ne rentrerait plus dedans, c'était sûr. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Pour peu qu'il _le_ croise, il déprimerait d'un coup. Il s'affala au comptoir en appellant :

_Ryo-kun, une bière s'il te plaît._

_Tout de suite ! C'est maintenant que tu arrives, toi ?_

_Pourquoi, j'ai manqué quelque chose ?_

_J'aurais eu bien besoin de toi y a pas longtemps... quoique finalement, je m'en suis pas mal sorti du tout, _expliqua Ryo en souriant.

_De quoi tu parles ? Je ne..._

Ryo pointal e doigt en l'air. Plus exactement, vers les enceintes situées non loin. Et là, Tetsu capta ce que sa mauvaise humeur l'avait empêcha de déceler à son arrivée. Il entendit quelqu'un chanter un titre bien connu, et il se rappella ce que Ryo avait prévu ce soir. Sauf que pour l'avoir déjà rencontré une fois, il ne se rappellait pas que le type que Ryo avait choisi au final était si bon. Non, ce n'était pas lui d'ailleurs, Tetsu s'en serait souvenu. La voix qu'il entendait maintenant était plutôt grave, mais elle savait se faire légère néanmoins. Elle était parfaitement callée sur le rythme et il eut même la surprise de savourer sa douceur en fin de strophes. Une voix pleine de possibilités, assurément. Et même sans cela, le timbre en lui-même était agréable. Non, pas agréable. Joli. Très joli. Et encore, c'était en-dessous de la réalité.

_' Oh bon sang... Terrible...' _pensa-t-il, plutôt impressionné.

_De ça,_ lui répondit Ryo, visiblement content. _Mon chanteur dont je t'avais parlé, il m'a lâché. J'ai dû recruter en urgence._

_Tu y as gagné au change. Ce gars là a une voix en or. C'est qui ?_

_Tu risques d'être surpris..._

_Ah bon ? Pour..._

Tetsu se retourna pour le voir, bien qu'il connaîssait tous les groupes oeuvrant dans les bars des alentours et qu'il était bien certain de ne pas connaître cette personne. La surprise fut telle qu'il faillait en tomber de son tabouret. Pas possible ! C'était une plaisanterie, là ? Le premier réflexe de Tetsu fut assez étonnant. Jalousie. C'était inattendu, mais ce fut la jalousie qui le prit en premier. Hideto n'attendait rien de personne ni de quoi que ce soit, il faisait même le contraire de ce qu'il fallait faire pour être dans le bon chemin, et à côté de ça... Il avait cette voix. Celle que Tetsu n'aurait jamais et qu'il avait voulu en l'écoutant, l'instant précédent. La vie était mal faite.

Ce sentiment ne dura pas. Il y eut la surprise, qui elle devait perdurer un moment après cela encore. Surprise, parce que Hideto, tandis qu'il chantait, semblait être une toute autre personne. S ison attitude était encore nonchalante, reste de l'image qu'il se donnait, son visage tout entier était modifié. Une expression de douceur le parcourait, et Tetsu ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait déjà vu cela. Son regard était décidé, presque froid. Pas sa froideur habituelle, rpovocante blasée... Une vraie détermination, comme celle que l'on a lorsque l'on veut bien faire, malgré tout. Il possédait la pièce et plus que jamais, Tetsu se sentit attiré par lui, broyé par son charisme écrasant.

_Je le crois pas... _souffla-t-il en se demandant si c'était bien lui.

_Apparement, il plaît. Je suis sauvé._

_C'est... Il... _

_Tu aimes ?_

_Tu... Tu plaisantes là ? Il est étonnement bon ! Et encore, il ne se foule pas, ça se voit, _nota Tetsu en se demandant ce que ça pouvait donner si Hideto était sérieux.

_Oui, j'avoue que je suis assez épaté..._

_C'est tellement... Il... Il n'a jamais été aussi beau._

_Euh... Pardon ?_

_Non, rien._

_'S'il n'était pas aussi détraqué, il aurait toutes les qualités', _pensa Tetsu avec un pincement au coeur. Lorsque la chanson prit fin et que Hideto posa le micro, l'air un peu soulagé, Tetsu se retourna pour être de nouveau face au comptoir. Le charme étant rompu, il fut à même de penser. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le regarder à nouveau sans éprouver de la rancoeur, au moins. Là, il avait été subjugué, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeller pas mal de souvenirs datant de leurs premières sorties.

_Il a fini ?_

_Pause clope à mon avis, _rétorqua Ryo._ J'espère qu'il ne va pas se barrer, j'aimerai bien prolonger encore un peu le truc, là._

_Une bière s'il te plaît, _lança Hideto en se planta devant le comptoir.

_Avec grand plaisir ! Tu es épatant !_

_Ca va, allez..._

_Mais sérieusement Hideto-kun, sans rire... Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais du talent ?_

_Du... Elle est bonne, je la ressortirai ! _Fit Hideto, complètement perplexe, avant de sourire.

_Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies passé ta vie jusque là sans qu'au moins une personne ne t'ait fait la remarque, _insista Ryo tandis que Tetsu s'était tourné sur la gauche en s'efforçant d'être invisible.

_Je chante rarement, _murmura pensivement Hideto, troublé par la sincérité de ses propos._ Mais il y avait ce type, quand j'étais un peu plus jeune... Un vieux monsieur qui habitait pas loin de chez moi et qui m'entendait quand ça me prenait parfois le soir... Il disait qu'il aimait beaucoup et que je devrai le travailler._

_Il avait raison. _

_Tu parles. Alors cette bière ? Je mets le tonneau en perce moi-même ou je peux espérer l'avoir ? _Fit-il en souriant, histoire de détourner la conversation qui devenait bizarre selon lui.

_Mauvais caractère. Et tu pourrais saluer Tetsu-kun !_

Tetsu en raison le fusilla du regard. A l'énoncé de son nom, il se tourna pour être bien droit, maudissant sa conduite ridicule. Se cacher ainsi, c'était puéril. Et puis l'endroit était quand même assez grand pour eux deux, non ? En le regardant, Tetsu ne sut plus quoi penser : comment, concrètement, en vouloir à quelqu'un qui vient de vous mettre, rie nqu'avec sa voix, des papillons dans le ventre ?

_Oh je... ne t'avais pas vu, _lâcha Hideto, visiblement prit au dépourvu.

_Euh... T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas venu pour toi. C'est un hasard._

_Oui... _fit Hideto en faisant mine de sortir prendre l'air.

_Mais je t'ai entendu... et c'était... Enfin bravo._

_Merci._

_Allez... salut, _fit Tetsu en le dépassant, direction la sortie.

C'est une chose bien curieuse que la relativité. Ryo n'avait pas été avare de compliments envers lui. Et sincèrement, Hideto les acceptait avec plaisir, parce qu'ils ne portaient pas sur son physique ou autre chose du même genre. Mais ce qui le déstabilisa, ce fut le faire que le 'bravo' chargé d'émotion de Tetsu le troubla davantage. Pourtant, il faisait pâle figure face aux propos tenus par Ryo. Mais il compta davantage à ses yeux. Hideto comprit que tous les compliments possibles et imaginables ne seraient jamais assez de toute façon. Pas s'ils ne sortaient pas del a bouche de Tetsu. Il se prenait pour quelqu'un de moins minable, quand il se voyait à travers les yeux de Tetsu. On s'habitue vite à ce genre de sensations. L'envie de le rattraper avant qu'il ne sorte pour juste le remercier d'avoir écouté, le prit.


	15. Quelque chose de bien

**Héhé merci tout le monde pour vos reviews toujours aussi encourageantes ! Le chapitre précédent était quand même important, alors je ne voulais pas mal le faire :). **

**J'espère que ce chapitre 15 vous plaîra :)**

**Quelque chsoe de bien**

_Tetsu-kun, attends !_

_O... Oui ?_

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Tetsu ne s'attendait pas à être rattrapé. A dire vrai, il n'y croyait plus depuis un bail. Non, pour être honnête, il n'y avait jamais cru. Il paraît que c'est lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins, que les choses finissent par arriver. Ca doit être vrai... Hideto se tenait à quelques pas de lui, et visiblement il avait parlé un peu vite, en l'arrêtant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et Tetsu eut la surprise de le voir hésiter et chercher ses mots. C'était assez surprenant. L'androgyne se décida à parler :

_Je... Je tenais à te remercier pour... Enfin je suis content, si tu as aimé._

_Oh ça... Je t'en prie, je dis juste ce que je pense._

_Je... suis content que tu aies écouté._

_Ben..._

_Quand j'ai compris que les gens aimaient... J'ai pensé que... J'aimerai que toi aussi, tu m'entendes._

Hideto ne s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'une fois que c'était sortit. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, de dire ça ?! Mais ceci dit... C'était la vérité. Tout à l'heure, quand les gens devant lui avaient l'air d'apprécier... Il s'était sentit assez fier de lui... Et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Tetsu. Tetsu croyait toujours qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il valait quelque chose... Alors il aurait beaucoup donné pour que Tetsu soit là au moment où d'autres personnes avaient aussi cette impression. Néanmoins ces mots troublèrent Tetsu. Ils lui firent plaisir, et il se détesta pour cela. Ca n'avait plus aucun sens, maintenant. Hideto l'avait malmené de toutes les façons possibles... Et si Tetsu était gentil, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait encore assez de dignité pour ne pas faire le premier pas, cette fois. Et même, pour ne pas lui faciliter la tâche :

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Après m'avoir bien fait comprendre que j'étais de trop dans ta vie, tu cherches quoi en me disant ça ? Comme si mon avis comptait !_

_Il compte !_

_Hein ?_

_Non, je... _se reprit Hideto, énervé de ne pas pouvoir mieux se contrôler. _Tu as raison, dans le fond. C'est moi qui ait voulu... Excuse-moi. Je me montre indécis et je ne devrais pas. Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'étais content de ce que tu m'as dit, voilà tout. Je te laisse tranquille maintenant._

_Le plus indécis des deux, c'est moi... _murmura Tetsu alors que son interlocuteur allait partir.

_Quoi ?_

_C'est moi qui suis incapable de me tenir à ce que je me suis fixé. Mais je ne suis pas si intenable que tu sembles le croire. J'ai compris la leçon et je fais avec._

Cette fois, il ne viendrait pas le rechercher, et là c'était clair pour tout le monde. Pourtant, Tetsu était tout sauf rancunier. D'après Ken, il était même trop bonne poire. Mais tout le monde a ses limites, et la vérité poussait à dire que Hideto ne lui avait jamais rendu les choses faciles, non ? Hideto ne se faisait aucune illusion, même avant que Tetsu ne parle : il savait que le musicien en avait assez fait. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas tout fait pour le dégoûter ? Il avait bien réussi, visiblement. Alors pourquoi n'en retirait-il aucune satisfaction ?

Il constata alors les traits tirés de Tetsu, la lassitude générale qui transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau... Etrange, pour quelqu'un d'aussi énergique et motivé qu'il pouvait l'être... En y réfléchissant, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était dans cet état... Même Ryo l'avait remarqué, l'autre jour... Poussé par ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude, Hideto remarqua :

_Tu n'as pas l'air bien, en ce moment..._

_C'est pas ton problème, je crois._

_Je sais, je voulais juste..._

_Etre sympa ? Ce serait une première._

_Ca ne te ressemble pas, _fit Hideto, surpris de le voir sur la défensive, _on dirait que tu es à bout..._

_J'ai suffisement d'argent pour vivre mais pas assez pour voir plus grand, je stagne et je suis obligé de faire un boulot qui me prend la tête, ma famille commence vraiment à me sortir par les yeux, et puis il y a... _ajouta test uen le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de s'interrompre. _Enfin bref. Satisfait ?_

_Ca passera._

_Ahhh ça passera. Je suis trop bête, c'est ça le truc en fait ! Merci ! Problème résolu ! _Ironisa Tetsu.

_Ca passera parce que tu es assez fort pour ça, _répondit Hideto tranquillement. _J'ai rencontré des tas de gens, tu peux me croire. Je sais distinguer les gens qui ne valent rien de ceux qui iront loin. _

_Te donne pas tant de mal._

_Je veux juste que tu saches que tu es un type bien. _

_Tellement bien que je devenais un boulet pour toi._

_C'est pas ça... _lâcha Hideto, blessé que Tetsu pense cela.

_C'est quoi alors ?_

_Un jour, tu me remercieras de t'avoir écarté._

_Ca j'en doute._

_Il y a des gens qui s'en font pour toi, Tetsu-kun,_ murmura Hideto en s'accrochant à sa discussion avec Ken pour ne pas faiblir._ T'es pas tout seul. Crois-moi, j'ai fait ce qui était bon pour toi._

_En te tapant mon collègue ?_

_..._

_Ce qui est bon pour moi est aussi bon pour toi, dirait-on._

Manifestement, Tetsu avait passé le stade d'être compréhensif. Il tourna les talons et avança sur le parking, probablement en direction de sa voiture. Hideto l'avait mérité, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, de toute façon. C'était juste étonnant, il ne l'aurait pas cru capable d'un tel mordant. Il faut croire que les personnes gentilles sont assez déconçertantes, une fois mises en colère. Hideto avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir en finir avec lui, et maintenant que c'était fait, il regrettait. Il se sentait vraiment pire qu'une girouette, à ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser de cette façon. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pris cette décision de gaieté de coeur. Juste que Ken avait raison : que gagnerait Tetsu à trainer avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Pas grand chose de bon...

Il retourna à l'intérieur, comme il était temps de reprendre, même s'il n'avait plus tellement envie de le faire maintenant. Ryo, visiblement content de lui, l'accueillit à bras ouverts :

_Ah, te revoilà ! Ecoutes, j'ai le dos fragile avec je ne vais pas me prosterner, mais... Il faut que je te demande ! Tu crois que tu pourrais venir comme ça... régulièrement ?_

_Genre ?_

_Tous les soirs ?_

_Hein ?!_

_Un soir sur deux ? _Tenta Ryo avec un regard de chien battu.

_Certainement pas._

_Vendredi, samedi et dimanche ?_

_Ryo-kun..._

_Ecoute, que tu ne me crois pas, ok. Mais je n'ai pas soudoyé toute la salle ! Ils étaient sous le charme. Tu peux faire un tabac ! Et puis tu seras mieux que comme serveur, comme ça !_

_Quoi, je ne suis pas bon ?_

_Dans la mesure où tu agresses les clients un peu lourds et que tu m'as cassé un nombre pas possible de verres... et que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un sourire... Je dirai que c'est pas un métier d'avenir pour toi, _expliqua Ryo en riant.

_Ben alors pourquoi tu m'embauches ? _Demanda Hideto, un peu perdu.

_Oh... Peu importe._

Ryo retourna derrière le bar, visiblement se maudissant d'avoir dit cela. Bon, Hideto savait bien qu'il était loin d'être un serveur modèle. Il n'était pas très commerçant, c'était vrai. Néanmoins, il avait la faiblesse de croire qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que cela, sans quoi Ryo ne ferait plus appel à lui depuis longtemps. Si ce n'était pas pour cette raison, alors pourquoi continuer à l'embaucher? Et pourquoi cette question semblait-elle gêner son employeur. Intrigué, il ne voulut pas lâcher le morceau :

_Ryo-kun..._

_Mais quelle importance ?_

_Ryo-kun..._

_Tu vas te fâcher._

_Et alors, je te fais peur ? _S'exclama Hidet oen riant.

_Ben franchement..._

_Je ne me fâcherai pas, _promit Hideto, déconcerté.

_Bon. Alors disons que tu as remarqué que je te sollicite bien plus depuis quelques temps..._

_Oui..._

_Je ne suis pas du genre à jouer les marrieuses, c'est pas mon truc ! Simplement, depuis..._

_Depuis ?_

_Oh et puis zut ! Depuis que tu connais Tetsu-kun, tu as changé. Je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas plus mal, que tu le vois de plus en plus, _avoua Ryo en se conçentrant à fond sur ses verres pour ne pas croiser son regard qu'il devinait réprobateur.

_Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, _déclara Hideto en se dominant pour ne pas lui demander de quoi il se mêlait.

_Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu es devenu plus gentil... plus sociable aussi. Je ne t'avais jamais vu rire avec quelqu'un, discuter comme ça avec quelqu'un... mais je crois comprendre que vous êtes en froid, alors..._

_Tu t'es trompé, _le coupa-t-il sèchement. _Ce type ne doit pas perdre son temps avec moi._

_De quoi tu me parles ?_

_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je lui apporterai quoi ?_

_Un peu plus de tonus et de l'émerveillement, après ce soir, _répondit tranquillement Ryo.

_Pardon ?_

_Tu l'aurais vu en train de t'écouter... J'entendais presque son coeur battre de là où j'étais._

_Ouais... J'en ai assez entendu, _murmura Hideto, gêné.

_Dire que tout ce temps, je croyais que tu étais un dur... Alors que tu n'es qu'un gosse. Un gosse qui n'a pas dû avoir une vie facile, qui a dû probablement grandir d'un seul coup et qui a dû en voir de toutes les couleurs. Et qui doit se vanter de n'avoir de merci à dire à personne._

_Et c'est mal ? _le défia Hideto.

_Y a jamais eu de honte à apprécier quelqu'un et à reconnaître qu'il nous fait du bien. Surtout que dans le cas présent, c'est compréhensible. Tetsu-kun est une crème._

_Tu n'as pas envie de me dire ce que tu penses une bonne fois pour toutes ? _s'exaspéra-t-il.

_Je pense que... En fait je n'en sais trop rien, difficile de dire ce qui te passe par la tête. Je vois juste que ni toi ni lui n'êtes dans votre assiette, depuis que je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison, vous êtes brouillés._

_Et tu suggères quoi ?_

_Rien du tout, c'est pas mes oignons. Et je croyais que tu n'étais pas le genre d'hommes à te laisser dicter ta conduite. _

_Parfois, il arrive que des personnes extérieures donnent de bons conseils, _fit Hideto, se raccrochant plus que jamais aux paroles de Ken pour rester persuadé d'avoir bien agi.

_Si c'était de laisser tomber Tetsu-kun, c'était un mauvais conseil._

_A supposer qu'on m'ait dit ça... _marmonna Hideto, pris au dépourvu. _Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?_

_A partir du moment où ça te rend malheureux, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est bien, _rétorqua Ryo en haussant les épaules.

_Je ne suis pas malheureux._

_Ah. tout va bien alors._

_C'est ça._

_Tu devrais y retourner... _lança Ryo en hochant la tête vers le fond de la salle.

_J'y vais._

_Et ma proposition ?_

_J'y penserai._

_Donc c'est oui ?_

_Vous faites une sacrée paire d'obstinés, _soupira Hideto, tenté malgré lui.

_C'est peut-être que tu vaux le coup._

_Euh... Tu commences à me faire peur là, _fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

_N'aies crainte, _le rassura Ryo, amusé, _je crois que lui et moi, on ne s'intéresse pas à toi de la même façon. Mais c'est terrifiant, hein, de voir que certaines personnes croient en nous ? La peur de décevoir, c'est quelque chose._

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_Cela dit, c'est bon aussi. Savoir qu'on attend quelque chose de nous, c'est un bon moteur. _

Hideto alla docilement reprendre sa place au micro pour quelques minutes encore. Il avait feint de ne pas paraître plus emballé que ça, mais la proposition de Ryo trottait dans sa tête à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du micro. Chanter ici, trois soirs par semaines ? Outre le fait que ce serait moins fatiguant que de paraître aimable devant ces clients parfois gonflants... C'était inattendu, certes, mais... tentant. Diablement tentant, inexplicablement. C'était la première fois qu'on était content de lui et que cela n'avait rien de dégradant. Une première. Le sentiment était agréable à expérimenter, même s'il ne comprenait pas trop, puisqu'il avait l'impression de ne rien faire de plus qu'un autre.

Est-ce qu'il avait tellement changé, au contact de Tetsu ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, juste des connaissances... Et qu'il avait passé énormément de temps avec Tetsu, plus qu'avec quiconque. Coïncidence ?Mais par exemple, si -bien qu'il en doute-, il avait eu ce soir cet effet positif sur Tetsu... C'était que quelque part, il lui avait apporté, même deux minutes, quelque chose de bien, non ? Dans ce cas, était-il une si mauvaise personne ? Que penserait Ken de tout cela ? Pas qu'il accorde spécialement de l'importance aux dires de cet individu, mais à ce moment là, il croyait fermement qu'il avait raison... Et là, il en doutait pour la première fois.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, alors qu'il était pris dans son interprétation, c'est que les quelques personnes sorties prendre l'air durant la pause se hataient de regagner leur place. Et si certaines continuer leur discussion, beaucoup en revanche s'étaient arrêtées et l'écoutaient. Il ne vit pas non plus, à l'entrée du bar, cette silhouette avec un pied dehors, cachée par les gens qui entraient et sortaient. Cette silhouette maigre qui était revenue sur ses pas et qui appuyée contre la porte, ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui, comme si une idée l'avait pris...


	16. Encourager

**Merci encore Lilys pour ta review qui m'a fait particulièrement plaisir :). **

**Museelo : j'ai fait ça moi ? Han la honte, faut que je vois ça oO ! Voui je vais bien, merci ! Et merci aussi d'être fidèle au poste, toujours :)**

**Encourager**

Pourtant, sa sortie n'avait pas manqué de panache. Il avait pour une fois eu le dernier mot et face à Hideto, c'était au moins de l'ordre de l'exploit. Et tout aurait pu se terminer là-dessus. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il revienne sur ses pas ! Tetsu se maudissait intérieurement : c'était quand même extraordinaire ! Alors même quand Hideto ne faisait rien pour, il trouvait le moyen de tourner autour de lui comme un papillon attiré par une flamme ? Quoique 'rien', dans le cas présent, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Rarement -jamais ?- Hideto avait été aussi avenant et doux avec lui... Et puis il l'avait rattrapé. Il n'était pas obligé. D'un commun accord avec lui-même, Tetsu s'auto-proclama la plus belle poire qu'on n'ait jamais vu, puisqu'il avait rebroussé chemin et était retourné à l'intérieur pour l'écouter.

L'autre petit souci que le jeune homme avait, était toujours lié à Hideto, du reste. A ce qu'il dégageait. Appuyé contre la porte, parfois bousculé au gré des allées et venues des gens entrant et sortant, Tetsu ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Une partie de lui était revenue pour cela : vérifier. Il y avait quelque chose en Hideto qui depuis le premier jour le fascinait, c'était un fait avéré. Mais maintenant... C'était la même chose, mais puissance dix. Sans travail, sans effort aucun, Hideto pouvait faire cela. C'était un don, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Un don venu peu importe d'où... et Tetsu osait à peine penser à ce qu'il croyait que c'était. Hideto n'avait rien, il s'enfonçait chaque jour dans la mélasse qui lui servait de vie, et voilà qu'il avait ce talent. Ca ne pouvait être que cela : sa chance. La chance de faire autre chose, de se définir par autre chose. C'était sa porte de sortie, Tetsu en était convaincu à mesure que les secodnes défilaient. Mais Hideto ne le verrait jamais. Trop fier, trop têtu... Et si invraissemblable que cela puisse paraître vu le personnage : trop peur sûr de lui, en fait. Après leur altercation de ce soir, Tetsu en était venu à cette conclusion.

Il allait la louper, cet imbécile. Il allait louper sa chance, parce qu'il ne voyait absolument rien... Cela aussi, c'était sûr et certain pour Tetsu. Et l'idée le gêna, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il n'aimait pas voir un talent gâché, surtout quand il était à ce point décelable. Mais dans le cas présent... Personne plus que Hideto n'avait autant besoin d'un échappatoire. Seulement... Seulement ce n'était plus son problème, non ? Tiraillé entre la promesse qu'il s'était faite d'en finir avec ces bêtises et celle de vouloir tout de même donner un coup de pouce, Tetsu ne su se décider. Au final, n'y tenant plus, il trouva un juste compromis : agir, mais de façon détournée. Et tandis que Hideto annonça la dernière chanson, il se rua dans la réserve où il avait vu entrer Ryo à l'instant.

_Ryo-kun !_

_Tu es fou ? J'ai eu une de ces peurs ! _S'exclama le gérant, qui se croyait seul.

_Ecoute-moi plutôt, c'est urgent !_

_Bon, bon... Mais d'abord, je te croyais parti..._

_Le problème n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour Hideto-kun ?_

_Comment ça, ce que j'ai prévu ? _

_Pour plus tard ! _S'agaça Tetsu, craignant que l'objet de la discussion ne pointe son nez par ici avant qu'il ait pu terminer._Tu dois le réembaucher. Pour chanter, je veux dire. Le plus souvent possible !_

_Ca mon petit vieux, je ne t'ai pas attendu pour le lui proposer, _rétorqua Ryo, un peu blasé.

_Et qu'en pense-t-il ?_

_Il n'a pas l'air très emballé..._

_Persévère. Ne t'arrête que lorsqu'il aura accepté. Il doit le faire, _martela Tetsu avec une sorte de gravité et d'exitation qui déstabilisa Ryo.

_Arrête, on dirait que sa vie en dépend._

_Et parle-en autour de toi. J'imagine que tu feras ta pub, mais insiste._

_Mais..._

_Et dis-lui, répète-lui que ce qu'il fait est incroyable. Tant qu'il aura besoin de l'entendre, encourage-le. Même s'il t'envoit bouler, ça le marquera quand même. Alors encourage-le._

_Tu veux bien te calmer et m'expliquer ce qui te prend ? _Demanda Ryo, essayant de contenir un sourire amusé.

_Tu ne comprends pas ? Réfléchis deux minutes et dis-moi si tu as souvent croisé des types qui poussent la chansonnette dans les bars et qui chantent comme lui ?_

_Ca, j'avoue... _reconnut Ryo.

_Il a du talent. Il n'est pas juste bon, il ne fait pas que chanter juste... _murmura test uen jettant un oeil à la salle, qu'il entrevoyait d'ici. _C'est plus que ça._

_Admettons. Mais il s'en fiche. Alors je ne vois pas bien en quoi s'égosiller comme ça fera..._

_Il ne s'en fiche pas. Il a simplement peur de se lancer dans quelque chose, c'est pour ça qu'il continue... Enfin que sa vie est ce qu'elle est, _se rattrapa Tetsu à temps. _Mais si les choses lui semblent possibles, alors il le fera. Il a besoin que quelqu'un croit en lui._

_Tu en sûr ?_

_Oh oui._

_Sûr et certain ?_

_Si je te le dis ! _S'impatienta Tetsu.

_Ca tombe bien, moi aussi !_

_Ah ! Tu vois !_

_Sauf que je ne suis pas la bonne personne._

_Excuse-moi ?_

_Si tu as raison, alors il n'a pas besoin que le premier passant venu croit en lui. Il a besoin que toi, tu le fasses. Parce que j'imagine que d'un certain point de vue, c'est ce que tu fais depuis le début._

_Moi je ne veux plus me mêler à ce... _fit Tetsu avec une grimace trop forcée pour être vraie.

_Pour un type détaché, m'abreuver de directives comme un coach comme tu viens de le faire... C'est plutôt drôle._

_Ecoute... Oublie-moi deux secondes. Je sais que je ne suis personne en particulier pour dire ça, mais je le sens, que j'ai raison. N'importe qui le verrait, non mais regarde-le ! _Ajouta Tetsu en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour distinguer la salle devant lui. _Ca me tuerait que ce qui se passe en ce moment n'ait lieu que là, que tout ce qu'on a vu et entendu aille aux oubliettes._

_Parce que tu te dis qu'il a du talent et tu ne veux pas qu'il le laisse pourrir ?_

_Exactement._

_Parce que finalement, tu te soucies de lui._

_Non, je veux juste..._

_... faire des pieds et des mains pour l'aider au risque de me flanquer une syncope en me sautant dessus comme tu viens de le faire... _le coupa Ryo. _Mais à part ça oui, tu te fiches bien de ce qui peut lui arrriver. Je t'ai connu plus franc._

_Bon sang mais lâche-moi la grappe ! C'est pas de moi qu'on parle, là !_

_Pourtant, si... Maintenant excuse-moi, j'ai du boulot._

A partir de là, les choses allèrent vite et une étrange routine s'installa pour Hideto, devenu chanteur occasionnel. Il venait chanter 3 fois par semaines, 4 de temps à autres... De plsu en plus longtemps... Et comme il pouvait chanter dans des registres différents, en puissant dans les vieux succès nationaux et internationaux, il n'avait aucune limite. Il pouvait même faire de moins en moins de pause, comme il tenait le coup. Malgré ce qu'il fumait, son souffle restait intact, il le prouvait de temps à autres avec des titres plus rock. Les habitués appréciaient et en parlaient, et il faisait une excellente publicité au bar qui ne désemplissait pas. Hideto était surpris. Certes ce n'était pas la gloire ni rien, mais c'était une forme de reconnaissance, même si elle ne venait que d'une poignée d'anonymes. C'était un sentiment agréable, quoique très étrange.

Tetsu était là, dans l'ombre. Jamais loin, et toujours parmi les premiers à applaudir. Il restait en retrait en fond de salle, de manière à ne pas être vu... Il se tenait au courant par Ryo et en discutant avec les clients l'air de rien... Et il appréciait. Il prenait même plus de plaisir à venir l'écouter qu'à répéter avec son propre groupe, qui stagnait décidemment. Si seulement Hideto n'avait pas joué les intouchables... Aujourd'hui il ne serait pas là à l'écouter et le voir de loin, n'osant l'approcher de peur de subir encore un changement d'humeur... Et aussi parce qu'il lui en voulait, de toute façon. Il serait près de lui, à l'encourager sans intermédiaires, à s'extasier tout ce qu'il pouvait... Mais ce soir, quelque chose intrigua Tetsu, alors qu'il le fixait. Comme il était loin, il ne voyait pas bien, mais... Il y avait quelque chose sur le visage de Hideto. Une ombre, à cause de l'emplacement des lumières ? Violette, l'ombre ? Bizarre... Il mit le doigt dessus une fois qu'il le croisa sur le parking, plus tard dans la soirée. Il allait passer tout droit, vue leur dernier échange, mais Hideto l'interpella :

_Salut..._

_Salut... Mais..._

Tetsu abandonna l'idée de continuer son chemin puisqu'il posa les yeux sur Hideto. Et ce qu'il distinguait mal tantôt apparut nettement. Un bleu particulièrement laid ornait la joue et jusqu'à l'oeil, de Hideto. Et sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement fendue, toujours du côté gauche. C'était à tel point que Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de le questionner, peu importe leurs différents :

_Tu es blessé ?_

_C'est rien._

_Tu ne t'es pas fait ça tout seul. On t'a frappé ?_

_Laisse tomber, je te dis._

_Hideto-kun... _soupira Tetsu, voyant que cela ne servait à rien.

_Ecoute, je passe de plus en plus de temps ici. Alors j'ai perdu des clients. Et j'ai eu du mal à payer une partie de mon loyer..._

_Quoi, c'est ton proprio qui t'a fait ça ? _S'étrangla presque Tetsu.

_Ne ris pas, tu verrais comme il est costaud..._

_J'ai pas envie de rire alors que quelqu'un t'a cogné ! _S'offusqua le jeune homme, cloué sur place.

_On n'en parle plus. J'y vais dans deux minutes. Tu... _hésita Hideto en évitant son regard, comme il l'avait fait depuis le début de la conversation.

_Oui ?_

_Tu vas rester ?_

En vérité, même si Tetsu était toujours là quand il chantait, Hideto n'en savait rien. Il le cherchait parfois, mais de là où il était il ne voyait pas tout, et il ne l'avait jamais vu. Même une fois qu'il avait terminé et qu'il buvait quelque chose au bar, Tetsu n'était pas là. Il n'imaginait pas que le jeune homme était fidèle au poste chaque fois, bien sûr. Et bizarrement, Hideto en souffrait un peu. Bon, après le peu de délicatesse dont il avait fait preuve avec lui et de façon répétée, il était normal que Tetsu ne soit pas un fan de la première heure... Néanmoins il espérait toujours le voir. Pour être pardonné, mais pas seulement. Tetsu profita sans vergogne de sa position de supérioté et non sans malice, il demanda tranquillement :

_Tu veux que je reste ?_

_Oui. J'aimerai bien... _avoua Hideto.

_Je ne bougerai pas de là, _assura Tetsu, troublé par cet aveu.

_Tu sais... Ryo-kun... Il dit que je suis bon._

_Ah oui ? _Fit Tetsu, faussement étonné.

_Oui... Il dit que je fais bien, que je m'améliore et que je devrai peut-être voir plus grand. Il dit aussi que les gens aiment ce que je fais. Et que je devrai peut-être... écrire._

_Des chansons ?_

_Oui._

_C'est une bonne idée. Ca te tente ?_

_J'écris souvent... Des poèmes, ce genre de trucs. Mais bon..._

_Tu devrais essayer, _fit Tetsu en s'efforçant de ne pas se montrer trop empressé.

_J'ai l'impression que je suis en train d'aller dans une voie... qui me fera plus de mal que de bien, _murmura pensivement Hideto en écrasant son mégot par terre.

_Comment ça ?_

_Laisse tomber, je parlais tout seul. _

_Tu devrais l'écouter..._

_Qui ?_

_Ryo-kun. Ce qu'il dit est juste._

_Même si c'était le cas... _commença Hideto en le regardant pour la première fois de la soirée. _Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux..._

_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Jun-kun te l'expliquera._

_Jun-kun ? _Répéta Tetsu sans comprendre ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans, celui-là.

_Oui._

Tetsu, comme promis, resta toute la soirée. Comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs, à ceci près qu'il se mit un peu plus devant. Il ne s'aperçut pas des coups d'oeil répétés du chanteur à son égard. Hideto était... heureux. Ce que tout ces gens pensaient comptait, il s'en rendait compte. Mais un avis parmi tous les autres, avait plus de valeur. Car malgré ses efforts pour paraître plus ou moins neutre, Tetsu avait les yeux brillants et le sourire. Et cela, Hideto le voyait.

Evidemment, certaines paroles énigmatiques n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et Tetsu dès le lendemain au travail, s'arrangea pour se trouver seul dans la réserve avec Jun. Il en lui avait pas parlé depuis un bail, alors il s'attendait à se faire envoyer sur les roses, mais les paroles de Hideto étaient trop intriguantes pour ne rien tenter.

_Salut ! Euh... Tu vas bien ?_

_Et ben ! Je me demandais combien de temps encore tu allais m'éviter ! _S'exclama Jun avec surprise.

_Je ne t'évitais pas..._

_S'il te plaît... J'ai pas réussi à te croiser une seule fois en quelques jours, et pourtant on ne travaille pas dans un truc énorme._

_Bon... Ok je le reconnais... _marmonna Tetsu, qui le méritait bien.

_Et finalement, tu es venu me demander où j'en étais avec ton ami._

_Mais... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _S'exclama le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

_A partir du moment où je suis sorti avec lui un soir, tu as arrêté de me parler, alors qu'on s'entendait bien tous les deux jusque là. Sacré hasard, hein ?_

_Euh..._

_D'autant plus que tu as dû imaginer je ne sais quoi... Alors que ce soir là, ça a été la première, mais aussi dernière fois que je l'ai vu._

_Ah oui ?_

Tetsu tendit l'oreille, dominant son intérêt. Bon jusque là, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Hideto n'était pas du genre à rappeller ni à donenr dans la régularité, donc... Simplement dans la mesure où il avait affirmé que Jun lui plaîsait, Tetsu s'était imaginé que peut-être, ça serait plus sérieux qu'habituellement... Ca n'était pas sympa pour son collègue, mais Tetsu en pu s'empêcher d'en être... satisfait.

_Oui. C'était sympa, remarque..._

_Euh... Ca va, j'en demandais pas tant... _grimaça Tetsu, pas emballé à l'idée d'avoir des détails.

_T'es vraiment à côté de tes pompes, hein ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Bien que ça ne te regarde pas... On n'a rien fait._

_Ca va, te sens pas obligé..._

_Non, j'aurais préféré te dire le contraire, faut être honnête. Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'était bien parti... C'est lui qui a tout stoppé._

_Pas possible... _murmura Tetsu en sentant son coeur battre un peu plus vite.

_Oh si... Avec un 'je peux pas lui faire ça'. Pas difficile de deviner de qui il parlait, surtout que finalement on a passé la soirée à parler de toi._

_V... Vraiment ?_

_Hélas oui. Je t'aime bien, mais j'avoue qu'à la fin tu me sortais par les yeux, _murmura Jun avec un petit rire désabusé et gêné à la fois.

_J'arrive pas à le croire..._

Tetsu aurait eu bien besoin d'une chaise. Jun ne mentirait pas, puisque cela se voyait sur son visage qu'il aurait aimé que les choses se passent autrement. Alors... en y repensant, Hideto l'avait juste laissé croire... Mais pourquoi ? Mais au-delà de ça... Il n'osait presser Jun de questions, pourtant il mourrait d'envie de savoir... Ils avaient vraiment parlé de lui toute la soirée ? Et pour dire quoi ? Et que devait-il en penser ? C'était vraiment...

_Pourtant c'est vrai... _assura Jun, l'air toujours dégoûté. _Alors tu vois, pas besoin de me coller sur la liste noire, t'as rien à redouter de moi._

_Je suis vraiment désolé... _murmura Tetsu, se sentant un peu bête. _J'ai agi comme un gamin égocentrique... J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner._

_Ouais... C'est pas bien grave, allez._

_Merci. Je suis désolé._

Désolée sur ce point, mais certainement pas d'avoir eu cette conversation. Alors là, c'était pour le moins déroutant... Il regarda l'heure à sa montre... Ken venait ce soir pour quelques jours... Mais il n'était encore pas près d'arriver, il avait le temps. Le temps d'aller voir Hideto, peut-être ? Pour dire... Il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais ce qu'il avait entendu changeait un peu la donne, quoi qu'il dise.


	17. Soutenir à son tour

**Hihi chapitre 17, déjà ! Encore un grand merci à tout le monde, pour vos commentaires qui motivent toujours, chaque fois :)**

**Je me plais bien dans cette fic, pourtant j'avais un peu peur de la faire au début, comme quoi... :)**

**Soutenir à son tour**

Tetsu, vue l'heure, avait opté pour aller directement chez Hyde. Une chance sur deux qu'il y soit. Revenir dans ce quartier mal fâmé, à l'heure où les affaires reprenaient et où la rue était infestée d'offreurs et de demandeurs, c'était un spectacle dont il se serait bien passé. Même si ce n'était pas le sujet, la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Hideto lui revint en tête. Ce moment qu'il avait voulu et qui avait été encore meilleur que ce qu'il pensait... Si on omettait la fin et la fuite de Hideto. Si ce genre d'occasions devait se représenter encore, que ferait-il ? Il se trouva un peu dingue de penser cela, dans la mesure où leurs relations avaient pris un sérieux coup dans l'aile ces derniers temps. Mais pour l'heure, il ne nourrissait plus de rancune. Si la raison qui avait poussé Hideto à l'éloigner demeurait encore obscure, Tetsu revenait fort de cette conviction qu'il avait toujours eu à son égard : il était quelqu'un de bien. Bien étant un un mot assez calme, encore.

Il entra dans l'hôtel et prudemment, il écouta d'abord à la porte de Hideto, histoire de ne pas débarquer à un moment mal venu. Tiens, c'était la première fois que l'idée le dérangeait, au fait. Non pas que le fait que Hideto se tape tout le quartier pour de l'argent le remplisse de joie habituellemnt, mais là... Cela l'agaça vraiment. Aucun bruit, alors il frappa. Pas de réponse. Absent ? Dépité, il redescendit dans la rue et juste en face, appuyé au mur se tenait un homme dont la tenue et la posture ne laissait guère planer le doute sur ce qu'il fichait là. Perdu pour perdu, Tetsu alla l'aborder :

_Bon... Bon soir... Euh est-ce que vous connaîtriez un certain Hideto-kun, par hsard ?_

_Tout le monde le connait par ici... Et tu n'es pas le seul à demander après lui,_ répondit l'autre avec un sourire amusé.

_D'accord... Logique, en même temps. Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ce soir ?_

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était là où tu te tiens exactement, sauf qu'il était couché._

_Comment ça 'couché' ?_

_Disons qu'il attendait qu'on le finisse à coups de pieds dans le ventre._

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! _S'exclama Tetsu en se sentant pâlir.

_Là d'où tu viens, c'est sans doute différent, mais ici il n'y a pas forcément besoin de raison pour tabasser quelqu'un,_ fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. _Et s'il en faut une, bien souvent c'est l'argent._

_Bon... Où est-il ?_

_Ca dépend de ce que tu lui veux._

_Où est-il ? _Répéta Tetsu, se sentant à deux doigts d'éclater.

_Sur un autre ton, l'ami. J'ai déjà eu du mal à le sortir de cette merde, alors je ne vais certainement pas t'indiquer où il est si tu cherches à le finir._

_Mais pas du tout ! Je veux juste..._

L'autre s'approcha de lui et le dévisagea. Et Tetsu comprit qu'il était plus ou moins un... pas forcément un ami car Hideto disait ne pas en avoir, mais quelqu'un avec qui il était en bons termes. Il essayait de le préserver à sa façon. Il savait où Hideto était mais il ne le dirait pas, comme il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. L'autre le dévisagea longuement comme s'il essayait de percer à jour ses intentions... Mais ce visage là ne lui était pas inconnu. En même temps, il en croisait, du monde. Mais lorsqu'il distingua bien le visage de Tetsu, la mémoire lui revint : il l'avait vu avec Hideto, plusieurs fois :

_Oh attends une seconde, mais oui ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Je t'ai déjà vu, toi ! C'est toi le petit malin qui lui collait aux basques et qui cherchait à tout prix à le sortir de là !_

_Bon écoutez... _s'impatienta Tetsu.

_Tu es mignon, mais tu ne me sembles pas avoir assez de jugeotte pour y arriver..._

_Merci bien ! Maintenant est-ce que je dois fouiller tout ce taudis pièce par pièce ou est-ce que oui ou non, vous allez me dire où il est ? ! _s'énerva le jeune homme, mort d'inquiétude.

_Je suis là..._

Tetsu ressentit un grand soulagement en entendant sa voix. Un peu rauque, comme quand il a trop fumé. Un peu terne aussi, cette fois. Soulagement de courte durée dès lors qu'il se retourna pour le voir. Hideto avançait en se tenant le ventre comme si la douleur était poignante... Et son visage tuméfié avait eu de nouveaux bleus. Oubliant que leur relation était un peu encore à redéfinir, il se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir :

_Hyde-kun ! Dans quel état tu..._

_C'est rien, je t'assure._

_On va à l'hôpital._

_Certainement pas, _imposa Hideto en se dégageant._ Je ne peux pas me le permettre._

_C'est pas un problème, je t'emmène._

_J'ai dit non !_

_Il a dit non, _intervint l'autre en posant sa main sur le bras de Tetsu. _Ne sois aas irritant._

_Laisse tomber... _lui répondit Hideto avec un sourire reconnaissant. _Tout va bien... Merci d'avoir voulu me couvrir, et pour tout à l'heure aussi._

_A ton service, gueule d'ange, _fit-il en s'éclipçant.

_Sérieusement Hideto-kun, tu ne trouves pas que c'est assez ? _S'emporta Tetsu. _Est-ce qu'il va falloir qu'on t'ouvre le crâne ou qu'on te casse un bras pour que tu te réveilles ?_

_Tetsu..._

_J'ai pas terminé ! Ca va trop loin ! Ta vie est ce qu'elle est, mais si elle était sans danger, encore... Mais ça fait 3_

_trois fois depuis que je te connais, qu'on te tape dessus ! Combien il y en a eu avant ça ? Combien il y en aura encore ? C'est trop dangereux ! Entre ça et les malades qui doivent venir te voir parfois... Sans parler des risques._

_Je fais attention et je vais me faire examiner tous les mois, pour ta gouverne... _marmonna Hideto, qui se sentait plus minable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_Tu m'en vois ravi. Mais ça ne peut pas continuer !_

_Bon écoute... _soupira-t-il en le regardant avec attention, touché par son intérêt. _Avant, je t'aurais certainement envoyer bouler. Là, ton inquiétude me touche. Vraiment, je te le jure. Mais c'est pas ton problème._

_Tu pourrais en décider autrement._

_Comment ça ?_

_Ca pourrait être mon problème aussi... _hésita Tetsu. _Si tu acceptais un peu mon aide._

_J'y comprends plus rien, moi... _soupira Hideto en le voyant si gentil, comme avant.

_Tu n'as jamais couché avec lui._

_Qui t'a dit ça ?_

_Lui. Tu m'as dit qu'il m'expliquerait, alors j'y suis allé. J'ai appris des choses intéressantes..._

_Tu y es vraiment allé... _grogna Hideto, qui se reprochait d'avoir lancé Jun dans la conversation sans réfléchir l'autre fois. _Je devrais le savoir pourtant, que tu prends tout au pied de la lettre._

_Parfaitement. Allez, en voiture !_

_Non ! Je te jure que ça va. J'ai juste besoin d'un bon verre, rien de plus. _

_Tu promets ?_

_Oui._

_Alors je sais où on pourra en boire un._

Hideto sourit, soulagé. Par ailleurs, cela commençait à passer... Le mal de ventre partirait bien à un moment ou à un autre, de toute façon. Et il ne faisait même plus si mal que ça, en comparaison de la dose de gentillesse que Tetsu lui envoyait à hautes doses. Compassion sans pitié, inquiétude et intérêt... C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à son bien-être. Tetsu n'avait jamais été comme les autres, il le savait. Et il était heureux qu'ils se soient réconciliés. Vraiment heureux, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé le devenir. Il... Il y tenait. Il avait dit à Ken, comme une cupplication, qu'il l'aimait bien. C'était sortit tout seul. Et c'était vrai. Voire même... en-dessous de la vérité.

_J'en reviens pas que tu... _commença-t-il une fois qu'ils furent attablés, _que tu m'adresses à nouveau la parole. Après tout ce que j'ai fait..._

_C'est bien qu'on en parle. Pourquoi tu as agi comme ça ?_

_Ca n'a plus d'importance..._

_Permets-moi d'en juger, _répliqua Tetsu, insistant.

_Laisse tomber._

_Tu parles de moi alors que tu es en plein rendez-vous, il paraît ? _Sifflota Tetsu, qui trouvait la situation très avantageuse pour lui.

_Il a exagéré..._

_Toute la soirée, quand même._

_Rah mais ça va ! _Marmonna Hideto, gêné.

_Je trouve ça... plaîsant._

_Ben tiens._

Au moment précis où Hideto se sentait cerné de toutes parts, puisque Tetsu était étonnament insistant, une bouée de sauvetage lui parvint. Ryo débarqua à leur table, et il l'aurait presque embrassé tant il était heureux de cette interruption bienvenue. Sauf que le visage du gérant était pâle à faire peur, et son agitation était palpable :

_Ah, vous êtes là ! J'allais t'appeller ! Tetsu-kun, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais..._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur..._

_C'est... C'est Ken-kun. _

_Oui ? Justement, il va arriver en ville, là..._

_Il est déjà là..._

_Où ? _

_A l'hôpital._

_Excuse-moi ? _S'étrangla Tetsu dans son verre.

_Juste en entrant en ville... Je n'ai pas les détails, mais il a eu un accident et..._

_Merde... _laissa échapper Hideto, en n'osant regarder Tetsu de peur de le voir s'effondrer.

_C'est une amie infirmière qui l'a reconnu et m'a appellé... _

_Quel hôpital ? _Demanda Tetsu d'une voix blanche.

_Le général. Il est aux urgences et..._

_Il... Il faut que j'y aille ! On se voit plus tard !_

_Ca, pas question ! _S'écria Hideto en le faisant se rasseoir. _Passe-moi tes clés !_

_Arrête, j'ai pas envie de rire !_

_Et moi, je me marre là ? Tu y vas, oui, mais je conduis ! T'es pas en état. _

_Et toi tu es mal en point._

_J'ai mal au ventre, c'est tout. Tu trembles comme une feuille, toi. Au premier virage, tu vas te foutre dans le décor et personnellement j'y tiens pas plus que ça ! Alors t'es gentil, je conduis et tu ne discutes pas._

_Ok..._

_C'est partit ! _Fit Hideto en lui prenant ses clés.

Le trajet fut silencieux, à la limite de l'oppressant. Tetsu se rongeait les sangs, imaginant le pire afin de s'attendre à tout. Il passait ses mains sur son visage comme pour se réveiller mais vue l'allure à laquelle ils roulaient, vu le réel de la situation... Ce n'était pas un rêve. Au volant, Hideto n'en menait pas l'arge non plus. Il n'était pas proche de Ken, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais néanmoins il ne lui souhaitait évidemment pas une telle chose. Et par ailleurs, voir Tetsu si désampéré était non seulement un fait inédit, mais déstabilisant aussi. Il devait donc garder le contrôle pour deux, chose qu'il appréhendait un peu. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour autrui, alors pouvait-il soutenir et réconforter ? Il en doutait un peu. Sur un ton qu'il voulait persuasif, il murmura :

_Calme-toi. Il n'a peut-être pas grand chose, tu n'en sais encore rien..._

_Si jamais... Si jamais il... Je ne supporterai pas ça... _fit Tetsu d'une voix éteinte.

_Ne noircis pas le tableau inutilement._

_C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu ne tiens à personne à part toi !_

Lorsque l'on est angoissé, les mots sortent tous seuls sans qu'on les ait invité. Parfois ils sont le reflet de nos pensées, et d'autres fois absolument pas. Evidemment Tetsu ne se permettrait jamais une telle remarque en temps normal, ni avec lui ni avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs... Mais voilà, c'était sortit sous le coup de l'affolement. Le visage de Hideto se ferma. Il encaissa sans rien dire, parce que même si ça ne lui avait pas plu, il pouvait comprendre que Tetsu ne soit pas vraiment lui-même. Il arriva au dernier feu avant l'hôpital, concentré sur la route et ne sachant que dire. Mais Tetsu avait tout de suite prit conscience de sa gaffe, alors il s'excusa :

_Désolé... Je ne voulais pas dire ça..._

_On arrive. _

Pour Hideto, ce n'était pas le moment. Ils se garèrent n'importe comment et se ruèrent à l'intérieur. A chaque pas, Tetsu pâlissait davantage. Alors Hideto résolut de prendre les choses en main. Après tout, c'était aussi de ça que Tetsu avait besoin, puisque pour une fois, il n'était pas apte à agir. Il se posta devant l'accueil et demanda à Tetsu :

_C'est quoi son nom ?_

_Kitamura._

_Ok. Kitamura Ken-san ? _Demanda-t-il vivement à la standardiste. _Il vient d'avoir un accident de voiture._

_Il est aux urgences actuellement, mais je ne peux vous en dire davantage si vous n'êtes pas de la famille._

_Espèce de... _s'emporta Tetsu, perdant patience.

_Stop,_ l'arrêta fermement Hideto. _Tu la fermes et tu me laisses faire. Mademoiselle... Ken-kun est un bon ami de ce type. On n'a pas l'intention d'assiéger l'hôpital, on veut juste savoir comment il va...Vous pouvez comprendre notre inquiétude, non ? Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas nous rendre malheureux à cause d'un stupide réglement..._

Il n'avait pas envie, mais il sortit toute la panoplie, du sourire charmeur au regard plein de promesses. Bon, avec la tête blessée de partout qu'il avait, ce n'était pas dit que ça marche... Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle craqua. Discrètement, fit un signe de tête en direction d'un homme qui arrivait du couloir :

_Voilà le médecin qui l'a prit en charge. Et je crois savoir que votre ami n'a rien de sérieux, tranquillisez-vous._

_Merci bien !_

_Tu sais y faire... _constata Tetsu en le laissant aller vers le médecin désigné.

_On n'a pas le temps de finasser. Espérons que ce médecin aussi soit de l'autre bord, sans ça on est cuit, _chuchota-t-il avant de se faire la tête la plus angélique qu'il put pour l'aborder : _Sensei ? Bonsoir, pourriez-vous nous dire comment va Kitamura Ken-san ?_

_Etes-vous de la famille ?_

_C'est mon plus vieil ami... _murmura Tetsu, qui sentait qu'il allait craquer si on continuait à le faire tourner en bourrique. _S'il vous plaît... _

_Dans la mesure où je n'arrive pas à joindre sa famille... _

_Comment va-t-il ? _Insista Hideto avec diplomatie.

_Rassurez-vous jeune homme, tout va bien. Actuellement il dort. Il n'a presque rien, c'est un vrai miracle._

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

_D'après la police, on lui a refusé une priorité. Il a freiné juste à temps, sans cela les dégâts auraient été plus importants._

_Quand vous dites qu'il n'a rien... ?_

_Un bras dans le plâtre et des points de suture au front. Autant dire rien du tout. Evidemment nous le gardons afin de voir s'il n'y a pas de contusions internes._

_Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?_

_Vous n'êtes pas de la famille et qui plus est, vue l'heure..._

_Allons sensei... _minauda Hideto, se disant que le plan B serait de l'enfermer dans un placard et d'y aller de toute façon, si c'était non. _Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, promis, et nous ne le fatiguerons pas. Un bon mouvement ?_

Tetsu à la place du médecin, aurait déjà craqué devant la voix chaude et envoûtante que prenant ce diable d'homme... Mais sa conscience professionnelle devait le travailler un peu. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas bien long à convaincre... d'autant que ces deux hommes devant lui avaient réellement l'air inquiet. Il céda finalement :

_Bon... Mais pas longtemps._

_C'est entendu. La chambre ?_

_315._

_Et voilà le travail... _murmura Hideto, fier de lui, dans l'ascenseur.

_Rappelle-moi de te remercier, quand j'aurais une minute._

_Laisse tomber._

_Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure... Je ne le pensais pas._

_C'est pas grave._

_Tu as été blessé, je le sais bien, alors ne dis pas que tu t'en fiches. Sois énervé, tu peux ! _Remarqua Tetsu.

_Je me vois mal t'en mettre plein la tête ici et maintenant. Et quand bien même... Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, alors tranquilise-toi et pense à ton ami. J'attends dehors, _déclara posément Hideto, une fois devant la chambre.

_Non, entres._

_Je ne dois pas être la personne qu'il ait envie de voir à son réveil..._

_Oui mais moi je veux que tu sois là._

Quand il aurait l'esprit plus clair pour y penser, Tetsu aurait deux ou trois chsoes à penser. Comme... La maîtrise de Hideto, ses réactions parfaites alors que lui avait perdu les pédales complètement. Son désir de le conduire ici et de l'épauler... Ses manoeuvres pour lui faciliter la tâche... Ce soir, Hideto s'était vraiment dévoué, sans rien attendre en retour. Et cela, Tetsu ne l'oublierait pas. Mais pour l'heure, il ne pensait évidemment qu'à Ken, et il s'empressa d'entrer pour voir de ses propres yeux qu'il était bien en un seul morceau.


	18. Ce qui est important

**Dis donc Louange, Hyde ne donne pas de cours particuliers, nan mais oh je t'y prends ! (hein ? Comment ça j'ai l'esprit mal tourné ?... Rohhh si peu XD)**

**Bon là je crois que le petit Haido a gagné des points avec ce chapitre... On peut avoir un sale caractère et être bon quand le moment l'exige, ne ? :)**

**Ce qui est important**

Ken reposait dans un grand lit blanc, et à part certains bruits stressant comme celui qu'émettait la perfusion lorsque le liquide coulait vaguement de la poche jusqu'à son bras, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un grand silence... Angoissant ce silence, en fait. Mais une bouffée de soulagement envahit Tetsu en le voyant allongé là. Ce n'est pas comme s'il remettait les paroles du médecin en doute, non, mais disons que maintenant qu'il le voyait de ses propres yeux, il se sentait mieux. Le bras gauche de Ken était sur la couverture, plâtré. Et effectivement, un pansement ornait son front, ainsi qu'une mince coupure sur le joue droite. Un miracle oui, car cela aurait pu se passer bien plus mal. Maintenant que le soulagement était passé, Tetsu fut un peu gêné de le voir ainsi. Ken avait tout de l'image, physique ou mentale, d'un homme robuste. Et le voir ainsi en position de faiblesse, c'était déconcertant. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

_Ca va aller ?_ Demanda Hideto, inquiet.

_Oui... _répondit-il la gorge sèche. _Oui... Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je ne vois pas là de quoi s'inquiéter. Tu peux vraiment te rassurer : il va bien._

_Oui, je..._

Inévitablement dans ce genre de cas, alors qu'on tente tant bien que mal de rester fort le temps de la crise, lorsqu'elle passe enfin, le stress retombe. Et il assoma Tetsu, qui sentit ses jambes flancher tout à coup. Il avait eu tellement peur, il s'était tout imaginé pendant le trajet, et là... Le soulagement le vida d'un coup. Une main solide se posa alors sur son épaule, et il regarda attentivement Hideto qui lui dit :

_T'inquiète pas, c'est normal que tu te sentes ahuri... Tout le monde le serait. Mais ce type est solide. Tiens, assieds-toi, _ajouta-t-il en le conduisant à une chaise.

_Comment tu fais pour être si calme ? _Demanda Tetsu en s'asseyant.

_Je ne le suis pas, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? _Souffla Hideto, qui pouvait maintenant se laisser un peu aller, puisque tout était réglé. _Ca m'a coupé bras et jambes, cette affaire ! Mais il faut bien que l'un de nous deux tienne le coup, pas vrai ?_

_L'un de nous deux... _répéta pensivement Tetsu, surpris.

_Quoi ? On peut dire que ça a été un vrai travail d'équipe ce soir, non ?_

_C'est drôle..._

_Drôle ?_

Le pire, c'est que Hideto ne voyait pas pourquoi Tetsu s'attardait sur ce point particulièrement. Il ne le voyait pas, parce qu'il l'avait dit tout naturellement, ce qui était encore plus lourd de sens, d'ailleurs. Un mince sourire passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui voyait que s'il y avait un parti à tirer de cette histoire, c'est que leur réconciliation avait été plus vite que prévue.

_C'est la première fois que tu... nous associes, pour ainsi dire._

_Tu es un foutu sentimental, tu le sais ça ? _Grogna Hideto, souriant malgré lui.

_Tu es pareil... C'est juste que ta façon de faire diffère de la mienne._

_Si tu le dis..._

_J'ai longtemps cherché... _commença Tetsu avec sérénité. _Un moyen de t'amener sur mon terrain... Parce que moi, je préfère quand les choses sont dites. C'était ridicule de ma part, en fin de compte. Je pense que... J'ai compris comment tu fonctionnes. Et ça me va. Peu importe ce que tu dis ou fais, je sais ce que tu penses... et ça me va. _

_Tu parles trop, c'est dingue ça..._

_Il y a une chose dont je veux te parler, justement... Mais pas ici. _

_A propos de... ?_

_Dès que l'on sera dans un endroit plus adapté... _

Tetsu y avait pensé une fois ou deux. Il se l'était interdit dans la mesure où ses relations avec Hideto n'étaient plus au beau fixe. Mais maintenant... Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui parler un peu de cette idée folle qu'il avait eue ? Où n'était-ce pas aller un peu vite en besogne, dans la mesure où leur réconciliation était toute fraîche ? Ou bien n'était-ce pas au contraire, le moment parfait pour y aller franchement ? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser davantage, puisqu'une voix rocailleuse, enrouée presque, se fit entendre de la part de Ken :

_Si je vous dérange..._

_Ken-chan ! _S'écria Tetsu._Tu es réveillé !_

_Houuu pas si fort... Ma tête..._

_Comment tu te sens ?_

_J'ai l'impression qu'un train m'a roulé dessus... J'ai mal partout... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Tu as eu un accident de voiture... C'est une infirmière amie de Ryo-kun, qui nous a prévenu..._

_Et tu es venu..._

_Evidemment ! _

_Tu t'es inquiété... _marmonna Ken, visiblement gêné.

_Bien sûr ! _S'exclama Tetsu sur le ton de l'évidence. _J'ai imaginé le pire !_

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ken avait ouvert les yeux depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le temps de comprendre que vu le décor, il était à l'hôpital. Le temps de reconnaître ces voix basses qui se disaient des choses lourdes de sens, même s'il n'y avait qu'eux pour ne pas bien le comprendre. Mais il s'en voulait d'avoir apporté un souci de plus à Tetsu, qui en ce moment n'avait pas le moral au plus haut. Quoique... Vu ce qu'il avait entendu, son ami n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal...

_Je suis navré de t'avoir angoissé..._

_Tais-toi donc, crétin ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu n'aies rien de grave..._

_Je suis solide._

_Je sais, mais.. bon sang, quelle trouille ! _Souffla Tetsu, réalisant que cette fois, c'était définitivement derrière eux.

_Allez, calme-toi... Tout va bien, je te dis. Ok ?_

_Ok..._

_Et ma famille ?_

_Le médecin n'arrivait pas à les joindre. Mais je vais lui dire de retenter ! _Fit-il en se levant aussitôt. _Et il faut le prévenir aussi que tu es réveillé !_

_Je peux y aller, _proposa Hideto, resté en retrait jusque là.

_Non non, tu as assez courru pour ce soir, toi. Je fais vite !_

Les choses étaient définitivement rentrées dans l'ordre, se dit Hideto en le voyant se ruer dans le couloir. Tetsu était redevenu lui-même, à n'en pas douter. Il venait de passer une soirée dingue, à se ronger les sangs, et voil àqu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait à part les autres, comme toujours. Ainsi il s'était rappellé que Hideto n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et qu'il avait pas mal prit sur lui, donc il ne voulait pas abuer davantage en le faisant courir encore à droite et à gauche. Hideto secoua la tête, résigné. Juste qu'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui, c'était encore trop neuf pour qu'il y soit habitué comme ça. Ramenant son regard sur le blessé, il réalisa que peu importe les circonstances, Ken n'était peut-être pas enchanté de le trouver là. Alors il proposa :

_Si tu préfères... Je peux sortir._

_Assieds-toi, t'as pas l'air bien... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?_

_Rien d'important, _répondit Hideto, surprit de ce ton aimable à son égard. _C'est pas beau à voir, mais c'est rien du tout._

_Tu l'as accompagné ?_

_J'ai préféré conduire... Il n'était pas lui-même et j'avais peur qu'il n'ait un accident à son tour..._

_Tu avais peur, hein... _répéta pensivement Ken.

_Ecoutes, je sais que tu dois te demander ce que je fous là._

_Effectivement._

_Bon ben comme ça... _marmonna Hideto en faisant mine de sortir.

_Parce que Tetsu m'avait dit que vous étiez en froid. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, ce n'est pas le cas. Juste pour ça._

_C'est compliqué..._

Compliqué ? Non, au contraire, c'était très simple, aux yeux de Ken. Il prenait conscience de pas mal de choses qui lui avaient échappé jusqu'ici. Des détails, comme... Le regard de Hideto. Toujours plein de défi ou de provocation, qui devenait doux dès qu'il se posait sur Tetsu. Ses gestes, brusques et désinvoltes, plus posés en sa présence. Sa voix, qui malgré les mots employés, était toujours douce avec Tetsu. Toujours. Il ne s'en était rendu compte que maintenant, en se réveillant, en les entendant parler sans les voir tout de suite. Si Tetsu l'appréciait, c'est qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Il aurait dû toujours garder cela à l'esprit. Mais il avait eu peur que son ami ne soit dépassé, et surtout que Hideto ne joue avec lui. Qu'il s'amuse, prenne tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre avec lui, et ne s'en aille en lui brisant le coeur. Tetsu était si naïf, parfois... Mais Hideto était ce qu'il était, néanmoins il était une autre personne avec Tetsu. Ou peut-être que c'était le vrai lui qui s'exprimait.

_Y a une chose que je voulais te demander depuis un moment._

_Quoi ?_

_Ces derniers temps... et encore à l'instant... Tetsu ne m'en veut pas._

_Pourquoi ce serait le cas ? _S'étonna Hideto en se rasseyant.

_Si il savait que c'est moi qui t'ait demandé de le laisser tranquille, blessé ou pas, j'aurais entendu parler de lui, crois-moi. Or il ne m'en veut pas..._

_Je ne lui ai rien dit._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Quelle importance ?_

_Ca en a pour moi._

_Si il savait que tu me l'as demandé, _expliqué Hideto en regardant ailleurs, _il t'en voudrait, j'en suis sûr aussi. Et je n'y tiens pas._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je l'ai vu toute la soirée et encore plus depuis notre arrivée dans cette chambre... Il tient à toi. Il t'aime comme un frère, il t'admire aussi, d'une certaine façon. Je sais ce que tu es pour lui. Le gars qui le défendait à l'école, qui l'a amené à la musique, qui veille sur lui_ _comme lui veille sur toi d'ailleurs... Je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Je n'en vaux pas le coup._

Ken en fut un peu secoué. Alors il avait voulu préserver sa relation avec Tetsu, parce qu'il savait ce qui était important pour lui ? Et lui, qui connaîssait Tetsu par coeur -du moins le croyait-il-, il n'avait même pas pu faire de même ? Ken se sentit honteux d'être passé à côté de cela et d'avoir fait de la peine à Tetsu sans le vouloir... et -il le voyait maintenant- à Hideto aussi. L'attitude à adopter s'imposait d'elle-même :

_Je n'ose pas te le demander, mais..._

_Oui ?_

_Pourrais-tu accepter mes excuses ?_

_Excuses ? Pourquoi ?_

_Pour avoir ignoré ce que tu ressentais et t'avoir mal traité. Avoir mis mon nez dans vos affaires et vous avoir fait du mal par égoïsme. Hideto-kun, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tout me le prouve. J'ai voulu te juger sur tes actions mais je n'ai pas regardé les bonnes. Tu as été correct avec lui, tu l'as été envers moi, même si je ne le mérite pas. Ce soir, je suis convaincu que tu as été bon. Alors je te prie de m'excuser._

_Ben... D'accord, _fit Hideto, prit au dépourvu.

_C'est tout ?_

_Je suis rancunier, normalement. Mais tu as agi pour son bien, alors je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Qui sait à ta place, j'aurais fait pareil._

_J'ignore tes intentions, mais je sais maintenant que tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Et si ce n'est pas trop tard, j'aimerai repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec toi._

_Ben... Ouais... _lança-t-il, se croyant en plein délire. _Après tout, ça marche pour toi aussi. Si tu es si important pour ce gars, c'est que tu ne dois pas être trop mal._

_Merci du compliment, _s'esclaffa Ken.

_Je peux te demander une chose ? Mais c'est indiscret, alors tu peux ne pas répondre._

_Essaies toujours._

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes... faire avec lui ? _Demanda ken, se disant qu'il allait peut-être un peu loin. _Pas que je doute de toi, plus maintenant du moins, mais... J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas. S'il n'est pas un client potentiel, que lui veux-tu alors ?_

_Tu veux que je te dise ? J'en sais rien._

_Attends, ça c'est pas possible._

_Et pourtant... _murmura Hideto, perplexe. _Je n'y comprends rien... C'est comme s'il était le centre, et que je doive absolument tourner autour comme cette foutue terre autour du soleil. J'avais pas besoin de plein de trucs avant : rire, discuter... passer du temps à rien faire... Maintenant, j'arrive plus à m'en passer. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui veux, mais juste... J'aime bien être avec lui. J'ai l'impression que je suis quelqu'un de pas trop mal. Quand je me vois à travers lui, je pense ça._

_Désolé, je m'enfonce dans l'indiscrétion, mais... _commença Ken avec crainte. _Tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ? Sérieusement, je veux dire._

_Une fois, _répondit Hideto, rarement mal à l'aise.

_Et euh..._

_Oui, je l'aimais. Je crois._

_Tu crois ? Léger, quand même..._

_Ecoutes, y a une chose de sûre là-dedans, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire._

_Et c'est ?_

_Quand je suis avec lui, je ne sais jamais quelle attitude avoir, je sais que peu importe ce que je veux paraître, il saura voir ce qui est vrai ou faux. Et ça me gonfle. J'ai envie d'être gentil, d'être utile... Et je me sens ridicule, parce que je ne suis pas très dîner aux chandelles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai l'impression d'être... faible... Il me rend si faible... et je déteste ça !_

_Ben mon vieux, c'est..._

_Ca n'appellait pas de réponses._

_Bon..._

Tiens si, maintenant Hideto était très très mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire une telle chose ?! Pourtant c'était l'exacte vérité. Il ne savait jamais comment agir, alors que pourtant il en avait tant rencontré qu'il pouvait se vanter de bien connaître les hommes. Mais avec Tetsu, c'était toujours de la nouveauté, et il s'embarquait sur un terrain inconnu. Il ne perçut pas le regard insistant que Ken lui lançait... Ken qui avait des doutes depuis quelques minutes, et qui se confirmait certaines choses tout seul. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il les devinait bien, lui, les intentions de Hideto. L'intéressé lui-même pataugeait un peu, mais c'était clair à ses yeux. Son ton énervé lors de cette tirade... Ces sentiments incompréhensibles et cette faiblesse -qui n'en était pas une- qu'il croyait ressentir...

Par la suite, Tetsu ramena le médecin et les parents de Ken, qui avaient fini apr être prévenus. Le blessé fut de nouveau examiné et gardé en observation. C'était au tour de ses parents de prendre le relais, après avoir chaleureusement remercié Tetsu. Un Tetsu fatigué maintenant, qui voualit juste dormir et qui se promettait de repasser demain, pendant sa pause déjeuner.

Il le laissa entre de bonnes mains et regagna sa voiture sur le parking après avoir reprit les clés à Hideto, qui lui demanda :

_Bon... Tu me ramènes ?_

_Où ça ?_

_Euh je sais qu'on est jeunes et fêtards si il faut, mais vue l'heure et la soirée, je pensais à chez moi. Je suis claqué moi... et je te rappelle qu'on est venus avec ta voiture._

_Ah oui oui... Mais non._

_Tu me laisserais sur le trottoir ? _Se moqua Hideto._Tu me diras, c'est ma place, mais..._

_Ne parles plus jamais de toi comme ça, _le somma durement Tetsu. _Ta place n'est certainement pas là._

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup, je plaisantais..._

_Et ça ne me fait pas rire. Allez, montes._

_Ah, tu me ramènes alors ?_

_Non._

_Bon, _murmura Hideto en s'installant côté passager._ Là, j'y comprends plus rien._

_Tu viens à la maison, _dit simplement Tetsu en démarrant.

_Hein ?_

_Tu ne vas pas retourner dans ce taudis où on te tape dessus pour un oui ou pour un non. Tu n'aimes pas ça, tu détestes cet endroit et ce n'est pas 'chez toi'. Alors tu viens à la maison, dans la chambre d'amis. Et tu ne discutes pas._

Et le voilà qui reprenait ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et qui cherchait à le sauver. Il ne se reposait jamais ? L'idée fut séduisante, parce que effectivement, ces derniers temps rentrer là-bas était plus une punition qu'un refuge... En plus il allait certainement avoir des clients, s'il yretournait. Et il ne voulait pas. Simplement, la dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu chez Tetsu, ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble. Et franchement... Il ne voulait pas. Tetsu était juste humain après tout, et après cette soirée, n'importe qui aurait besoin de réconfort. Il était là pour cela, normalement, mais... L'idée le révulsa.

_Tetsu-kun, la dernière fois que je suis allé che toi..._

_Il n'y a aucun sous-entendu là-dedans, _fit Tetsu, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

_Tu pourrais... _le provoqua un peu Hideto.

_Je ne t'ai jamais traité comme un objet. Et tu le sais. Tu viens parce que je veux te savoir en sécurité. C'est ma seule motivation._

Là il mentait un peu. Il voulait lui parler de quelque chose de précis aussi. Et d'autre part, il voulait aussi confirmer certaines sensations... Mais il était vrai qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l'oeil en le sachant dans ce quartier minable. Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça coûterait ? Hideto passerait la nuit dans un lit non souillé, sans avoir à craindre quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas la prétention de vouloir le protéger de tout, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire quelques actions. Alors il s'y emploierait.


	19. De l'importance

**J'ai hésité à faire soit un long chapitre, soit deux chapitres de taille normale, pour ce passage dans l'appartement, parce que je voulais y caser des tonnes de trucs. Finalement j'ai choisi la seconde option, deux chapitres... et en fait ils sont longs les deux XD. En espérant que vous ne trouviez pas ça trop long, justement :)**

**De l'importance**

Ils arrivèrent chez Tetsu peu de temps après, et franchement ils n'étaient pas spécialement beaux à voir. La fatigue et le stress accumulés jusque là se lisaient sur leurs visages, à tel point que Tetsu galéra à trouver ses clés puis à ouvrir la porte ensuite. Il entra le premier, trouva l'interrupteur à tâtons, balança son sac par là et lança joyeusement :

_Et voilà... Tu es ici chez toi !_

_Avant toute chose, je veux te remercier._

_Pour quoi ?_

_Pour ça, voyons ! Ta proposition est généreuse et... Enfin merci, quoi... _bredouilla Hideto en entrant.

_Ne fais pas de manières ! _Le rassura Tetsu. _Installe-toi. _

_Tu es gentil._

_C'est finit oui ? Qui que vous soyez, quittez le corps de Hideto-kun ! _Lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_Tu n'es pas habitué à ce que je sois autre chose qu'une tête de con, hein ? _S'amusa le jeune androgyne.

_Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça... Mais oui._

_Je l'ai mérité._

_Bon écoutes, _soupira Tetsu._ Laisses tomber. Je sens que tu t'en veux, et ça ne sert à rien. On oublie, ok ?_

_Mais je t'ai..._

_J'ai dit stop. Si ça peut soulager ta conscience, dis-toi que ce soir, tu as été étonnant et tu t'es rattrapé pour ce que tu as mal fait._

_Je n'ai rien fait de vraiment..._

_Même sans parler de ton sang-froid et du reste, tu étais là. Tu as été là pour moi et tout seul, j'aurais sûrement fait n'importe quoi. Et ça, c'est énorme. _

La discussion était ainsi close pour lui. Tetsu n'était vraiment pas rancunier. Et puis voir Hideto se perdre en remerciements maladroits n'était pas fait pour le mettre à l'aise, ça lui ressemblait si peu. Pour lui, les choses étaient d'une simplicité enfantine : il accueillerait Hideto ici ce soir et même le temps qu'il faudrait, il ne lui demandait rien en retour. Il voulait juste avoir la satisfaction de le savoir dans un endroit sûr, où personne ne viendrait lui faire de mal ni le souiller un peu plus. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et alla ouvrir une pièce située à côté de sa chambre :

_Ici, tu as ta chambre. Ca te va ?_

_Tu rigoles ? _S'exclama Hideto en jetant un oeil ébahi. _C'est un vrai palace !_

_Quand même pas... Et voilà, je vais faire le lit._

_Arrêtes, je peux le faire._

_Comme tu veux. Tu as des affaires dans mon placard dans ma chambre, sers-toi. La salle de bain aussi, n'hésites pas. Enfin tout, quoi._

_Si tu agis comme ça, tu vas finir par te rendre indispensable..._

_Vas savoir, c'est peut-être mon but ? _Fit Tetsu avec un clin d'oeil.

_Et tu y arrives... _murmura Hideto pour lui-même.

_Quoi ?_

_Non, rien._

C'est vrai que c'était simple. Hideto aurait cru avoir plus de mal que cela, à se retrouver ici. Mais en fin de compte, non. Tetsu était simple et désintéressé. Il faisait les choses parce qu'il en avait envie, pas par obligation. Il n'y avait qu'à accepter ce qu'il offrait. Hideto commençait à le comprendre. Et ce n'était pas déplaîsant. Loin de là, d'ailleurs. S'habituer à ce qu'on prenne soin de lui n'était pas une mince affaire, mais il se laissait apprivoiser qu'il le veuille ou non.

_T'as pas faim, toi ?_ Lança finalement Tetsu.

_Un peu..._

_C'est qu'on n'a rien dans le ventre, au fait... Je n'ai pas grand chose ici, mais j'irais faire les courses demain. Mais quand même, je devrai avoir de quoi..._

_Je peux le faire. Je me défends pas trop mal en cuisine, _proposa Hideto, qui voulait tout de même faire quelque chose.

_Ah oui ? Mais quand même, tu es invité..._

_Oui, mais pas handicapé. Allez, laisses-moi au moins faire ça._

_Ok..._

Tetsu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, parce que ça avait l'air de faire plaisir à Hideto, et lui ça l'arrangeait bien, dans le fond. Alors il mit la table rapidement s'installa, laissant la cuisine à son invité qui demandait par moments où se trouvait telle ou telle chose. Un moment, Tetsu se perdit dans la contemplation de cette scène : Hideto chez lui, agissant comme si c'était naturel... L'image était plaisante. Conscient qu'il s'égarait, il secoua la tête et revint à ce qu'il avait en tête depuis un moment. C'était le moment où jamais, il n'y aurait pas de meilleure occasion :

_Hideto-kun, tu te souviens que j'avais un truc à te dire ?_

_Oui... Rien de grave, j'espère ?_

_Non, on a eu notre compte d'émotions pour la soirée. Non c'est... enfin de mon point de vue, c'est quelque chose de bien. Seulement, je me demande comment tu vas réagir... _fit Tetsu, qui hésitait à se jeter à l'eau.

_Abrèges le suspens, _dit Hideto, rendu nerveux par son attitude.

_Je crois que le mieux, c'est que je te demande simplement..._

_Oui ?_

_Mais d'abord... Tu en es où avec Ryo-kun ?_

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu es là-bas combien de fois ? Trois... quatre soirs par semaines ?_

_Oui, ça dépend._

_Ca te plaît alors._

_C'est étrange... _répondit pensivement Hideto.

_Etrange ? Comment ça ?_

_Tu vas te moquer..._

_Mais non, promis._

_Je me sens comme... comme quand tu es enfant, tu sais, et que tu fais un truc super bien pour ton âge, genre un dessin... Et que tes parents sont très fiers et t'encouragent... Ou comme si tu ramenais de bonnes notes de l'école... _

_Ca m'est jamais arrivé, j'étais un élève moyen, _plaisanta Tetsu avant de reprendre sérieusement :_ Mais je vois un peu._

_Ces gens tu vois, ils ne sont qu'une poignée et je ne les connais pas. Normalement, ce qu'ils_ _pensent m'indiffère... Et pourtant..._

_Ca te fait plaisir, _acheva Tetsu, masquant sa joie tant bien que mal.

_C'est ça. L'autre jour, une fille est venue me dire qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce que je faisais. J'ai dit que ce n'était que des reprises, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi me féliciter... Mais elle a insisté en disant que c'était vraiment bien. Et entendre ça... Ca m'a fait plaisir, oui._

Tetsu assistait avec joie au changement d'expression de Hideto. Il continuait à faire la cuisine par automatisme, mais son regard s'était perdu au loin... Et un sourire très énigmatique se lisait sur ses lèvres. Son air était doux, et même sa voix s'était faite plus agréable... De loin, on aurait pu le croire heureux. Il en faudrait plus que cela, Tetsu le savait bien, mais c'était un excellent début. Il avait trouvé quelque chose à lui, qui lui appartenait, simplement il n'en avait pas conscience. Cela conforta Tetsu dans certaines idées qu'il avait eu :

_Mais ça ne peut pas venir comme ça du jour au lendemain. Il faut bien que... enfin je veux dire, ne me dis pas que tu as découvert que tu aimais chanter il y a quelques semaines suelement ?_

_Non, bien sûr, c'est un truc que j'aime bien faire. Mais comme un passe-temps... Comme on aimerait traîner dans les brocantes, lire, ou je ne sais quel autre truc. J'aime bien chanter, comme beaucoup de gens. _

_Mais tu ne le faisais pas souvent. _

_Tout seul, parfois, comme ça... Mais je ne suis pas du genre à le faire pour amuser la gallerie. Et puis vu le peu de relations suivies que j'ai, de toute façon..._

_C'est dommage, car n'importe qui aurait pu te dire que c'était super. La preuve, ce serveur avec qui tu étais allé au karaoké, _se rappella Tetsu par rapport à ce que Ryo lui avait rapporté.

_Ne vas pas croire que je fais dans la fausse modestie... Mais ça me paraît tellement surréaliste que certains soient si enthousiastes par rapport à ça que..._

_Tu as du mal à le croire._

_Exactement._

_C'est normal, _fit Tetsu avec assurance._ On est mauvais juge quand il s'agit de soi. Et particulièrement toi, qui passe ton temps à te persuader que tu ne vaux rien. Alors tu as du mal à te faire à l'idée qu'il y a une chose que tu sais faire, et qui plaît._

_C'est un bon sentiment... _reconnut Hideto. _M__ême si ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est satisfaisant._

C'était le moment où jamais. Hideto avait baissé sa garde et s'était laissé envahir par les bienheures sensations qui visiblement, le chamboulaient pas mal. Il n'avait probablement pas souvent eu l'occasion d'être content de lui, voire content tout court. Normal que ces sentiments soient forts, alors. Mais il était détendu et apte à entendre, même si Tetsu savait pertinnement que le convaincre n'allait pas être chose aisée. Sur un ton léger, l'air de rien, il dit :

_Ca peut être plus que ça, si tu t'en donnes les moyens._

_Ce qui veut dire ? _

_Je voulais te demander... si tu accepterais de..._

_Oui ?_

_Il y a une place de chanteur à prendre dans mon groupe, _déballa Tetsu à toute vitesse. _ Intéressé ?_

_Ben tu vas où toi ?_

_Je reste, mais le chant... Un jour, peut-être... Mais je ne peux pas être partout. C'est prétentieux, de croire que je peux arriver à quelque chose en cumulant sur deux fronts. Jouer, je préfère ça. Je veux me concentrer là-dessus._

_Je comprends._

_Néanmoins, cela pose un problème : on se retrouve sans voix. Depuis un moment déjà. _

_Je vois, mais... _tilta Hideto, scotché._ T'es pas sérieux ?_

_Oh que si. A la seconde où je t'ai entendu, cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Je n'ai rien dit parce que nous étions fâchés et que je ne voulais rien te demander... Mais maintenant..._

_Tetsu-kun, _le coupa Hideto, visiblement troublé, _arrêtes-moi si je dis une bêtise, mais ce groupe, ce n'est pas un passe-temps pour toi ? Je veux dire... Tu as quelque chose de plus grand en tête. Tu veux tenter ta chance._

_Tant que je peux jouer, moi... Mais oui, j'aimerai que ça devienne quelque chose._

_Alors il te faut le meilleur._

_Bien sûr._

_Je ne suis pas ce qu'il te faut, _déclara sombrement Hideto en allant voir vers le frigo s'il y était.

_C'est là que nous ne sommes plus d'accord._

_Ecoutes, je sais que tu es sérieux, ce groupe est trop important pour toi pour que tu songes à plaisanter. Et je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis touché que tu penses à moi... surpris, mais touché. Mais..._

_Je peux dire quelque chose ? _

_Vas-y._

_Ce que je sais, c'est que quand je t'ai entendu, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Donc je ne suis pas influencé, je suis objectif. Ta voix est superbe, que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est vrai. Tu as une voix magnifique, pleine de possibilités et qui collerait parfaitement à ce que je veux faire. Je sais que tu penses le contraire, que tu te dis que je suis bien gentil, mais je te jure sur tout ce que tu veux que je le pense sincèrement. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel. Tu n'imagines pas, _se désespèra-t-il presque, _tu ne te rends pas compte de ce talent que tu as. Tu penses que c'est impossible, mais c'est..._

_Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Que tu penses ça me parait si..._

C'était un peu trop pour lui. C'était plus qu'un compliment, cela. C'était tellement beau à entendre que Hideto se sentit envahi par une chaleur indescriptible. Encore une fois, tous les compliments reçus, peu importe combien il les appréciait, ils ne pesaient jamais lourds face aux mots de Tetsu. Quand cela venu de lui, c'était bien plus fort. Hideto sentit même son rythme cardiaque accélérer la cadence, en voyant Tetsu si enthousiaste, si sûr de lui... La foi qu'il plaçait en lui était inébranlable et pour Hideto, c'était inespéré.

_Je sais. Mais je te jure que c'est vrai. Et crois-moi, si Hiro-kun et Pero-kun t'entendaient, ils seraient sous le charme aussi. Et il y a tout un ensemble : ta voix, ta personnalité, ton charme... toi tout entier. Je sais que je ne suis personne pour dire ça, mais je sais que tu peux faire quelque chose._

_On ne change pas, Tetsu-kun. Je resterai toujours le paumé de cette rue qui..._

_Tu te complais là-dedans, _lui reprocha Tetsu._ C'est plus sécurisant, forément on n'attend rien de toi, tu ne risques rien ! Mais si tu cherches à construire quelque chose tu prends le risque que ça foire. Et ça te ferait mal. Admettre que tu n'es pas plus bête qu'un autre, c'est ça ton problème. Tu vaux autant qu'un autre. De mon point de vue tu vaux plus, mais disons simplement autant, pour commencer._

_D'où te vient cette idée que je suis si bien ?_

_Ce soir, pour quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas plus que ça, tu as laissé tomber tes préoccupations et tu as pris les choses en main. Tu t'es montré obstiné, sérieux, prévenant et diplomate. Avant ça, tu t'es fait passer pour un sale type dans le seul et unique but de m'éviter des problèmes. Tu connais beaucoup de types mauvais qui feraient ça ? Moi, non. Je crois en toi, mais tu_ _refuses de l'entendre._

_Si je commence à y croire..._

_Mais je ne te demande pas d'y croire. Mais bien d'en être persuadé._

Ca tournait dans sa tête... Il aurait bu plusieurs verres d'alcool, il ne se serait pas senti autrement. Tetsu savait être convaincant, d'autant que sa sincérité n'était pas à mettre en cause. C'était incroyable, tout bonnement incroyable, cette certitude qu'il avait. Cela donnait à Hideto envie de se laisser porter, de le suivre, d'y croire aussi... Mais on était dans la vraie vie, et tout ceci semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Avoir un projet, poursuivre un but, être épaulé... Il y avait droit ? Vraiment ?...

_Une chose encore. Qu'as-tu à y perdre ? _Fit calmement Tetsu, sentant qu'il gagnait du terrain. _Tu pourrais gagner bien plus que ce que tu laisseras, à me suivre. Et puis on s'amusera ! Je sais que je suis collant, _plaisanta-t-il, _mais je peux faire un effort._

_Sur ce point tu as raison, je n'ai rien à perdre... Combien d'autres personnes t'intéressent ?_

_Pour le chant. Juste toi._

_Tu rigoles ?! _suffoqua-t-il.

_Je ne veux personne d'autre._

_C'est... J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir._

_Prends tout ton temps, _fit Tetsu avec compréhension. _Mais je n'abandonnerai pas si facilement._

_Oh ça, je te connais maintenant._

_Ecoutes, laissons ça de côté pour ce soir. Demain on parlera de plein d'autres choses. Là, on va juste se détendre._

Tetsu avait tout dit, maintenant Hideto devait y songer. Et ce n'était pas en lui mettant la pression qu'il arriverait à ses fins. Hideto devait y penser calmement, et d'abord pour commencer, intégrer cette proposition qui avait l'air de le surprendre. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'on voulait de lui, qu'on comptait sur lui pour quelque chose de sérieux, quelque chose de si cher aux yeux de Tetsu... Malgré lui, il murmura sans le vouloir :

_Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui me ... fait peur._

_Quoi donc ? _S'étonna le jeune bassiste.

_De bien des façons... tu me donnes envie de me laisser aller... de juste te suivre, de te faire confiance et de te ... _

Ce que Tetsu allait répondre, Hideto s'empressa d'y échapper. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes, signifiant qu'il descendait dans la rue en fumer une... Un instant, Tetsu eut peur qu'il n'en profite pour filer. Mais il attendit sagement son retour en surveillant la cuisson du plat. En même temps, que répondre à cela ? Comment l'interpréter, surtout ? C'était comme si, vu le visage de Hideto, ce dernier avait envie de dire ou faire quelque chose, mais qu'il se l'interdisait. Comme s'il n'osait pas. Et Hideto qui n'osait pas, ce n'était plus vraiment lui.

En bas de l'immeuble, Hideto faisait les cent pas nerveusement. L'ambiance, la discussion, les attitudes... C'était familier. Intime, presque, d'une certaine façon. Et cela le troublait beaucoup. Plus qu'il ne le fallait. Mais là où il aurait fuit auparavant, le nouveau lui, peu importe combien cela le terrorisait, ne voulait pas éviter cela. Entre la proposition de Tetsu, sa générosité à son égard et tout ce qu'il lui inspirait... Tetsu devenait important. Terriblement important. Mais il aimait cela.

Il remonta dans l'appartement et trouva Tetsu attablé, la nourriture encore fumante dans les assiettes. Alors il s'installa en face de lui et ils mangèrent en discutant de choses plus légères, mais pas moins passionnées. Musique, essentiellement. Et cela dura longtemps, très longtemps. A la limite, il ne servait plus à rien d'aller se coucher maintenant. Mais comme il avait congé le lendemain -enfin aujourd'hui-, Tetsu ne cracherait pas sur quelques heures de sommeil. A regrets, il alla se coucher tandis que Hideto fit de même après qu'il lu iait donné l'un de ses pyjamas.

Le calme remplit le petit appartement, Tetsu s'étant endormi presque aussitôt. Cependant, alors que les premières lueurs du jour commençèrent à poindre, la porte de la chambre d'amis s'ouvrit de nouveau, une demie-heure plus tard. Des pas feutrés se firent entendre dans le couloir, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Tetsu. Mal accrochée, celle-ci s'ouvrit avec uen simple pression de la main. Il hésita, puis entra.

_Tu dors ?_

Aucune réponse, si ce n'est la respiration calme et régulière de Tetsu, endormi sur le dos, un bras sous sa tête. Le silhouette de Hideto s'accroupit au sol, vers la tête de lit. Un bras se tendit avant de se rétracter... Mais la tentation était trop forte. Juste caresser sa joue du bout des doigts... Tetsu bougea la tête et Hideto arrêta de respirer, de peur qu'il ne se réveille. Mais rien. Alors il soupira, soulagé. Et il s'entendit murmurer, tout bas :

_Tetsu... Je suis mal barré... Je m'attache à toi beaucoup plus que prévu... Et pas possible de faire marche arrière... il va falloir me pardonner, mais je vais avoir du mal à le cacher plus longtemps..._

_Hm..._

_Dors bien. _

Après s'être assuré qu'il dormait toujours, Hideto se leva. Il le regarda encore une minute ou deux et partit à regrets vers sa chambre. C'était flippant, de ressentir tout cela. Mais c'était excitant aussi. Tout neuf, mais très agréable. C'était un beau sentiment, et loin de vouloir le chasser, Hideto était désireux de voir jusqu'où cela pouvait aller.


	20. Blessures

**Oh si tout va bien, je vais dépasser la barre des 100 reviews O.O ! Merci à vous !! **

**Et merci à toi, Sakane-Sama, pour ta si gentille review :)**

**Blessures**

Hideto ouvrit les yeux sur un décor peu familier. Il lui fallut un temps d'adaptation pour se rappeller quelle était cette chambre et plus largement, quel était cet appartement. Rien n'était semblable à ce qu'il connaissait. Ni le cadre, ni l'odeur... Et il avait tellement bien dormi. Peu, semblait dire son corps, mais bien. Pourtant ce matelas ne payait pas de mine, mais il s'était reposé, vraiment. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment réveillé encore, il se leva et se rendit dans le salon, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais devant lui, Tetsu était là. Il lui tournait pratiquement le dos puisqu'il regardait par la fenêtre en souriant, probablement qu'il devait se passer quelque chose d'amusant dans la rue... Il était juste vêtu d'un short et d'un tee-shirt noir, pas coiffé visiblement... Mais Tetsu représentait désormais l'image de la sécurité et de la fidélité, quoi qu'il arrive. Aussi Hideto se sentit-il bien en le voyant.

_Bonjour ! _Lança Tetsu au bout d'un moment, en aperçevant son reflet dans la vitre.

_'Jour..._

_Tiens, j'en connais un qui n'est pas du matin, on dirait, _remarqua-t-il en le voyant se gratter la tête et s'efforcer d'ouvrir les yeux.

_Pas vraiment... Il est quelle heure ?_

_Midi._

_Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! _S'exclama Hideto.

_Ben dans la mesure où je vis ici..._

_Non mais... En plein milieu de la journée, je veux dire. _

_J'avais pris ma journée. Et vu le nombre de jours de repos que j'ai jamais pris, je pense même téléphoner tout à l'heure et demander ma semaine._

_Ah ? Mais ça te fera de l'argent en moins..._

_J'en ai un peu marre de me soucier toujours de ça... _soupira Tetsu, hésitant tout de même. _Et j'ai besoin de repos. Je pourrai m'entraîner à plein temps, au moins._

_Oui, vu comme ça..._

_Tu as bien dormi ?_

_Oui. Trop bien._

_Trop ? _Releva Tetsu.

_Je me comprends. _

C'était extrêmement facile à comprendre, en fait. Lorsque l'on n'a rien, on n'a rien à perdre, ça tombe sous le sens. A partir du moment où l'on a quelque chose, ou même que quelque chose nous fait simplement du bien, cela peut toujours s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre. Et on s'habitue vite à avoir quelque chose qui nous apporte du bon. Hideto était terrifié par cette idée. Il avait tenté de garder ses distances mais Tetsu était quand même entré dans sa vie. Il avait ensuite voulu faire une croix sur lui, et ça s'était révélé impossible. Et maintenant... Maintenant il lui semblait que de là à se laisser apprivoiser par lui, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Et restait toujours cette angoisse : si Tetsu s'aperçevait qu'il n'était pas si bien que ça et qu'il partait ? Il ne pourrait plus faire confiance à personne après cela. D'où ce 'trop bien' lourd de sens. Tout ici avait l'air trop beau pour être vrai, de son point de vue.

_Café ? _Proposa finalement Tetsu en se rendant vers le coin cuisine.

_Je veux bien... Dis..._

_Oui ?_

_Merci encore... Pour tout ce que tu fais..._

_C'est pas vrai, tu recommences ? Si tu tiens tant que ça à me remercier, alors tu sais ce que tu peux faire..._

_J'y pense, _fit Hideto, comprenant l'allusion à sa proposition de la veille. _Je n'arrête pas d'y penser._

_Prends ton temps, on n'est pas pressés. Ah, tu m'excuses un instant, je vais appeller l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de Ken-chan..._

_Tu sais, _nota Hideto en le voyant courir au téléphone, _y a des moments où tu me fais penser à ma grand-mère... C'était comme une mère pour moi._

_J'ai pas vraiment envie que tu me vois comme ta mère, tu vois, _rétorqua Tetsu avec une moue dubitative.

_Aucun risque._

_Tu disais ?_

_Rien du tout._

Hideto se plongea dans la contemplation du fond de sa tasse, histoire de se concentrer sur autre chose que Tetsu. Pas facile, tiens. Ca l'était de moins en moins, d'ailleurs. _'C'est pas bon, tout ça...'_, se dit-il pensivement. Ou alors... Hideto se permit, l'espace de deux minutes, de se laisser aller à divaguer. Et cela donna à peu près la chose suivante : ou alors, est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas l'être, ce type bien que Tetsu voyait en lui ? Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais qu'est-ce que ça coûtait d'essayer ? Et partant de là, peut-être qu'il serait assez bien pour envisager quelque chose... avec lui ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il se projetait 'avec quelqu'un'. Dans son esprit, c'était quelque chose d'à peine imaginable, mais pourtant... Il avait sa chance, non ? La question était de se positionner comme un homme. Pas comme un coup d'un soir, et pas non plus comme un chien perdu que Tetsu aurait envie de rafistoler. Car il y avait cela aussi : Tetsu et son bon coeur... Il ne fallait pas que le jeune bassiste se méprenne sur ses propres sentiments. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hideto voulait être désiré. Réellement. Pas parce qu'il donnait quelque chose en échange, mais juste pour lui.

_Alors ? _Demanda-t-il en voyant Tetsu revenir.

_Il gueule déjà qu'il veut rentrer chez lui et que tout l'énerve. C'est qu'il est en parfaite santé,_ répondit ce dernier, tout sourire.

_J'imagine. Ils le gardent longtemps ?_

_Normalement, ce soir ils le laisseront partir. Mais je passerai quand même tout à l'heure, histoire qu'il ne tue aucun membre du personnel._

_Je vois..._

_Dis, _demanda Tetsu après un instant d'hésitation, _tout à l'heure, tu as fait allusion à ta grand-mère... J'ai peut-être mal compris, mais c'est comme si c'était elle qui t'avait élevé, ou pas loin ?_

Le plafond pouvait bien leur tomber sur la tête et les assomer un bon coup dans le meilleur des cas, il n'y avait rien à faire : Tetsu restait concentré. Peu importe la situation, il captait chaque chose, même quand c'était habilement déguisé. Ce point l'avait intrigué, et ce d'autant plus que tout bien réfléchit, il en savait peu sur Hideto. Ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas prévu cette question... Il se contenta de répondre, l'air indifférent :

_Pas techniquement... Mais c'est elle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère, en tous cas._

_Et ta vraie mère ? Elle n'était pas là ?_

_Si, bien sûr._

_Alors..._

_Alors je ne tiens pas à en parler, _répliqua Hideto, le visage fermé. _Et puis c'est du passé tout ça._

_Bon... Désolé de t'avoir froissé._

_Pas du tout ! _Assura Hideto. _Ecoutes, si je devais en parler, ce serait à toi que je le dirai, sois-en sûr. Mais je suis... de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je me sens bien... Et si j'en parle là, ça va me gâcher ça, alors... Pas maintenant._

_Je comprends ça. Alors dans ce cas, on va faire un bon repas pour conserver cette bonne humeur. Je vais descendre acheter deux ou trois choses._

_Donne-moi deux minutes et je t'accompagne._

_D'accord._

Tetsu avait tendance à vouloir brûler les étapes. Mais il n'avait jamais côtoyé que des gens 'comme lui', c'est-à-dire sans problèmes vraiment insurmontables, sans passé déchirant, et plutôt ouverts et aptes à relever la tête... Alors forcément, Hideto qui cumulait un peu tout et qui se refermait après cinq minutes à peine de débalage... Il avait tendance à oublier que le fait que Hideto soit là, qu'il lui parle comme cela, c'était déjà énorme pour lui mine de rien. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui le perdit plus tard, après le déjeuner, alors qu'ils discutaient. Une idée prit Tetsu, et sans réfléchir à la forme qu'il allait mettre, il la balança tout de suite :

_Hyde-kun... Ne vas surtout pas croire que je cherche à décider pour toi ni à diriger ta vie, _dit-il tout de même, prenant ainsi les mesures de précaution de rigueur,_ mais je voulais te faire une proposition. Tu es libre de l'accepter ou non._

_Encore heureux, _plaisanta Hideto, se demandant s'il allait lui demander beaucoup de choses, comme ça._ De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_Cette chambre où tu as passé la nuit. Elle est libre depuis le départ de Ken-chan, tu le sais._

_Oui._

_Elle est à toi si tu veux._

_Je te demande pardon ? _S'étrangla presque Hideto.

_Ce qu'il te faut, c'est un toit. Et bien en voilà un. Dans un quartier pas génial, d'accord, mais calme au moins. Avec un voisin qui ne te flanquera pas des baffes à tout bout de champ... _fit-il en souriant maladroitement. _Et au loyer à mon avis intéressant, compte tenu de ce que tu payais avant, que ce soit en monnaie ou en nature._

_Tu oublies un détail._

_Lequel ?_

_Si j'habite ici. Je dis bien si, hein. Impossible pour moi de... travailler..._

_C'est bien pour ça que je t'en parle._

_Tu es drôle. Tu le sais, ça ?_

_Hyde-kun, j'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Tu l'as dit, c'est naturellement hors de question de faire ça ici. Alors c'est parfait. C'est le moment ou jamais pour stopper ça._

_Comme si je pouvais..._

Tetsu était plein de bonnes intentions, personne ne pouvait en douter. Mais il avait commis une négligeance, et une de taille : croire que c'était simple. Que parce qu'on le décidait, les choses ne pouvaient se passer autrement. Il occultait les tentatives passées de Hideto, les obstacles rencontrés et tout simplement la réalité : ce n'est pas parce qu'on veut quelque chose qu'on l'obtient, cela se saurait. Même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment, sa méconnaissance, en plus d'être blessante -car c'était un peu comme s'il disait 'si tu te bouges, ça changera'-, était inappropriée. Et l'entendre parler de cette façon alors qu'il ne savait rien irrita beaucoup Hideto, qui se domina pour conserver son calme.

_Quoi, _reprit Tetsu, _c'est pas une drogue. Tu peux arrêter, changer de vie. Et surtout être plus heureux._

_Tetsu, tu parles de changer de vie comme si c'était aussi simple que de changer de chemise. Ca ne se passe pas comme ça, c'est pas si simple. _

_C'est simple, au contraire : tu le veux, ou non. C'est tout._

_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, _murmura Hideto entre ses dents.

_Tu as juste peur de faire ce pas._

_Ne te permets pas de me juger, d'accord ?! _Explosa Hideto en se levant brusquement. _J'étais sur le trottoir à 15 ans parce que ma mère était trop bourrée pour bosser et que mon beau-père du mois m'a collé là-dedans ! Alors ne viens pas me dire qu'avec un lit, de la bouffe et ton sourire, tu vas changer ça ! Merde, à la fin !_

_Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas..._

_J'ai besoin d'air. _

La porte claqua, mais même le bruit qu'elle fit ne réveilla pas Tetsu. Comme s'il était pétrifié. Par le regard douloureux et remplit de colère de Hideto. Par ses mots qui avaient prononcé une terrible vérité, et par son ton cinglant. Comment Tetsu avait-il pu être aussi indélicat, aussi lourd ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'on tombe là-dedans par hasard ? Juste sur un faux pas ? Bie nsûr que non : il y a des facteurs qui amènent à cela, à ce que Hideto est aujourd'hui. Mais il n'y avait pensé. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'à la façon dont Hideto pourrait en sortir. Mais sans se demander ce qui l'y avait amené, c'était rater tout un pan de sa personnalité, c'était le comprendre à moitié seulement.

C'était aussi l'humilier, quelque part, en faisant comme si, s'il ne s'en sortait pas, c'est aprce qu'il ne le voulait pas plus que ça. C'était ce que Tetsu avait sous-entendu à plusieurs reprises, mine de rien. Alors que c'était plus profond que cela. Mais lui, qui menait une vie dorée comparée à celle de Hideto, ne s'était pas posé les bonnes questions et l'avait pris de gaut, sans comprendre. Et il s'en voulait pour cela. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il avait souhaité l'avoir ici pour s'assurer qu'aucun mal ne l'atteindrait... Et c'était précisément lui, qui venait de le faire souffrir. Belle ironie.

En réalisant que Hideto avait prit son manteau, il eut peur qu'il ne soit vraiment parti. Alors il descendit dans la rue. Dans un premier temps, il ne le vit pas, et il s'affola, prêt à remonter chercher ses clefs de voiture pour partir à sa recherche. Mais c'était juste l'angoisse qui lui avait fait mal voir : Hideto était sur le trottoir d'en face, assis sous un abri-bus. Tetsu hésita un instant, mais il traversa et évita les quelques gouttes qui commençaient à tomber pour se mettre à l'abri aussi :

_Hey... _fit-il doucement. _Je peux approcher ?_

_La rue est à tout le monde..._

_Je suis désolé... Je m'en veux, tu n'imagines pas..._

_Laisses tomber..._

_Arrêtes de dire ça à chaque fois. Comme si on s'en fichait... C'est grave, puisque je t'ai fait du mal._

_En pensant comme tu le fais... Comme si j'étais trop lâche pour tenter de faire autre chose... Peut-être que tu as raison, oui... Sinon mes tentatives d'en sortir auraient marché. Mais c'est comme si tu voyais ce qu'il y a de plus pitoyable en moi... et que tu me réduisais à moins que rien... Et t'as pas le droit, _s'emballa-t-il, angoissé tout à coup, _après tout ce que tu m'as dit, tu ne peux pas changer d'avis ! _

_Stop stop stop. Calme-toi. Ce que j'ai dit était idiot et complètement faux, d'accord ? Je parlais sans savoir et si je pouvais, j'effaçerai tout ça... Mais je ne peux pas, alors je m'excuse. J'ai jamais pensé que tu étais pitoyable, et tu le sais._

_Tu aurais raison..._

_C'est pas vrai... _se désespéra Tetsu, qui pensait avoir ruiné tout ce qu'il avait acquis jusque là. _Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu me crois, hein ?_

_Si je te crois... Je pourrai y prendre goût et... ce genre d'incident, à l'instant... sera plus dur à encaisser._

_Ca ne se reproduira pas. Tu as raison : je parle sans savoir, je suis très doué pour ça. C'est facile pour moi, mes problèmes sont moins importants que les tiens et je suis un optimiste qui pense qu'avec la volonté, tout paye. Mais toi, tu sais que ça ne suffit pas, et je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre ça. Avec mes belles paroles, je donne l'impression que c'est facile, mais j'ignore combien tu souffres._

_Ca va, je te dis..._

_Tu parles. Tu es complètement paumé, oui._

_C'est ta faute... _grogna Hideto. _C'était plus simple sans toi._

_Je vois. _

Tetsu se leva du banc, ne sachant pas quoi entendre par là. Mais immédiatement, la main de Hideto se referma sur sa manche et il n'osa plus avancer. A cet instant, il se demandait vraiment s'il pouvait prendre soin de lui comme il voulait le faire ? S'il n'était pas capable de le comprendre, s'il ne pouvait rie nfaire pour lui, à quoi servirait-il ? Mais Hideto eut une voix étrange, presque timide, en expliquant son geste :

_Reste là, imbécile. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien..._

_Je comprends que je suis à côté depuis le départ... Et que je t'ai blessé... Et que franchement, je ne sais pas quoi faire._

Franchement, il ne voyait plus. Que faire, maintenant ? Comment assurer Hideto des qualités qu'il avait ? Comment contribuer à lui donner une vie plus saine ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait seulement le faire ou bien est-ce que c'était peine perdue ? Pourtant si quelqu'un méritait d'être sauvé, c'était bien Hideto. Ce dernier aurait répondu qu'il avait déjà fait pas mal de choses pour lui, si Tetsu s'était posé ces question à voix haute, mais bon... Cela n'empêcha pas le jeune androgyne de les deviner et d'y apporter cette réponse : Tetsu avait tant fait... Et il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête là, donc...

Souvent, les nouvelles qui changent votre vie ont deux caractéristiques. La première, c'est que bien sûr, quand elles arrivent, vous ne savez pas qu'elles changeront tout. Que plus rien ne sera pareil et que c'est le début d'une aventure fabuleuse. Et la seconde, c'est qu'elles tombent souvent au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins, voire même quand on n'y croyait plus. La situation semblait critique, mais pourtant c'est à ce moment là que Hideto murmura, hésitant :

_Je chanterai dans ton groupe._


	21. Deux à croire en lui

**Merci Warushinda, contente que tu t'y sois mise et que tu apprécies :). Museelo fais gaffe, je pourrai y prendre goût XD. Et Sasa, comme toujours, j'adore tes hypothèses XD !**

**Chapitre 21 (bon en débutant la fic je m'étais callée sur une vingtaine de chapitre, mais comme toujours, les persos n'en font qu'à leur tête donc on verra bien :) )**

**Deux à croire en lui**

La pluie tombait sans douceur sur l'abri-bus et les voitures circulaient bruyamment sur la chaussée... Mais malgré ces bruits de fond et la voix basse de Hideto, Tetsu était persuadé d'avoir bel et bien compris ses propos. Il tournait et retournait cette poignée de mots dans sa tête en boucle si bien qu'à la fin, ils avaient perdu de leur signification. Il se retourna, en quête de confirmation, cherchant dans le regard de son interlocuteur une preuve de sa détermination. Preuve qu'il trouva sans peine, tant Hideto semblait certain de ce qu'il avait avancé. Mais... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après cet incident qui avait bien failli coûter cher à Tetsu ? Etait-ce bien le bon moment pour cela ? Est-ce que Hideto n'agissait pas sur un coup de tête ?

_Tu as bien dit..._

_Je l'ai dit._

_Alors là, je ne te comprends plus._

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Je t'ai blessé... et toi tu choisis justement ce moment pour..._

_Tu crois être le seul à avoir du jugement ? _Fit Hideto en haussant les épaules. _Je me doute que tu n'as pas voulu être blessant. Tu n'es pas méchant, ça je le sais bien. On ne va pas passer la nuit là-dessus... Après tout, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Comment l'aurais-tu pu, puisque je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? _

_Je suis tellement désolé..._

_Ca aussi, je le sais, _assura Hideto en se levant.

_Mais que tu acceptes... Pourquoi maintenant ?..._

Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment une raison ? Honnêtement, Hideto ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Déjà, pourquoi est-ce que cela était si important ? Des jeunes qui forment des groupes, on peut en trouver à tous les coins de rue et personne n'en fait une affaire d'Etat pour autant... Sauf que là... C'était tout sauf un jeu ou un passe-temps pour Tetsu. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux à propos de tout cela, Hideto le savait parfaitement. Et du coup, ce sérieux avait des répercussions sur lui. Parce que outre ce fait qu'il avait envie de faire partie de l'aventure, c'était aussi un moyen d'échapper à sa condition. C'était sa porte de sortie, même si cela pouvait très bien ne pas marcher, aussi. Comment, dès lors, le prendre à la légère ? En y pensant un peu, il y avait des tas de raisons. Pourtant, la première n'était pas forcément de celles que Hideto avait d'abord trouvé. Il se surprit presque en murmurant :

_Il semblerait que je veuille rester avec toi, et contribuer un peu à ton rêve, après tout._

_Tu es sérieux ? _Souffla Tetsu, ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules.

_J'en ai pas l'air ?_

_Il faut... Il faut... Tu détestes ce genre de trucs, toi, hein ?_

_« Ce genre de trucs » ? _releva Hideto en haussant un sourcil. _C'est-à-dire ?_

_La sensiblerie, tout ça..._

_Ah. Ouais._

_Tant pis. Prépares-toi, j'arrive !_

Tetsu se jetta presque sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Fort, très fort. A peu près autant qu'il était heureux. Parce que c'était beaucoup. C'était une voix -et non des moindres- pour ce groupe qu'il était plus que jamais déterminé à mener à bon port... C'était une personne à laquelle il s'attachait de plus en plus, qui serait auprès de lui... C'était l'envie de Hideto d'être 'près de lui', comme il l'avait dit. C'était peut-être cela, le plus troublant. Que Hideto ait envie d'être à ses côtés et surtout, qu'il le dise à voix haute. Depuis quand était-il si honnête là-dessus ? Peu importe. Cela toucha Tetsu au plus haut point, car c'était aussi la preuve de sa réelle importance dans la vie de Hideto.

Ce dernier s'était raidit, lorsque les bras de Tetsu l'avaient enlaçé et que son corps touchait le sien. Il ne raffolait pas de ce genre de choses. Etonnant, pour quelqu'un qui sait mieux que personne ce qu'est la proximité physique. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses habituelles pratiques. Il y avait de la chaleur, et sans doute bien d'autres choses aussi... Tout un tas de choses auxquelles Hideto n'était pas habitué du tout, et face auxquelles il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Ses mains mirent un moment à bouger et à atteindre le dos de Tetsu pour s'y accrocher, répondant ainsi à l'étreinte. Sa tête dépassait à peine par-dessus son épaule, il se perdait dans la chevelure rousse de son camarade et c'était... Agréable. Rassurant et agréable. Tout ce qui semblait futile, idiot, gênant ou autre avec n'importe qui, c'était bien avec Tetsu. Absolument tout. C'était même mieux que bien.

_Merci... _murmura simplement ce dernier, avec un sérieux qui le fit frissonner.

_Mais arrêtes, j'ai rien fait. On ne sait même pas si tes amis vont vouloir de moi, alors tu..._

_Tu as envie de le faire,_ répondit Tetsu en se reculant pour le regarder avec gratitude_. A mes yeux, c'est le plus important. _

_Alors c'est tout ce qui m'importe aussi, _fit Hideto en regardant le sol, embarrassé.

_Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, j'y pense ?_

_Quoi ça ?_

_Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré._

Hideto prit sur lui, vraiment il fit un effort... Mais non, il le sentait, qu'il rougissait. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais, avant... Mais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était un peu trop fréquent. Surtout que Tetsu avait ce sourire content, plein de bonté comme il savait le faire... Et cette joie communicative qu'on le veuille ou non... Et il le pensait. Il le pensait vraiment. Cela aussi, c'était sans doute une première. Personne ne se réjouissait spécialement de le connaître, normalement. Plus après une heure et après avoir obtenu ce qu'on était venu chercher, en tous cas.

D'un accord tacite, ils commençèrent à quitter leur abri en vue de regagner l'appartement de Tetsu. Parce que tout simplement, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Hideto avait accepté, il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus. Et pour Tetsu, c'était un beau cadeau. Il ne lui forçerait pas davantage la main. Sa proposition pour habiter ici, il ne la renouvèlerait pas. Hideto l'avait entendu, il donnerait sa réponse en temps voulu. Il ne pouvait le forcer à accepter, et encore moins à changer de vie. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait sur lui... Mais il venait de comprendre deux choses. La première, c'est que Hideto lui faisait confiance. Ryo l'avait remarqué bien avant lui, avec des détails. Hideto lui faisait confiance et se comportait avec lui comme il ne s'était encore jamais comporté avec personne, il le devinait maintenant. Et la seconde chose découlait de celle-là : il lui parlerait de tout, en temps voulu. Il ne fallait pas le presser. Juste l'accepter et être prêt à écouter quand le moment viendrait.

_Ah zut... _murmura Tetsu, qui tenait encore Hideto par la taille alors même qu'ils marchaient.

_Quoi ?_

_La voisine d'en face, derrière toi... Tu verrais comment elle nous regarde..._

_Ca peut être marrant... _

Le sourire provoquant de Hideto était tel que Tetsu voyait venir gros comme une maison la bêtise, exprès pour ennuyer le monde. Hideto était joueur et provoquant de nature, après tout. Ce ne serait plus lui, si ce point là changeait. Alors Hideto se dégagea des bras de Tetsu et passa derrière lui, sous l'oeil attentif de se dernier. Et puis il lui donna une petite claque sur les fesses avec un grand sourire en direction de la passante, qui n'avait plus qu'à ramasser sa mâchoire à terre, probablement.

_Hyde-kun ! _S'exclama Tetsu, à moitié mort de honte.

_Héhé... Elle va en faire une syncope. _

_Tu es vraiment un sale gosse !_

_Quoi ? _S'amusa-t-il. _Elle n'avait qu'à prendre des jumelles, tant qu'elle y était._

_Préviens en tous cas, quand tu fais ce genre de choses._

_Tu sais que formulé comme ça, _s'esclaffa Hideto, _ça sous-entend que ça ne te dérangerait pas plus que ça, que je recommence ?..._

_Mais pas du tout ! _S'offusqua Tetsu, rougissant comme une pivoine. _Je... Ah mais tais-toi et avances donc !_

_C'est amusant, quand tu es embarrassé... Tu perds en argumentation._

_N'importe quoi._

_Causes toujours..._

Tetsu soupira, résigné. Hideto était trop heureux d'avoir probablement traumatisé cette pauvre femme pour le restant de la journée... Il allait falloir s'habituer à cela, s'ils allaient travailler ensemble à ce même projet. Hideto ne suivait aucune règle, pour quoi que ce soit... Il avait cet aplomb que Tetsu n'aurait jamais et en un sens, le jeune bassiste l'admirait pour cela. C'était... libérateur, d'un certain point de vue, de cotoyer Hideto. Il avait changé, à son contact. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

L'après-midi venu, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Tetsu n'osa se renseigner sur ce que Hideto allait faire, parce qu'il devinait malheureusement à quoi il allait probablement occuper son temps. Mais pour sa part, il fila à l'hôpital pour récupérer Ken. Du moins l'espèrait-il, car il imaginait sans peine combien son ami devait rendre la vie difficile, là-bas. Il entra dans sa chambre, tout sourire :

_Salut !_

_Tetsu, enfin ! Sors-moi de là, par pitié !_

_Je crois que c'est bon, non ?_ Demanda Tetsu au médecin qui était là.

_Oui, en effet. Vous pouvez sortir. Il faudra revenir dans 15 jours pours les points de suture et dans trois semaines environ pour voir où en est ce bras..._

_Parfait. Je te reconduis chez tes parents ?_

_J'ai plus ma chambre ? _Interrogea Ken, qui avait pensé squatter à son ancien domicile au moins pour ce soir.

_C'est-à-dire que là..._

_N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris._

_Désolé ! _S'excusa Tetsu, très ennuyé. _Mais je n'ai pas pensé que tu..._

_C'est rien, je te dis ! _Assura Ken, souriant.

_Tu n'es pas en colère ?_

_Pour ?_

_Ben qu'il habite avec moi... Enfin c'est probablement juste temporaire, c'était juste pour cette nuit au départ, mais..._

_Tetsu, ce type vit presque dans la rue et toi tu as une chambre de libre. J'aurais été très surpris que tu ne lui proposes pas ça, je t'avouerai._

_Etrange..._

_Quoi ?_

_J'ai loupé un épisode. Parce que aux dernières nouvelles, _s'interrogea Tetsu à voix haute, _tu ne pouvais pas le sentir._

_Et ben mon nez s'est débouché. Cherches pas à comprendre, vas. Il est bien, ce type._

_Ok, je ne vais effectivement pas chercher à comprendre... _murmura Tetsu, perplexe de ce changement d'opinion sans raison apparente à sa connaissance. _Mais tant mieux._

_Tant mieux ?_

_Parce que je préfère quand mes amis s'entendent... et parce qu'il va me rejoindre !_

_Te 'rejoindre'... _répéta Ken, percutant au passage, vus les yeux brillants de son ami, _tu veux dire dans..._

_Oui !_

_Mais en tant que quoi ?_

_Chanteur._

_Hein ? _Fit Ken, très étonné. _C'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir ça ?_

_Oh c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas ! Je vais tout te raconter !_

Tetsu l'emmena chez lui une fois que Ken fut près à sortir. Et là, il lui raconta tout. Et cela prit du temps. Comment il avait entendu Hideto pour la première fois, fortuitement... Comment les choses avaient évolué au bar pour ce dernier... Tout ce que Ken ne savait pas et qui expliquait petit à petit le rôle que Hideto pourrait au sein du groupe. Il entendait Tetsu lui décrire tout cela avec passion et ferveur, et cela l'impressionna fortement. Qui aurait cru que Hideto ait un talent caché ? Et un vrai en plus, si l'on en jugeait par l'état de Tetsu... Il s'en était passé, des choses. Et lui, qui vivait loin de tout cela, en avait loupé pas mal... D'un certain point de vue, cela le rendait un peu triste. Mais après tout, il avait choisit cette voie... L'architecture et le reste, c'était bien ce qu'il avait décidé, non ?

_Je vois... _dit-il enfin. _Une question : tu es sûr que... l'attachement, on va le dire comme ça, que tu lui portes, ne t'influence pas ?_

_Franchement, je me suis posé la question. Mais non. Ken-chan, il est formidable, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu me donnes ton avis, d'ailleurs._

_Ça changerait quelque chose à ta décision ?_

_Je tiens à savoir ce que tu en penses. Ton avis compte pour moi._

_Merci..._

Bien que Ken ait refusé de le suivre dans cette aventure et ait choisi les études au final, il n'était pas en reste pour autant. Tetsu l'avait consulté à chaque étape, car comme il le disait, son avis restait primordial. Et Ken s'intéressait, il se tenait au courant de l'avancée des choses, peu importe qu'il soit loin et qu'il n'en fasse pas partie. Cette fois ne différait donc pas des précédentes, il était normal que Tetsu le consulte à nouveau. Mais Ken fut un peu plus curieux qu'habituellement, il fallait bien l'avouer. Parce que là, cela l'intriguait tout de même. Cet Hideto était vraiment plein de surprises, décidemment. Vu son état, Tetsu ne changerait certainement pas d'avis quoi qu'il en pense, mais néanmoins, il pourrait être plus enthousiaste si Ken donnait sa bénédiction, pour ainsi dire. Alors ils décidèrent le soir venu, d'aller au bar pour l'entendre.

Ils s'installèrent sur le côté, assez près pour distinguer clairement le chanteur qui les aperçut lorsqu'il se plaça devant le micro. Tetsu l'encouragea d'un sourire, et puis le show démarra peu après. Le bassiste jettait de rapides coups d'oeil à Ken qui ne montrait aucune expression particulière sur son visage sinon celle de la concentration, les yeux rivés sur le chanteur en devenir. Pour le bassiste, même si son opinion était faite, c'était toujours le même plaisir. Plaisir décuplé puisque maintenant que tout allait mieux entre eux, il l'écoutait sans se cacher, il ne partirait pas avant la fin, et il pouvait à loisir montrer combien il aimait cela. Plus il l'écoutait, plus son opinion se confortait : c'était lui qu'il lui fallait, et personne d'autre. Cela dura une bonne demie heure et puis la première pause arriva. Tetsu trépignait presque d'impatience, brûlant d'entendre l'avis de Ken sur la question. Comme celui-ci ne disait toujours rien, il ne put plus tenir :

_Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?!_

_Tetsu, calme-toi, _s'esclaffa Ken, _on dirait que si je dis quelque chose de négatif, tu ne t'en remettras jamais !_

_On a les mêmes goûts et ton avis, je m'y suis toujours fié... Alors si cette fois tu n'es pas du mien, ça me fera bizarre, je ne te le cache pas... Mais je sais ce qui me plaît. Et ce que j'entends, ce qu'il fait... J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y repenser. Alors je ne peux pas changer ça, même si tu n'es pas de cet avis._

_Ce type là... _commença pensivement Ken.

_Oui ? _

_Il a assuré qu'il te rejoindrait ?_

_Oui, il l'a dit._

_Bon. Et bien tant mieux parce que mon vieux, tu viens de dégoter une sacrée perle !_

_Tu le penses vraiment ? _S'écria Tetsu, contenant sa joie.

_Si je le pense ? Il faudrait être sacrément difficile pour dire le contraire... _souffla Ken, visiblement impressionné. _C'est impressionnant._

_Je suis soulagé !_

_Je peux bien te le dire maintenant : je ne te croyais pas trop. Enfin disons que je pensais que tu t'étais emballé, que c'était parce que c'était lui et tout ça... Mais tu étais même en-dessous de la vérité ! Il est formidable !_

_Quoi ça ?_

Ken et Tetsu sursautèrent, surpris. Hideto se tenait derrière eux, un verre à la main, s'apprêtant à se poser avec eux quelques instants. Il fut assez troublé par le regard que Ken lui lança. Comme si ce dernier restait perplexe ou plutôt... Comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, en quelque sorte. Il détaillait Hideto avec attention, incrédule... Mais c'était un bon regard. Le seul ici qui était agité, c'était Tetsu. Il débordait d'enthousiasme, ravi que Ken soit touché lui aussi par le talent de son ami. Il s'écria :

_Toi ! Il l'a dit ! Tu es formidable, tu vois ?!_

_Tetsu, j'aurais bien aimé le dire dans mes termes... _marmonna Ken. _C'est gênant là._

_Désolé ! _

_Tu... _hésita Hideto, à l'adresse de Ken._Tu le penses vraiment ?_

_Si tu veux mon avis, et il vaut ce qu'il vaut hein, mais... Tu pourrais faire autre chose de ta vie, bien sûr. Je pense que rien n'est tracé. Simplement, ce serait un sacré gâchis._

_Un gâchis ?_

_Ca, c'est du talent. Ce que tu as ne s'appelle pas autrement. Alors oui, du gâchis. Tu dois t'entraîner, ça se sent que tu hésites... Mais quand tu te lâcheras vraiment... _murmura pensivement Ken. _Pfff... Ca va décoiffer !_

_Je... Merci... _fit Hideto, très touché visiblement.

_Je vais chercher à boire ! _Lança Tetsu, dont la tension devait probablement grimper au plafond tant il se sentait bien. _On va fêter ça !_

_Mon pauvre, tu es dans un de ces pétrins... _fit Ken après son départ.

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Il est lancé là, tu ne l'arrêteras plus. C'est une vraie pile électrique et crois-moi, il ne s'épuisera pas comme ça. Déjà qu'il était accroché, mais alors là..._

_Je trouve ça chouette. Son enthousiasme... _me fait avancer, avoua Hideto timidement.

_Il a été le premier à croire en toi. De mon point de vue, d'après ce que tu m'as montré là, je ne serai pas étonné qu'il y en ait d'autres à commencer par moi... Mais lui, c'est autre chose. Je me trompe ? _Demanda Ken en souriant.

_Non..._

_C'est déroutant, de te voir si timide..._

_Je ne le suis pas. Juste que..._

_... tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre,_ termina Ken.

_Voilà. Mais..._

_Je le garderai pour moi, t'en fais pas._

_Merci._

Il n'y avait que Tetsu pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'effet et l'impact qu'il produisait sur Hideto, probablement... Et ce dernier avait besoin d'y voir clair, de mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela, car c'était pas mal de changements pour lui... Mais une chose devenait visible : il ne pourrait même pas oser s'imaginer quoi que ce soit, tant qu'il continuerait à se prostituer. Par respect pour Tetsu qui ne méritait pas de se coltiner quelqu'un comme lui, il ne pouvait rien faire maintenant. Cela tombait sous le sens, mais intégrer ce point n'était pas une mince affaire.


	22. Lose control

**Museelo, insinuerais-tu que je ne suis pas objective lorsqu'il s'agit de Hyde ? Roh alors là c'est bien mal me connaître ! XD**

**Vous allez voir, dans le début de ce chapitre j'ai fait preuve d'une créativité qui fait peur XD... On se croirait presque dans un mauvais yaoï, tant la situation est le fruit d'un heureux zazard XD... J'espère que vous excuserez cette facilité scénaristique, mais j'ai pas su résister :).**

**Lose control**

La soirée s'était terminée chez Tetsu, finalement. Hideto avait terminé sa prestation qu'il avait rondement mené d'ailleurs, puis ils avaient passé le temps jusqu'à ce que la faim ne les pousse à consommer davantage, avant de se résoudre à squatter dans un endroit où l'on mangerait et boirait aussi, mais pour moins cher cette fois. Le problème était que Tetsu, s'il n'était pas ivre pour autant, ne se sentait plus assez sobre pour faire le bout de route conduisant à la maison des parents de Ken. Lequel ne pouvait évidemment pas conduire dans son état. Il fut donc décidé en cours de route qu'il dormirait chez Tetsu, ce qui lui rappellerait des souvenirs vu qu'il n'avait plus passé la nuit là-bas depuis son départ.

A priori, les choses ne pouvaient pas être mieux. Enfin Ken aurait dit le contraire pour sa part, vu qu'il était quand même en piteux état. Mais le moral était là -en même temps, Hideto s'était fait la remarque en cours de soirée que Ken avait l'air d'être plutôt jovial et optimiste de nature-. Hideto se sentait pousser des ailes depuis l'après-midi. Il avançait en terrain inconnu et c'était assez stimulant, quelque part. Et puis une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui soufflait que la roue tournait à son avantage et qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Tetsu enfin, envisageait de nouveau les choses avec optimisme. Il avait longtemps stagné, mais maintenant, si Hiro et Pero donnaient leur aval, les choses bougeraient enfin. Il le fallait de toute façon : il ne se voyait pas continuer éternellement à bosser au magasin et à jouer dans un garage après le boulot... C'était sympa, mais cela ne lui suffirait qu'un temps.

_Je peux dormir ici alors ? _Demanda Ken alors que minuit était largement passé maintenant.

_Bien sûr, seulement il va falloir réfléchir à comment on va procéder._

_Houla, tu veux un plan de bataille ? _Se moqua Ken.

_Imbécile. Réfléchis : tu pourrais dormir avec moi, mais il te faut de la place, ton plâtre et tout..._

_Et ben je prends le canapé. _

_Tu sais bien qu'il est foutu depuis... Enfin peu importe,_ expliqua Tetsu, semblant se rappeller d'un détail amusant tout à coup. _Même un gamin de 10 kilos traverserait les ressorts s'il s'y allongeait._

_Je ne vois pas le problème,_ fit Hideto en se levant. _On avait dit que tu m'hébergeais pour une nuit, Tetsu-kun. Je rentre chez moi, donc Ken-kun peut..._

_Reste-là, toi ! Tous les moyens sont bons pour filer, mais je t'ai à l'oeil._

Hideto se rassit automatiquement, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Ce n'est qu'une fois posé sur sa chaise qu'il se dit que la dernière fois qu'on lui avait donné un ordre, même avec le sourire pour que ça passe mieux, il ne s'était pas privé pour remballer la personne aussi sec. Mais là, le ton de Tetsu n'admettait aucune contestation... Le bassiste n'allait certainement pas le laisser retourner dans ce trou à rats toute une nuit, non ? Hideto s'apprêtait à filer avec le confort de Ken pour tout prétexte, mais Tetsu ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Ken justement, ne comprit pas vraiment la raison de cette sommation un brin autoritaire et craintive, d'une certaine façon. Mais comme il était fatigué et que passer la nuit debout à papoter à propos de qui irait où ne lui disait rien, il voulut prendre les devants. D'autant qu'une idée assez amusante -selon lui- germa dans son esprit tout à coup :

_Il a raison, Hideto-kun... Enfin je suppose, vu que je ne sais pas trop de quoi il parle. Mais vu sa tête, je te conseille de filer doux._

_Le problème reste le même : pas assez de place pour tout le monde, _fit Hideto en haussant les épaules._ Ou alors je dors par terre._

_Bien sûr, je t'invite chez moi pour que tu dormes sur le tapis ! _S'exclama Tetsu. _C'est mieux, tout de suite !_

_Bon les enfants, _intervint Ken en se dirigeant vers son ancienne chambre, _moi je vais me coucher. A demain !_

_Hé attends ! On n'a pas fini..._

_Bien sûr que si... _répliqua Ken avec un clin d'oeil. _Bonne nuit... et soyez sages._

_Il veut dire... _commença Tetsu, planté au milieu du salon.

_Ouais ouais, il me semble aussi._

_Ben après tout, c'est pas bien grave... _

_C'est sûr..._

Voici comment Tetsu se trouva 'obligé' de partager son lit avec Hideto. Et tandis qu'il fit un passage par la salle de bain, il trouva très séduisante l'idée d'aller étrangler Ken pendant son sommeil juste pour lui apprendre un peu à ravaler ce clin d'oeil, ce sourire et cette mise en scène grosse comme une maison. Il le connaissait bien, Ken. Des plans du même genre, il lui en avait déjà fait des tas durant leur adolescence. Une vraie marrieuse, ce Ken. Sauf que là, Tetsu avait déjà du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il puisse s'entendre avec Hideto maintenant, alors là... Il y a quelques semaines, il aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour les éloigner, et là il les collait dans le même lit. Ken était dur à suivre, après tout.

Maintenant, un problème de taille se posait. Passer toute la nuit où du moins ce qu'il en restait, dans le même lit que lui. Bon, déjà il n'y aurait plus le regard de Hideto pour le troubler. Mais restaient son odeur, ses intonations et puis simplement lui, c'était déjà pas mal. Il n'arriverait jamais à fermer l'oeil dans ces conditions. Et si jamais Hideto se montrait provocant ? C'était sûr qu'il le serait ! Il était comme ça, après tout. Et si jamais Hideto agissait ainsi, Tetsu n'était pas sûr de savoir dire non. Parce que d'une part, il fallait l'avouer, il n'avait pas envie de le repousser, et d'autre part... Mais peu importe. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Aucune chance qu'il lui saute à nouveau dessus. Hideto serait trop conforter de se conforter dans son rôle de type juste bon à prendre et à jetter. Tetsu voulait lui montrer qu'il le considérait mieux que cela, donc hors de question de se laisser avoir une seconde fois.

_Bon ben... Bonne nuit, alors... _lança-t-il en se couchant, éteignant aussitôt la lumière.

_C'est ça. Toi aussi._

_Oui. _

_Tu sais Tetsu, _s'esclaffa Hideto après quelques instants de silence, _tu devrais vraiment te détendre un peu... J'entends presque tes genoux s'entrechoquer tellement tu angoisses._

_Du tout. Pourquoi je serai angoissé ?_

_J'en sais rien, à toi de me le dire ?_

_Tais-toi et dors, _fit Tetsu, qui se sentait rouge de confusion.

_Bien, _rigola-t-il._ Enfin si l'envie de bavarder te prend, te gênes pas._

Une tierce personne aurait sûrement beaucoup ri de l'attitude du pauvre Tetsu. Il avait remonté le drap jusqu'à son menton et il écarquillait les yeux malgré le noir, allongé sur le dos et complètement crispé. Il n'osait même plus respirer trop fort, de peur de louper un truc... Et il se trouvait complètement crétin. De toute évidence, Hideto s'en fichait royalement. Il voulait dormir, d'ailleurs si ça se trouvait, il était déjà au pays des rêves... Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune gêne. Normal en même temps, Hideto n'avait pas de quoi être attiré par lui, se disait-il... Alors que dans l'esprit de Tetsu, le contraire par contre...

_Tu dors ? _Fit-il finalement, sans aucune raison.

_Oui._

_C'est malin ça._

_Désolé, c'était trop tentant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Je parie que c'est la première fois que tu dors avec quelqu'un sans rien faire, non ?_

_... Et ? _Demanda Hideto, attendant la suite.

_C'est tout._

_Ca valait le coup, tiens, _grogna-t-il.

_C'est étrange que tu ne tentes rien._

_'Ah mais que quelqu'un me fasse taire, c'est plus possible !' _s'écria silencieusement Tetsu, mort de honte. Non mais l'allusion n'était même pas déguisée, là. Alors il s'était traumatisé tout seul en priant pour que Hideto ne tente rien parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir résister... et maintenant que Hideto était irréprochable, il le cherchait ? _'Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?!'_ se désespéra-t-il.

Hideto fut assez cloué par la remarque. D'abord, il ne sut s'il devait mal le prendre ou non. Ca faisait un peu 'tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge', quand même. Mais comme c'était Tetsu, il savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de réflexion de ce genre cachée derrière cette phrase... Alors il trouva cela assez drôle finalement, si l'on savait un peu combien Tetsu était timide... Il ne devait pas être très à son aise, vraiment.

_Je suis crevé, _dit-il enfin, faute de mieux.

_Ou alors tu me respectes trop._

_Dans tes rêves mon vieux, _sifflota Hideto, amusé, _dans tes rêves._

_A un certain moment, t'aurais pas hésité._

_Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ? _Soupira Hideto en se mettant sur le côté pour tenter de le distinguer. _Si on ne te saute pas dessus dans ces conditions, t'es pas content ?_

_Très fin, ça._

_C'est toi qui joue les imbéciles là, désolé. Si tu veux quelque chose, demandes._

_Je ne veux rien._

_Et ben alors ? Dors._

Qui aurait cru que ce soit Hideto qui sache être raisonnable ? C'était un peu le monde à l'envers, là... Le jeune androgyne se remit sur le dos, maudissant Tetsu qui lui avait refilé son angoisse, du coup. Bien sûr qu'il se dominait, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, Tetsu ?! Que c'était facile d'être dans le même lit que lui et de jouer au type qui veut juste dormir et qui n'est absolument pas intéressé ? Alors que franchement, s'il s'écoutait un peu... Mais il ne s'écoutait pas, il s'y efforçait. En plus, il y avait Ken à côté et les murs étaient aussi épais que du papier à cigarettes ici, alors... Et puis même ! Hors de question. Vu l'après-midi qu'il avait passé 'au boulot', ces personnes qu'il avait cotoyé de la seule façon qu'il savait faire, il aurait l'impression que Tetsu serait l'un d'entre eux. Il le traiterait comme tel, parce qu'il ne savait pas faire autrement. Et il ne voulait pas le traiter ni le percevoir comme n'importe qui.

Et Tetsu qui se sentait attiré comme un aimant vers lui... A mesure qu'il découvrait des facettes de la personnalité de Hideto, cela lui plaîsait davantage. Pourtant il avait des défauts, quant à ses blessures n'en parlons même pas... Mais même avec ça, il restait une personne attirante et terriblement attachante. Et le pauvre bassiste sentait ses bonnes résolutions faiblir à mesure que les minutes passaient... Tant pis pour le plâtre qu'il se prendrait sûrement en pleine tête vu comment Ken bougeait, mais il allait dormir avec lui, finalement !

Forcément maintenant, Hideto avait beau fermer les yeux, le sommeil semblait bien long à venir... Il n'y arriverait pas, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Il commençait à se demander si le canapé ne pouvait pas tenir le coup quand même, s'il se faisait très léger, lorsque la voix de Tetsu s'éleva à nouveau :

_Je peux te poser une question ?_

_Je t'écoute._

_Dans ta vie... Est-ce qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'une personne, qui t'ait résisté ?_

_Hein ?_

_C'est pas clair ?_

_Si mais... Ca suppose alors que ce soit quelqu'un que j'ai voulu avoir ?_

_Oui, j'imagine._

_Alors je ne peux pas répondre à ça. J'ai jamais réellement voulu quelqu'un. _

_Jamais ?_

_Jamais._

_Même cette personne avec qui tu sortais ?_

_C'est lui est venu me chercher... Mais même lui, oui. _

_Oh..._

Dans la tête de Hideto, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Ils parlaient du passé là, donc c'était bon. Tetsu n'avait pas demandé _« y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu veux actuellement ? »_. car effectivement maintenant, c'était assez différent. Il le voulait, c'était clair et net. Sauf qu'avant, il partait du principe _'je le veux et je l'aurai'_. Parce que ce n'était que physique et 'commercial', et qu'il était expert en la matière. Là, ce n'était pas seulement ce genre de désir, c'était plus grand que ça... Et là, il n'était pas sûr du tout d'y parvenir. Il ne perçut pas la touche de déception dans la voix de Tetsu, qui l'espace d'un bref instant, avait espéré entendre quelque chose de précis.

_Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de surprenant. Ma vie n'est pas un conte de fées, donc..._

_Oui, c'est sûr, mais..._

_Les choses changent, il faut croire, _remarqua pensivement Hideto.

Comment ça ?

_Désirer quelqu'un... _murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. _Plus que physiquement, je veux dire. Vouloir le retenir, le garder... Je pensais que ce n'était pas pour moi, mais après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me trompe. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis._

_Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre, là._

_Normal, tu es lent à comprendre._

_C'est pas sympa !_

_Mais tellement vrai. Bonne nuit !_

C'était juste. Un peu plus, et Hideto se lançait dans un simulacre de déclaration où il se serait sûrement emmêlé les pinceaux, comme il ne savait absolument pas comment si prendre. Trop tôt, en plus. Ils étaient fraîchement réconciliés et il ne fallait pas perdre de vue le fait que Tetsu lui avait tendu la main peut-être par pure charité et par altruisme uniquement. Et puis rien que ça, c'était déjà pas mal. Il n'en avait jamais espéré autant de la part de quiconque, donc c'était déjà une excellente chose. Radouci par cette pensée, il trouva finalement le sommeil. Mais il avait l'habitude dormir seul, aussi le côté du lit dont il disposait était semble-t-il, trop peu. Et Tetsu, qui lui ne dormait toujours pas, sentit soudainement le bras de Hideto sur le sien, et son corps se blottir contre lui.

_Hé ! Bon sang, tu es petit comme pas deux et regardes-moi cette place que tu me prends !_

_Hm..._

_Hein ? C'est qu'il dormirait vraiment ! _S'étonna Tetsu, qui le croyait encore éveillé.

_Hm..._

_... Bon. _

Il avait tenté de le pousser, mais il avait peur de le réveiller. Alors il n'osa plus le toucher. Dans son sommeil, Hideto s'agrippa à son tee-shirt d'une part et à son bras d'autre part, et Tetsu passa la nuit les yeux grands ouverts, n'osant bouger d'un millimètre. Mais la gêne disparue au fil des heures pour laisser la place à une douce chaleur... Hideto était attendrissant ainsi. Il faisait presque... enfant. Le visage endormi, il perdait en dureté. Il n'y avait plus ces expressions dures, provocantes ou forcées. Juste ces traits fins, presque innocents et tranquilles. C'était une autre image. Mais Tetsu était persuadé que bientôt, viendrait le temps où il verrait ce genre d'expressions même lorsque Hideto était réveillé. Il y croyait vraiment. En le regardant dormir, Tetsu se rendit compte qu'il souriait. Il se sentait bien, à le contempler ainsi. A le voir s'accrocher à lui, dons même inconsciemment, se sentir en confiance...

Hideto émergea dans la matinée et imémdiatement, une crampe terrible le saisit à la main droite. Elle était refermée sur quelque chose, probablement depuis un bon bout de temps... Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que c'est aux vêtements de Tetsu, qu'il s'accrochait ainsi. Effaré, il le lâcha et se recula au bord du lit. Il était vraiment proche... Il ne s'était rien apssé de toute façon, mais même... Ce fut là qu'il tilta à une chose qu'il n'avait pas constaté en se couchant : il avait dormi avec quelqu'un. D'habitude, il évitait toujours, tant ça le rendait malade. Mais là, il s'était couché naturellement. Bien sûr comme ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, c'était déjà moins difficile, mais quand même....

Il se leva et gagna la cuisine sans bruit. Une partie de lui aurait bien aimé rester et prolonger un peu ce moment, mais Tetsu risquait de se réveiller et il ne tenait pas à se faire pincer en train de le matter. Autant la jouer finement, tant qu'à faire. Ceci dit, lattitude Tetsu cette nuit, ses sous-entendus bizarres... Qu'en penser ? Ken était déjà debout, occupé à se préparer tant bien que mal un café avec son seul bras valide. Alors Hideto accourrut vers lui:

_Attends, je vais le faire._

_Merci, c'est sympa. Bien dormi ?_

_Euh... Ouais, répondit Hideto avec un temps d'hésitation, car la nuit avait quand même été bien bizarre._

_Hum... _fit Ken, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_Hein ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines !_

_Rien du tout, je préfère pas._

_Ca me fait bizarre, ce genre de blagues venant de toi, alors que tu m'aurais étranglé si tu avais pu y a pas si longtemps... _remarqua le jeune homme.

_Allez... Je t'ai traumatisé, c'est ça que tu vas me dire ?_

_Prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, _rétorqua finament Hideto._Traumatisé, non. Refroidi, par contre..._

_C'est du passé, allez. _

_Oui..._

_Il dort encore ?_

_Oui. _

_Non, il ne dort plus._

Tetsu arrivait de sa chambre, les cheveux encore en bataille. Tout de suite, il repensa à la plaisanterie douteuse de Ken il y avait deux minutes à peine... Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais bon il demanda tout de même :

_Tu es là depuis longtemps ?_

_Pourquoi, vous disiez du mal de moi ?_

_Plein ! _Répondit Ken avec un grand sourire.

_Ca m'étonne pas... Dis, _fit Tetsu à l'intention de Hideto, _tu as un truc de prévu toi aujourd'hui ?_

_J'ai un... _hésita-t-il, _rendez-vous ce soir, mais sinon, rien._

_Ok, _acquiesça Tetsu, occultant volontairement le début de sa réponse, _alors on va voir Hiro-kun et Pero-kun._

_Par 'voir', tu veux dire..._

_J'appellerai pas ça une audition parce qu'on est des amateurs, mais... ouais,_ répondit Tetsu avec un grand sourire.

_Oh la vache !_

_Allez allez détends-toi, ça va bien se passer._

_Mais je ne suis pas inquiet._

_Ah ? Bon..._

_Je suis impatient._

Hideto craignait bien sûr de ne pas être accepté... Mais par-dessus tout, il avait envie de convaincre. Ils n'étaient ni producteurs ni rien, mais c'était leur groupe, c'était lui qui arrivait. Alors il aurait à faire ses preuves devant eux avant tout. Et il prenait cela très au sérieux. Car si c'était un non de leur part, cela voulait dire pas de groupe, retour à la case départ et fin de l'aventure avant même qu'elle ne commence. Alors il y avait de quoi le prendre au sérieux. Mais il était désireux de montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire et de convaincre quelqu'un, qui que ce soit. Alors il avait hâte d'y être, vraiment hâte.


	23. Moment décisif

**Ok ok Museeloo, j'avoue tout : parler de Hyde fausse un peu mon jugement, je l'admets XD. Ah mais j'avais prévenu hein, que je m'étais pas foulée sur ce coup là XDDD ! Mais c'est le problème avec les scènes archi-revues comme ça : des fois on a quand même envie de les faire, même si c'est super banal :)**

**Kaoru, tes commentaires de manière générale, sont vraiment super sympas, ça fait bien plaisir ! (accroc à tes commentaires je suis lol XD). **

**Moment décisif**

Devant cet endroit qui leur servait de lieu de répétition, deux silhouettes dansaient d'un pied sur l'autre sur le trottoir. Le premier attendait que son camarade daigne bien finir sa cigarette pour qu'ils puissent enfin rentrer. Le second fumait très lentement, exprès pour retarder l'échéance. C'était lui surtout, qui avait la bougeotte. Il ne tenait plus en place depuis que Tetsu avait donné l'heure aproximative à laquelle ils iraient voir Hiro et Pero. Le compte à rebours s'était fait dans sa tête, les heures défilant trop vite et à la fois pas assez. Il aurait dû faire ses preuves devant 1000 personnes, qu'il n'aurait pas été plus nerveux. Cela pouvait sembler bien excessif, mais il faut dire que 'faire ses preuves' était un concept bien nouveau pour lui. Nouveau et source de pression.

_Tiens-toi tranquille, _lui lança Tetsu, amusé.

_J'essaie !_

_Cesses de gigoter !_

_Mais je fais ce que je peux !_

_Hyde-kun, voyons... _reprit-il plus doucement. _Hiro-kun et Pero-kun, que je sache, n'ont encore jamais mangé personne. Et tu n'es pas du genre à craindre le jugement de qui que ce soit, alors..._

_C'est pas une question de rapport de forces, là. Ils décident, et je me plie à leur décision. S'ils ne sont pas convaincus, c'est finit, _marmonna Hideto.

_Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça. Aies plus confiance en toi. Tu as du talent. Tu es un excellent chanteur._

_Dingue..._

_Quoi ?_

_Quand c'est toi qui le dit... _murmura pensivement Hideto. _J'y crois. _

_Tant mieux, alors. Parce que je le pense._

_Avant que j'oublie... Merci._

_Mais j'ai rien fait ?_

_Tu crois en moi et tu fais ton possible pour m'aider. Et pour ça, je te remercie._

_Tu t'excuses et tu remercies plus qu'avant... _nota Tetsu, histoire d'aller sur un sujet qui le gênerait moins.

_Ah ? J'ai pas remarqué._

_Moui... Allez, prêt ?_

Tetsu s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte et à l'inviter à entrer, mais il se produisit une chose assez étonnante, et qui se déroula sur un laps de temps très court... Au moment où le jeune bassiste passa devant lui pour ouvrir, Hideto eut ce sentiment, un peu, d'entrer dans l'arène. En quelque sorte. Comme si une fois le seuil franchi, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Et d'un coup, il fut épouvanté par l'idée. Comme si, si jamais il recevait des critiques, il serait incapable de les accepter maintenant qu'il était sûr de la voie qu'il voulait emprunter. Alors instinctivement, il empoigna vivement le poignet droit de Tetsu et serra. Comme pour s'y accrocher, pour s'y tenir et canalyser sa frayeur. Surpris, Tetsu se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

_Euh..._

_Désolé. Réflexe._

_C'est pas grave..._

Hideto le lâcha aussitôt, tout en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour faire une telle chose. Juste... Un grand besoin, aussi soudain que violent, d'être rassuré. De juste sentir le contact de cette seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais traité comme un moins que rien. Et qui incarnait désormais la sécurité. Mais peu importe, il n'était pas censé faire une telle chose, voyons. Ce genre d'impulsion ne lui ressemblait pas, et Tetsu finirait par le prendre pour un grand malade, à ce rythme... Il lui emboîta le pas pour penser à autre chose, et il se trouva nez à nez avec les deux autres membres du groupe, qui discutaient de tout et de rien en attendant leur arrivée.

_Salut les gars ! _Lança Tetsu joyeusement.

_Salut ! Ben il est où ton..._

_Ah mais c'est lui ? _Comprit Hiro en reconnaîssant Hideto, qui était déjà venu une fois les voir. _Ce chanteur dont tu as parlé au téléphone, c'est ton ami de l'autre fois, en fait ?_

_Oui. Je n'ai pas précisé ? _Demanda Tetsu.

_Non. Non pas que ça fasse une différence, ça élimine juste les présentations. Mais je ne savais pas que tu chantais,_ demanda-t-il à l'intéressé.

_Moi non plus... _rétorqua Hideto, se demandant l'espace d'un instant ce qu'il faisait là et s'il était bien à sa place.

_Hein ?_

_Je me comprends. Que dois-je faire ?_

_Ben étant donné que tu ne dois pas trop savoir ce qu'on fait... _commença Pero, réfléchissant à voix haute. _Tetsu-kun ?_

_Chantes ce que tu veux. Après tout, il faut juste voir si déjà ton style leur plait. Après on avisera. Ca vous va ?_

_Oui, pourquoi pas ?_

_Le trac ? _Chuchota Tetsu à son protégé.

_Un peu..._

_Ca va aller._

Bon et bien après avoir pris la température, il convenait de se jetter à l'eau finalement. De toute façon, Hideto ferait de son mieux. Si cela ne suffisait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire plus quoi qu'il en soit, alors... Il fit le choix de fermer les yeux. Car c'était un peu gênant, ces trois paires d'yeux qui le fixaient, tout près de lui. Rien à voir avec le bar de Ryo. Les gens étaient bien plus nombreux certes, mais loin, la plupart en train de discuter et la lumière était moindre. Là, c'était trop près, trop... 'à découvert'. Alors il chanta la première chanson qui lui venait à l'esprit, les yeux fermés. S'il était un peu raide au début, la chanson l'emporta et il put paraître plus détendu à la longue. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ouvrit les yeux lentement, comme par crainte d'être ébloui par un trop fort soleil... Ce qui le fit sourire et qui dissipa immédiatement l'angoisse, ce fut le fait de voir Tetsu, debout derrière ses deux camarades, les deux pouces levés, qui semblait lui dire _« génial, comme d'habitude ! »_. Il avait l'air si enthousiaste et drôle comme cela que Hideto fit mine de se gratter la joue pour étouffer un rire touché.

Hiro et Pero chuchotaient quelque chose, probablement un échange de point de vue. Forcément, du côté de Hideto, c'était leur avis qui était au-dessus de tout puisqu'il serait déterminant. Mais eux par contre, se mettaient moins de pression que lui... Ils débutaient, ils n'étaient personne en particulier pour juger de lui, alors ce serait vraiment un avis au feeling, un peu... Ils s'expliquaient mal d'ailleurs, l'angoisse visible de Hideto. Mais ne connaîssant pas le contexte ni sa vie jusque là, la chose était bien compréhensible...

_Pas mal... _murmura enfin Pero.

_Pas mal du tout, même, _renchérit son camarade_.Tu as une bonne voix. Enfin, je ne m'y connais pas trop en terme de technique et tout ça, mais c'est très sympa à entendre._

_Je trouve aussi. Ce qu'on pourrait faire, autrement, _proposa Pero, _c'est te jouer plusieurs fois un morceau, juste un couplet ou deux... que tu mémorises le tempo... Et avec ça... _continua-t-il en lui tendant une feuille, probablement des paroles._ Essaies de chanter dessus. Ce ne sera pas parfait puisque tu découvres la musique, mais juste... voir comment tu comptes te faire à notre style. Tu vois ?_

_Oui. Je veux bien essayer._

Effectivement ce fut un travail approximatif, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire avec ce minimum de préparation. Mais Hideto le fit soigneusement. Comme lorsque Ryo lui confiait une tâche et qu'il l'accomplissait impeccablement. Il était sérieux dans ce qu'il entreprenait, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Mais il l'était davantage aujourd'hui, dans ce domaine qu'il découvrait chaque jour un peu plus avec bonheur. Il s'appliquait, écoutant les deux ou trois données que Hiro lui donnait à tel ou tel moment... Et après une bonne heure, voire même deux, le guitariste parut assez content, comme ne témoigna son clin d'oeil à Tetsu. Il posa son instrument et dit :

_Tu as le sens du rythme. C'est bancal, forcément puisque tu n'es pas familiarisé avec le morceau, mais y a de l'idée..._

_Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? _Demanda Tetsu au batteur.

_Moi j'aime vraiment bien son timbre de voix... _

_On ne va pas chercher trois heures de toute façon, _intervint Hiro. _Tu as vraiment envie d'en être ?_

_Oui ! _Répondit automatiquement Hideto.

_Alors pour moi y a pas à chercher plus loin._

_Mais vous ne voulez pas... essayer de trouver d'autres gens ? Pour comparer..._

_Et ben tu te coupes l'herbe sous le pied toi... _constata Pero en riant.

_Il a du talent, j'en suis persuadé, _fit Tetsu avec un grand sourire.

_... d'autant que Tetsu-kun a l'air de tenir à toi... _termina Pero avec un regard appuyé vers leur leader.

_C'est... C'est parce que j'aime ce qu'il fait..._

_Alors bienvenue à bord, _ajouta Hiro.

_Sérieusement ?_

_Ben oui. Pourquoi pas ?_

_Merci ! C'est... vous ne le regretterez pas ! _S'écria Hideto, ravi.

_On est au même point que toi, tu sais... Tu nous traites comme si notre avis..._

_Mais il est important ! Vous seuls décidez si je peux ou nous me joindre à vous !_

_Tu as l'air d'y tenir... Raison de plus._

_Alors c'est dit ! _Fit Pero, content que ce problème soit réglé.

Ce qui se passa après cela, Hideto n'en fut plus très sûr. Est-ce qu'ils restèrent encore un peu pour parler ? Est-ce que lui et Tetsu partirent aussitôt ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il flottait sur un petit nuage rempli à craquer d'allégresse. Et d'un bien curieux sentiment : la satisfaction. Hideto avait rarement été content de lui dans sa vie. Cela pouvait se compter aisément, tant ça avait été rare. Mais là... C'est qu'il n'avait pas été mauvais, si dorénavant il faisait partie du groupe. Il appartenait à quelque chose... A un projet, avec des gens sains. Il avait un but. C'était à la limite de tourner dans sa tête.

Pour Tetsu, c'était à peu près la même euphorie. Il ne doutait pas du résultat, mais tout de même, entendre la décisio nde ses camarades lui permettait de se réjouir au grand jour maintenant. Et voir ainsi la motivation de Hideto, c'était beau à contempler. les choses allaient dans le bon sens, et pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Tetsu fut assaillit par Ken qui déboula de la cuisine, curieux :

_Alors ?_

_Alors nous sommes au complet !_

_Génial ! Content pour toi ! Et il est où ?_

_Parti à... ses occupations..._ lâcha Tetsu en détournant le regard.

_Je vois... t'encaisses toujours pas, hein ?_

_Comment je pourrais ? Ce qu'il fait est dégradant, mon avis ne peut pas changer là-dessus._

_Mais sur lui par contre..._

_Il n'est pas le genre de type à mériter cette vie, _esquiva Tetsu.

_Je suis assez d'accord... Mais tu ne peux pas changer ce qu'il est. Tu n'as pas son vécu et pour toi c'est inconcevable de faire ce qu'il fait. Pour lui, il ne connait rien d'autre. Enfin c'est ce que je comprends, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, _acheva Ken en haussant les épaules.

_Je sais... _murmura Tetsu, tracassé soudainement à l'idée que Hideto ne continue de souffrir éternellement. _Je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas changer..._

_Ce qu'on connait bien... _fit pensivement Ken, _même si c'est quelque chose de mal, je pense que c'est rassurant. Bien plus que le fait de tout plaquer pour adopter un autre mode de vie dont on ignore tout. Croies-moi sur parole._

Ken fixait sa tasse de café sans la voir. Il parlait plus ou moins en connaissance de cause. Après tout, il avait été, dans une moindre mesure il est vrai, face à la même situation que Hideto. Il avait eu le choix. Une vie confortable et toute tracée telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue, une vie qui commençait avec ses études. Et une vie plus floue, plus aventureuse et incertaine avec Tetsu et son groupe. Plus excitante et passionnée puisqu'il vivrait de sa première passion... Mais trop dangereuse, trop loin de ce qui avait été prévu pour lui... Il n'avait pas pu choisir cela. Et maintenant... il n'osait pas dire qu'il regrettait, il n'avait pas le droit. Tetsu l'avait suffisement relançé et ses parents lui faisaient confiance... Tetsu releva vaguement cette dernière affirmation :

_Pourquoi ? Tu veux changer de vie ?_

_Cherche pas à comprendre, _le rassura Ken avec conviction.

_Mais je pense que tu as raison, _fit le bassiste, revenant alors sur le cas de Hideto._ Cela dit, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire._

_C'est pas forcément à toi de jouer maintenant... Je sais que ça va te coûter cher de rester là à patienter, mais je pense que c'est à lui de voir. Après tout personne ne peut décider pour quelqu'un d'autre._

_Sans doute..._

_Et puis tu sais, _se risqua Ken non sans un sourire amusé, _je dis ça je dis rien, mais pour vouloir changer, il faut aussi une motivation. Lui as-tu fourni une raison de choisir une vie plus sage ?_

_Tu as dit que ce n'était pas à moi de..._

_Tu es juste désespérant. Si tu ne lui dis pas, _soupira Ken,_ comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne ?_

Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que l'estime de Hideto pour lui-même était très relative. Dès qu'on lui parlait plus de 5 minutes, en fait. Alors jamais il ne pourrait concevoir que quelqu'un ait quelques sentiments pour lui, ça lui semblerait trop improbable. D'où sa remarque à Tetsu, qui lui souffrait un peu du même symptôme à ses heures perdues. Cela dit il y avait du positif : l'aventure se poursuivrait pour le projet de son ami, et son protégé avait désormais au moins une de ses occupations qui était saine et légale. La journée avait amené du bon, voire mêem d utrès bon. Et bien sûr, chacun ignorait encore à quel point.


	24. Ne me regardes pas

**Rahh Museelo t'es dure avec moi :'(**

**Merci tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 24 !!**

**Ne me regardes pas**

Au volant de sa voiture, Hideto était arrêté à un feu rouge depuis bien trop longtemps. C'est ce que lui démontra de manière plutôt flagrante le conducteur derrière lui en klaxonnant de manière répétée... jusque à ce que Hideto ne réagisse et enclanche enfin la première en prenant soin de ne pas regarder son rétroviseur intérieur, histoire de ne pas se prendre la tête.

Toujours la même chose... A chaque fois, il se sentait sale, repoussant même... Le fait qu'en plus, il n'ait pas pu prendre de douche immédiatement accentuait ce mal être qu'il ressentait. Comme si une couche de crasse lui recouvrait à la fois la peau et les vêtements et que chaque personne qu'il croisait distinguait cela. L'appartement de Tetsu n'était plus très loin, et heureusement. Car dans cet appartement, il y avait une douche, et c'était tout ce à quoi il aspirait pour le moment. Un moyen certes bien futile, pour lui permettre de se supporter à nouveau. Dans ce genre de moments, il se détestait tellement que c'était insupportable à vivre. C'était assez violent, même s'il avait l'habitude.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez le jeune bassiste, il culpabilisa un peu. Testu était là, tout excité encore de l'après-midi couronné de succès qu'ils avaient eu... Avec son air jovial et appaisant... Et en le voyant ainsi, il se sentit... tellement indigne de son amitié. Il n'avait l'habitude d'être vu dans ce genre de moments de crise qu'il traversait invariablement, et encore moins d'être vu par quelqu'un qu'il estimait. Le regard de Tetsu devint alors une véritable plaie à subir.

_Salut !_

_Bonsoir... Tu es seul ? _S'efforça-t-il de demander, faisant son possible pour paraître normal.

_Ken-chan est sorti avec des amis à lui... Tu rentres tôt !_

_Oui j'ai... Fait ce que j'avais à faire..._

_Tu as faim ? _Demanda aussitôt Tetsu, évitant le sujet.

_Si tu veux, mais avant ça... Je peux utiliser ta douche ?_

_Tu vas persister longtemps à demander ce genre de choses ? Tu es ici chez toi._

_Merci. Je reviens._

Tetsu n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hideto était déjà parti vers la salle de bain. Il entendit la porte se fermer alors qu'il était toujours sur sa chaise, interloqué. Hideto croyait l'avoir détrompé ? Sérieusement ? C'est qu'il commençait à le connaître un peu, mine de rien... Alors son '_bonsoir_' sombre et forcé... Son '_si tu veux_' pour toute réponse alors que l'appétit de Hideto normalement était à ne pas en croire ses yeux... Et presque, ses tremblements dans la voix, à la fin... Sans parler de sa rapidité à disparaître dans la salle de bain. Le Hideto qu'il avait toujours vu et entendu parler de ses activités donnait la sensation de s'en foutre royalement, voire même de s'en amuser. Mais à vivre sous le même toit... A le cotoyer plus souvent... Ce n'était pas tellement ça, en fin de compte. Il ne le vivait pas aussi bien. Et même sans doute plus que ça.

Le jeune homme se décida à se lever. Après tout, Ken n'était pas dans le faux. Hideto ne comprendrait pas certaines choses tant que Tetsu ne lui exprimerait pas clairement son idée là-dessus. Alors s'il ne lui faisait pas comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment... Que son état l'intéressait, comment Hideto pourrait-il le deviner ? Il toqua et entra en s'excusant :

_Hideto-kun ? Désolé d'entrer, mais je... cherche mes lunettes alors..._

_Merde... Merde et merde !_

_Hyde-kun ?_

Dans un premier temps, Tetsu crut qu'il allait se faire envoyer bouler bien comme il le fallait. Encore que Hideto était bien des choses, mais sans doute pas pudique, alors bon... Et par ailleurs, avec la vitre qui floutait tout, il ne distinguait rien que le contour de sa silhouette dans le bac à douche. Il put cependant en voir assez pour deviner que Hideto était assis. Curieuse position, pour quelqu'un qui prenait sa douche. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Mais alors qu'il venait de l'appeller pour la seconde fois, Hideto s'aperçut de sa présence, preuve qu'ainsi, il parlait tout seul auparavant.

_Tetsu ? Ne restes pas là, bordel !_

_Pourquoi ? Un problème ? _S'étonna Tetsu, pas habitué à ce qu'il lui parle de cette façon.

_Tetsu, je t'ai demandé de sortir ! _articula-t-il en éteignant l'eau pour se faire bien comprendre.

_Je ne regarde pas, voyons, _s'offusqua le bassiste. _Mais tu m'inquiètes. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Je t'en supplie, j'arrive tout de suite, laisse-moi finir... Je dois me laver !_

_Comme si ta vie en dépendait... _grogna Tetsu en sortant.

Il était si piqué par la réaction incompréhensible de Hideto, qu'il ne perçut pas l'once de supplication dans sa voix, sur la fin... Comme si c'était final qu'il fasse tout bien comme il le fallait, et surtout que Tetsu ne soit pas là. De toute façon, Tetsu n'avait pas l'intention de passer la nuit là, juste que la réaction était décidemment disproportionnée... Il ne comprenait pas et cela l'énervait. Il n'avait pas la prétention de vouloir tout savoir, non... Mais il voulait tant comprendre et aider Hideto que toutes les fois où il sentait un mur entre eux, cela l'agaçait sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Au final, ce n'était pas Hideto qui l'énervait, ni lui-même. Simplement la situation.

Il se roula en boule sur son canapé, décidé à hiberner toute la soirée, puisque c'était comme ça. Seulement Hideto réapparut dans le salon, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jean, et les cheveux encore humides. Maintenant que c'était fait, qu'il était propre et tout... Il était redevenu lui-même. Cette personne qui devait tant à Tetsu et qui en savait pas comment s'y prendre. Cette personne qui avait largement dépassé le stade de l'amusement et qui ne traitait plus Tetsu qu'avec respect, qui avait cessé de s'amuser de lui. Alors ce n'était pas pour lui crier dessus quand il n'y était pour rien ! Evidemment il s'e nvoulait... Et forcément, il voyait mal comment rattraper le coup. Il s'assit sur le bras du canapé, près de lui, hésitant.

_T'es fâché ?_

_..._

_Tetsu..._

_..._

_Tet-chan ?_

Dite avec une pointe d'espièglerie, une touche de supplication et saupoudré de nouveauté, cette appellation ne manqua pas de faire réagir l'intéressé malgré lui, qui sentit juste son coeur cogner un peu trop fort... Mais s'il ouvrit les yeux en grand, il ne fit aucun autre geste, préférant attendre la suite d'abord. Et elle arriva sans tarder. Hideto inspira profondément et il se lança dans une chose qu'il n'avait encore pas l'habitude de faire : une explication sur son comportement.

_Ecoutes... C'est pas après toi que j'en ai, tu sais... Au contraire, je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser pour tout ce que tu as accomplies pour moi. Mais... Il y a certaines choses... que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, _termina-t-il vaguement. _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai crié... à côté de toi, mais pas après toi, tu vois ? Alors... Excuses-moi pour ça._

_Je ne suis pas un imbécile, tu sais... _répondit finalement le jeune bassiste.

_J'ai jamais pensé ça._

_Déjà hier... Déjà hier, tu t'es précipité sous la douche en rentrant, _murmura Tetsu en se mettant assis._ Comme la fois où on a couché ensemble. Et hier, je t'ai entendu aussi... Je n'ai pas relevé, mais... Pourquoi tes douches le matin durent 5 minutes, et si longtemps le soir ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Pourquoi tu as crié après moi ?_

_Pas après toi, c'est juste..._

_Y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? _Demanda Tetsu en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_Rien qui te concerne. C'est juste... _hésita-t-il un instant. _Rien du tout. Croies-moi._

_Si tu me demandes de te croire, alors c'est fait. _

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi sérieux... _rétorqua Hideto, gêné.

_Je te crois. Je crois en toi, donc je crois ce que tu dis. Même si tu me mens, je ne verrai pas la différence, puisque pour moi c'est la vérité._

_N'importe quoi, _lâcha-t-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_Ironises tant que tu veux, c'est comme ça._

Là forcément, Hideto avait un besoin urgent de reprendre le contrôle. Il falalit qu'il domine la situation, s'il ne voulait pas se faire avoir. Et puis... Il observa Tetsu, très sérieux comme toujours, qui ne laissait aucune place au doute dans son attitude. S'il croyait aussi facilement les gens, Tetsu n'en finirait pas de subir des déceptions tout au long de sa vie ! Hideto en était fortement convaincu. Mais... Il ne voulait pas en faire partie. Décevoir Tetsu, c'était devenu sa hantise, quelque chose d'inconcevable pour lui... Il se promit de toute faire pour ne pas lui faire de mal, alors. Comme Tetsu sentait son regard sur lui, il demanda donc :

_Quoi ?_

_T'es mignon..._

_Moques-toi de moi._

_Je le pense. Tout le monde devrait le penser, _fit simplement Hideto avec un sourire séducteur, histoire de se placer en position de force_._

_Je déteste quand tu dis ça avec cet air aussi amusé. Tu sais que ça me perturbe._

_Du tout. _

_Et menteur, avec ça._

Tetsu ne lui en voulait pas et franchement à ses yeux, c'était le principal. Mais son hôte était trop perspicace, trop observateur, trop avide de savoir... Un jour il saurait tout à son sujet. Ses manies, sa manière contradictoire de gérer les choses... Et il viendrait forcément, ce jour où tout simplement, Tetsu comprendrait enfin qu'il perd son temps avec quelqu'un comme lui. Parfois, Hideto songeait à partir avant d'être laissé, histoire que cela fasse moins mal... D'autre fois, il voulait au contraire en profiter au maximum, y croire et changer... Heureusement, c'est cette partie de lui qui l'emportait.

Son téléphone vibra tout à coup et il le sortit de sa poche pour lire le message qui s'inscrivait sur l'écran. Les affaires reprenaient, comme ses blessures se voyaient moins au fil des jours et que sa tête redevenait à nouveau prisée. En temps normal, c'est-à-dire avant tout ce changement, il aurait répondu un simple _« ok »_ et il y serait allé sans s'émouvoir plus que ça. Là... Il regarda Tetsu, puis son téléphone. Plusieurs fois de suite. Si bien que le bassiste comprit sans peine de quoi il s'agissait. Et avant que son cerveau ne puisse le contrôler, sa bouche parla :

_N'y vas pas._

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_Tu le sais très bien. Ne réponds pas._

_Tetsu... Ca me ferait de l'argent. _

_Tu n'en as pas besoin pour l'instant, avec le bar et ce qu'il te reste... _

_C'est pas seulement ça... Je dois le faire, c'est..._

_Tu as dit que tu décidais de tout. Rien ne t'oblige à y aller, à part toi, _insista Tetsu.

_Tetsu..._

_N'y vas pas. Restes avec moi ce soir._

_De quelle façon ? _Demanda Hideto, histoire qu'ils se comprennent bien sur ce qu'impliquait l'expression « rester avec lui ».

_De la façon qu'il te plaîra._

Hideto le regarda comme s'il venait de tomber de la lune. Tous les deux savaient bien ce que ça voulait dire. Tetsu le regretta aussitôt d'ailleurs, cela se vit puisqu'il baissa la tête, honteux, et n'ajouta plus rien. Pour un peu, c'était lui qui se prostituait afin d'avoir gain de cause. C'était n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, Hideto se sentit assez mal à l'aise... Un côté de lui était touché que Tetsu ne veuille pas le laisser partir, vraiment. L'autre s'en voulait de l'avoir poussé à aller jusque là... Il n'allait pas faire de Tetsu quelqu'un comme lui, non ? Quelqu'un qui se souciait peu des moyens, pourvu qu'on ait la fin... Non, Tetsu n'était pas comme ça. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'à regarder comme il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire pour en être convaincu. Il posa son téléphone sur le premier meuble venu et ajouta clairement :

_Tu es prêt à n'importe quoi, crétin. Je reste. Je suis fatigué de toute façon..._

_Pas 'n'importe quoi', _se justifia Tetsu.

_Tu es prêt à aller si loin pour... Ah je ne peux pas te comprendre, _soupira Hideto, _c'est au-dessus de mes capacités !_

_Non._

_Quoi 'non' ?_

_Ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne veux pas, nuance._

_C'est pareil, au final._

_Pas d'accord. Je crois que ce serait m'époumonner dans le vide, que de te parler franchement de ce que tu vaux... en général, et à mes yeux. _

_T'es pas fatigué de tout ça ? _Questionna Hideto, histoire d'éluder cette afirmation.

_Précises._

_J'en sais rien... de moi._

_Là franchement... _soupira le bassiste en souriant, _oui._

_Ah..._

_Tu me fatigues, à penser comme ça. Si je dis que je te fais confiance, alors ne te demandes pas combien de temps ça durera. Dis juste 'merci'. Si je dis que tu me plais, ne crois pas que je me réveillerai un matin et que finalement ce sera non._

_Hé ! Tu..._

_Quoi ? _Fit le bassiste avec aplomb. _C'est pas un scoop, arrêtes !_

_Alors comme ça, _s'amusa Hideto en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui, _je te plais..._

_Hypocrite ! _Rougit Tetsu, qui décidemment ne pouvait pas avoir l'air plein d'assurance bien longtemps._Tu le sais très bien._

_Bien sûr, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre._

Dans l'esprit de Tetsu, ce serait plutôt pas mal que Ken revienne là maintenant tout de suite. Cela lui ferait une personne d'autre à qui parler et devant qui il serait complètement à l'aise. Parce que là... Avec Hideto assis près de lui, qui s'amusait de la situation... Hideto si près que l'odeur du shampoing flottait autour d'eux.... Il déglutit. La proximité devenait compliquée... et Ken qui dormait encore là ce soir. Là pour le coup, cela dérangeait Tetsu, qui aurait aimé récupérer sa chambre pour lui seul, parce que franchement, cela devenait compliqué... Il se leva, histoire d'aller faire à manger. Mais il tilta sur quelque chose, tout à coup :

_Oh et au fait..._

_Quoi ?_

_Tu n'y es pas allé. Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que je dis ? Depuis quand tu renonces à un client sur simple demande ? _S'étonna Tetsu.

_C'est que je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, ne vas pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit... _fit Hideto, pour ne pas avouer que désormais, il était influencé.

_On dit ça, on dit ça..._

_Tu es pénible._

_Et c'est lui qui dit ça..._

_Pfff... Dis au fait... On commence quand à répéter ?_

_Demain soir, si tu es libre, _affirma Tetsu, débordant d'enthousiasme à nouveau à cette idée.

_Je le suis !_

_Parfait._


	25. C'était trop beau pour durer

**Un peu plus long, ce chapitre là... Il s'y passe plusieurs choses, c'est pour cela. Petite ellipse de quelques semaines/mois entre la fin du chapitre précédent et le début de celui-là mais vous allez voir, ce n'est pas dérangeant (enfin je ne pense pas, dans ma tête ça ne l'était pas XD).**

**C'était trop beau pour durer**

Tetsu venait de terminer le nettoyage de l'appartement, et franchement s'il subsistait ici la moindre poussière, ce serait une chose incompréhensible. En véritable maniaque de la propreté qu'il était, il avait tout récurré, comme chaque dimanche après-midi. D'habitude, Hideto -ou plutôt Hyde, puisqu'il préférait se faire appeler ainsi désormais- lui donnait un coup de main, mais là... Assis à la table de la cuisine, Hyde semblait absorbé par la contemplation d'une feuille de papier. Il machouillait sans y penser un crayer de papier et fronçait les sourcils de temps à autres... Déjà un mois qu'il habitait là. Non, un peu plus que ça même... Il n'avait jamais vécu aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un. Enfin, hormis sa mère bien sûr. Il avait cru que lui et Tetsu allaient se prendre la tête au bout de 3 jours, et même pas. Plus d'un mois à travailler ensemble chaque fin d'après-midi ou presque, les week end, et à se retrouver à l'appartement après... Et à se supporter toujours. Cela tenait du miracle, ni plus ni moins.

Soudain, Hyde sortit le crayon de sa bouche et il se remit à écrire, raturant tout un passage vivement, et écrivant en-dessous rapidement, comme par peur de ne plus s'en rappeller s'il ne l'inscrivait pas maintenant. Tetsu s'était contenté jusque là de le regarder du coin de l'oeil, mais l'agitation de son colocataire attisa sa curiosité. Alors il se plaça à côté de lui, intéressé :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_J'écris..._

_Tu m'en diras tant... _ironisa Tetsu. _Et on peut savoir quoi ?_

_Une chanson._

_Sérieusement ?! _S'enflamma-t-il aussitôt. _Je peux voir ?!_

_Non ! _S'écria Hyde en se couchant à moitié sur la feuille.

_Ben pourquoi ?_

_Ce n'est pas encore fini.. D'ailleurs... Je ne sais même pas si je vais arriver à quelque chose..._

_Ne te sous-estime pas. Pourquoi tu n'en seras pas capable ?_

_Parce que je n'ai jamais rien fait qui soit... joli..._

_Justement, tu ne l'as jamais fait, donc tu ne peux pas le savoir. Ce sera peut-être bon, ou moins bon en effet. Et même si c'est le cas, tu ne dois pas te décourager pour autant._

_Oui..._

_Parfait._

Tetsu avait toujours cette façon tranquille qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, de rassurer les autres. Tranquille, mais efficace. Pourtant il n'était pas trop rêveur, juste ce qu'il fallait. Simplement, il tournait les choses de façon à les présenter sous leur meilleur jour. Il n'ignorait pas les dificultés, mais il se les appropriait pour mieux les passer ensuite. Une façon de faire que Hyde ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier. Il allait se remettre à l'écriture lorsqu'il l'interpella :

_Dis... Tet-chan..._

_Hm ?_

_Sur ton lit... Tu trouveras quelque chose pour toi._

_Ah ?_

Tetsu partit aussitôt voir de quoi il était question, tandis que Hyde se replongea dans ses pensées. Et à peine une minute plus tard, le jeune bassiste revint vers lui, une enveloppe ouverte dans la main. Une enveloppe qu'il posa sur la table et dont quelques billets dépassèrent... Visiblement, il devait y avoir là pas mal d'argent.

_C'est quoi tout ça ?_

_L'argent du loyer... _expliqua Hyde sur le ton de l'évidence. _Et un peu plus pour les frais divers..._

_Tu n'étais pas obligé... Je ne roule pas sur l'or, mais je ne suis pas à..._

_J'y tenais._

_Soit. Et... _hésita Tetsu, avant de se lancer tout de même. _Dis-moi un peu... D'où il provient cet argent ?_

_Ben... de moi._

_Sans rire ! Ca, je me doute bien que tu n'as pas agressé une petite vieille pour me le donner ! Simplement, comment l'as-tu eu ?_

_Je... l'ai gagné, _fit Hyde en faisant mine de se reconcentrer sur sa feuille.

_Je vois. Tu me payeras plus tard, tu sais quoi ? Reprends-ça._

Tetsu lui attrapa le poignet et ouvrit sa main pour y déposer l'enveloppe. Pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour deviner d'où pouvait bien provenir tout cet argent... Sachant que Ryo payait Hyde en chèque la grande majorité du temps, autant de liquide ne pouvait venir que par un seul biais, forcément. C'était peut-être bizarre à comprendre, mais l'idée de recevoir cet argent mit Tetsu mal à l'aise. En théorie ça n'aurait pas dû être le cas. Ce que Hyde faisait n'était pas un scoop et puis à la limite, tant que le loyer était payé, le reste n'aurait pas dû compter... Seulement il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui : cet argent était sale, et il ne voulait pas le recevoir.

_Non, je te le dois._

_Sans doute, mais si tu crois que recevoir de l'argent que tu as eu en couchant avec un tas de mecs me fait plaisir, _fit Tetsu un peu trop sèchement, _alors là tu me connais bien mal..._

_Je l'ai gagné au café aussi... _tenta Hyde, qui voulait éviter que la situation ne dégénère.

_Reprends-ça._

_Tetsu, ne sois pas bête. De l'argent, c'est de l'argent. On se fiche de savoir par quelles mains c'est passé, tant que ça attérit dans les notres._

_Je vais prendre sur moi, _articula Tetsu entre ses dents, _et crois-moi que là je me contiens, pour faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu._

_Cette manie que tu as de jouer les prudes, c'est d'un chiant..._

_Prude ? Parce que je ne me vends pas au plus offrant ? Parce que j'ai une certaine dignité ?_

_Traduction : moi je suis de la merde, _conclut Hyde en se levant brusquement, sentant sa tension atteindre des sommets. _Merci, joli coup._

_J'ai pas dit ça._

_Je vais prendre l'air._

_Tu t'en vas encore ! Comme à chaque fois que ça tourne mal !_

_Je m'en vais pour ne pas te coller mon poing dans la gueule. Satisfait ?_

_O... Oui..._

Autant jusque là, Tetsu était agacé par la tournure des choses, le fait que Hyde ne voit pas quel était le problème... autant à la fin, il comprit qu'il s'y était mal prit. Parce qu'il savait combien Hyde démarrait au quart de tour. Donc là, le fait qu'il ne crie pas étant encore plus impressionnant. Et ce davantage alors que l'on sentait dans sa voix comme dans ses gestes qu'effectivement, Hyde était furieux. Et il était impressionnant, d'une certaine façon. D'où le fait que Tetsu n'en menait pas large. Sauf que ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai : Hyde évitait les conflits, préférant disparaître quand les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Mais il fallait en parler, au contraire ! Sans cela, comment se rapprocher ? Quand il agissait comme cela, Tetsu sentait la distance s'agrandir entre eux, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Hyde allait sortir, et malgré le fait qu'il ait été refroidi, Tetsu ne voulut pas que la discussion s'achève ainsi. Un peu par défi, il lança fortement mais sans y penser :

_Je ne viendrai pas te chercher, cette fois !_

_Je ne t'attends pas ! _S'offusqua Hyde, la fierté parlant pour lui.

_Tu sais que je ne pense pas ça, _craqua Tetsu. _Tu sais ce que je pense de toi, bon sang ! Mais c'est le prétexte idéal que tu trouves là ! Tu cherches le moyen de retrouver la distance qu'il n'y a plus entre nous, parce que tu flippes qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus ! T'es vraiment un grand malade, toi !_

_Tu as terminé ?_

_Non ! Que tu essaies de me repousser, je peux comprendre ! Mais aies au moins le cran de ne pas déformer mes paroles pour le faire, c'est lâche !_

_Putain... _marmonna Hyde, la colère retombant aussi sec. _Comment ça se fait que tu me mettes toujours dans un état pareil ? Dans des états aussi extrêmes..._

_Je suis désolé si tu as réellement mal compris ce que je disais. Cet argent en soi je m'en fous ! C'est l'idée même que tu continues à faire ça, que je n'encaisse pas. C'est si dur à comprendre ? _Se désespéra Tetsu.

_Oui... _répondit Hyde, à sa grande surprise. _Sérieusement... Je sais que c'est mal et je comprends que ça te dégoûte... Mais de là à y tenir tant..._

_Parce que tu ne devrais pas être traité comme un objet ou une marchandise quelconque. Tu devrais... J'en sais rien moi... On devrait bien s'occuper de toi, faire attention à toi, t'aimer..._

_Qu..._

_Ne dis pas « qui voudrait de ça ? » sinon je vais m'énerver, _fit Tetsu, devinant ains ises paroles.

_Je ne le dis pas._

_J'y réponds quand même..._

_Oui ?_

_Je..._

_Ah laisse-tomber, je vais continuer d'écrire._

Sentant que la suite serait gênante, Hyde courrut presque jusqu'à la cuisine sans même enlever la veste qu'il avait mise, afin de se trouver une occupation. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide cette fois, et Tetsu semblait avoir gagné en assurance, comparé à quelques semaines, voire quelques mois aupravant. Le bassiste inspira et répondit à cette question que Hyde n'avait pas posé :

_Moi._

_Quoi, toi ?_

_Moi... Je pourrais faire ça... M'occuper de toi, faire attention à ce que tu ressens et..._

Hyde le regardait attentivement, concentré pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, tant son coeur battait fort. La suite logique de cette phrase... Il l'espèrait plus qu'il ne la devinait. Il n'était même pas certain d'être tout à fait prêt à l'entendre, mais... Il ne voulait pas que Tetsu s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Quand bien même il se faisait des films ou il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre... Il voulait l'entendre. Et si c'était bien ce qu'il espèrait, alors... Malheureusement -ou heureusement-, il ne le sut jamais. La sonnerie du téléphone arrive à point nommé alors que Tetsu pataugeait tout seul pour arriver à prononcer les mots nécessaires... Au début, il ne broncha pas, son regard restant rivé à celui de Hyde. Un regard sans plus aucune colère, mais bien trop intense. Pour la toute première fois depuis leur rencontre, ce fut Hyde qui baissa la tête en premier. Et là, Tetsu intendit le téléphone. Par réflexe, il alla jusqu'à lui et décrocha, toujours en fixant son ami.

_Allo ? Ouais... _commença-t-il en ayant l'air de s'en foutre royalement. _Ecoute, là c'est pas vraiment le moment, je suis... Quoi ?! Attends, tu peux pas me... Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !... Allo ?_

Pour le coup, Tetsu semblait anéanti. I létait passé du rouge vif au blanc bien pâle, et il s'était laissé tomber dans un fauteuil. Malgré la tension régnant entre eux quelques minutes à peine aupravant, Hyde pressentit quelque chose de grave, pour que Tetsu oublie leur affaire et soit bouleversé par ce coup de fil. Aussi laissa-t-il les choses de côté également pour se précipiter vers lui, inquiet :

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es tout pâle !_

_C'était Hiro-kun..._

_Quoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?!_

_Pero-kun et lui ont décidé d'entrer dans un autre groupe... _lâcha Tetsu d'une voix complètement lasse.

_C'est de l'humour, bien sûr ?_

_J'ai une tête à plaisanter ?_

_Et c'est quoi leur raison ? _Demanda Hyde, qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez à grande vitesse.

_J'en sais rien, juste qu'on part dans une direction qui leur plait moins... et ils ont trouvé autre chose qui leur correspond plus avec cet autre groupe... Et je sais... J'ai pas bien écouté..._

Hyde n'aurait pas su dire ce qui le renversait le plus. Le départ de ces deux là du groupe alors même qu'ils commençaient à être bons, ou l'absence de réaction de Tetsu. Il devrait être désespéré, se mettre en colère, les convaincre de rester... Mais certainement pas rester assis sur sa chaise à fixer le mur et parler comme s'il était défoncé. Les deux. Les deux accentuaient sa propre colère et il avait de la peine à réfléchir. Une seule chose était évidente, et qui dépassait sa propre déception : le départ flou de Hiro et Pero mettait à mal ce que Tetsu s'était acharné à monter. Son rêve venait de prendre un sérieux coup dans l'aile et à l'intérieur de lui, la déception devait être cruelle. Et cela, Hyde ne pouvait pas le supporter.

_Ces petits salopards projettaient depuis super longtmps, si ça se trouve... _marmonna-t-il, les poings serrés.

_Quelle importance ? _Souffla Tetsu, cherchant dans le buffet s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à boire.

_Ca en a parce que j'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule ! Non mais dire aç au téléphone, en deux minutes, comme ça ! Je vais aller leur dire ma façon de penser, moi ! _

_Arrête, c'est idiot..._

_De quoi ? Tu veux une claque aussi toi ? _S'écria Hyde, furieux. _C'est ton rêve ! Tu t'es tant investi... Et ils veulent bousiller ça simplement parce qu'on leur propose un truc sûrement plus tendance ailleurs ? Et je suis censé acquiesçer et leur souhaiter bonne chance ? Il fera bien chaud avant que ça se passe comme ça !_

_Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver... _fit Tetsu en se mettant devant lui pour l'empêcher de partir.

_C'est toi qui déconne ! _Lança Hyde en l'attrapant par le col. _C'est toi qui devrait hurler, là ! Et puis pousse-toi de là !_

Hyde s'empressa de sortir, dévallant les escaliers quatre à quatre. En un éclair, il fut au volant de sa voiture, prêt à aller s'expliquer en personne avec les deux lâcheurs. Qu'ils doutent, qu'ils veulent voire ailleurs s'il n'y sont pas mieux... soit. Ca lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais soit. Mais il y a la manière ! Pas comme ça, comme si c'était sans importance, ou juste un divertissement... Pas à Tetsu, qui avait cru en eux et travaillé si dur. C'était comme si ses efforts ne comptaient pas. C'était trop dur pour lui... La seule idée en vérité, que l'on touche à ce qui était important pour le bassiste... rendait Hyde hors de lui. Il en l'expliquait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là sans comprendre, les bras croisés. Alros qu'il démarrait, Tetsu tapa sur la vitre côté conducteur :

_Hyde-chan !_

_Tu montes ou tu restes là, mais dans les deux cas tu lâches cette portière, parce que moi je vais démarrer, _lança-t-il une fois la vitre ouverte.

Tetsu s'était un tout petit peu repris, assez pour comprendre que Hyde était furieux et qu'il ne ferait qu'envenimmer la situation et ruiner toute chance de convaincre leurs deux camarades de rester, s'il y allait seul et dans cet état. Bien qu'il soit un peu assomé par la nouvelle et inquiet du comportement de Hyde, il contourna la voiture et s'installer côté passager, dans le but de calmer l'un, et d'aller convaincre les deux autres.


	26. Pour lui

**Je voulais vous remercier à nouveau pour vos reviews, tout le monde ! Pour prendre le temps d'en laisser d'une part, et aussi de les développer d'autre part. Me dire ce qui ne va pas, n'ayez pas peur je ne le prends pas mal, au contraire ça me permet de rectifier le tir si je peux, alors merci de votre franchise :)**

**Rien à voir, mais me dire que j'en suis déjà au chapitre 26, ça me fait bizarre, j'ai pas vu défiler les 25 autres oO. Ah et aussi, je vous préviens pour éviter que vous me haïssiez : le chapitre est coupé de façon un peu... brutale et pas au moment que l'on aimerait, ça c'est sûr :)... Mouais j'ai beau prévenir, je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir quand même en fait XD. Pour ma défense, je me suis donnée du mal sur la toute dernière scène, alors j'espère ne pas l'avoir loupée !!**

**Pour lui**

_Calme-toi, s'il te plait._

_Si tu me dis encore une fois de me calmer, je t'abandonne sur la route._

Le problème de Hyde, c'est qu'il était plutôt impulsif. Et comme souvent chez ce genre de personnes, quand ils étaient en crise, ils rasaient tout sur leur passage. Tout le monde prenait, qu'ils l'aient mérité ou pas. C'est pourquoi sa dernière réplique fut prononcée avec une telle froideur que Tetsu se recroquevilla dans son siège, pensant qu'il était vain de le raisonner. Mais Hyde s'en rendit compte, et chose inédite chez lui, il fit un gros effort pour ne pas l'agresser. Après tout il n'en avait pas après lui, et l'engueuler serait stupide. Il alla contre sa nature et tenta de se calmer, de ne pas lui crier dessus juste pour passer ses nerfs, chose qu'il avait tendance à faire normalement. Néanmoins, l'absence de réaction du bassiste, il ne se l'expliquait toujours pas. Il lui jetta un regard perplexe avant de se reconcentrer sur la route :

_Bon sang... Tu veux bien me dire depuis quand tu es aussi mou ?_

_Je suis... Fatigué..._

_Quoi ?_

_C'est peut-être un signe... _murmura Tetsu en regardant par la vitre. _Peut-être que ça ne doit pas se faire, après tout. J'y croyais, mais il y a tant de complications... Je devrai peut-être..._

_... te la fermer parce que là c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi motivée et obstinée que tu l'es. Je refuse de croire que tu y as tant pensé pour qu'au final ça ne mène à rien. _

Le genre de choses qui n'appellait à aucune réponse, juste à éventuellement un acquiesçement. Tetsu n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse être si persuasif d'ailleurs. Hyde ne donnait pas l'impression de dire cela juste pour être aimable : il le pensait, clairement. Etait-ce les mots en eux-mêmes ou juste parce que c'était lui, qu'ils eurent leur petit effet sur le bassiste ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage qu'ils arrivaient déjà. Hyde fut plus rapide à sortir de la voiture puis à passer la cour. Il commençerait par le garage, puis la maison. Et si Hiro n'était pas chez lui, alors il attendrait son retour. Mais vu le léger bruit qui s'échappait de leur lieu de répétition -futur ex lieu d'ailleurs-, il devait être là. Il parut d'ailleurs surpris de voir débouler Hyde puis Tetsu, sans s'être annoncés :

_Tetsu-kun ? Hideto-kun ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

_Mais on vient te féliciter, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Mince, on a oublier d'acheter une bouteille en chemin pour fêter ça._

_Hyde-chan... _commença Tetsu, pacifiste dans l'âme.

_Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? _Releva Hiro. _Sans blague, c'est vrai... Ce n'est pas..._

_Si la fin de ta phrase était « pas grand chose », alors je te conseille vivement de ne pas la terminer._

_Bon, essayons autrement. Le but n'a jamais été de vous blesser, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que Tetsu-kun aurait souhaité entendre, et je suis sincèrement désolé pour ça. Mais c'est plus juste comme ça, non ? Ce serait hypocrite de continuer alors que ça ne nous plait plus..._

_Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? _Demanda froidement Hyde.

_Quoi ?_

_Tu n'as pas décidé ça ce matin. Il a forcément fallu que tu discutes avec ces gens, que tu vois si ça collait, que tu répètes, etc... Donc je demande : quand ?_

Hiro n'était pas fier de lui à cet instant. Et pour cause : lui et son acolyte n'avaient pas joué franc jeu, c'était indéniable. Par simple courtoisie, ils auraient dû les averir. Hyde avait vu juste, il ne pouvait que dire la vérité maintenant, même si la colère palpable du chanteur n'était pas faite pour le rassurer :

_J'en sais rien... Peu après ton arrivée..._

_Et tu viens me parler d'hypocrisie. Mais tu en connais un rayon, dis-moi ! _Lâcha ironiquement Hyde, plus estomaqué qu'autre chose finalement.

_Je ne te permets pas..._

_Je me passe de ton autorisation ! La moindre des choses aurait été d'en parler. On ne t'aurait pas coupé la tête pour ça ! Il suffisait juste de jouer cartes sur table, de dire que tu voulais y penser... Par respect, c'est tout ce que tu aurais pu faire. Et deuxièmement, avoir le cran de le dire en face et d'expliquer, au lieu de lâcher ça comme une bombe, comme si ça ne signifiait rien. Par égard pour ce en quoi il a cru, tu aurais pu..._

Il avait accompagné ces mots d'une geste du bras vers Tetsu, situé à côté de lui. A l'écoute de son nom, ce dernier parut sortir un peu de sa torpeur, comme s'il savait qu'il devait réagir, mais qu'il ne voyait pas de quelle manière le faire. Hiro trouva là un prétexte tout trouvé pour partir sur un autre terrain : c'est vrai après tout, Hyde n'avait pas besoin de parler au nom de Tetsu. De ce que Hiro en savait, le bassiste était quand même assez grand pour le faire :

_Hé ho, là ça commence à me gonfler ! J'ai tué personne et puis quoi, il a une langue, non ? Dis ce que tu as à dire Tetsu-kun, qu'on en finisse !_

_Je suis... Si c'est votre choix..._

_Tu ne sers à rien toi ! _Explosa Hyde. _Ca m'énerve encore plus !_

_Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi ? _Intervint Hiro, en les regardant tour à tour. _C'est vrai, t'es arrivé il y a peu finalement, et voilà que tu te découvres une passion pour tout ça ? C'est quoi ta motivation ?_

_Tu ne comprendrais pas, même si je t'expliquais toute la journée... _lâcha Hyde avec mépris.

_Hyde-chan..._

_Ce qui me rend dingue, c'est la manière dont vous agissez ! _Reprit Hyde, ignorant la supplication de Tetsu, accroché à son bras. _Comme si c'était un passe-temps ! Vous l'avez cotoyé assez longtemps pour mesurer combien il est sérieux, non ? Et même avec ça, ça vous passe au-dessus ! Bande d'enfoirés, tiens !_

_Répète un peu ?_

_Je peux même te le chanter sur tout les tons, y a aucun problème !_

Hyde bouillonnait littéralement. Les points serrés et la mâchoire crispée, on lui aurait donné 20 secondes maximum avant que son poing n'aille rencontrer le visage de Hiro, qui s'était levé sous l'insulte. Pourtant il était nettement plus petit et frêle que Hiro, mais quand on est énervé, cela ne doit pas compter forcément. Néanmoins le guitariste aurait eu l'avantage, c'était à peu près sûr... Et puis tout cela n'en valait pas le coup. Alors Tetsu se mit entre les deux, pressant le bras de Hyde en espérant qu'il se ressaisisse :

_Ca va ! Ca va... C'est pas la peine... On ne va pas en faire un plat. C'est vrai, y a pas mort d'homme. C'était sympa le temps que ça a duré, mais... On s'en va._

_T'as raison, ça vaut mieux._

Hyde se calma aussitôt, pour deux raisons : la main de Tetsu agripée à son bras, un geste un pe udésespéré. Comme si Tetsu avait déjà le moral suffisement entamé pour ne plus ne pas supporter d'assister à un règlement de comptes inutiles... Et deuxièmement les mots employés, notamment son _« c'était sympa »._.. Comme si Tetsu lui-même minimisait la chose, la tournait ne dérision... Comme si ça ne comptait pas. Si Tetsu essayait de faire comme si tout ça n'était rien, alors là il y avait du souci à se faire. Il n'avait jamais parlé du groupe autrement qu'en termes grandiloquants et élogieux... D'ailleurs tandis qu'ils remontaient dans la voiture, Hyde lui lança, histoire de ne plus réentendre ça :

_Une dernière chose, pendant que je te tiens : si je te reprends encore une fois à dénigrer ta passion comme tu viens de le faire, tu vas m'entendre !_

_Tu es si fâché..._

_Crétin. Je suis ici parce que tu m'y a amené. Je pense, je parle, et même je commence à vivre d'une façon complètement différente, tout ça parce que tu existes. Parce que tu es comme tu es. Alors si tu commences à minimiser ce qui te tient le plus à coeur, tu ne seras plus toi. Et ça tu vois, j'y tiens. _

_Hyde-chan..._

_Et monte dans cette voiture, on se les gêle !_

Docile, Tetsu s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Dommage qu'ils soit si abattu par la nouvelle, sans cela il aurait pu pleinement se réjouir de ces quelques mots qui sonnaient agréablement à ses oreilles. Néanmoins, cela faisait son chemin dans son cerveau... L'attitude, la voix, les mots de son colocataire... C'était réconfortant... Et agréable, d'une certaine façon. Et c'était compréhensible : Tetsu était du genre à tirer les autres en avant, à les porter et les réconforter. Il ne laissait jamais personne le lui faire parce qu'il ne s'accordait que rarement le droit de reconnaître qu'il allait mal. Ainsi les fois où une tierce personne avait pris les choses en main et avait agi pour lui, se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. C'était déstabilisant que ce type si paumé qu'était Hyde, ait autant d'esprit d'à propos et de motivation... Il savait qu'il pouvait se fier à lui, mais il ignorait qu'il le pouvait à ce point.

Lorsqu'il furent arrivés à l'appartement, Hyde commença par dévaliser les placards. Quand il était contrarié, il fumait comme un pompier et mangeait pour deux. Et puis comme tout a une fin, la colère s'estompa. Il voyait maintenant sa propre déception : celle de s'être donné à fond dans ce projet et de le voir... disons compromis soudainement. Et quand il fut redevenu plus apte à réfléchir, il s'aperçut que Tetsu n'était pas là. Le bassiste était allé dans sa chambre depuis leur retour. Assis sur le lit, fixant le sol, il réfléchissait -ou dormait debout, on pouvait confondre-...

_Tet-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

_Rien..._

_Tu as l'air triste à pleurer..._

_Juste fatigué._

_Bon. Tu devrais peut-être... Dormir, pourquoi pas ? _Proposa Hyde en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_Merci..._

_De ?_

_Je peux te raconter quelque chose ?_

_Bien sûr._

_Tu vois, j'ai jamais eu de but dans la vie, pendant longtemps... rien ne m'intéressait vraiment... Jusqu'à ce qu'avec Ken-han, on ne se mette à la musique. Enfin, lui il est tombé dedans dès l'enfance, mais moi..._

_C'est grâce à lui ?_

_Oui. C'est devenu sérieux pour moi comme tu le sais, mais... On ne l'a jamais compris. Même Ken-chan, ça lui a pris du temps à comprendre que je ne faisais pas ça pour épater la gallerie au lycée ou juste passer le temps... Quant à ma famille, ils n'ont jamais compris._

_Même aujourd'hui... _comprit Hyde.

_Exactement. Ca les faisait sourire, mais toujours ils me demandaient « bien, et comme vrai métier, tu feras quoi ? , _continua Tetsu avec un sourire désabusé._ Même là, ils attendent le jour où j'aurais « un vrai métier »._

_Je vois..._

_Mais toi... Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais tu as compris. Tout. Ce que ça représentait pour moi, pourquoi j'y attachais tant d'importance... Ce que ça me fait... Tu sais tout. Quand tu as mal réagi, c'était comme si tu le faisais pour moi, parce que j'étais trop passif pour réagir comme ça... Et quand tu parlais à Hiro-kun... C'était ce que j'aurais dû dire... Tu as agis pour moi, tu as tout compris..._

_Ben... _murmura Hyde, ne sachant trop quoi penser.

_C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me prend au sérieux et respecte ce que je pense. Tu n'imagines pas combien ça me fait du bien... _murmura Tetsu avec un sourire plein de gratitude, à tel point qu'il gêna son ami.

_Mais c'est... Y a rien d'exceptionnel. 'Suffit de te regarder 2 minutes pour le comprendre._

_Crois-moi, c'est tout sauf banal... Je me suis senti soutenu... et important... Je te dois vraiment beaucoup, rien qu'avec aujourd'hui._

Tetsu semblait être retombé en enfance. Comme un gamin qu'une difficulté aurait assomé et qui avait besoin d'un coup de pouce... ou juste que l'on croit en lui. C'était triste en un sens, car c'était si loin de l'image que l'on avait habituellement de lui. Mais on ne peut pas être solide tout le temps, cela se saurait. Cela étant, Hyde fut très touché. Touché de sans le savoir, avoir fait quelque chose pour lui. Et touché par ce mélange de détresse et de gratitude qui rendaient Tetsu vulnérable. Et attachant. Il attrapa sa main et la pressa comme pour assurer de son soutient. Bizarrement il s'était toujours senti inutile, mais là il sentait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il avait une occcasion d'enfin inverser les rôles et de booster leur duo, alors il ne la laisserait pas passer.

Mais pour l'heure autre chose lui apparut aussi. Même s'ils avaient été interrompus, le bassiste avait commencé à parlé et ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Et de la même façon qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait être utile, Hyde comprit aussi que peu importe la piètre opinion qu'il avait de lui-même, les faits étaient là : Tetsu avait des sentiments pour lui. Hyde repérait au premier cou pd'oeil quand on s'intéressait à lui, quand il plaisait. C'était facile à voir. Avec Tetsu, ça lui avait pris un temps fou, et il voyait pourquoi : Tetsu ne le voulait pas juste pour son physique. C'était plus profond que cela. Et comme c'était quelque chose que Hyde ne pouvait concevoir jusqu'à maintenant, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Mais maintenant... Maintenant Tetsu avait besoin de lui, et la réciproque était vraie depuis un bon moment déjà. Il se pencha vers le bassiste et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Puis il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Un baiser qui se réitéra dans son cou, de façon plus appuyée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda Tetsu, un peu déconcerté par cet élan d'affection qui ne lui ressemblait pas, puisqu'il n'y lisait aucune provocation ni jeu.

_Je ne supporte pas que tu ailles mal. _

_Et tu crois que j'irai mieux si tu fais ça ? _Demanda-t-il encore, troublé par cet aveu.

_J'aimerai... Parce que je voudrai vraiment..._

_Coucher avec moi ?_

_Pas « coucher ». _

Hyde insista sur le mot, qui ne lui plaisait pas dans le cas présent. Ca aurait relégué Tetsu au mêem rang que bien des gens. Et cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Certes Hyde avait envie de lui, mais c'était plus grand que cela. Et il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir le faire. Techniquement, rien ne changeait. Mais en même temps, tout serait différent. C'était paradoxal, mais... Il y a des moments bizarres parfois, dans la vie. Des moments où les doutes, les craintes et ce qui nous bloquait jusqu'alors paraissent dérisoires, d'un coup. On en viendrait presque à se demander pourquoi on n'a pas franchit le pas avant. Hyde se rappellait juste que la fois, la seule fois où il avait été dans les bras de Tetsu, même vu le contexte, ça avait tout de même signifié quelque chose. Pourtant ils se connaissaient moins à cette époque, il y était moisn attaché... Mais il n'avait pas pu le considérer comme un de ses clients, tant cela l'avait marqué. Maintenant, alors qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux de lui, il était presque impatient de savoir ce que ça lui ferait.

_Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? _Demanda le bassiste, qui n'en revenait pas de tant de caresses et de baisers.

_Non... Mais ça ne m'arrêtera pas._

_Je peux t'embrasser ?_

_Tu sais bien que je ne..._

_Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. N'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui, évidemment._

_Alors laisse-moi t'embrasser._

Tetsu en profitait honteusement. Mais c'était devenu presque une obsession. Quand quelque chose est interdit, on a d'autant plus envie de le faire, tout le monde sait cela. Les raisons de Hyde étaient floues, mais il refusait qu'on l'embrasse, il ne callait pas sur ce point. D'abord, Tetsu avait été curieux de savoir pourquoi. Et maintenant, c'était presque le fruit interdit, qu'il s'en allait cueillir puisque comme chaque détail du visage de Hyde, ses lèvres étaient parfaites. Néanmoins, il sentait son chanteur complètement crispé. Les mains sagement posées sur ses jambes et les yeux fermés à s'en fendre les paupières, il attendait, ou plutôt redoutait. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de repousser Tetsu.

Ce dernier posa une main sur sa joue et une autre sur sa nuque, caressant ainsi ses cheveux pour le détendre. C'était un peu déstabilisant pour lui, tout cela. Il avait l'impression que s'il allait un quart de seconde trop vite, Hyde allait s'enfuir en courant. Pourtant c'était le moment ou jamais. Comme si, s'il pouvait l'embrasser, alors il serait à lui. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes furtivement. Une fois. Deux, puis trois. A chaque fois, Hyde tressaillit. Tetsu recommença plusieurs fois, en osant à chaque fois un peu plus, pour à la fois savourer ce moment et aussi ne pas le gâcher. Quand il sentit que Hyde ne bougeait plus, qu'il se laissait faire, il recommença une nouvelle fois en appuyant son geste cette fois. Un vrai baiser, donné aussi tendrement qu'il le put. Et Hyde répondit. C'était tellement chaste qu'il se sentait maladroit, étant habitué à plus de rapidité et de brutalité. De plus, la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un remontait à longtemps... Alors qu'il croyait n'avoir plus rien à découvrir dans ce domaine, le moment présent le détrompa. C'était nouveau, un peu stressant, mais annonciateur de plein de bonnes choses. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et de chaste, le baiser se fit plus passionné par la suite. Hyde en eut presque le tournis, tant la sensation était agréable, et les mains de Tetsu sur lui ne l'aidaient pas à réfléchir. Ensuite, le bassiste se recula un peu et le regarde, l'air de dire _« tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si terrible, non ? »._ Effectivement. Loin d'être terrible, c'était comme si cette fichue règle qu'il s'était imposée était devenue illogique. Elle n'aurauit plus lieu d'être avec lui, en tous cas. Et pendant qu'il se disait cela, les mains de Tetsu se perdirent sur son t-shirt, commençant à le lui ôter.


	27. Apprivoiser

**J'avais prévenu que la coupure était mal choisie, hihi :). Bon et bien pour ce chapitre, ce fut la galère... J'avoue que c'était un peu parmi les passages à ne pas louper, donc j'ai vraiment travaillé pour avoir un résultat au moins correct :). (j'me demande si j'ai déjà écrit un lemon aussi long, tiens oO)**

**Bien contente de t'avoir détrompée, Lilys :). Et Museelo, pour te répondre : Pour le Jin X Junno nan, pas de suite. D'autres sur KAT-TUN seront faites, mais pas ce pairing en fait. La suite de **_**« Avancer ensemble » **_**va arriver dès que j'aurais terminé une de mes fics en cours (en l'occurrence sûrement celle-là, qui est la plus proche de la fin). J'ai hâte de me replonger là-dedans d'ailleurs, Avancer ensemble était une histoire que j'ai particulièrement aimé faire :). Voili voilou ! :)**

**Apprivoiser**

Par la force des choses -et en l'occurrence ici, du bassiste-, Hyde se retrouva forcé de s'allonger sur le lit, alors que son t-shirt s'en allait rejoindre le sol. Lorsque sa tête toucha le matelas et que sa bouche fut de nouveau emprisonnée, quelque chose bougea en lui. Ce qui allait se passer était très clair, mais... pour autant et même s'il en avait envie, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'appréhender. Surtout ses propres réactions, à dire la vérité. Est-ce qu'il laisserait Tetsu agir comme bon lui semblerait ? Est-ce qu'après, il aurait encore envie, comme toujours, d'aller prendre une douche pour oublier ? Il souhaitait que non, mais peut-on vraiment contrôler ce genre de petites choses mécaniques qui régissent une vie et une façon de penser depuis des lustres ?

Tandis qu'il se posait la question, Tetsu le regarda un instant. Pas longtemps, juste le temps nécessaire pour ce bref constat : magnfique. Malgré la fraîche cicatrice à l'arcade laissée par les points de suture, malgré les cheveux en bataille du chanteur et son air perplexe... Tout en lui était à peine croyable. Dire qu'une créature pareille se conduisait comme un moins que rien, Tetsu n'y croyait pas, même s'il savait pourtant bien que c'était la stricte vérité. Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel, lui. Dès le tout début, Tetsu avait perçu la différence : son intelligence, son esprit affuté et critique, son sens inné de la répartie, son art de la séduction et de la manipulation, sa créativité... Des choses qui lui conféraient une personnalité riche et attrayante, encore bien plus que son visage pourtant superbe. A chaque petite chose de lui qu'il découvrait, Tetsu succombait davantage. Il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir. Mais il devinait sans peine quelle étape Hyde s'apprêtait à franchir avec lui. Quelque chose qui chamboulait sa vie très carrée, qui le décontenençait et modifiait les sentiments qui avaient toujours été siens jusque là. C'était comme une première fois, pour ainsi dire. Une nouvelle façon de voir les choses.

En lui voyant cet air presque craintif, le bassiste esquissa un doux et rassurant sourire tout en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux :

_Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais... même si j'admets que c'est tentant._

_Je n'ai pas peur de toi, _fit Hyde bravement.

_Ca, je ne parierai pas là-dessus._

_Depuis quand tu es aussi sûr de toi ?_

_Depuis que je sais que je ne serai pas repoussé._

Bien sûr que non, il ne serait pas repoussé. Hyde en avait presque des tremblements, tant il avait peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire par la suite, mais... Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne et que probablement jamais personne n'avait ressenti ça pour lui, il décida que si le changement devait commencer quelque part, alors ce serait ici. Il n'y aurait jamais de meilleur moment que celui-là, avec lui. Et sans être spécialement égoïste, pour une fois, il ne voulait rien faire. Juste se laisser guider là où Tetsu voulait l'amener, et découvrir ce qui était possible dès lors qu'il n'est plus question d'argent et de soumission. Son corps se détendit d'un coup, tandis qu'il se laissait caresser et embrasser, et Tetsu le sentit. Cette confiance ne tombait pas entre de mauvaises mains, il pouvait l'assurer. Mais en laissant courir ses doigts le long de ses bras, Tetsu sentit quelque chose en relief, sur sa peau. Intrigué, il baissa les yeux alors que Hyde tentait de récupérer sa main, visiblement gêné. Tetsu la lui reprit et sa crainte se confirma lorsqu'il aperçut nettement ces petites cicatrices sur le poignet de son chanteur. Eberlué, il balbutia :

_C'est..._

_C'est rien..._

_Tu as essayé de..._

_C'était il y a longtemps. C'était à un moment où je pensais que rien de bon ne pouvait plus m'arriver. Il faut croire que j'avais tort, _ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

_Bien sûr que tu avais tort. Si je n'avais pas pu te rencontrer..._

_Tu ne saurais pas la différence, tu sais._

_Oui, mais là je peux comparer. Et c'est insupportable, cette idée._

_Je... Je compte à ce point pour toi ?_

Manifestement, oui. Et il y croyait, alors même que le bassiste se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien, sans confirmer verbalement quoi que ce soit. C'était suffisant. Ce que Tetsu disait était la vérité et son regard ne pouvait mentir, Hyde l'avait toujours su, comme Tetsu était l'image même de l'honnêteté. A présent, Hyde grimpait deux par deux les marches qui le faisaient évoluer. D'abord, il avait dû intégrer la possibillité que Tetsu puisse l'aimer... Et maintenant qu'il y croyait, il appréciait simplement ce sentiment. Se sentir aimé, désiré... Compter pour quelqu'un. Il n'en doutait plus, mais il s'étonnait encore de ce bien que cela lui faisait. Ce sentiment était si appaisant qu'il se sentit bizarre... Comme désorienté.

Ensuite, il sentit que Tetsu lui soulevait la tête et qu'il y plaçait un oreiller sous elle, avant de la reposer délicatement dessus. Marque d'attention qui semblait être naturelle chez lui, mais qui surprit Hyde, peu habitué à être traité avec ménagement. Tetsu lui glissa un regard semblant dire _« et bien il faudra t'y habituer maintenant »,_ qui le fit sourire. Il embrassa son cou plusieurs fois, puis il s'attaqua à son torse, semblant tracer une ligne imaginaire au gré de ses petits baisers laissés ça et là. Pourtant, là où il posait ses lèvres, ne serait qu'une seconde, Hyde sentait des picotements. C'était donc ça, avoir envie de quelqu'un ? Ne pas se contenter de subir ou même d'agir en espérant que ça passe le plus vite possible, mais au contraire vouloir juste que ça dure le plus longtemps possible, chaque sensation étant encore meilleure que la précédente...

Tetsu était plus que doux avec lui. C'était comme s'il faisait tout au ralenti, afin que Hyde puisse se rendre compte de tout. Que ce soient ses caresses ou même ses mains qui maintenant défaisaient son pantalon, chaque geste était patient, mesuré, afin de montrer encore et toujours que même s'il le désirait, il y avait autre chose. Il l'attrapa par les hanches après s'être lui-même dévêtu et le ramena sous lui, prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que les yeux de Hyde brillaient un peu trop, comparé à son air habituel. On l'aurait dit au bords des larmes. Inquiet, il demanda doucement :

_Tu vas bien ?_

_C'est... Ca m'était jamais arrivé avant... J'ai l'air ridicule, _s'agaça Hyde en tournant la tête sur le côté, énervé par cette réaction inexpliquée.

_Pas du tout. _

_S'il te plait... Je pleure comme une gamine, ne me regarde pas._

_Tu as dû tellement souffrir... _

Loin de se moquer ou même de le trouver puéril, Tetsu en fut touché et attristé. C'était encore une preuve de plus qui lui confirmait la sensibilité de Hyde. Rien à voir avec ses mots durs ou son air blasé, cela relevait de ces choses qui s'observaient minutieusement. Il avait pu les entrevoir par bribes, souvent... Et voici une nouvelle preuve : peu habitué à être réellement aimé, cela faisait en quelque sorte trop d'affection d'un coup pour lui. Cela le touchait un peu trop. Déjà qu'il se sentait vulnérable avec Tetsu, alors là...

Le bassiste s'allongea à moitié sur lui, procurant l'étreinte nécessaire et réconfortante. Mais même si telle n'était pas son intention à la base, être allongé ainsi sur lui produisit un contact quelque peu troublant. Hyde s'en aperçut et il eut un petit rire amusé devant l'impatience de son amant. Il promena ses mains dans son dos, de la nuque jusqu'aux creux de ses reins, s'appropriant ce corps qui serait bientôt à lui. En agissant ainsi, il fit naître quelques frissons chez le bassiste, qui écarta doucement ses cuisses pour se placer entre elles. La réaction fut immédiate : Hyde enroula ses jambes autour de lui, une invitation à peine déguisée à ce qu'il le prenne maintenant. Mais manifestement, Tetsu avait tout son temps. Il jouait avec les longs cheveux du chanteur, éparpillés sur l'oreiller... Avec ses mains qu'il emprisonnait dans les siennes... Avec ses lèvres qu'il mordillait par intermittences...

Puis sa main droite alla se promener bien plus bas, passant du torse au ventre, jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de ses convoitises qu'il massa lentement. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son partenaire pour haleter, bien qu'il essayait de se maîtriser afin de ne pas être totalement dépassé... Cela devenait difficile. D'ailleurs, les mots comme les réactions s'échappaient de lui sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit...

_Encore..._

_Mais c'est bien mon intention._

Tetsu devenait taquin, ou était-ce une façon de le rassurer encore en dédramatisant le tout ? Un peu des deux, sûrement. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi rassurant. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os, pas donc un physique de camionneur à ne pas embêter... Pourtant Tetsu était synonyme de sécurité, d'assurance... Quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait se reposer. Quelqu'un dont Hyde avait besoin et qui ne le ferait pas se sentir comme quelqu'un sans aucune valeur. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus bruyant et bientôt, si agréable que ce soit, tout cela ne lui suffisait décidemment plus. Il n'allait pas le supplier, quand même ?

_Viens..._

_On n'a pas dû souvent te poser la question, alors je vais le faire pour toutes ces fois où on aurait dû : tu es sûr ?_

_J'en ai très envie..._

_Sans doute pas autant que moi..._

Il était inutile de le préparer, mais ça n'empêcha pas Tetsu d'y aller toujours avec douceur. Mais au bénéfice d'eux deux, cette fois, il devait bien l'avouer. Pour Hyde toujours, et pour lui aussi maintenant. Pour qu'il ait le temps de se rendre compte que ça y était. Hyde avait baissé sa garde avec lui, il s'offrait à lui. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble il y a de cela une éternité, elle ne comptait pas. C'était un ratage parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé avec sa tête, pour une fois. Cette fois là serait la bonne. Il entra en lui, focalisé sur les yeux du chanteur qui le transperçaient de part en part. Son regard était déjà profond et troublant en temps normal, alors là... Impossible de s'en détacher. Il resta un moment ainsi, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Parce qu'ils avaient tout le temps, finalement. Et si tel n'était pas le cas, alors ils le prendraient dorénavant.

_Vas-y..._

_C'était bien mon idée._

_Si j'oublie de te le dire : merci._

_Tu me remercies sans arrêt..._

_Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des choses formidables pour moi._

Tetsu n'avait pas assez de mains pour faire tout ce qu'il souhait. Passer la main sur cette joue brûlante et dans ces cheveux soyeux, prendre sa main dans la sienne comme pour l'empêcher de partir, caresser son érection afin de lui donner plus de plaisir... Il en serait comme ça à l'avenir : il ne serait jamais assez fort pour tout gérer et encore moins pour tout effacer, surtout avec la vie qui avait été celle de Hyde. Néanmoins il ferait le maximum et c'était déjà énorme du point de vue de Hyde. bien sûr qu'il avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un par envie, par plaisir... Néanmoins cela semblait ne pas compter un seul instant, comparé à maintenant. Il n'aurait sû dire ce qui lui faisait le plus perdre la tête, entre les caresses de son amant ou le fait de le sentir aller et venir en lui avec une lenteur qu'il jugeait insoutenable. Il commenaçit à avoir chaud, à mesure que Tetsu s'appliquait à la tâche. Tant bien que mal, il étouffait ses cris dans leurs baisers presque féroces. Lui qui avait si peur d'embrasser qui que ce soit parce qu'il jugeait cela trop intime ou personnel, il quémendait maintenant le moindre contact de ses lèvres. Elles étaient par ailleurs si souvent proches des siennes qu'y résister relevait de la torture.

Il s'abandonna complètement, ne maîtrisant de toute façon plus grand chose et retrouvant toutes ces petites choses ressenties la première fois avec lui. Tout ce qui lui avait fait peur et l'avait bloqué durant des jours après cela. Ces sentiments incontrôlables et un peu trop violents pour être ignorés, cette extase qu'il ressentait à chaque coup de rein. Tetsu perdit de vue la douceur avec laquelle il s'était promis d'oeuvrer à mesure que les gémissements de Hyde l'excitaient davantage. Le voir ainsi était un phénomène devant lequel il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre. Il voulait encore provoquer ces réactions tels que ce souffle haletant, ces joues rouge, cette jouissance qui lui donnait encore plus envie de lui. Qui plus est, Tetsu enfouit sa tête dans son cou et à son oreille, Hyde perçut le son intense de sa respiration, chose qui acheva de le faire décoller. Une telle proximité, c'était tellement nouveau pour lui qu'il eut de la peine à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne put que lui demander de continuer, haïssant presque son corps qui semblait ne plus être capable de tenir très longtemps, alors que lui ne voulait pas que ça cesse maintenant.

Les mouvements du bassiste se firent bien plus forts et rapides à sa demande, déclenchant ainsi une vague de cris d'extase, Hyde voulant à la fois qu'il continue et que cela s'arrête maintenant, tant son corps semblait n'être plus à même d'en supporter davantage sans que les voisins ne soient au courant. Sa tête bascula en arrière et son corps décolla du matelas pour s'accrocher à celui de son amant avec force. Au risque de lui faire mal, même, puisqu'il s'agrippa à ses épaules par réflexe lorsqu'une secousse plus violente traversa son corps. Mais même après, alors qu'il était vidé de toutes ses forces et que son amant se retira, une partie de lui ne voulait pas que cela soit terminé. Il prit son visage penché au-dessus de lui entre ses mains et l'embrassa avidement, presque comme s'il voulait recommencer. Dans l'immédiat, Tetsu en était incapable, néanmoins il comprenait sa réaction. Il continua à caresser ses hanches et ses cuisses précipitemment, jusqu'à ce que tout cela ne s'estompe et qu'il le laisse un peu respirer.

_Hyde-chan..._

_Oui ?_

_Tu veux bien rester là ?_

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_J'en sais rien, je sais par expérience que tu n'es pas du genre à t'endormir aux côtés de quelqu'un, alors... _commença craintivement Tetsu.

_Je..._

_J'aimerai bien que tu restes avec moi... Parce que j'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait, de passer la nuit dans tes bras._

_Ne sois pas si gentil avec moi, ok ? _Fit alors Hyde en fronçant les sourcils gravement.

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Parce que je suis en train de m'y habituer..._

_Et c'est pas bon ?_

_C'est mieux que « bon »... Mais si ça doit s'arrêter, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrai me refaire à avant..._

Quand on n'a rien, c'est tout de même plus facile, on dira ce qu'on voudra. Pas de risque de le perdre ou qu'on nous l'enlève. C'est triste, certes, mais ça évite des déceptions. Quand on a quelque chose, potentiellement, c'est là que ça se complique. Et Tetsu et tout ce qu'il lui apportait, il n'y avait aucune garantie de longévité. C'était terrifiant, dans son esprit. Il était devenu accroc à son sourire, à sa bonne humeur, ses baisers... A tout. Il le désirait, lui qui ne croyait pas pouvoir coucher avec quelqu'un sans que ça ne soit dégoûtant.

Le bassiste avait une longueur d'avance. Il comprenait plus de choses. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait comment Hyde agissait. Le chanteur lui avait raconté certaines choses, et il devinait le reste. Ses douches à rallonge le soir alors qu'il n'était pas du genre à y passer des heures normalement... Sa crise l'autre fois, inexpliquée et violente. Ses draps changés à chaque fois, à l'époque où il vivait à l'hôtel... Ce genre de moments étaient monnaie courante dans sa vie, mais il y avait toujours ce schéma :effacer les preuves matérielles, oublier -ou essayer- afin de pouvoir continuer à se supporter tant bine que mal et à pouvoir se lever le jour suivant... Tetsu n'avait qu'une crainte : que par réflexe, Hyde agisse encore ainsi avec lui. Il se souvenait de sa fuite l'autre fois, et il ne voulait pas le voir partir paniqué, mettant encore ce moment sur le compte d'une erreur. Mais Hyde était différent aujourd'hui, cela se voyait.

_Ca ne s'arrêtera pas._

_Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi. _

_Je ne vais pas te laisser partir, alors la seule personne qui pourra arrêter déjà, ce sera toi._

_Aucune chance, _murmura Hyde automatiquement, si bien que Tetsu ne put que s'en réjouir.

_Parfait, alors tout va bien, habitue-toi._

_T'es pas ordinaire, toi... _murmura Hyde avant de lui prendre la main pour l'embrasser.

_Et c'est lui qui dit ça..._

_Je veux bien... _commença Hyde, hésitant, _dormir avec toi._

_Vraiment ?_

_Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir._

Là encore, les gestes ne lui venaient pas naturellement. Il n'eût pas à l'esprit d'aller se blottir contre le corps encore bouillant de Tetsu. Il se contenta de rester à sa place, à contempler le plafond en reprenant une respiration plus calme... Les bras croisés sous la tête, en train de penser que maintenant... Défintivement, il ne pourrait plus laisser quelqu'un d'autre le toucher. Ca aussi, ce serait un grand changement dans sa vie. Une nouvelle vie. Mais il le voulait et il ne pouvait agir autrement : rien qu'à l'idée de caresser quelqu'un d'autre, il en avait des nausées. Il hésita, y pensa longuement... Affirmer cela c'était bien, mais il devait s'y tenir. Il devait être clair, parce que Tetsu el méritait. Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment dire adieu à son ancienne vie, être sûr de ne jamais retomber dans la facilité ? Il essayerait, et c'était déjà énorme. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour en faire part à Tetsu, mais ce dernier s'était déjà endormi. _« Petite nature... »_ murmura Hyde avec amusement en le regardant déjà plongé dans un profond sommeil. Autre étape maintenant. Il avait laissé Tetsu le couvrir de tous ces sentiments qu'il gérait mal mais qu'il aimait déjà... Et maintenant, à son tour, il voulait agir ainsi. Prendre soin de lui, faire des choses pour lui... En regardant Tetsu dormi tranquillement, il ne voyait qu'une chose à faire... Ce soir avait au moins eu le mérite de lui donner confiance en lui. Il avait vu Tetsu épanoui, amoureux... Alors c'est qu'il était la bonne eprsonne, peu importe l'opinion qu'il avait de lui-même. Dans ces conditions, rien en s'opposait à ce que pour une fois, il agisse enfin pour le bien de quelqu'un. Et il se donnerait les moyens pour redonner le sourire à Tetsu en permanence.

_T'en fais pas... Je sais que tu es malheureux parce qu'on a saccagé ton rêve... Mais ça va s'arranger. Je ferai en sorte que ça s'arrange. Promis._

_Hm..._

_Je t'aime, tu sais._

Le bassiste semblait avoir froid maintenant, puisque dans son sommeil, sa main chercha à tâtons le drap. Hyde le remit sur lui et s'excusa mentalement de mentir à moitié : il resterait cette nuit, mais il ne dormirait pas. Aucune chance, ce spectacle là était bien plus intéressant. Et il avait une tonne de choses à penser.


	28. Au lendemain

**Merci à toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir, et ce d'autant plus que le lemon comme vous devez commencer à le savoir, c'est pas l'exercice le plus évident pour moi ;). Du coup c'est encourageant, alors merci encore !! :)**

**Au lendemain**

Hyde ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit. Franchement, il aurait fallu être fou pour dormir, alors qu'il avait un tel spectacle juste sous les yeux. Cela n'avait pourtant rien d'exceptionnel : c'était juste Tetsu endormi, à première vue. Mais il y avait tant de choses autour de cela. D'abord Hyde constata que même dans son sommeil, Tetsu restait synonyme de joie de vivre, puisqu'il souriait encore. Et c'était adorable. Et puis même, il lui fallut au moins toute la nuit pour considérer le fait qu'il partageait le lit de quelqu'un, qu'il était dans une chambre qui respirait la sécurité et inspirait l'envie d'y rester... A aucun moment il n'eût envie de partir en douce. Au contraire, même. Plusieurs fois, il eût envie de le toucher. Juste caresser son épaule ou sa joue, ou bien encore ses cheveux comme pour vérifier que c'était bien réel... Mais il suspendait toujours son geste afin de ne pas le réveiller. Et toute la nuit, il eût cette drôle de chose à l'estomac. Quoi que à bien y penser, c'était un peu partout dans son corps, que des sensations étranges se propageaient. A chaque fois qu'il fixait intensément son amant, il se sentait bizarre. Merveilleusement bizarre.

Enfin, alors que le jour s'était finalement levé, le bassiste bougea. Il se tourna sur le dos, puis sur le ventre et sur le côté, avant de finalement revenir à sa position initiale. Ses paupières frémissaient, signe qu'il était en train de se réveiller même s'il luttait contre... Hyde sourit. Dommage pour Tetsu d'être réveillé trop tôt, mais tant mieux pour lui, qui se faisait déjà une joie de revoir briller ses yeux noisette. Tetsu les ouvrit et la clarté du jour l'ennuya, si bien qu'il mit plusieurs minutes encore à vraiment émerger. Hyde attendit patiemment avant de demander doucement :

_Réveillé ?_

_Presque..._

_Il est tôt..._

_Quelle heure ?_

_6h._

_Encore une heure avant d'appeller le boulot pour dire que je suis malade..._ fit Tetsu dans un baillement.

_Pardon ? _S'étonna Hyde.

_Je ne veux pas aller travailler._

_C'est nouveau ça ?_

_Je veux rester avec toi._

Alors comme ça, au réveil, Tetsu était en mode 'petit garçon' ? Entre sa moue boudeuse, le drap remonté jusqu'au menton et cette affirmation presque suppliante... Hyde soupira. Test uétait bien parti pour lui refiler son sentimentalisme à l'eau de rose, si ça continuait tel quel... Parce que là, il le trouvait juste trop mignon. Et ce d'autant plus que lui aussi, il aurait bien passé la journée avec lui. Mais Tetsu devait aller travailler, parce que lui aussi avait des choses à faire. Il avait eu toute la nuit pour y penser, et il avait bien cogité. Il allait avoir pas mal de coups de fil à passer cet après-midi. Tetsu sortit un bras de sous les draps, pour aller à la rencontre de la joue de Hyde, qu'il caressa doucement. Ce contact plein de tendresse surprit encore le petit chanteur. Quelque part en lui, une infime partie fut rassurée pleinement. Rassuré, parce que le jour qui s'était levé n'avait rie nchangé à l'ambiance de la veille, en fait. Bon, il voyait mal Tetsu être complètement différent de la veille, mais en avoir la confirmation lui permit de se détendre. Il lança, ironique :

_Est-ce bien raisonnable ?_

_Pas mon problème._

_Tetsu, j'en reviens pas mais tu vas me forcer à être le plus mature des deux : tu dois aller travailler._

_Oh allez..._

_Et puis j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui, alors je ne serai pas là cet après-midi, tu vois ? _Continua Hyde avec insistance.

_Des choses à faire ?_

_Pas ce que tu crois, _s'empressa-t-il de dire.

_Mais j'ai rien dit._

_Je préfère préciser. _

_Bon, alors j'ai encore une heure pour en profiter ?_

_C'est ça._

Hde n'était pas dupe. Lorsqu'il lui avait signifié qu'il allait être occupé aujourd'hui, le tein de Tetsu avait légèrement pâli. Et son regard avait soigneusement évité le sien, en même temps que son sourire s'était figé. Tous les deux savaient bien ce que « être occupé » voulait vraiment dire normalement, pour Hyde. Et ils savaient aussi avec quelle nonchalance il en faisait état. Alors l'espace d'un instant et bien qu'il n'en ait pas fait la remarque, Tetsu se sentit un pe utriste. Après tout il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Hyde voyait les choses et de ce qu'ils adviendraient d'eux une fois que le charme serait rompu et qu'ils retrouveraient le monde extérieur. Soit dans une heure, à peu près. En attendant, il se redressa un peu et se rapprocha de lui, décidé à bien profiter de cette dernière heure de libre avant d'attaquer la journée. A sa grande surprise, Hyde emprisonna son visage et lui donna un long baiser.

_C'est quoi ça ? _Bafouilla-t-il presque.

_Un bonjour correct._

_Trop bien... _murmura Tetsu, se sentant fondre.

_C'est facile en fin de compte, de te faire craquer, _nota Hyde avec amusement.

_Et je sens que tu vas user et abuser de cette carte... Mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas_, avoua Tetsu avec un large sourire. _Tu n'as pas bougé ? _Demanda-t-il ensuite, la question le démangeant.

_Je me suis levé pour fumer à la fenêtre une fois ou deux... Mais je n'ai pas bougé de la chambre._

_Ca ne t'a pas dérangé ? A l'évidence, tu n'as pas dormi._

_Je n'étais pas fatigué, t'en fais pas._

Hyde le ramena contre lui, de façon à pouvoir l'enlacer tendrement. Il ne se débrouillait pas si mal, non ? Pour l'instant, il se trouvait plutôt en net progrès... Il faut dire aussi que être avec Tetsu aidait grandement les choses. Il n'avait aucun mal à se montrer gentil ou doux avec lui, à ne pas repousser ses caresses... C'était comme si Tetsu le comprenait et savait exactement de quelle façon agir avec lui.

Ils profitèrent de ce moment jusqu'à ce que Tetsu ne réalise que cela faisait une heure et quart maintenant et qu'il allait devoir courir pour être à l'heure à la boutique. Il se leva d'un bond, sauta dans ses vêtements et promit qu'il déjeunerait à sa pause, plus tard. Après sa sortie -qui ne manquait pas d'originalité, vu qu'il était parti avec ses chaussures à la main et son sac entre les dents-, Hyde alla à la fenêtre. Il le vit passer -sur un pied, puisqu'il enfilait ses chaussures- et se mit à rire tout seul. Il alla se préparer à son tour, puis lorsqu'il vit l'heure, il jugea qu'il était plus que temps de s'activer. Aujourd'hui serait une journée chargée. Mais comme c'était pour Tetsu, ce n'était pas un problème. Il attrapa son téléphone, chercha un court instant dans le répertoire avant d'appeler. Il commençait à désespérer, mais son interlocuteur décrocha juste à temps pour lui éviter de tomber sur le répondeur.

_Allo ? Oui, c'est moi... Dis... Comment ? Bien, merci. Oui, tu te souviens de cette 'dette' que tu tenais à me rembourser ? A l'époque, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine... Finalement, je viens te présenter l'addition. Oui, j'ai besoin d'un service. Ecoute bien..._

Hideto parla longuement avec cette personne. Une des rares d'ailleurs, avec qui il entretenait de bonnes relations. Et puis deux ans plus tôt, il lui avait effectivement rendu service. Il n'était pas du genre à réclamer, mais puisque là il avait besoin d'un coup de main et que finalement, ce n'était pas grand chose... Autant user de ses relations lorsqu'elles sont utiles. Quand il racrocha, il était satisfait. Ca ne donnerait peut-être pas grand chose, mais déjà il agissait. Il termina de s'habiller puis il sortit, conscient qu'il y avait encore deux ou trois personnes, à qui il avait rendu service à un moment donné sans rien réclamer...

La journée fut certainement la plus longue de la vie de Tetsu. Ou pas loin. Franchement, qui a envie de travailler, de faire des courbettes à des clients exaspérants parfois, quand quelques heures plus tôt on était encore dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime ? Déjà que Tetsu maintenant qu'il était avec des gens, qu'il travaillait, avait du mal à se persuader que c'était vraiment arrivé... Il était avec lui, alors ? C'était bon ? Difficile à croire, vus les tournants chaotiques que leur relation avait parfois prise... Rien que pour ça, il attendait 19h avec impatience, pour pouvoir le retrouver... Il dût probablement user l'horloge fixée derrière la caisse, tant il la fixait depuis le matin. Fort heureusement pour lui, dès le milieu d'après-midi les clients affluaient et il n'avait plus une minute à lui, si bien que la fin de la journée passa bien plus vite. Ce fut Jun qui au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils remettaient de l'ordre dans un rayon, remarqua :

_C'est pas Hideto-kun là-bas ?_

_Où ? _S'écria Tetsu, fatigué mais que la seule évocation de ce prénom avait réveillé. _Ah oui !_

_Il t'attend ?_

_Oui. Je suppose._

Sur le trottoir, appuyé contre un panneau, Hyde fumait tranquillement une cigarette l'air de rien, évitant tout de même de trop regarder à l'intérieur. Bien qu'il ait vadrouillé à droite et à gauche depuis le matin, il ne fallait pas croire : la journée avait été longue pour lui également ! Etre occupé n'y changeait rien : la perspective de revoir Tetsu l'emportait sur tout le reste. Donc en voyant qu'il était 18h passés, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait passer vers la boutique, comme ça l'air de rien... et l'attendre. Encore quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment lui, mais de son point de vue, ça se faisait, non ? En le voyant, Tetsu eût presque envie de sauter au plafond. Faute de mieux, il se fendit d'un grand sourire radieux. Si Hyde était là à l'attendre, c'est que c'était bon. Ils étaient ensemble.

_C'est vrai que vous êtes colocataires, tu m'avais dit..._

_C'est ça._

_Ca se passe bien ? _Demanda Jun, intrigué par son air ravi et le fait qu'il continuait de fixer Hyde qui entrait dans le magasin maintenant.

_Impeccable. Mais tu sais, en fait..._

_Salut !_

_Bonjour, _fit poliemment Jun.

_Comment suis-je supposé te dire bonjour ? De la même façon que ce matin ? _Fit Hyde, souriant à l'idée de voir Tetsu se démonter, chose qui n'arriva pas d'ailleurs.

_Normalement ça ne se fait pas vraiment, mais le magasin étant vide..._

_Alors re-bonjour._

Hyde passa une main dans son dos pour l'amener vers lui, puis il l'embrassa. Dans sa tête, c'était prévu pour être juste un geste symbolique, rapide compte tenu du lieu et du fait que ce geste là n'était pas anodin pour lui... Mais Tetsu s'attarda un peu si bien qu'il rompit le baiser, sans quoi s'il perdurait, ils allaient finir par se retrouver dans une situation compromettante. Il le lâcha et constata avec amusement l'air un peu gêné de Jun, qui plongea presque la tête dans son rayon histoire de vaquer à ses occupations. Comme ça au moins, ce serait clair pour lui. Non pas qu'il soit un problème, son cas avait été réglé depuis un moment... Mais si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de lorgner sur Tetsu en définitive, Hyde entendait au moins manifester sa présence par anticipation. On ne sait jamais.

_Tu t'habitues vite, _remarqua Tetsu, aux anges.

_Ce serait trop beau si c'était vrai... Mais ça fait une heure que je répète dans ma tête,_ avoua Hyde en se grattant la tête, l'air embarrassé.

_C'est mignon._

_Ah ? C'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'avais, mais bon... Ah, attends une petite seconde, _s'excusa-t-il en décrochant son téléphone. _Oui ? Ah c'est toi... Déjà ? Vas-y, j'écoute...._

Hyde s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir parler sans gêner qui que ce soit... La conversation prit deux minutes en tout et pour tout, et d'ailleurs il ne parlait pas tellement : il semblait plus écouter ce qu'on avait à lui dire. Et à voir son air plutôt satisfait, il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agissait de bonnes choses. Il raccrocha et alla retrouver Tetsu, qui constata :

_Tu as l'air content. Bonne nouvelle ?_

_Disons que c'est un début... _répondit-il mystérieusement. _Mais et toi ? Tu te sens mieux ?_

_Mieux ?_

_Ben cette histoire avec Hiro-kun... _fit Hyde, conscient que son bassiste devait néanmoins y penser pas mal.

_Ah oui ! Ben... Je pense que normalement, ça m'aurait bousillé. Mais je ne peux pas me sentir mal après hier... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_J'en ai une vague idée, ouais. _

Hyde accompagna ses dires d'un clin d'oeil complice qui fit replonger Jun dans son rayon lorsqu'il le perçut. Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin, il voyait à peu près de quoi il s'agissait. Tetsu s'en amusait d'ailleurs. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt discret et réservé, alors ce genre d'allusions était quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait guère... Mais avec Hyde, la plupart des choses étaient évidentes. Il y avait une complicité qui devenait flagrante, entre eux. Elle était arrivée rapidement quand on y repensait, puisqu'à un certain degré, l'un et l'autre s'étaient laissés apprivoiser facilement, si l'on considérait leurs personnalités à part finalement. Et cette entente qui aujourd'hui prenait une nouvelle forme, était une base de leur relation. Quelqu'un comme Ken par exemple, s'en rendait compte à chaque retour qu'il faisait.

_On file directement vers Ryo-kun ?_

_Oui, _acquiesça Tetsu en regardant sa montre, _vue l'heure à laquelle tu chantes, ça ne vaut pas vraiment le coup d'aller ailleurs. On pourra manger là-bas._

_J'y compte bien ! Hors de question que je chante le ventre vide !_

_T'inquiètes pas, ça j'ai bien compris. C'est sur ma liste des choses à faire absolument si je ne veux pas te rendre dingue : te nourrir, _remarqua Tetsu avec amusement.

_Quoi ? Tu insinuerais que je mange beaucoup ?_

_Je n'insinue pas, j'affirme ! _

Ca, il était clair que Hyde mangeait pour deux. Tetsu se demandait souvent où il mettait tout ça d'ailleurs. Quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, il avait toujours une place pour manger n'importe quoi. Cela compenserait un peu l'appétit bien plus restreint de Tetsu, au moins. Dans peu de temps, Hyde chanterait. Les répétitions avec le groupe ne l'avait pas fait arrêter ses soirées au bar de Ryo. C'était un bon exercice, une source de revenus et il aimait bien cette ambiance aussi. Comme souvent, ils allaient passer la soirée là-bas. L'un sur l'estrade qui faisait office de scène, l'autre au bar à suivre sa performance avec fierté et intérêt. Quoique ce soir, Tetsu se fit la réflexion qu'il ne verrait pas Hyde, le chanteur avec qui il travaillait, mais plus la personne qu'il aimait. Ca changerait peut-être sa vision des choses ?

_Tiens, les inséparables ! _S'écria Ryo en les voyant arriver.

_Salut ! Ca va bien ?_

_Pas mal... Tu es prêt ? _Fit le gérant à l'adresse de Hyde.

_Oui oui... J'ai le temps de manger un truc ?_

_Bien sûr. Je te prépare ça._

Hyde mangea vite et bien, ce qui lui permit de souffler durant quelques minutes encore, avant d'y aller. Il y avait tant de monde ce soit là que cela passa inaperçu pour la plupart des gens, mais avant d'y aller, Hyde pressa la main de Tetsu comme pour se donner du courage -il n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'être regardé par tant de monde-, accompagné d'un regard des plus doux. Une scène de deux secondes à peine qui n'échappa pas à Ryo, qui sourit avec amusement. Il laissa passer plusieurs minutes après le début de la musique, avant de remarquer :

_Heureusement qu'on ne te facture pas le temps que tu passes à le regarder... Tu serais fauché, mon pauvre vieux !_

_De quoi ? _S'offusqua Tetsu. _Ben il chante, c'est normal..._

_Mon oeil, ouais !_

_Allez... Avoue qu'il est bon !_

_Alors là permets-moi de rigoler ! Qui l'a mis là en premier ? _Le taquina Ryo. _Hum ? Qui ?_

_Arrête, tu l'a pris ce soit là parce qu'il était là ! Tu étais le premier surpris de voir qu'il était bon ! _

_Ok je n'insiste pas, tu as le dernier mot comme toujours._

_Que ça ne t'empêche pas de t'extasier, _remarqua Tetsu en souriant, _il le mérite..._

_Si tu lui dis tout ça, il va se prendre une tête plus grosse que mes portes d'entrée..._

_Il y a du chemin à faire avant ça, vue l'opinion qu'il a de lui-même... _remarqua le bassiste avec une moue dubitative.

_C'est sûr. Je plaisantais. Ca donne quoi d'ailleurs ? Vous en êtes où ?_

_On recule._

_Comment ça ?_

_Hiro-kun et Pero-kun nous ont lâché, _expliqua Tetsu, l'air sombre.

_Tu plaisantes ?_

_J'en ai l'air ?_

_Ok, question idiote. Mais quand ? Et pourquoi ? _Demanda Ryo.

_Hier. Et en gros disons qu'ils ont trouvé mieux ailleurs. _

_Merde... Tu dois être déçu... _fit Ryo, peiné pour lui.

_Oui... Enfin heureusement je ne suis pas seul, _fit Tetsu après un regard à son chanteur._ Mais j'avoue que ça me fiche un coup._

_J'imagine... tu vas chercher des remplaçants ?_

_J'en sais rien... Oui d'un côté parce que je ne veux pas m'en tenir là... Mais d'un autre côté, qui ? Et où ? Tu sais bien que j'ai écumé des tonnes d'endroits avant de tomber sur eux il y a quelques mois... A moins qu'un génie ne se soit pointé ces dernières semaines, je n'ai aucun nom en tête. _

_Tu baisses les bras ? _S'étonna le barman. _Pas ton genre, ça._

_Non, mais... Je me démène comme un taré et quand je vois ce que ça donne comme résultat, il y a de quoi être refroidi non ? _Murmura Tetsu, plus touché qu'il ne lvoulait l'admettre par cette stagnation qu'il ressentait.

_Je me doute... d'un autre côté... En voilà un beau, de résultat, _répondit Ryo avec un hochement de tête en direction de Hyde.

_C'est vrai..._

_Donc ça vaut le coup, si c'est pour faire de telles rencontres, non ?_

_Tu as raison, _admit Tetsu avec un grand sourire.

_Et encore, moi je parlais de la rencontre artistique, mais j'ai dans l'idée que tu ne pensais plus vraiment à ça..._

_Mais n'importe quoi !_

_Ben tiens. Dommage que Ken-kun ne soit pas là, ça m'aurait fait un appui._

Tetsu se contenta de hausser les épaules en le traitant de crétin dans sa tête. Ca, effectivement heureusement que Ken n'était pas là, sans quoi il aurait eu les deux sur le dos et ils se seraient allégrement moqués de lui. Néanmoins il le remercia aussi, car ses paroles étaient loin d'être idiotes. Effectivement, quand bien même il n'avait connu les capacités vocales de Hyde que bien après leur rencontre, il y avait effectivement une note positive dans tout cela. Et puis comme il l'avait dit lui-même, il n'était pas tout seul cette fois. Hyde était là, ils se remotiveraient à deux, et ce serait plus facile ainsi. Quoiqu'en y repensant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Hyde ressentait à ce sujet. Il s'était énervé, avait agi, mais pour Tetsu... Pour lui-même, que pouvait-il bien ressentir ? Peut-être que lui aussi était démotivé ? Déçu, peut-être ? Tetsu s'en voulut un peu de ne pas avoir songé à en discuter plus avec lui... Il était bien loin de s'imaginer que Hyde ne l'avait pas attendu pour y penser et commencé à agir...


	29. Prendre les choses en main

**Chapitre 29, qui était quasimment terminé depuis un bail, alors je suis d'autant plus désolée d'avoir un peu tardé à le faire arriver. Le 30 arrivera plus vite que ça, et celui-là est un peu plus long, pour me faire pardonner !**

**Prendre les choses en main**

_Quelle soirée !_ Souffla Tetsu à peine furent-ils rentrés à l'appartement.

_Tu l'as dit ! Je suis crevé..._

La soirée avait été excellente et ce principalement parce que Tetsu n'avait pas eu l'occasion de trop penser à la défaite encore fraîche qu'il venait d'essuyer... Il avait été avec Hyde tout le long ou avec Ryo, discutant et évitant ainsi de broyer du noir... Quant au chanteur en devenir, il avait encore une fois assuré lors de sa prestation, en faisant même plus que ce que Ryo avait demandé. Il commençait à se lâcher sérieusement. Lui auparavant presque un peu gauche et maladroit devant un public, il commençait à être à l'aise et cela se voyait. Et loin d'être fatigué lorsque la prestation s'achevait, il avait encore de l'énergie à revendre ! Qui sait combien de temps il pouvait tenir ainsi, à se dépenser sans compter ? Tetsu voyait tout cela. Il le voyait progresser et se donner les moyens d'être quelqu'un de différent. Et il en était ravi.

_En même temps, il y a eu les deux heures de show, et personne ne t'a demandé d'aller t'éclater sur la piste après ! _Remarqua-t-il.

_Tu aurais pu me rejoindre, rabas-joie !_

_J'aurais dû ! Parce que vu le cercle qui s'est formé autour de toi... _fit le bassiste avec une moue irritée. _Bande de vautours !_

_Jaloux ? _Le taquina Hyde en lui tendant une canette de bière prise dans le frigo.

_Bien sûr que oui._

_Ah... _lâcha-t-il, prit au dépourvu. _Ah... Je ne m'y attendais pas, à celle-là ! J'avais oublié ta franchise..._

_Ben écoute... Je suppose que c'est le lot de tous les gens banals qui sortent avec une magnifique personne._

_Allez, c'est reparti... _marmonna Hyde, qui se demandait comment faire pour que Tetsu ne se dévalorise pas par tous les moyens. _Tetsu, tu voudrais bien... Hé ! « magnifique » ? _releva-t-il après coup.

_J'ai dit ça moi ?_

_Y me semble, oui._

_Tss... Tu as dû mal entendre._

_Sans pitié... Bon allez, si je me pose, _déclara-t-il en se levant du canapé où il était pourtant bien, _je dormirai là._

_T'as pas tort, demain on se lève et... Euh... Je peux te demander où tu vas comme ça ?_

Par réflexe, Hyde s'était dirigé à gauche, vers la chambre d'amis. Sa chambre, celle qu'il avait toujours occupé depuis son arrivée dans cet appartement, à l'exception de la nuit dernière. C'était tellement naturel qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas fait attention tout de suite, sans cette intervention étonnée. Il se figea et se retourna en esquissant un sourire maladroit. Oui mais... Cela voulait dire qu'il allait dormir dans l'autre chambre alors ? Avec Tetsu ? Que fallait-il en déduire ? Certes l'idée de faire chambre à part maintenant pourrait sembler ridicule à une tierce personne, au vu de ce qu'ils étaient maintenant l'un pour l'autre... Mais pour Hyde, c'était loin d'être naturel. Et cela 'officialisait' pas mal de choses, d'un certain point de vue...

_Ben je... Ah... Euh... Je peux ?_

_Tu as un carton d'invitation permanent, je crois, _confirma Tetsu non sans une once d'amusement.

_Donc je vais dormir là._

_Sauf si ça te pose un problème ?_

_Non... _bafouilla Hyde en changeant de trajectoire. _Juste un manque d'habitude à l'idée d'un... d'un truc genre « notre chambre », tu vois ?_

_Je vois bien oui. _

_Pourquoi tu rigoles ? _S'étonna Hyde en le voyant se retenir tant bien que mal.

_Parce que tu es craquant et si on m'avait dit que je te verrai comme ça quand on s'est rencontrés... Allez viens, _continua-t-il en le traînant vers la chambre, _je ne vais pas te manger... Quoique non, ça je ne peux rien promettre en fait._

_Si Ken-chan était là, il dirait que je te dévergonde..._

_Il n'est pas là et vu ce que j'ai en tête, c'est tant mieux._

_Et ben..._

En entendant une telle remarque, Hyde se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à changer, finalement... Alors qu'il devenait plus sage et réfléchi, Tetsu était un peu plus... disons moins coinçé qu'avant. Ca n'allait certes pas jusqu'à inverser les rôles, mais c'était notable néanmoins. Si l'équilibre était maintenu de cette façon, cela ne dérangeait pas Hyde. Par contre, lorsqu'il revint après un passage dans la salle de bain, il trouva Tetsu qui dormait à poings fermés en serrant son oreiller contre lui. Il se retint de rire : d'après sa dernière remarque, à son avis, Tetsu ne parlait pas vraiment de dormir à la base. _« Petite nature, va ! »_ murmura-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de lui.

Donc alors maintenant il y avait un « notre chambre », songea-t-il en croisant les bras sous sa tête. D'accord... De toute façon, c'était logique. Juste que c'était un peu angoissant, comme ils habitaient ensemble d'emblée, le jeu était un peu faussé. Ou bien était-ce au contraire un avantage ? A voir... De toute façon, il ne pourrait lui arriver que de bonnes choses, puisque Tetsu était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux. Aucun doute là-dessus. Juste qu'il faisait fort, en s'habituant à une relation régulière et en habitant avec la personne immédiatement. Il se savait du genre extrême dans ses choix, mais tout de même...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, la sonnerie du réveil l'y obligeant, il vit Tetsu qui émergeait également. Il devait aller travailler et depuis la veille, cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas puisqu'elle le poussait à s'éloigner de Hyde durant toute la journée... Passer tout son temps avec lui ne lui aurait pas déplu. Une perspective qui deviendrait peut-être une réalité un jour, qui sait ? Si le groupe se formait, si ça marchait ne serait-ce qu'un peu... I ltravailleraient ensemble la journée et le soir venu, ils se retrouveraient encore... Tetsu soupira : voilà qu'il rêvassait encore. On était loin d'être dans un conte de fées, tout de même.

_Bonjour..._

_Salut toi._

_Tu as dormi au moins ? _S'inquiéta Tetsu, qui ne voulait pas l'angoisser en allant trop vite.

_Et bien... Oui._

_Ca a l'air de t'étonner._

_C'est... facile, tout ça. Tu rends les choses faciles... _

_Tu as peur ?_

_Un peu..._

_Et on dit que c'est moi qui me pose trop de questions... _plaisanta le bassiste en serrant sa main sous l'oreiller.

_Hé ! Pour une fois que je réfléchis à ce que je fais._

_C'est bien, ça. Mais ne te rends pas malade. Réfléchir, quand on n'a pas l'habitude... _se moqua Tetsu en se levant.

Il se prit un oreiller en pleine figure, ce qui valait bien n'importe quelle réplique que Hyde aurait pu prononcer en guise de protestation. Et Tetsu se mit à rire, sachant bien qu'il pouvait se permettre ce genre de choses, maintenant. Il s'intéressa de près à son placard histoire de savoir quoi mettre aujourd'hui, tandis que Hyde comptait bien paresser au lit encore un moment... Profitant du fait qu'il ne le voyait plus que de dos, il lança sur un ton nonchalant pour ne pas le heurter :

_Dis-moi... Quand tu cherchais des musiciens, Hiro-kun a été ton premier choix ?_

_Non, du tout._

_Oh ? C'était qui ton premier choix ?_

_Ken-chan, _dit simplement Tetsu, comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

_Ah oui, _se rappella son amant, _je suis bête, tu m'avais dit qu'il jouait de la guitare avec toi avant, c'est logique... Et il a refusé ?_

_Oui. Pourtant j'ai insisté._

_Ca je n'en doute pas, _remarqua Hyde non sans sourire, comme il savait de quoi il était capable quand il était décidé. _C'est indiscret de te demander pourquoi il a refusé ?_

_Non, y a rien de personnel. Disons qu'il est bon pour les études... Ses parents ont mis la pression, avec l'éternel refrain du « musicien, c'est pas un métier sérieux », comme tu t'en doutes... Ils auraient vraiment pu se fâcher si jamais il m'avait suivi, alors..._

_Je vois. C'est dommage._

_Dommage pour moi surtout. Pour Ken-chan, au moins un avenir plus sûr que le mien l'attend._

Tetsu sortit un t-shirt de l'armoire et partit maintenant à la recherche d'un pantalon... Mais Hyde ne fut pas dupe. Il ne se laisserait pas prendre à son ton désinvolte et à sa soi-disant recherche de vêtements. Tetsu l'avait en travers de la gorge. Il voulait Ken parce qu'il était bon à ses yeux, et parce qu'il était son ami. Ken était loin d'être n'importe qui pour Tetsu, cela Hyde n'en doutait absolument pas. Rien qu'à reparler de cela, et Hyde avait sentit les regrets perler dans la voix de son amant. Il n'était pas sadique, mais il insista malgré tout :

_Hm... Et pourquoi tu le voulais lui ?_

_Pourquoi Ken-chan ?_

_Oui... Je me doute qu'il y avait le simple fait que tu l'adores, ok... Mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'aurais jamais voulu travailler avec quelqu'un de juste moyen, même si c'est un ami._

_Tu as vu juste. Ken-chan est excellent. Tu l'entendrais jouer... _commença Tetsu en souriant maintenant. _Y en a pas deux comme lui. Et même s'il ne force pas, s'il joue de temps à autres simplement, il reste bon... et il aime ça, ça se voit. Et puis comme tu dis, c'est un ami, tu sais à quel point. On voit les choses de la même façon. Avec lui, il n'y aurait aucun problème..._

_Il est bon, hein ? _Répéta Hyde, songeur.

_Ca... Un jour, il faudra qu'il joue devant toi... Tu verras._

_Samedi ?_

_Quoi, samedi ?_

_Il revient, tu as dit... Il n'a qu'à dormir là, on pourra s'éclater... Ce sera mieux qu'au karaoké, tiens ! Et comme ça je verrai ce qu'il sait faire._

_Ah ? D'accord, si tu veux... Je l'appellerai._

_Super._

Tetsu fila ensuite se préparer s'il ne voulait pas être en retard au travail, laissant Hyde se féliciter mentalement. Il avait bien joué le coup, l'air de rien. Et franchement Tetsu était tombé droit dans le panneau, allant là où Hyde voulait l'amener. De la part de quelqu'un de si perspicace en temps normal, c'était presque étonnant... Tetsu ne devait pas encore être bien réveillé. Dans quelques jours, Ken serait là, et c'était la première fois que Hyde avait autant hâte de le voir arriver. Il allait faire son possible ce soir là et si tout marchait comme il le prévoyait, il y aurait un souci de moins pour eux samedi soir. Et un sourire radieux sur le visage de Tetsu. Et ça, ça valait bien la peine de se donner du mal.

Du coup, la semaine sembla passer lentement, tant Hyde avait hâte d'y être. Il voyait Tetsu travailler, puis rentrer pour ne rien faire les soirs où Hyde ne chantait pas... Il s'enfermait dans une routine créée par l'abattement et la déception, qui ne plaisait guère à Hyde. Le Tetsu qu'il connaissait n'était pas comme cela. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Ken débarqua finalement dès le vendredi soir, ce qui avança les choses d'un jour encore. Il arriva avec son sac et bien sûr sa guitare, en début de soirée.

_Ah Tetsu, _pensa-t-il à voix haute, une fois installé dans le salon, _j'ai amené un super duvet pour ton canapé. C'est qu'on commence à se les geler !_

_Pas besoin, tu prends la chambre._

_Ben celui de vous deux qui ira sur le canapé prendra ça alors, _insista-t-il.

_Ca ira. On a notre chambre, _répondit Tetsu souriant, tandis que Hyde piquait un phare à illuminer Tokyo et ses environs.

_Notre ch... D'accord, je vois ! _S'exclama Ken, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre en un clin d'oeil.

_Je me voyais mal te le dire au téléphone..._

_Toi tu n'as pas encore intégré le fait que maintenant ça va entre nous, _le rassura Ken, nullement surpris par la nouvelle_. Pas vrai, demie portion ?_

_Ouais, grande brute._

_Charmant, _fit Ken en voyant Hyde qui ne se démontait jamais. _Alors comme ça, ça y est, vous avez enfin fini de vous tourner autour ?_

De la façon dont il le disait, non seulement Ken ne paraîssait pas surpris, mais c'était presque s'il s'étonnait que ça n'ait pas été fait plus tôt ! Tetsu et Hyde échangèrent un regard perplexe. Tetsu se rappella même les nombreuses allusions de Ryo ces dernières semaines, sur ce sujet. En gros et comme souvent dans ces cas là, ils avaient été les derniers au courant de leurs sentiments mutuels, pour ainsi dire. Ils fixèrent Ken ensuite, cherchant sur son visage au moins une réaction telle que l'étonnement ou peut-être une réticence -même si cela, ils n'y croyaient pas tant que ça-... Et Ken s'esclaffa :

_Me regardez pas comme ça, j'aurais parié tout ce qu'il y a sur mon compte en banque, même si ça ne va pas chercher bien loin, que vous finiriez ensemble. Même quand cette idée ne me plaisait pas, d'ailleurs, _avoua-t-il avec franchise, sachant bien que Hyde ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

_Bon... Ben c'est bien alors._

_Mais oui, vous me mettrez un petit de côté, tiens. Pour le premier, si c'est un garçon je suggère Ken comme prénom._

_Hors de question que j'appelle mon gamin Ken ! _Rétorqua Tetsu du tac au tac.

_C'est à ça que tu réagis, toi ?! _S'étouffa Hyde, plus choqué par la première phrase.

_Ah ouais..._

Il faut dire que Tetsu était un peu blasé des plaisanteries de son ami, donc rien venant de lui ne pouvait plus tellement l'étonner...

La soirée fut excellente, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Ken nota pour lui-même mais non sans une certaine satisfaction, que son ami d'enfance était heureux. Non pas qu'il soit triste en temps normal, mais là... Il rayonnait littéralement et bien qu'il restait sage envers Hyde puisqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ses regards suffisaient à témoigner des sentiments qui étaient les siens. Malgré la récente mauvaise nouvelle, ce qu'il vivait occultait tout à ses yeux, il n'y avait qu'à le voir pour s'en rendre compte. Mais plus encore, Ken se réjouissait de voir combien c'était réciproque. Naïf comme il l'était, Tetsu était fichu de tout donner sans regarder ce qu'il recevait. Or, là ce n'était pas le cas. Hyde était moins expansif et plus maladroit, mais il n'y avait qu'à voir comment i lregardait Tetsu pour être sûr qu'il était sérieux. Cela différent énormément de la première fois où Ken l'avait vu et où il n'avait pas eu une haute opinion de lui, c'était sûr...

Comme souvent, ce fut une soirée musique, sauf que là l'air de rien, Hyde pria Ken de jouer pour eux, histoire de « mettre l'ambiance ». Il avait peur que vu le contexte, Ken ne soit pas très motivé ni sérieux, mais c'était mal connaître la passion de ce dernier pour cet instrument. Il l'observa avec intérêt, sans être un connaîsseur ni rien, mais il put noter deux ou trois choses, à commencer par l'air calme et réjouit de Ken lorsqu'il jouait. C'est pourquoi il accompagna Tetsu à la cuisine quand ce dernier se leva pour aller chercher des bières :

_Dis..._

_Hm ?_

_Tu avais raison : il se débrouille bien !_

_Et encore, _expliqua Tetsu en fouillant dans le frigo, _là il n'est pas sérieux..._

_Tu l'admires, quelque part, _comprit Hyde.

_Sans doute. Un bon musicien force toujours le respect, quand bien même il n'est pas connu. Ca n'a rien à voir. Ken-chan est doué, moi ça me transporte._

_Parfait, _se réjouit Hyde soudainement, _tu es toujours fidèle à tes premières impressions._

_Hein ?_

_Amène-toi._

Il tira Tetsu par le bras jusqu'au salon, ce dernier faillit d'ailleurs en lâcher les trois canettes qu'il avait déjà du mal à ne pas laisser tomber -quand on n'a que deux mains, et gauches qui plus est, que voulez-vous...-. Hyde semblait anormalement surexcité tout à coup, et Tetsu se disait qu'il avait loupé un épisode à tous les coups. Pour le chanteur c'était clair : il s'en mordrait les doigts s'il ne faisait rien. S'il fallait l'ouvrir, il n'y aurait pas de moment mieux choisi que celui-là. Il se planta devant Ken, lequel se sentit à peine observé... Il interrogea Tetsu du regard, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus long que lui.

_Ken-chan, j'ai une question pour toi. On te l'a déjà posé il y a un moment, mais je m'y recolle aujourd'hui._

_Vas-y, envoie, _lâcha Ken en continuant à gratter nonchalament sa guitare.

_Ca te dirait d'être notre guitariste ?_

Belle fausse note. Ken cessa tout pour le regarder comme s'il débarquait de la lune. Mais... C'est qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, en plus ! Hyde attendait visiblement une vraie réponse, tandis que Tetsu se demandait à quel moment il s'était mal exprimé : Ken avait déjà dit non une fois, c'était réglé, alors pourquoi... ? Il faillit lui demander ce qui lui prenait, mais Ken le devança :

_Euh, tu peux répéter ?_

_Avec joie. Comme tu le sais, on est en manque de guitariste ces temps-ci. Alors tu es là, on te connait mais aussi et surtout : tu es bon. _

_Mais Hyde-kun, je suis content que tu aies pensé à moi, mais tu sais bien que j'ai une vie..._

_Je ne te demande pas l'heure qu'il est, mais si ça t'intéresse, _demanda-t-il fermement.

Tetsu était un simple spectateur jusque là. Il ne comprenait pas trop où Hyde voulait en venir et il ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce coup-là qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire. D'abord et pour commencer, depuis quand Hyde était-il aussi impliqué ? Certes depuis son arrivée en tant que chanteur, il était sérieux, il travaillait dur... Néanmoins il ne prenait pas plus par que ça à certaines décisions. Et surtout Tetsu ne l'avait pas entendu s'exprimer sur le départ de Hir oet Pero. Il avait agi pour lui, et Tetsu l'en remerciait, mais il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il en pensait de son point de vue. Et pour tout dire, Tetsu le croyait juste désolé, mais pour lui. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il ait pu y penser. Car vue la tête de Hyde, l'idée ne venait pas de lui apparaître seulement maintenant. Alors quoi ? Il avait pensé à ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Une partie de Tetsu fut envahie d'une certaine chaleur en le voyant aussi intéressé. Mais l'autre ne voulait pas tellement essuyer un refus dans la foulée, aussi répliqua-t-il fermement :

_Hyde-chan, tu dis n'importe quoi. La situation est mal engagée pour nous, mais j'ai fait une croix sur Ken-chan le jour où il est parti pour ses études. Je respecte ça._

_Mais je respecte aussi, ça n'empêche pas. Je pose une simple question. Et si je me permets de la poser, c'est que je sens que peut-être la réponse n'est pas si évidente._

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_C'est-à-dire que toi tu n'as absolument pas fait une croix sur lui,_ le défia Hyde._ Tu ne le diras pas parce que tu es fier, mais il était ton premier choix, et il le reste. Quant à toi, _ajouta-t-il en désignant Ken,_ tu es ravi quand tu reviens par ici et quand le dimanche tu rentres, tu es dégoûté. Jamais tu ne nous parles de tes études quand on te voit, mais dès qu'on te branche sur ce qu'on fait, tu es intéressé. Ta vie est-elle vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?_

_Hyde-chan, tu vas trop loin... _murmura Tetsu, un peu mal à l'aise de le voir aussi franc.

_Mais je n'accuse personne, _répliqua Hyde avec innocence. _Je veux juste qu'il me dise très simplement qu'il a fait un choix qui correspond à ce qu'il veut et qu'il ne regrette pas._


	30. Ken décide

**Trente chapitres à cette fic... oO. Et beh ! Je ne peux pas dire avec exactitude combien il en reste, même si je sais où je vais... On est plus proches de la fin du début de toute façon (plus vague que ça, tu meurs XD)...**

**Petite allusion à un moment donné à un passage du chapitre 23 :) (moi je dis : mon titre il fait à peine 'mode séries télé', avec la musique et tout XD)**

**Ken décide**

_Mais ça n'a pas de sens, voyons. Tu te lèves un matin en décidant ça..._

_N'essaie pas de savoir ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, vas, _l'arrêta Hyde avec amusement._ Je ne me suis pas levé « un matin », contrairement à ce que tu penses j'ai réfléchi. Et ce choix est complètement évident._

_'Evident', voyez-vous ça._

_Ironise tant que tu veux. Mais regarde les choses de mon point de vue : on manque de guitariste, tu en es un._

_Je ne..._

_Oui bon tu n'as pas l'étiquette, n'empêche que tenir une guitare comme tu le fais, moi j'appelle pas ça autrement. On a besoin de quelqu'un de bon. Tu l'es._

_Ca c'est toi qui le..._

_Ne m'interrompt pas tout le temps ! Ensuite, il nous faut un passionné... Ca, je ne te ferai pas l'affront de terminer..._

_Ouais..._

Ken cherchait vaguement du secours du côté de Tetsu, mais ce dernier semblait débarquer d'une autre planète. Comme s'il suivait un match de tennis, son regard allait de Ken à Hyde et vice-versa à chaque parole échangée... Et il ne voyait pas du tout comment intervenir. En fait, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait perdre quelque chose, comme si tout se jouait là... Juste qu'en parler, comme il se doutait que Ken répondrait encore par la négative, ravivait ses échecs successifs. Et il n'avait pas envie d'encore entendre un 'non'. Ken ne se mettrait pas en colère, Hyde non plus. Ce n'était pas un clash qu'il redoutait là, à dire vrai. C'était juste la crainte de malgré lui, avoir de l'espoir et qu'encore une fois, tout retombe aussi sec. Cela ne devait pas être l'avis de Hyde, qui lui semblait déterminé à remporter la bataille. Depuis quand était-il si convaincant et motivé, d'ailleurs ?

_Et pour finir, tu sais mieux que moi ce que vous avez partagé tous les deux... Rien que quand il me parle de l'époque du lycée, je sens ça. Franchement ce ne serait pas génial, de partir à l'aventure comme ça ?_

_Mais Hyde-kun, tout ça c'est bien gentil, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai une vie._

_Je sais et de toute façon au final, c'est toi qui décide. Mais pense-y, franchement..._

_Hm..._

Ken semblait perplexe. Il était clairement visible que Hyde ne prêchait pas dans le vide. Ses paroles avaient leur petit effet, mais était-ce uniquement de la surprise, ou était-ce plus que cela ? Impossible de le dire, vu le minimum de mots prononcés par Ken. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur lui et l'observa attentivement. A cet instant, il y eu confusion. Ken le regarda parce qu'il était surpris. Surpris que Hyde lui propose une telle chose, surpris qu'il y mette un tel acharnement... Mais de son point de vue, Hyde ne saisit pas le sens exact de ce regard. Et tout à coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : après tout, il y avait eu un temps pas si lointain où ses relations avec Ken n'étaient pas vraiment au beau fixe... Si maintenant les choses allaient bien mieux, pour autant, Ken n'était peut-être pas encore emballé à l'idée d'envisager quoi que ce soit dont il puisse faire partie... Hyde baissa la tête, perdant ainsi pas mal d'aplomb, et il demanda calmement :

_Et si... Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est peut-être moi le problème ?_

_Toi ?... Ah non non, mais non ! _S'écria Ken, comprenant l'allusion.

_Alors nous ? _Proposa Hyde en jetant un cou pd'oeil vers Tetsu.

_Bon Tetsu-kun, frappe-le pour moi, il m'agace et j'ai la flemme de bouger, _marmonna Ken, alors que le bassiste s'exécuta aussitôt.

_Aïe ! T'es fou ? _Grogna Hyde en portant la main à sa tête.

_Il m'a demandé._

_T'avais pas besoin d'y mettre tant d'enthousiasme... Sadique._

Ken sourit. Ce n'était pas le sujet là tout de suite, néanmoins il était content de voir sous ses yeux tant de complicité passer par les regards, les gestes et les mots. Et puis il réalisa ce que Hyde tentait de faire, avec une telle proposition. Cela lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'il vit le regard de Hyde passer de lui à Tetsu avec insistance, puis si l'on considérait ses paroles... Il agissait pour ce groupe dans lequel visiblement il comptait s'impliquer, mais pas seulement. Et cette perspective qu'il comprenait lui faisait plaisir. Tetsu était définitivement entre de bonnes mains. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser davantage sa réflexion, que Hyde revint à la charge :

_Ken-chan... Je sais que tu fais bien. Je veux dire... Etudier et tout... Tu auras peut-être un bon travail avec ça, c'est bien. Mais tu es sûr que tu ne regretteras pas ?_

_Regretter quoi ?_

_J'en sais rien... Ce que ça aurait pu être... Je sais bien qu'il n'y a aucune garantie avec nous, mais... Ca sera super, j'en suis sûr._

Hyde ignorait combien ses paroles faisaient mouche, quoi qu'en dise Ken. Ce dernier se remémora ce moment très précis où Tetsu lui avait annoncé que Hiro et Per oavaient accepté Hyde parmi eux. Ce moment où Tetsu reprochait aussi à Hyde de ne pas vouloir changer de vie, en quelque sorte... Ken lui avait rétorqué que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, que même dans une vie pas terrible, il y a un sentiment de sécurité en quelque sorte. Changer pour l'inconnu, c'est effrayant, même si ce qu'on doit quitter n'est aps génial. Et puis essayer de changer, c'est se frotter au risque de se planter. Et de retomber encore plus bas, du coup. Sur ce point, le sentiment était le même quelle que soit la situation. Ken comprenait Hyde. Il le comprenait d'autant mieux qu'aujourd'hui, il vivait la même chose. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, et aucune question liée au bon sens, à la famille et au reste, il aurait suivi Tetsu depuis le départ, bien sûr. Mais il n'y avait pas eu que lui à ce moment là. Et évidemment, jamais il n'avait tenté d'expliquer cela à Tetsu. Il avait dit non, il se devait d'assumer et de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, cela ne se faisait pas. Mais l'obstination de Hyde tout comme chacun de ses termes... Ken s'en trouvait un peu ébranlé, il dû bien le reconnaître. C'était comme si une partie de lui, la raisonnable, persistait à ne rien entendre... mais que dans le même temps, la partie plus spontanée et aventure de son être se sentait fébrile rien qu'à l'idée de tout envoyer promener... Il donna à Hyde un appui et à Tetsu, de l'espoir, lorsqu'il murmura :

_Ce serait super... Ca j'en doute pas..._

_Tu as dit... _commença Tetsu, contaminé par l'enthousiasme de son amant.

_Vous êtes marrants vous deux ! Comme si c'était facile à... Je m'étais fait une raison et voilà ! _Marmonna Ken, qui se sentait quelque peu paumé maintenant.

_« Se faire une raison », _continua le bassiste, redevenu lui-même c'est-à-dire décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau, _ça veut dire se forcer à croire qu'on a bien choisi._

_Vous faites bien la paire, _souffla Ken en riant, _tiens. Mais en même temps... c'est pas comme si le choix avait été facile._

_Je croyais que tu aimais ce que tu faisais..._

_J'aime. Je ne pourrai pas le faire si ça ne m'intéressait pas, tu sais comme je suis... Mais entre aimer et être passionné..._

_La musique, c'est profond. Tu ne peux pas la mettre de côté bien que tu fasses autre chose..._

_Il semblerait._

_Ca veut dire oui ? _Demanda Hyde, n'y tenant plus tant il trépignait sur place.

_Hyde-chan, calme-toi ! _L'arrêta Tetsu, con côté raisonnable parlant pour lui. _C'est une décision importante et Ken-chan ne peut pas juste tout plaquer comme ça, il faut penser à..._

_Penser, penser... _s'impatienta le chanteur. _Ca mène où, de penser ? A un boulot qu'on finira par détester en vieillissant parce qu'on se demandera toujours ce que ça aurait pu être si on s'était lancé ? Si ça ne marche pas, les études ça peut se reprendre. Il faut agir un peu, non ?_

_Je m'écarte du sujet mais... tu devrais me comprendre si je dis que changer de mode de vie n'est pas facile. Non ? _Fit Ken en le regardant avec insistance.

_C'est juste... _reconnut Hyde après une minute de mutisme.

_Tu peux le faire, toi ?_

_Moi, c'est encore autre chose._

_Du tout. Si je le fais, tu le fais ?_

Après tout, se disait Ken, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il soit le seul à chambouler son train de vie et à se lancer dans quelque chose d'un peu fou, non ? Et si l'on allait par là, d'un point de vue moral, il était même plus urgent que Hyde change, comparé à lui. Il ne voulait pas tout mélanger et encore moins lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire, mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à se laisser dire certaines choses venant de la part de quelqu'un qui ferait bien d'appliquer à lui-même ses précieux mots d'ordre. Les allures de défi que prenait la conversation firent passer à Hyde l'envie de s'imposer encore. Il savait que Ken avait parfaitement raison. Bien sûr. Néanmoins s'il était prêt à changer, il n'était pas sûr encore de savoir s'il pouvait réussir, il n'avait pas encore assez confiance en lui. C'était également la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas parlé à Tetsu, encore. Et il savait pertinament que le bassiste devait sans doute se demander où il allait, avec qui il était, pendant qu'il travaillait... Mais s'il ne pouvait pas lui assurer qu'il serait irréprochable maintenant, autant ne rien dire du tout. C'était ce qu'il pensait.

Tetsu fut un peu décontenancé par le tournant que prenaient les choses. Qu'il s'agisse de l'un ou de l'autre, il ne fallait pas en parler comme cela, en deux ou trois phrases échangées et sans réfléchir à ce que l'on disait. Pour l'un, il s'agissait de décider de sa carrière, pour l'autre, c'était encore plus grand. Alors cela méritait qu'on s'y attarde, non ? Il les stoppa d'un signe de la main et lança :

_Oh les gars, on ne joue pas au poker là ! Soyez sérieux !_

_Je le suis, _fit simplement Ken.

_Ca veut dire que... ?_

_Mes parents vont me tuer, _soupira Ken en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_Génial ! _S'écria Tetsu, comprenant l'accord à peine voilé.

_Ah ben je te remercie !_

_Non, enfin désolé ! J'irai leur parler si tu veux ! Mais je suis... _

_Ne le fais pas ! _L'arrêta Ken, le trouvant un peu trop surexcité et le connaissant trop pour ignorer ce que le bassiste allait faire.

_Ah si si, j'arrive !_

_Il l'a fait, _soupira Ken.

Comme prévu, il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour y accueillir la pile électrique qui lui servait d'ami. C'est qu'il serrait fort en plus ! Etait-il plus heureux de savoir que son groupe pouvait repartir, ou bien était-ce l'idée qu'il allait vivre cela avec son ami ? Tetsu lui-même n'aurait pas su choisir entre les deux tableaux. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'à cet instant précis, il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Tout dans sa vie était presque parfait. C'est ce qu'il pensa en regardant Hyde par-dessus l'épaule de Ken. Hyde qui soit dit en passant, se félicitait tout seul, trouvant que pour l'handicapé des sentiments qu'il avait toujours été, il s'était surpassé, sur ce coup-là. Et maintenant il savait. Peu importe ce qu'il était ou avait été et même ça n'allait pas se faire en un jour, il pouvait désormais commencer à être quelqu'un de bien. Ou de pas trop mal, ce serait déjà bien. Quand le bassiste s'approcha de lui par la suite, il lui murmura :

_Juste pour que tu saches... Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'ai cessé mes bêtises._

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? _S'étonna le bassiste.

_Je sais qu'au fond de toi, il y avait un doute. Et quand on parlait de changer de vie... je t'avoue que je n'étais pas certain d'y arriver... Mais maintenant je peux l'affirmer. J'y arriverai._

Tetsu se contenta de lui sourire et de caresser sa joue, et c'était amplement suffisant pour que le soulagement se lise sur son visage. Jusque là comme Hyde l'avait deviné, il doutait. Un peu. Comment être sûr, surtout vu la brutalité des récents changements, que Hyde ne eprde pas pied et ne cède à la facilité ? Ca aurait été tout à fait envisageable... Et parfois c'est vrai, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il n'était pas avec lui. Il était sûr que Hyde ne lui ferait pas de mal volontairement, mais compte-tenu des problèmes qui étaient les siens, un dérapage était vite arrivé... Alors l'entendre affirmer cela, ce fut plus que ce qu'il avait demandé. Ce fut suffisant.

_Ca mérite un verre, ça ! _Lança Ken soudainement, ayant décidé que demain quand il irait affronter sa famille, il aurait le temps d'angoisser.

_J'y retourne ! _Répondit Tetsu en allant vers la cuisine. _Je fais le plein !_

_Et dites... si je compte bien... il ne manquerait pas une donnée dans l'équation ?_

_Du genre ?_

_Du genre un batteur, accessoirement,_ proposa Ken.

_Ah ça ? _Fit tranquillement Hyde, qui manifestement attendait le sujet de pied ferme. _Non, ça c'est bon._

_Comment ça, je croyais que..._

_Et bien disons qu'il y a quelqu'un qui n'attend qu'un signe pour passer un essai._

_Quoi ?! _S'exclama Tetsu, qui failli en lâcher ses bières.

_Désolé, j'ai pris l'initiative... Je ne voulais pas te le dire, si au cas où je ne trouvais personne, ça t'aurait fait espérer pour rien. Mais j'ai quelqu'un. Il est bon, il est cool, et il est motivé. Bien sûr il faudra que vous l'appréciez, mais on a déjà une piste au moins._

_Mais... tu... tout seul ? _Bafouilla Ken, surpris de voir que Tetsu n'était pas au courant.

_Oui. On me devait un service, alors j'ai pu trouver ce type. Il est de passage en ville._

_T'as cherché tout seul ? _Répéta Ken, incrédule et voyant que Tetsu restait bouche bée.

_Tet-chan était malheureux... _s'expliqua Hyde, gêné. _Et je ne pouvais pas continuer à le voir essayer de se convaincre que son rêve ne serait jamais plus que ça. Je devais au moins essayer pour lui. _

_T'entends ça Tetsu-kun ? Alors là, si c'est pas..._

Tetsu avait très bien entendu, ça c'était sûr. Mû par une impulsion quasimment impossible à réfréner, il fonça sur Hyde, passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément. Il lui devait beaucoup. Déjà pour pas mal de choses, et avec ces dix dernières minutes, la liste venait encore de s'allonger. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver les mots pour exprimer sa reconnaissance. Il était touché. Touché que son amant se soit démené pour lui, ait pensé à lui de cette façon sans rien dire... Il l'aurait déjà été dans une autre situation, mais il était encore plus ému parce que c'était Hyde et qu'il savait l'effort fourni, du coup. Ca signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Pour eux. Ken s'en alla voir en cuisine s'il y était, mais de toute façon ils l'avaient un peu oublié, l'espace de quelques secondes. Hyde, d'abord très surpris, ne se fit pas longtemps prier pour répondre à ce baiser qui semblait l'embraser littéralement. Il était fier d'avoir accompli quelque chose, d'avoir réussi à rendre quelqu'un heureux. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était ça le meilleur.


	31. Un groupe au complet

**Chapitre 31 ! Il s'est fait attendre et vous m'en voyez désolée ! Je reprends un rythme plus normal, maintenant que partiels et dossiers en retard sont bouclés (j'avoue aussi que le ****visionnage de dramas ne m'a pas aidé **** ), d'ailleurs j'ai attaqué le 32 sans attendre donc il ne devrait plus y avoir de si grosses coupures ! Encore désolée, en espérant ne pas avoir perdu mes quelques rares lecteurs **

**Un groupe au complet**

Tetsu était quelqu'un de si serviable et poli que les rares fois où il demandait un service, en général, il obtenait gain de cause. Ainsi avait-il demandé à un ami à lui de lui prêter son garage, le temps d'une répétition. Le temps de rencontrer ce batteur que Hyde avait tant cherché et qui se faisait appeler Sakura. Batteur itinérant, allant là où il pouvait dépanner, Sakura semblait ne pas avoir d'attaches précises, ce qui était un bon point déjà. Hyde l'avait vu deux fois. Une fois pour faire connaissance, quand l'un de ses amis lui avait signalé ce batteur de passage en ville. Et la seconde, quand il avait appris qu'il jouait dans un bar à l'autre bout de la ville, pour le voir. Hyde s'y connaissait assez pour voir que ce type avait le sens du rythme –ce qui est pas mal finalement, pour un batteur- et une personnalité… Intéressante. Un sacré caractère, que son allure austère confirmait d'emblée. Mais Hyde ne s'en était pas laissé compter et il l'avait abordé sans détour, jusqu'à le convaincre de venir d'ici quelques jours –le temps d'en parler à Tetsu-, faire un essai et voir si cela pouvait coller avec eux. Sakura avait rétorqué qu'il repartait bientôt si rien n'attirait son attention, mais que tant qu'il était à Osaka, il était disponible. Aussi ce soir là où Hyde avait fait deux coups d'éclat consécutifs en apportant rien de moins que deux musiciens, le portable du batteur avait sonné, Hyde lui ayant fixé une heure à laquelle il était d'accord. Il était allé ensuite lui prêter les clefs de l'endroit, récupérées auprès de l'ami de Tetsu, afin que Sakura puisse y amener son instrument. Instrument que tous regardaient depuis leur arrivée dans ce lieu, impatients de voir le propriétaire s'y installer.

Voici pourquoi Tetsu, Hyde et Ken attendaient sagement, instruments en main, que 'Sakura' passe la porte de ce garage qu'ils lui avaient indiqué et qu'ils voient de quoi il avait l'air, et aussi de quoi il était capable. Hyde était confiant, même s'il savait que Tetsu était relativement critique. Ce dernier était tellement impatient, maintenant que son rêve se remettait sur les rails, qu'il demanda encore en secouant presque Hyde :

_Il arrive quand ? _

_Pour la troisième fois : à la demie ! _soupira Hyde.

_Et il est quelle heure ?_

_28 ! Mais tu es lourd !_

_Ce type me sauve peut-être la vie, __alors excuse-moi de m'y intéresser !_

_Mais intéresse-toi… _répliqua Hyde, content de le voir de nouveau avec l'esprit combattif. _Enfin pas trop, hein._

_Tiens tiens… Je ne t'ai pas demandé, au fait : il est comment, ce 'Sakura' ?_

_Beau mec._

_Ah ben tu parles d'u__ne franchise ! _s'étouffa Tetsu, alors que Hyde éclatait de rire.

_Tu verrais ta tête ! _

Hyde était mort de rire. Il le faisait marcher, et Tetsu courait. Trop facile. Il avait lâché ce '_beau mec'_ sur un ton assuré avec un grand sourire innocent, si bien que Tetsu avait pâli, l'espace d'un bref instant. En même temps c'était vrai : Sakura n'était pas désagréable à regarder, tout de même. Ses grands yeux noirs, son teint pâle, son allure très virile et sa voix grave… Sakura devait avoir son petit succès, mine de rien. Bien sûr, Hyde ne s'y intéressait pas le moins du monde, mais l'envie de taquiner Tetsu était trop tentante, surtout que sa réaction était encore mieux que ce qu'il imaginait. Le bassiste s'en rendit compte et il s'arrêta net, se maudissant d'être si facilement rentré dans son jeu :

_Vas-y, moque-toi !_

_Oh que oui ! Tet-chan, tu n'as rien à voir avec lui, vous êtes l'opposé l'un de l'autre._

_Bon sang les gars, ça risque d'être long, si vous devez vous taquiner comme un vieux couple à longueur de __temps… _marmonna Ken, que l'on n'avait pas entendu depuis plusieurs minutes.

_Oh… Désolé… _s'excusa Tetsu.

_Je plai-san-te ! Pas possible, ton sens de l'humour a déserté ou quoi ?_

_Bonjour !_

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent au même moment en direction de la voix qui venait de résonner dans l'endroit. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait un grand bonhomme, un sac jeté sur son épaule. Il tenait un papier à la main, qu'il froissa parce que visiblement, il était rendu à la bonne adresse. Ou alors c'était à croire que tous les garages du coin étaient remplis de types avec des basses et des guitares, mais ça, c'était quand même assez peu probable… Un regard noir à tel point que la pupille se distinguait assez peu, vu de loin… Une carrure assez forte… Le batteur était là. Il sourit en voyant Hyde, qu'il connaissait déjà. Sous l'impulsion de Tetsu, ce dernier se chargea donc des présentations. Ils discutèrent un moment avant que les instruments ne parlent pour eux car après tout, c'était bien le principal. Sakura fit forte impression. Par son jeu, mais pas seulement. Par ce qu'il dégageait aussi. On le sentait être du genre à faire les choses bien, à s'y tenir, une fois qu'il s'était fixé un objectif. Inutile de dire que cette qualité enchanta Tetsu, plus motivé que jamais. Ken regardait son ami avec humour et affection, retrouvant le Tetsu enthousiaste du lycée, qui tentait de convaincre tout le monde de le suivre.

Quelques jours de réflexion furent laissés aux uns et aux autres mais pour le trio, c'était un _'oui'_ unanime. Ils ne l'auraient pas pris simplement parce qu'il était temps et qu'ils avaient absolument besoin d'un batteur. Ils étaient assez réfléchis pour mettre le frein et attendre, s'ils ne l'avaient pas jugé capable ou s'il ne correspondait pas à ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais de toute évidence, cela collait. Alors ils lui firent rapidement savoir que c'était bon pour eux. Sakura mit quelques temps à réfléchir. Il allait falloir qu'il se pose, car là il ne s'agissait pas de dépanner pour une date ou deux. C'était carrément intégrer un groupe et partir de zéro avec eux, avec le risque de se planter. Risque pas tellement grave en soi, juste que cela pouvait être une perte de temps. Mais après une bonne semaine, le batteur leur fit savoir qu'il voulait bien tenter le coup avec eux. La motivation de Tetsu, la bonne humeur de Ken et la détermination de Hyde… Tout cela le séduisait beaucoup, c'était très frais. Alors pourquoi pas ? Sakura n'était pas du genre à se poser trop de questions, il suivait son instinct.

Ainsi commencèrent les répétitions avec le groupe reconstitué. Répétitions qui avaient lieu le plus souvent possible, sauf les soirs où les uns et les autres étaient vraiment pris. Hyde continuait à chanter dans le bar, parce que cela lui permettait de progresser, de se faire de l'argent aussi et de s'habituer à avoir un public… Ken avait trouvé un emploi dans la boutique où travaillait Tetsu, ce qui était plutôt pas mal question copinage avec les collègues, quand on en connait déjà un… Et Sakura travaillait sur des chantiers entre autres petits boulots. Ce qui était bien, c'est que tout le monde prenait cela au sérieux. Ce n'était plus, comme quand on a 16 ans et qu'on répète avec son groupe avec les cours parce que c'est cool… C'était vraiment faire de son mieux, s'améliorer et surtout, apprendre à jouer ensemble, pour ne pas voir quatre jeux, mais un tout composé d'eux tous.

Les jours passèrent, et la motivation persistait, pour la plus grande satisfaction d'un Tetsu qui se sentait prêt à déplacer des montagnes maintenant. Vraiment… Tout était parfait. Ou presque. Un détail, léger mais tout de même, persistait. Une chose qui n'avait bien sûr pas échappé à l'œil vigilant de son ami d'enfance. C'est sans doute ce qui poussa Ken, un soir, à demander à Tetsu :

_C__'est le bon moment pour que je te demande un truc ?_

_Oui, quoi ?_

_Pour Sakura-kun… Vous avez prévu de ne pas montrer, pour vous deux ?_

Il accompagna sa question d'un mouvement de tête vers le petit chanteur, en pleine discussion avec Sakura. Car en effet, même si de toute façon ils n'auraient pas non plus étalé leur relation de façon trop expansive, Hyde et Tetsu se tenaient à carreau ici. Pris de cours, ils se voyaient mal quand Sakura était arrivé dans leurs vies, agir comme deux personnes qui seraient ensemble. Déjà que quand ils étaient juste tous les deux, ce n'était pas toujours évident d'agir avec naturel, surtout pour Hyde, peu habitué à avoir une vraie relation, mais alors là n'en parlons pas… Avec Ken passe encore, et puis le guitariste avait suivi l'évolution des choses et il avait donné sa bénédiction, pour ainsi dire… Mais avec quelqu'un qui, même s'il s'intégrait bien au groupe, restait une nouvelle connaissance… Alors quand ils répétaient, ils prenaient soin d'agir de façon 'normale', en amis certes proches mais pas plus, afin de ne pas créer une ambiance qui aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise. C'était dur, parce que retenir certains gestes était parfois compliqué, mais ils avaient jugé que c'était mieux, sans même se concerter vraiment. Ceci étant, à supposer qu'ils fassent un bout de chemin tous les quatre, Ken se disait que ce ne serait pas génial, de continuer ainsi. Pas pratique. Tetsu soupira et s'expliqua :

_En fait… J'ai eu peur que ça le choque et…_

… _et maintenant vous voilà à vous surveiller dans l'endroit où si tout se passe bien, on passera le plus clair de notre temps._

Bien résumé. C'était exactement ça. Nouveau soupir de Tetsu, accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Sakura, il ne le connaissait pas encore bien même s'il l'appréciait, mais –sans être méchant-, ce n'était pas tellement le genre d'hommes qui respirait l'ouverture d'esprit sur 'ce' sujet. Il pouvait très bien les surprendre, et après tout il n'avait pas son mot à dire, mais mieux valait éviter des tensions dès le début, non ? Le leader ne voyait pas trop comment s'y prendre… Car de toute façon, Sakura saurait, inévitablement.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent. Non contents de passer chaque journée ensemble à répéter, ils se voyaient encore fréquemment les soirs et week-end, dans un cadre plus détendu. Hyde s'était surtout rapproché de Sakura, tandis que Tetsu et Ken, en bons amis d'enfance, n'avaient plus rien à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Tetsu voyait avec plaisir son amant se lier ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre. Former un lien construit par lui seul. Cela pouvait sembler puéril de se satisfaire de cela… Mais Hyde et les relations normales, même amicale, longtemps ça ne s'était pas associé. Alors le voir se dépasser, fournir des efforts pour avoir un mode de vie semblable à n'importe quel jeune homme de son âge… Tetsu était fier. Fier que ce petit bout d'homme qui ne cessait de l'impressionner, soit aussi rigoureux dans le travail et aussi acharné à faire de son mieux dans tous les domaines. Il ne lui posait aucune question sur sa vie d'avant. Il savait que Hyde avait rendu les clefs de sa chambre et ne traînait plus dans cette rue où il lui semblait l'avoir rencontré il y a une éternité. Il voyait parfois le portable de Hyde sonner et ce dernier couper l'appel d'un air gêné. Les clients étaient tenaces, il faut dire que le petit androgyne avait son petit succès. Tetsu aurait pu douter, se demander si la journée, quand il était au travail, Hyde ne se laissait pas aller à ses anciennes habitudes… Mais le bassiste avait choisi de lui faire confiance. Hyde avait promis de changer, et il progressait pas à pas. Alors il y croyait.

Hyde aimait beaucoup Sakura. Il avait eu du mal avec ses airs peu abordables au début, Sakura lui faisait un peu peur, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais il avait découvert au fil du temps une personne maladroite, incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments et qui se servait de son physique impressionnant pour limiter ses rapports avec les autres. Une personne douée, attachante –aussi surprenant que celui puisse paraitre-, intelligente et drôle, voilà qui était Sakura. Hyde avait percé sa carapace en un temps record, au grand étonnement de Tetsu et Ken, et Sakura et lui étaient très liés. Jamais on ne vit Sakura rire autant qu'avec Hyde, être aussi naturel et gentil. Ca ne ressemblait ni à l'un ni à l'autre, de se laisser approcher comme ça. Mais comme quelque part ils se ressemblaient dans cette manière d'avoir longtemps été seuls, peut-être était-ce évident...

En cette belle soirée, ils avaient été chercher de la nourriture, ayant prévu de répéter encore après également. En regagnant le garage que Tetsu avait déniché et qu'ils louaient de façon permanente maintenant, Sakura s'était lancé dans une théorie sur les plus grands batteurs au monde selon lui, tandis que Ken l'imitait avec exagération, ce qui faisait rire aux larmes Hyde et Tetsu qui marchaient derrière. Soudain, Hyde sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et une voix nasillarde l'interpeller :

_Hé, toi là. Oui, toi !_

_Moi ?_

_Ouais... Je te reconnais toi... T'es le petit gars de l'hôtel... dans cette fichue rue dont le nom 'me revient pas…_

Hyde pâlit jusqu'à devenir livide. Cet endroit, c'était là qu'il se rendait chaque soir... Avant. Là où il vivait même, où il avait fait des choses indignes… Cela lui semblait tellement loin, comme si c'était une autre vie... Mais… Tout cela résonnait douloureusement à ses oreilles, comme si ce qu'il avait tenté d'oublier se rappelait à son souvenir de façon brutale, en la personne de cet homme d'un certain âge, manifestement pas mal imbibé d'alcool. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais ce type était sans doute un... ancien client. Evidemment, Hyde ne souvenait pas de lui. Et d'ailleurs, cela le rendit un peu plus honteux. Il en était tant passé qu'il ne se souvenait même pas du quart… Naïf qu'il était, de croire qu'il avait changé juste en le décidant. Et les autres qui étaient là… Et surtout… Sakura… qui ignorait tout. Aussi bien de sa relation avec Tetsu que de son passé plutôt chargé. Hyde sentit ses jambes se dérober, alors que la voix de Sakura, amicale –mais pour combien de temps, si selon continuait ?- se fit entendre :

_Un problème, Princesse ?_ Demanda-t-il en revenant sur ses pas.

_Non non, allez-y, je vous rejoins, _répondit Hyde avec un sourire forcé.

Sakura s'arrêta mais ne s'en alla pas. Il se contenta de croiser les bras. Il ne bougerait pas, Hyde le savait. Malgré son sourire, Sakura sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. L'autre ne lui lâchait pas le bras et Hyde semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Tetsu mourait d'envie d'intervenir, mais il se trahirait. Il le savait, s'il bougeait, Sakura saurait tout sur sa relation avec Hyde. Et franchement, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de lui apprendre… Ken quant à lui, tentait de rassembler les éléments dont il disposait pour trouver une explication... ou plutôt une solution.

_Hé toi, ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu... T'as trouvé une meilleure place ailleurs ? _Continua l'homme en lui pressant le bras.

_Je... Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez... _bafouilla Hyde en tentant de se dégager.

_Fais pas l'innocent, _rigola l'autre._ C'était toi le meilleur, tu sais ? Je m'en souviens encore. T'étais un peu maladroit au début, mais tu t'es vite rattrapé ! Ca, je me demande s'il y a encore des hommes dans ce quartier qui ne te sont__ pas passés dessus ! _

Hyde sentit les larmes monter, de rage et d'humiliation. Là, il ne pensait pas à Sakura, qui devait probablement halluciner tout net… Il pensait à Tetsu, uniquement à lui. A Tetsu qui avait tant fait pour lui et qui assistait à cela… Hyde n'osait même pas le regarder. Tetsu devait se sentir si humilié, d'être avec quelqu'un tel que lui… Hyde voulut s'enfuir en courant. Il ne pouvait se retourner, croiser les 3 paires d'yeux derrière lui était au-dessus de ses forces. Il aurait préféré mourir à ce moment là. Tout plutôt que cette humiliation. Finalement, il avait cru changer, mais voilà... Comment le nier ? L'homme avait entièrement raison. Il s'était conduit comme la dernière des prostituées, comme un homme sans honneur ni aucune fierté. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Et parfois quand il y pensait, il prenait encore une douche et frottait à s'arracher la peau. Comme si un peu d'eau et de savon allaient le laver de toutes ces saletés... Et là, alors qu'il avait trouvé deux amis en or et un amour qui grandissait encore de jours en jours, on allait voir qui il était vraiment. Car ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai ? Tetsu ne pouvait pas l'aimer, avec un tel passé. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il le savait bien… Comment réagirait le bassiste, maintenant qu'une tierce personne lui montrait de quoi était fait son amant ?

De son côté, Ken jetait de rapides regards à Tetsu qui, les poings serrés, semblait au bord de l'explosion. Et ça l'intriguait, de voir son ami d'enfance en train de lutter contre la colère, lui qui était le calme personnifié. Enfin, 'intriguer', non… Il se doutait que face à ce flot d'insanités, Tetsu perdrait vite son calme. Voir la personne que l'on aime être ainsi traitée aurait fait sortir de ses gonds même un saint… Ken le sentait à pas grand-chose d'exploser, vraiment.

_Ca te dirait qu'on se refasse une partie toi et moi ? J'ai été augmenté, alors j'ai de quoi te payer largement, tu en vaux la peine. T'as pas perdu la main au moins ?_

_Non, je... Je ne fais plus ça... _murmura Hyde, ses yeux se voilant sous les larmes naissantes que la colère ravalée faisait naitre.

_Et que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Sois sérieux, ose me dire que tu ne te sers plus de ta belle gueule ? Comme si tu pouvais changer..._

La main de l'homme s'enleva d'un coup de son bras. Hyde baissa la tête et vit une autre main qui enserrait le poignet de l'homme. Il releva les yeux. Tetsu s'était interposé. Si c'était concrètement possible, nul doute qu'il aurait fusillé du regard l'importun. Hyde pouvait d'ici le sentir bouillonner. Tetsu tremblait littéralement de colère, à tel point que ses traits s'en trouvaient modifiés. Il pressait le poignet de l'homme comme pour le briser, tandis que de son autre bras, il poussa légèrement Hyde en arrière et vint se mettre entre eux.


	32. S'expliquer

**La fin approche à grands pas… Ca me fout même le cafard, tiens. C'est que mine de rien, je me suis attachée à cette histoire ! Le chapitre suivant ne tardera pas, en attendant j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci !**

**Merci pour les reviews au chapitre précédent, ça m'a bien motivé à écrire la suite le plus vite possible !! :). Un OS devrait arriver prochainement, tiens, pour info !**

**S'expliquer**

_Tet-chan... _murmura Hyde, à la fois touché et inquiet.

Tetsu se sentait-il humilié que l'homme lui rappelle qui était celui qui partageait sa vie ? Oui, sûrement... Comment lui en vouloir ? Tetsu avait ramené Hyde chez lui sous le coup d'une impulsion finalement, mais maintenant qu'on lui disait réellement la vérité, allait-il toujours vouloir de lui ? Parfois on perd en objectivité, quand on est impliqué. C'est toujours une personne extérieure qui nous fait prendre conscience des choses, réellement. Serait-ce encore le cas cette fois, pour cette histoire ? Cette seule pensée sonna comme un coup de couteau dans le coeur de Hyde. A cet instant précis, il fut sûr d'au moins une chose : s'il perdait Tetsu, il ne serait plus jamais capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. C'était très net : il lui fallait l'autre pour avancer. C'était son oxygène, sa raison de vivre, son cadeau... Et si le bassiste le rejetait... Il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre, pas après y avoir cru. Il prit aussi conscience de combien il était accroché. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne avant, donc il n'avait pas connu la peur indicible que l'on éprouve quand on imagine qu'on peut la perdre. Cela avait un certain effet paralysant.

_Oh mais j'y pense,_ reprit l'homme en détaillant alors Tetsu, puis Hyde. _Dans le quartier, quand j'ai demandé où t'étais passé, on m'a dit qu'un jour, un gars bizarre était venu te chercher et qu'on ne t'avait jamais revu. Ca collerait, hein. C'est toi alors. Tu le voulais pour toi tout seul ? Je peux te comprendre vas... Alors tu l'as embauché à plein temps ? Et tu t'amuses bien ? Il est doué, il te distrait, hein ?_

En une fraction de seconde, Tetsu crut s'étouffer. Entendre ce type ignoble et écoeurant parler de cette façon de Hyde, il y avait de quoi disjoncter. L'effarement le disputait à la colère sourde qui l'envahissait progressivement des pieds à la tête. Il ne trouva même rien à répondre, tant il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Souvent, il s'était demandé, surtout au tout début, si Hyde ne pensait pas comme cela en effet. S'il ne se méprenait pas sur ses intentions. D'ailleurs Hyde avait longtemps essayé de le faire craquer avant de vouloir le faire fuir. Comme s'il ne concevait pas qu'on puisse vouloir être sérieux avec lui. Et ce type qui remettait ce pan de sa vie sur le devant de la scène… Tetsu en bouillonnait de rage.

En temps normal, et vu son caractère, Hyde aurait dû réagir. Au mieux, remballer ce pervers, au pire lui coller son poing dans la figure pour faire bonne mesure. Il l'aurait sans doute fait s'il avait été seul. Mais la présence de tierces personnes –des amis qui plus est, et son amant- avaient eu un tout autre effet sur son caractère volcanique, ce qui d'ailleurs surprenait Ken. La honte de ce qu'il était prenait toute la place. La honte de paraitre si pitoyable face à la personne qu'il aimait annihilait chez le chanteur tout esprit combattif. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Tetsu par contre, qui se repassait les paroles de l'homme en boucle dans sa tête. Il l'attrapa par le col et lui envoya un direct en pleine mâchoire, sans prévenir.

_Je t'interdis, tu m'entends je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout !_ Hurlait-il en le frappant à nouveau.

_Arrêtes Tet-chan !_ Cria Hyde en l'attrapant par la taille.

Ken tapa sur l'épaule de Sakura pour le réveiller, car comme lui, il n'en revenait pas et ne bronchait pas. Et tous deux, sonnés, foncèrent en même temps. Attrapant chacun un de ses bras, ils maîtrisèrent immédiatement un Tetsu aux allures d'enragé qui continuait cependant à vociférer :

_C'est la dernière fois que tu lui manques de respect ! La prochaine fois, je ne te raterai pas !_

_Arrêtes Tetsu ! Tu deviens fou, non ?! Tu vois bien qu'il est ivre ! _Cria Ken en lui mettant une claque pour le stopper.

_Ivre ou pas, je te conseille de déguerpir, car je ne me montrerai pas aussi patient que Tetsu-kun,_ lança durement Sakura à l'homme qui reprenait ses esprits.

Il appelait ça 'patient' ? Hyde semblait avoir perdu toute capacité de réflexion, choqué par le fait de voir Tetsu dans un tel état. A cause de lui. Il s'était inventé une vie en jetant simplement un voile sur son passé, croyant naïvement que cela se passerait bien parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Changer commence à partir du moment où on le décide, parait-il. Quelle bonne blague. Il n'y était pas préparé… Il n'avait pas assez réfléchi. Egoïstement, il appréciait le bonheur tranquille qu'il se construisait avec le bassiste, mais c'était fragile, non ? Ne comprenant pas à ce stade, que Tetsu venait tout de même de se battre pour lui, Hyde ne perçut encore et toujours que la honte. Des passants avaient ralenti, la bagarre les ayant intrigué. Sakura jeta des coups d'œil de chaque côté, semblant évaluer la situation :

- _Bon, _soupira-t-il, _faut pas rester là, ça craint. On va au local._

Hyde avait tellement mal que son ventre se tordait, son coeur se soulevait... Il allait le perdre, non ? De toute façon, il fallait bien que ce jour arrive… Il aurait juste voulu en profiter un peu plus longtemps… Juste un petit peu plus… La voix de Sakura parvint à ses oreilles et Hyde s'entêta à fixer le sol, n'osant affronter le regard sûrement déçu de son ami. Ce dernier soupira de plus belle avant de s'avancer vers lui :

_C'est pas le moment de craquer, princesse, on a à parler..._ fit-il en le chargeant sur son épaule.

_Mais... Mais lâche-moi !_

_T'es même plus capable de marcher tellement tes genoux jouent des castagnettes._

Alors que Ken avait passé un bras sur les épaules de Tetsu en guise de réconfort, Sakura avançait, son petit paquet sur l'épaule. Arrivés au studio, ils fermèrent derrière eux et se posèrent dans la salle. Il n'y a parfois rien de plus assourdissant que le silence, par moments. Celui-là était pesant. Entre Tetsu complètement perturbé, regrettant de s'être emporté et ainsi trahi, mais encore en colère contre cet homme… Hyde qui ne savait même plus quel sentiment l'emportait en lui… et Ken et Sakura qui se regardaient sans trop savoir quoi faire… Cela pouvait durer un moment. Un long moment.

Hyde n'osait relever la tête, trop honteux, repensant au _«on a à parler»_ de Sakura... Ken fumait maintenant une cigarette en réfléchissant à toute vitesse tandis que Sakura, après avoir tout fermé pour être tranquille, s'assit face à Hyde. Le petit chanteur avait l'impression d'être au tribunal à cet instant. Parmi tous, c'était l'attitude du bassiste qui effrayait le plus Hyde, comme il ne parvenait pas à l'interpréter.

_Je suis tellement désolé..._ murmura-t-il d'une voix hachée. _J'ai si honte, si vous saviez. Je... Je crois que je vais vous laisser ! _fit-il brusquement en faisant volte-face.

'_Bouge pas !_ Lança Sakura d'un ton sans appel. _Où tu crois aller comme ça ? Tu n'as rien à nous raconter ?_

_Tu as bien compris..._

_Je crois que oui, mais je veux entendre ta version. C'est ton histoire, non ? _fit le batteur d'une voix qui n'admettait pas le refus.

Pour bien faire, Hyde aurait puisé en Tetsu le courage nécessaire pour faire son mea culpa. Mais il lui était impossible de regarder dans sa direction, tant il craignait ce qu'il verrait… Il devait s'expliquer, il le savait. Par honnêteté, par amitié aussi. Pour Sakura, et pour Ken aussi, qui finalement n'avait su que l'effet, ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, sans jamais connaitre la cause. Même Tetsu, après tout, il devait encore le dire… Il rassembla tout son courage, pas du tout préparé à ce qui pourtant était une possibilité : les perdre. Tous, d'un coup.

_J'étais tout jeune… Et Les chiens ne font pas des chats parait-il, _poursuivit-il avec un sourire ironique, _donc je vous laisse imaginer le nombre d'hommes qui sont passés chez moi quand j'y vivais avec ma mère… C'est un de mes beaux-pères qui m'a mis sur le trottoir un jour. Je me sentais vide. Je me sentais seul. Je ne peux même pas dire pourquoi je me suis laissé faire et pourquoi j'ai continué… Ca semble si loin que j'ai du mal à retrouver ce qui me passait par la tête à l'époque, vraiment… Après, j'aurai pu m'enfuir, refuser, mais c'était trop tard. Je me suis tellement dégoûté la première fois que je me suis dit : 'maintenant, que je le fasse une fois ou 10, 20, 100, ça n'a plus d'importance : je suis souillé'. Car c'est la vérité. Je l'ai fait pour l'argent, ensuite. Même si plus personne ne me poussait puisque je suis venu vivre là, j'ai continué. Je n'ai pas d'excuses et je n'en cherche pas._

Une pause. Hyde tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette, sa main tremblant malgré lui. Il ne voulut pas s'arrêter longtemps. Sans cela, il allait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire et alors là… Déjà qu'il le sentait, il avait été loin… Il s'attendait à voir le regard réprobateur de Ken qui certes avait fait la paix avec lui, mais qui peut-être aussi, ne s'attendait pas à cela… Quant à Sakura, Hyde pensait fermement être descendu plus bas que terre dans son estime. Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement, selon lui. Fatigué, Hyde sentit l'accablement céder le pas à la froideur, afin de se protéger –si tant est qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à sauver-. Il retrouva un semblant de cet aplomb qui le caractérisait quand sur un ton qu'il espérait un brin détaché, il lança :

_Je sais que je vous déçois, je le sais bien. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire… Je ne peux pas enjoliver la réalité. J'ai couché avec plus de gens que vous tous réunis ne l'avez fait. Et je m'en fous._

Un brin de fanfaronnade, parce que sinon il allait s'écrouler. Mais bien sûr, personne n'en crut un mot. Le décalage entre le pardon que ses yeux semblaient implorer et ses paroles, était pour le moins violent. Ce fut Ken qui réagit le premier :

_C'est complètement faux ça, arrête de te la jouer !_

_Quoi ?_

_Tu ne t'en fous pas. Tu as une grande gueule, non ? Pourtant face à ce type, tu as perdu tous tes moyens ! Parce que tu avais honte. On n'a pas honte si on s'en fiche !_

_Que j'ai honte ou non ne rachètera rien, _murmura Hyde comme s'il se condamnait tout seul.

_Je trouve que si. Ce que tu ressens par rapport à ça est une différence de taille._

_Sakura-chan…_

_Si tu t'en fichais vraiment, tu ne serais qu'un gigolo de plus avec rien dans le crâne. Mais tu n'es pas comme ça, non ?_

Le batteur enlevait une poussière inexistante sur son pantalon, pour se donner une contenance. Ken ne sut dire si le batteur posait là une affirmation ou une espérance ? Etait-il convaincu que Hyde soit ce type bien qu'il se représentait depuis leur rencontre, ou bien cette histoire avait-elle justement mis à mal son opinion et tentait-il de la retrouver ? Difficile à dire, le visage fermé de Sakura n'exprimant rien de particulier. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Sakura n'était pas là pour juger. Bien sûr ce n'était pas comme si Hyde avait exercé un métier anodin et que l'information était juste à enregistrer en acquiesçant d'un air entendu. Un tel domaine avait de quoi choquer… Mais franchement, à quoi cela aurait-il servi de rendre la vie de Hyde difficile à ce moment ? Lui montrer que c'était mal ? Il le savait. Qu'il devait faire autre chose ? Manifestement, il s'y employait. Non, Sakura ne se voyait vraiment pas balayer tout ce qu'il savait de Hyde et qu'il appréciait, pour cela, si grand que ce soit. Par contre, en l'écoutant parler, en le voyant si perdu… Il eut pitié. Pour lui, ce qu'il avait dû vivre, la vie qu'il avait menée… Et ce regard plein de pitié qu'il posa sur le chanteur, le fit se sentir plus misérable encore, même si ce n'était pas le but de Sakura.

_Je ne ferai plus ça, plus jamais, plutôt mourir ! _s'écria Hyde comme en réponse à ce regard qu'il ne supportait pas._ Je veux chanter, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux faire que ça, parce que vous croyez en moi. Si on m'enlève ce que j'ai gagné ces derniers temps… Je sais bien que je ne le mérite pas. Quelqu'un comme moi ne devrait pas avoir autant de chance… Mais je…_

_Oui ?_

Sakura semblait attendre quelque chose de bien spécifique. Il regardait Hyde se débattre entre ses émotions et les mots qu'il n'arrivait plus mettre dans le bon ordre. Il avait besoin d'une preuve… Une preuve particulière, qui ne tarda guère.

_Je ne veux pas que vous changiez votre façon d'être avec moi…_

Hyde semblait terrifié. Le perspective de tout perdre, tout ce qui faisait désormais sa vie lui collait une peur telle que sa fierté partie faire un tour ailleurs, la supplication se faisait une place prépondérante en lui. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Là, maintenant. Le sourire de Sakura à cet instant, un sourire plutôt doux, faillit faire rater un battement au chanteur. Sans le savoir, il avait donné là la preuve attendue : sa bonne foi, ses envies, ce qui était important… Pourquoi diable Sakura l'aurait-il tourmenté outre mesure ? L'essentiel était là, non ? Il était même plutôt bouleversé, de découvrir tant de mal-être et de peur d'un coup.

_Après ce que tu as subi, qui aurait eu la force de se relever, de continuer ? Ce genre de choses, même si je ne peux qu'imaginer, ça peut détruire quelqu'un, lorsque comme toi, on prend conscience de tout et qu'on ne veut plus avoir à le faire… Toi, tu montres un visage souriant alors que l'humanité toute entière doit te terrifier ou au moins, te rendre méfiant. Moi, j'appelle cela avoir du courage, quelque part. Tu es plus fort que tu ne veux bien l'avouer._

Hyde, sonné, ne s'attendait pas à tant de bonté. Il ne pensait pas mériter tant d'égards, quand bien même le courant passait très bien avec Sakura depuis le début… Il pensait l'avoir déçu, et au final… Il l'avait mal jugé, en croyant Sakura incapable de cautionner ou de pardonner quoi que ce soit… Il s'en voulut pour ça, alors que Ken lui montrait un visage encourageant de son côté, également. Parce qu'il se devait d'être totalement honnête, Hyde murmura :

_Sakura-chan, je... je ne suis pas aussi fort du tout, en vérité, tout ça... Je m'en suis sorti, mais je ne le dois pas du tout à moi-même..._

_Ouais… Alors ça, tu vois, j'avais cru comprendre._

Et Sakura coula un regard vers le leader, resté en retrait jusque là. Un leader qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, comprenant le message. Ce fut au tour de Hyde de fixer le sol, confus. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû préciser… ? Mais l'attitude de Tetsu et les dires de l'ancien client ne laissaient guère de place à l'imagination, non ? Et Sakura n'était pas un idiot, en plus. Le batteur regarda Ken, façon « je sais que tu sais », puis il attendit.


	33. Prise en main

**Chapitre 33… Plus on se rapproche de la fin, plus je rame… Je ne veux pas ! C'est que je me suis attachée à cet Haido, moi ! Allez, courage… XD**

**Si je ne me suis pas plantée dans mon découpage, le chapitre suivant devrait être le dernier :)**

**Prise en main**

En une seconde, Tetsu comprit : Sakura avait tout deviné. Les 'fines' allusions de cet homme et puis même : la réaction du bassiste parlait d'elle-même, qu'il s'agisse de ses gestes ou de ses mots. Il jeta un regard à Hyde qui fixait le sol, toujours au comble de l'embarras. Que faire ? Il pouvait sans peine imaginer ce que Hyde ressentait. Après tout, il le comprenait bien, c'était indéniable. Rien qu'à repenser à la réaction passive du petit androgyne, à tout ce qu'il venait de dire maintenant… Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Hyde en ce moment n'avait pas une haute opinion de lui-même et qu'il songeait que c'était aussi le cas de toutes les personnes ici présentes. C'était peut-être prétention, mais Tetsu n'ignorait pas être la cause du changement qui s'opérait chez Hyde. Et à ce titre, il savait que son avis était d'une certaine importance. Aussi quand il vit que malgré ses regards insistants, Hyde refusait de le regarder… Il laissa la colère et l'énervement retomber d'une traite, et il se sentit triste. Hyde en ce moment même, souffrait… et sans lui. Il ne l'aidait pas, à quoi servait-il ? Hyde s'avança contre toute attente, prêt à mentir comme un arracheur de dents à Sakura, malgré son désir d'honnêteté qu'il venait de prouver :

_En fait..._

_Laisse, Hyde-chan... _le coupa Tetsu en venant se planter à côté de lui.

Hyde ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude adopter. Il voulait à tout prix éloigner les soupçons de Sakura –bien qu'il ne s'agisse plus de simples suppositions à l'heure actuelle-, d'autant qu'il avait de plus en plus le sentiment de perdre Tetsu, qui devait être profondément humilié de tout ce déballage... Ken esquissa un sourire, signe qu'il ne doutait pas du choix de son ami d'enfance. Tetsu allait être bon, comme toujours. Parce qu'il n'avait nullement honte, comme Hyde le croyait. Mais Ken, moins impliqué que le chanteur, pouvait plus facilement s'en rendre compte. C'était évident, qu'il ne le laissera pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était évident parce que Tetsu n'était plus le même, depuis l'arrivée de Hyde dans sa vie. Cela se voyait par plein de choses, petites ou grandes, la plus évidente étant la plus simple à dire : Tetsu était heureux. Ken l'avait vu ce soir où il les avait 'démasqué', cette lueur qui faisait pétiller le regard de Tetsu, cette tendresse incroyable qu'il avait quand il regardait Hyde… C'était vraiment beau à voir. Alors pour tout cela, comment Tetsu aurait-il pu le laisser ?

Ken lança un regard espiègle à Sakura, comme s'il lui disait _« de toute façon mon vieux, avec ou sans ta bénédiction, ces deux-là ne peuvent pas se quitter alors tu ferais mieux de t'y faire… »._ Il ne doutait pas non plus de la réaction du batteur : Sakura était brut de décoffrage, mais pas du genre à juger les gens. Tetsu les bluffa tous quand il s'approcha encore de Hyde et qu'il mit sa main dans la sienne si rapidement que le petit chanteur sursauta. Il voulu retirer sa main, pensant que Tetsu avait perdu la tête pour agir de la sorte, mais le bassiste tenait bon. Avec un visage reflétant sa détermination, il regarda ses deux camarades et parla d'une voix calme et claire :

_Je l'aime._

Cela ne regardait personne à part eux il est vrai, mais la situation était particulière, dans la mesure où tout bien considéré, Ken et Sakura allaient tout de même devoir travailler avec un couple. Ceci changeait la donne et justifiait d'être clair avec eux, surtout Sakura qui partait de loin. Ceci ajouté au fait qu'ils étaient amis tout simplement et que Tetsu ne cachait pas grand-chose à ses proches… Seulement, Hyde en rougit littéralement jusqu'aux oreilles. Il aurait eu bien besoin d'une chaise à ce moment précis, tant ses genoux jouaient des castagnettes. Sakura s'étouffa dans le café qu'il s'était servi, en avalant de travers et Ken fit de même avec sa cigarette. D'accord il n'en doutait pas vraiment, mais de là à voir Tetsu –le Tetsu si timide et réservé- s'afficher… Ken n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Il y eut un blanc qui parut durer une éternité, pendant lequel personne ne sut quoi dire, personne n'osa bouger.

Hyde crut que les larmes allaient lui venir aux yeux. Mince, ce n'était pas son genre pourtant, de pleurnicher ainsi ! Mais là… On touchait au miraculeux. Une telle personne désirant être avec lui après avoir découvert tous ses mauvais côtés… En l'entendant dire cela, son cœur avait fait un bond… S'ils avaient été seuls, Hyde l'aurait embrassé jusqu'à plus soif et probablement que la suite des évènements aurait été censurée. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls… et c'était aussi cela qui rendait le geste beau. Tetsu était lancé, et après tout, il fallait que cela soit dit une fois pour toutes. Pour Sakura, qui saurait à quoi s'en tenir, pour le cas où il ne penserait pas que tout cela soit sérieux. Pour Ken, qui s'il n'ignorait rien de leur relation, en aurait vraiment le cœur net et serait rassuré définitivement. Et pour Hyde bien sûr, qui devait comprendre par n'importe quel moyen, à quel point le bassiste l'aimait.

_Vous avez tous bien entendu. Je suis amoureux de lui. Je sais que c'est un homme, je sais aussi tout ce qu'il a fait, mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai rien pu y faire... A la seconde où je l'ai approché, c'était sans doute déjà trop tard. Ce sentiment a grandi jour après jour, même si je ne savais pas ce que c'était au début. Il occupait toutes mes pensées, son sourire me rendait heureux, chacun de ses gestes était gravé dans mon esprit... Je me suis démené pour être proche de lui, à tel point que j'ai dû passer pour un malade, _acheva-t-il en riant doucement.

Hyde devait faire un gros effort de concentration maintenant, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ici-même. A dire vrai il commençait à se foutre un peu du reste, il n'y avait plus que Tetsu. Que sa voix qui disait toutes ces choses que Hyde ne pensait pas mériter… Et sa main qui pressait le sienne fortement… C'était possible, de vouloir à ce point quelqu'un ? Désirer à ce point une personne, quand tant d'autres sont venus sans jamais le marquer ? Hyde n'en revenait toujours pas… C'est un peu de façon lointaine, qu'il entendit la voix de Sakura s'élever à nouveau dans la salle, comme en réponse aux dires du leader :

_J'en demandais pas tant, à la limite… _fit-il, entre l'amusement affectueux et l'embarras.

_Non, mais il fallait que ça soit dit,_ persista Tetsu.

_Donc… Vous êtes ensemble. Tu n'ignores rien de lui._

_Voilà._

_Je vois._

_Sakura-kun, si on ne t'a rien dit c'est parce qu'on avait peur que cela t'influence dans ta décision de nous rejoindre ou non… Et après, on n'a pas trouvé le bon moment…_

_Je devrais être un peu vexé au fond, mais après tout… C'est vrai on ne se connaissait pas… Je suppose que si ça avait été moi, je ne l'aurais pas balancé au premier venu non plus, _réfléchit Sakura à voix haute.

_Tu n'es pas le premier venu, tu es un bon ami ! Te l'apprendre de cette façon n'était pas… _

_Laisse tomber. On a tous notre compte, je crois, _lâcha le batteur, que tout ce déballage de toute part commençait à embarrasser drôlement.

Hyde de son côté, était dans sa bulle de coton. Une bulle où vaguement, les sons lui parvenaient de loin… Où doucement, les sensations l'effleuraient… Il se sentait anesthésié. A cet instant, et c'était d'autant plus violent après le désespoir ressenti depuis un moment, il se sentait tellement… invincible. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme s'il avait tout ce qui lui était nécessaire, que tout suffise à son bonheur… Tetsu venait de se dépasser et jamais Hyde n'oublierait ces mots là. Qu'on ait ce genre de sentiments pour lui, cela lui semblait tellement incroyable. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais les larmes s'échappèrent, fourbes qu'elles étaient. Il ne s'en aperçu que lorsque la main fraîche de Tetsu vint les essuyer :

_Tu pleures, Doiha-chan..._ murmura Tetsu.

_Alors tu ne m'en veux pas... _hoqueta-t-il.

_Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? _Demanda Tetsu, surpris.

_Avec ce type... J'ai eu peur que tu ne te sentes humilié.... D'être avec quelqu'un comme moi... Que l'on traite ainsi... C'aurait été normal, je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi..._

_T'as pas bientôt fini de dire des bêtises ?_ L'arrêta Tetsu avec un doigt sur sa bouche. _Tu te trompes sur tout. C'est vrai que j'ai eu un comportement bizarre, tu as donc pu croire que je t'en voulais. Mais j'étais triste en réalité. Parce que ce type m'a plongé dans ta réalité. J'ai vu ce que tu avais enduré, vraiment… Comment on te traitait et j'ai eu de la peine pour toi, j'ai été triste de voir que je ne pouvais effacer tes blessures._ _Mais je n'ai pas et n'aurai jamais honte d'être avec toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, puisque j'ai de la chance. Tu es exceptionnel, Doiha-chan. J'ai peur d'être le seul de nous deux qui le réalise. Mais tant pis : j'y croirai pour deux. Parce que c'est vrai. Je suis fier d'être avec toi. Crois en moi, d'accord ? Puisque je t'aime._

Hyde aurait pu entendre ces mots pendant des heures. Ca le remplissait d'une vague de chaleur étrange qui le faisait rougir –décidemment, il ne se reconnaissait plus- mais qui le rendait tellement heureux... Et quand Tetsu, oubliant totalement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, il eut le réel désir de rester comme cela toute la vie. Juste les mains de Tetsu sur son visage, caressant ses joues du bout des doigts… Ses lèvres cherchant les siennes doucement, dans un baiser dont Hyde n'avait plus peur désormais... Sa langue venant chercher la sienne, l'entraînant dans une danse des plus sensuelles, pleine d'amour… Ils étaient loin, l'homme et ses paroles blessantes, maintenant… Ken toussota, histoire de rappeler qu'ils étaient deux à tenir la chandelle. Pas de réaction. Il recommença, plus fort. Toujours rien. A force, il finit par s'étouffer réellement, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de coller un fou rire à Sakura, qui le traitait de débile en le tapant fortement dans le dos pour faire passer.

Gêné, Tetsu consentit finalement à laisser son amant respirer, songeant qu'il serait bien de se maîtriser un minimum. Ils avaient beau n'avoir plus rien à cacher maintenant, ce n'était quand même pas une raison… Finalement, le leader les excusa rapidement puisque de toute façon tout était dit et qu'il valait mieux en rester là. Ainsi rentrèrent-ils tranquillement chez ce qui était dorénavant chez eux. Hyde semblait songeur, tout le long du trajet. Il répondait dans le vague à un Tetsu qui, trop concentré sur la route, ne pouvait le questionner du regard… A quoi pouvait-il bien penser de cette façon ? Et quand ils furent rentrés, Hyde alla directement à la salle de bain, toujours sans mot dire. Sur le coup, Tetsu prit un peu peur, face à cette réaction vraiment étrange. Il toqua à la porte, mais Hyde lui répondit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, aussi ne s'inquiéta-t-il pas trop. Visiblement, Hyde ne pétait pas un plomb à l'intérieur.

Dans la salle de bain, Hyde enleva son blouson puis sa chemise, tout en fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Un reflet qu'il avait toujours détesté entre toutes les autres choses, puisqu'il lui renvoyait l'image de ce gars faible et écoeurant qu'il était, selon lui. Il le fixait avec un regard interrogateur, perplexe, comme s'il examinait un problème insoluble. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre. Il avait tellement changé... Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Pour sortir de son ancienne vie, il avait dû bien sûr arrêter ses activités, mais pas seulement... Changer sa façon de voir les choses, ses rapports aux autres... Et changer de tête aussi. Il observa son blouson en cuir qu'il avait posé sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ses chaînes, ses accessoires qui lui donneraient presque un look de 'bad-boy', s'il n'avait pas un visage si fin... Ses longs cheveux qui frisaient, lui donnant ainsi une beauté féminine envoûtante... Tout cela, c'était un 'lui' superficiel, qui certes faisait tourner bien des têtes, mais qui était à l'opposé de ce à quoi il aspirait désormais... D'un geste lent, Hyde ouvrit le petit meuble devant lui et en sortit des ciseaux. Il le referma après coup, se trouvant de nouveau face à son reflet. Il esquissa un malheureux sourire : cela allait lui manquer, quelque part. Ce geste anodin en apparence, signifiait pas mal pour lui. Mais ce n'était plus le moment de reculer. Le premier coup de ciseaux fut le plus dur. Lorsqu'il vit une mèche de cheveux assez épaisse virevolter dans les airs et finir sa course sur sa chaussure, il déglutit. Et parce que le premier pas était fait et que les autres coûtent moins, il coupa toute sa crinière longue et épaisse. C'était bizarre... Chaque mèche en moins semblait le rendre plus léger. Cela ne changerait rien, en apparence. C'était plus symbolique qu'autre chose. Changer de tête au moment où il changeait tout simplement.

Parce qu'il s'inquiétait et que la porte n'était pas fermée, Tetsu entra, car cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure et il n'entendait aucun bruit... Il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle : Hyde torse nu, fixant le miroir sans expression particulière sur le visage, des ciseaux en main... Et tout ce bazard par terre. Mais bien qu'il ne le voyait que de dos, le bassiste se rendit bien compte de ce qu'il se passait, rien que parce que la nuque de Hyde était dégagée. Il avança lentement, avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude :

_Hyde ? Tout va bien ?_

_Oh ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver... _murmura-t-il, l'air absent.

_Mais... Tes cheveux... Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu adorais ça, pourtant._

_Je n'aime plus vraiment les mêmes choses en ce moment. Je voulais changer._

_Changer ?_

_Ca me rend plus masculin, non ?_

_Mais tu l'es déjà._

Tetsu croyait comprendre le pourquoi de tout cela, mais enfin... L'air si étrange de Hyde n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. C'est qu'ils avaient eu leur compte d'émotions pour la journée... Mais manifestement, le chanteur était un peu bizarre, rien de plus... Tetsu le regarda, attendant une explication. Hyde parut fatigué tout à coup. Il s'assit en tailleur par terre, adossé contre la baignoire, et le bassiste vint s'agenouiller devant lui. Machinalement, Tetsu épousseta ses épaules, où des cheveux s'étaient acrochés. Il prit un moment pour regarder le résultat. Ses cheveux arrivaient maintenant au niveau des oreilles, en mèches désordonnées, résultat d'une main peu experte. L'une un peu plus longue, tombait sur un oeil, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté... Tetsu se reprit : ce n'était pas le moment de s'égarer. En soupirant, le chanteur s'expliqua :

_Tu sais pourquoi j'avais autant de succès ? Pourquoi j'étais si demandé ?_

_Hyde..._

_Parce que je ressemble à une femme. Alors évidemment j'en ai joué, puisque c'était mon gagne-pain. Aujourd'hui... J'en ai assez d'être ce qu'on veut que je sois._

_Tu n'as qu'à faire ce qui te plait à toi. Ca me va. Ce que tu décides sera un bon choix, _assura Tetsu.

_Je te plais quand même ? _Demanda Hyde avec un clin d'oeil.

_La question ne se pose même pas._

En même temps... La question restait à méditer, mais Tetsu commençait à se dire que même habillé en sapin de Noël avec des guirlandes, Hyde serait encore fichu d'être sexy. Donc à la limite... Mais sans aller si loin, dans le cas présent oui, la question ne se posait pas. Hyde faisait un peu plus jeune ainsi en fait, mais effectivement moins effeminé. Encore que Tetsu ne trouvait pas cela flagrant, et c'était encore moins un problème. Juste une clef de plus que Hyde lui donnait sur sa personnalité, quelque chose que le bassiste assimilerait afin de ne pas commette d'impairs. Il déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres pour attester de ses dires, avant de sourire largement en l'observant :

_Mais... Hyde..._

_Oui ?_

_On va aller chez le coiffeur, parce que tu as beau vouloir changer, tu n'es pas encore doué pour ça. Et c'est un vrai massacre, _ajouta-t-il en jugeant de l'inégalité flagrante entre la droit et la gauche.

_Ok... _acquiesça son amant en souriant.


	34. Le commencement

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Quand je l'ai commencé, j'avais tout bien en tête mais même comme ça, j'avoue que c'est l'une des fics où notamment un perso, a le plus évolué entre le début et la fin. Je me suis appliquée encore plus que d'habitude, moins peut-être sur l'histoire et plus sur les caractères… J'espère vraiment que ce dernier chapitre ne vous décevra pas !!**

**En tout cas j'ai adoré écrire cette fic et je pense qu'elle va me manquer. Je m'étais attachée à ces Hyde et Tetsu là… Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette fic et m'ont encouragé par leurs commentaires réguliers ! Ca m'a bien motivé tout le long ! Merci en particulier à Lilys, ton attachement à cette fic me fait chaud au cœur, et à Cha, pour l'avoir suivi et commenté souvent et notamment au précédent chapitre.**

**Une autre fic Haitsu est prévue bien sûr, ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent. Elle arrivera donc prochainement :)**

**Le commencement**

Que l'on ne s'y trompe pas : ce qui s'était passé dans le local ce soir-là ne reflétait pas ce qui était 'normal', en quelque sorte. Tout comme il n'était pas courant pour Tetsu d'être si expansif et devant témoins qui plus est, Hyde eut tôt fait de redevenir ce jeune homme assez libre, tête de pioche et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Et quelque part, c'était mieux ainsi. Hyde aurait eu du mal avec un Tetsu guimauve, et le bassiste n'aurait pas pu se faire à un Hyde en permanence au bord des larmes et qui fixait le sol. Après tout, c'est parce que cette attitude était si loin de leurs personnalités, qu'elle devait avoir eu un tel impact. Car à partir de là, les choses se déroulèrent les uns derrière les autres, avec un naturel presque déconcertant. D'abord, Hyde changea de portable, ne distribuant son nouveau numéro qu'aux personnes sûres. Il coupa les ponts avec tous ses anciens clients et les personnes douteuses qu'il côtoyait, ne gardant que celles qu'il souhaitait. Ses amis le voyaient faire en se demandant jusqu'où il irait. Il était comme un enfant qui apprenait à faire du vélo sans les petites roues : il aimait savoir que Tetsu était derrière, prêt à le rattraper ou le maintenir en selle au cas où… mais il agissait de sa propre initiative. Un sentiment de liberté tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu jusque là s'emparait de Hyde. Jusqu'ici il vivait seul, de façon indépendante et il se disait toujours qu'être en couple, avoir des attaches, c'était le début de la fin. Et que c'était très peu pour lui.

Mais aujourd'hui qu'il avait un but, des personnes importantes et tout ce qui allait avec, il n'aurait pas pu être davantage comblé. Et cerise sur le gâteau : avec le groupe, ils commençaient à jouer ça et là. Des bars, puis des salles. Petites, ridiculement petites tout d'abord… Et puis un peu plus grosses. Et un jour, une proposition tomba, qui aurait pu sembler insignifiante ou normale, pour un œil non exercé. On leur proposa de jouer, -chose assez normale pour eux maintenant-, mais dans une ville à côté. A quelques kilomètres. C'était assez symbolique et chacun d'eux eut la même remarque à faire : jusque là ils n'avaient joué qu'à Osaka, même s'ils se déplaçaient. Jouer dans une autre ville, même proche, même plus petite, c' était se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas connus que dans leur quartier, et par leurs potes. C'était peut-être bête, mais tous le ressentirent ainsi. Presque tous. Car une personne avait d'abord souri lorsque Tetsu avait lu ce courrier contenant la bonne nouvelle, puis elle avait pâli en entendant le nom de l'endroit. Evidemment, quand ils furent seuls à la maison, Tetsu ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à lui faire la remarque :

_T'es pas content de jouer ailleurs ? Ok on peut y aller en bus tellement c'est pas loin, mais…_

_Si si, c'est formidable Tet-chan…_

_Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ? _

Le bassiste avait pris sa voix persuasive. Celle-là même qui avait dit « chante pour moi », ou des choses comme « viens habiter chez moi ». Celle à laquelle tout compte fait, Hyde n'avait jamais rien pu refuser, même s'il y avait mis le temps parfois. La progression du groupe le rendait extrêmement heureux, plus qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer. C'était la première fois, tout de même, qu'il s'investissait ainsi dans quelque chose. Il avait l'impression d'aller au bout des choses, de repousser ses limites et de découvrir des facettes de lui-même insoupçonnées. En dehors du chant, il y avait l'écriture. Domaine toujours attirant de son point de vue, mais qu'il mettait en pratique pour eux, parce que ses textes plaisaient à ses camarades… Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire autant de choses. Mais malgré tout cela, sur le moment, quand Tetsu leur avait appris la nouvelle, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de cogiter. Pour plusieurs raisons. Tetsu prit place à côté de lui sur le lit où Hyde s'était assis en tailleur. Et après plusieurs instants, le chanteur demanda, songeur :

_Tet-chan… Cet album, on va le faire non ?_

_Je veux ! Avec tout le mal qu'on se donne ! _répliqua automatiquement le bassiste à l'enthousiasme contagieux.

_On a une petite renommée ici, mine de rien. Même si c'est local…_

_Ben… oui._

_Et admettons… Je me fais peut-être un super film là, mais admettons qu'on enregistre cet album. Qu'on le sorte. Qu'il marche un tout petit peu…_

_Oui… _acquiesça Tetsu, qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

_On sera connus à plus de deux kilomètres à la ronde cette fois._

_Logiquement… Mais tu sais, on est loin d'en être là… _temporisa-t-il._ Ce serait chouette si ça se passait comme ça…_

_Oui. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a une chose à laquelle on n'a jamais pensé. Jamais, et pourtant il serait temps de s'en soucier… _continua Hyde, le regard rivé sur ses pieds.

_Et c'est… ?_

_Tu te rappelles cet homme qui un jour dans la rue m'a…_

_Ouais je vois, _le coupa Tetsu, pas ravi à l'idée d'évoquer ce passage.

Pourquoi reparler de cela maintenant ? Maintenant que tout allait bien pour eux… C'est qu'il ignorait que Hyde y pensait toujours. Et c'était logique, qu'effacer tout ce qu'il avait vécu prendrait du temps. Il aurait été naïf de penser le contraire. De la même façon, il était encore plus évident que tout cela refasse surfasse maintenant. Là qu'ils allaient passer une petite étape, qu'ils allaient se délocaliser un minimum et à cet endroit qui plus est… Quelque part, Hyde trouvait qu'ils avaient eu un comportement un peu léger. Car enfin, même s'il changeait, ce qu'il avait été pendant si longtemps ne pouvait bouger. Le passé ne change pas, lui. Et ce passé… Pouvait-il être une menace ? Pour son avenir, mais plus encore… pour le leur ? Cette idée fit frémir Hyde.

_Crois-tu qu'il sera le seul ? _demanda Hyde en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_Hein ?_

_Sois réaliste, Tet-chan. Je me sens différent. Je le suis et plus le temps passera, plus celui que j'étais semblera une autre personne… Mais au fond, je reste cette personne. Et ces gens que j'ai connus le savent bien. Cet homme s'est souvenu de moi. Et il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit seul._

_Et donc… _comprit Tetsu, voyant où il voulait en venir.

_Et donc si jamais tout peut marcher pour le groupe… Mais que tout est gâché parce qu'il se trouve que le chanteur est un ancien…_

_J'ai compris, _l'arrêta-t-il.

_Tu comprends ? Je ne sais pas jusqu'où on ira tous les quatre. Loin, je l'espère, tu le sais bien. Mais cet homme, lui ou un autre, ils reviendront… à des moments de moins en moins tolérables. A cause de moi, il se peut que vous…_

Dans cette hypothèse où leur groupe donnerait vraiment quelque chose… Hypothèse folle mais qui semblait nettement envisageable vue la tournure des choses… Que se passerait-il si un homme venait haut et fort crier ce qu'était Hyde ? Hideto, plutôt… Ca pour une publicité, ils seraient servis ! Rien que l'idée que la possible carrière de ses trois amis soit malmenée par sa faute, rendait Hyde malade. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ?! La réponse était simple, en fait. Avant, c'était trop flou pour voir plus loin que la répétition du soir suivant, donc comment aurait-il pu penser à cela ? Maintenant que cela donnait quelque chose, l'idée lui était venue naturellement… Et sur l'instant, maintenant qu'il l'avait formulé à voix haute, Hyde ne trouva aucun argument pour temporiser cette crainte. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Tetsu, qui tout en réfléchissant, commença à parler :

_Tu n'es plus connu sous le même nom. Et pardon de te dire ça, mais ces gens, ce n'était pas ton nom qui les intéressait… Qui sait s'ils s'en rappelleront._

_C'est juste, mais…_

_Tout le monde a quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. On peut confondre. Sans preuve, personne ne peut rien prouver. A supposer que quelqu'un ait la langue trop pendue, il lui faudra bien le prouver. _

_D'accord, mais…_

_Tu oublies aussi que te le dire à toi, comme ça dans la rue est une chose, mais aller le crier sur la place publique, même pour nuire, en est une autre. Personne n'a intérêt à avouer qu'il se livre à de telles activités._

Là, Tetsu marquait un point. La plupart des hommes que Hyde avait connus étaient pour certains en couple voire mariés. D'autres étaient de pauvres types, mais globalement, tous avaient une situation. Et il ne s'était jamais accroché avec l'un d'entre eux. Tetsu avait raison : aller lancer cela en place publique leur ferait autant de tort qu'à lui : ce n'était pas dans leur intérêt ! Il y aurait sûrement des personnes, comme l'homme l'autre fois, qui le lui feraient remarquer sans douceur, en privé… Parce qu'ainsi ils se sentiraient forts. Mais en public, c'était autre chose… Hyde sentit que si la situation n'était pas réglée, il se sentait pourtant soulagé de l'avoir dit. Et Tetsu, comme toujours, avait su trouver les mots adéquats pour le rassurer. Comment avait-il fait, avant de le rencontrer ?

_Je m'en fais pour rien ? _soupira-t-il.

_Et tu dois ruminer ça depuis un moment… Parle-moi, bon sang. Des craintes pareilles…_

_Et là je fais quoi ? Du tricot ? _ironisa-t-il.

_Non mais avant, pas quand ça arrive au point que tu ne le supportes plus. _

_Mais oui._

_Tu parles. Ca rentre dans une oreille, ça sort par l'autre, _soupira Tetsu, satisfait tout de même de le voir se livrer chaque jour un peu plus.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer…_

A dire vrai, pour un peu, Hyde ne se serait même pas aperçu qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Juste… Ce sentiment de soulagement, cette présence apaisante et rassurante que dégageait Tetsu, qui avait glissé sa main dans la sienne… En le regardant, là près de lui, Hyde avait senti une vague violente de sentiments se déverser en lui, à tel point que les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, tandis qu'il le dévorait du regard. Le bassiste en fut bien sûr heureux, mais avant tout surpris de cette spontanéité.

_Ca te prend… comme ça ? _

_Quoi ? Je dois prévenir avant ? _

_Ce serait bien… Que j'ai le temps de me préparer et surtout de bien entendre._

_Je t'aime… _murmura Hyde en lui décrochant un magnifique sourire devant lequel Tetsu oublia jusqu'à son nom.

_Ok j'abandonne. Fais de moi ce que tu veux._

_Ca, c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd…_

Parce qu'il est des choses qui ne changent pas, Hyde avait quelque part toujours ce besoin de savoir qu'il plaisait. Bien moins important qu'avant et surtout, plus avec la même finalité bien sûr… N'empêche que voir son amant complètement perturbé juste parce qu'il avait eu la phrase adéquate ou le sourire qu'il fallait, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Et c'était d'autant plus appréciable qu'il savait que le bassiste ne s'arrêtait pas là. Qu'il le désire physiquement n'était qu'une partie de leur relation, aussi Hyde en était-il ravi, sachant qu'il y avait tant d'autres choses… De lui-même, il vint chercher ses lèvres pour les emprisonner dans un baiser très tendre, faisant ainsi oublier combien il avait longtemps refusé un tel geste. Tetsu sourit contre ses lèvres, et davantage lorsqu'une petite main aventureuse passa sous son pull pour caresser son ventre. Il se retrouva bientôt allongé, Hyde à moitié penché sur lui. Mais au lieu de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé, ils se contentèrent de se regarder un instant. Il était facile de voir que quelque chose encore tracassait Hyde. Tetsu posa une main sur sa joue, décidé à lui ôter ce regard inquiet et devinant à quoi il pensait.

_Tu sais, tu as changé physiquement aussi. Ta façon de te vêtir, tes cheveux, _ajouta-t-il en passant la main dans sa tignasse désormais courte, _même ton attitude… Tu es méconnaissable. Alors n'aies pas peur avec cette représentation. Et pour la suite non plus._

_Tet-chan, je dois te dire… _commença-t-il subitement. _Cette ville… Cet endroit… _

_Oui ?_

_Ma maison est juste derrière. La maison de ma mère._

_Merde…_

Hyde se dégagea de sur lui et il s'assit. Il esquissa un regard désolé, pour avoir gâché ce moment de tendresse, mais cela le travaillait tant… Sa mère qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison. Sa mère qu'il avait haï pour lui avoir fait subir tant de beaux-pères d'un soir dont un à cause de qui, quand même, il s'était retrouvé sur le trottoir… Le destin était farceur, en les faisant jouer à cet endroit. Tetsu comprit bien à quel point cela pouvait le troubler. Mais il comprit aussi que l'on n'était pas dans un film à l'eau de rose : avec les rares fois où Hyde l'avait mentionnée, il était évident qu'il n'avait nulle envie de se réconcilier avec elle. Elle n'était sa mère que sur le papier. Dans dix ans qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer ? Mais à l'heure actuelle non, c'était hors de question. Et Tetsu respectait cela. Néanmoins ce jour là où ils joueraient, Hyde serait revenu dans ce quartier, il apercevrait cette maison… Cela avait de quoi perturber. Tetsu passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'encourager à continuer.

_Je ne sais même pas si elle y vit toujours… Je…_

_Que veux-tu faire ?_

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu peux aller la voir… _commença doucement Tetsu. _Tu peux choisir aussi de venir pour jouer et de repartir après, comme c'était prévu. La décision n'appartient qu'à toi._

_Toi… Tu irais la voir, non ?_

_Je ne peux pas répondre à ça. Je n'ai pas ton vécu et pas les mêmes rapports avec ma mère. Je ne peux pas t'aider cette fois._

_Je trouve ça ironique, _fit Hyde, les yeux dans le vague.

_Quoi donc ?_

_Au moment où je change de vie, on me fait revenir à cet endroit… C'est drôle, quelque part, _expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire désabusé.

_Peut-être que c'est pour dire au revoir à ton ancien toi ?_

_C'est fait depuis un bail, ça._

_Je sais. Tu vois quand on s'est rencontrés, tu m'as accusé de trop vouloir clarifier les choses, que tout soit noir ou blanc… Ne sois pas comme ça à ton tour. Laisse venir. Fais ce que tu veux, ne te prends pas la tête, _lança Tetsu avec un sourire encourageant.

_J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi._

_Et si tout se passe bien, tu pourras l'exercer un long moment encore…_ murmura le bassiste en l'embrassant.

_Je ne demande que ça._

Il y aura encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Et rien ne sera facile, mais Tetsu aurait dit que si ça l'avait été, cela n'aurait pas été si passionnant. Il fallait se battre un peu, pour mieux apprécier ce qui était gagné après coup. Et lui, ça n'avait pas été facile mais il avait gagné. Une personne dans sa vie qui le comblait et il ne le savait pas encore, mais qui contribuerait à faire de son rêve une réalité.


End file.
